Érase una vez nosotros
by Anzu Hyuga
Summary: La historia de como surge el amor entre dos seres, la historia de sus problemas y de sus ratos felices, en resumen la historia de una relacion.
1. Chapter 1

_**Anzu: que haces no puedo creerlo**_

_**IAH: jaja no me resistí**_

_**Anzu: te vas a arrepentir ya lo veras**_

_**IAH: va.. Ahora mis queridos tomodachis esta historia tenia q publicarla siii **_

_**Inspirada en el anime bokura gaita con los personajes de yugioh 5ds pero la mayoría de las cosas inventadas por mi jaja bueno leean y al final me dicen que les parece. **_

"_**Érase una vez nosotros."**_

_**Cap 1**_

_**El comienzo. **_

Es mi primer día de clases estoy un poco nerviosa…

Ya estoy acostumbrada a cambiar de escuela pero esta vez es diferente…

Flash back

-padre quiero pedirte un favor.

-si dime mi pequeña rosa.

-quiero estudiar mis 3 últimos años de escuela en una sola, me entiendes verdad.

-pero querida tu sabes que no puedo prometerte eso.

-lo sé, pero… es por eso que quiero estudiar en este lugar.

La chica le muestra a su padre un folleto de un instituto de educación superior muy prestigioso en Japón

-el queen academy? estas segura hija

-si padre en este es un instituto que tiene la opción de internado

-ya veo

-el único problema es entrar en él, dicen que es muy difícil y los folletos para realizar el examen de admisión son sumamente complicados, pero he decidido intentarlo, es por eso que si lo logro necesito tu consentimiento y el de mamá para ir tranquila.

-por supuesto que o lograras querida. Dice la madre de la chica muy segura de la capacidad de su hija.

-y por supuesto que cuentas con nuestro apoyo. Finaliza su padre.

Fin de flash back

Así que estoy lista.

Mi nombre es Izayoi Aki, tengo 15 años y estoy a punto de comenzar mi primer año de bachillerato, mi padre es un inversionista nacional que viaja mucho debido a los negocios que el gobierno tiene con el extranjero, si sumamente aburrido no creen?. A lo largo de mi vida he estudiado en tantas escuelas que ya perdí la cuenta, hice amigos al principio pero se tornó doloroso el hecho de perderlos rápidamente y que no me contestaran mails, mantuve el contacto con solo dos de ellos pero tengo mucho tiempo sin verlos en persona, aun así los aprecio mucho.

(IAH: aquí comienzo a narrar yo ^_^)

El queen academy es un instituto solo para chicas muy prestigioso, este parece una de esas antiguas abadías con grandes muros color marrón tiene un aura bastante oscura por fuera, pero por dentro resplandece en arquitectura y tecnología. Este lugar se divide en 4: el edificio donde se imparten las clases, la zona donde se reúnen los clubs que incluye piscina, cancha y otras cosas, el auditórium, y el edificio de los dormitorios.

De este último muchas chicas salen para dirigirse a su primera clase, todas visten un uniforme de color rojo (es el de la academia de duelo ok) entre ellas se encuentra una chica de mediana estatura, de cabello color magenta y hermosos ojos ámbar, caminaba tranquilamente con su mente en blanco no sabía cómo actuar, cuando de pronto choco contra algo, mejor dicho contra alguien.

-cuanto lo siento estaba distraída te encuentras bien. Dice mientras voltea rápidamente la mirada para ver contra quien había chocado

-jeje si no te preocupes, yo también tengo la culpa por detenerme de repente. Le contesta una chica un poco más baja en estatura que ella de hermosos ojos azules, su cabello era de color negro y le llegaba justo donde termina el cuello, uno de sus mechones justo el del frente es de color amarillo y tiene una piel un tanto más oscura que la de ella.

-vas en primer año también?.

-si así es ^_^

-mmh mi nombre es Izayoi Aki es un placer conocerte…?

-un placer yo soy Fudo Mirai, en que salón estas?

-estoy en el 1C

-jaja que bien yo también sabes no vine al curso de ingreso así que estoy un poco perdida, ósea que no conozco el lugar T-T

-jeje yo si conozco, si quieres podemos ir juntas Fudo san

-O_o Oh no me llames así lo detesto con toda mi alma! Llámame Mirai de acuerdo

-de acuerdo.

-juju me caes bien Aki, puedo llamarte Aki verdad?

-claro que sí, tú también me caes bien espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

Ambas chicas caminan al salón y ahí reciben su primera clase no sin antes presentarse cada una ante todo el salón y demás cosas que se hacen el primer día de clases.

El día llego a su fin y las chicas salen al jardín principal

-oye Aki quien viene por ti?, si quieres mi papa y yo podemos llevarte a tu casa.

-Oh gracias Mirai pero yo estoy internada así que no puedo Salir.

-en serio iuck te compadezco

-jaja no la verdad yo decidí estar internada.

-qué? Porque harías eso

- mm es una larga historia.

-ah mi papá es un olvidadizo seguramente aún está en su oficina y vendrá por mi dentro de unos 40 minutos

-jajaja parece que lo conoces muy bien

-sí, ahora cuéntame porque has decidido suicidarte?

-no exageres ^-^lo que pasa es que… bueno te lo voy a resumir.

-aja

-mi padre viaja por muchos lugares del país y del mundo debido a que es el encargado de los negocios del gobierno

-aaaahhh no me digas Izayoi… por Izayoi Hideo?

-si así es

-valla tu papa hace un gran trabajo

-gracias pero la verdad es que gracias a su trabajo cambiaba frecuentemente de escuela y casi no he podido hacer amigos, por lo que pensé que me gustaría tener bonitos recuerdos de mi adolescencia con mis amigas y eso, tal vez suene un poco tonto pero es lo que me gustaría.

-a mí no me parece tonto creo que es todo lo que un chica desea, además de un lindo novio con el cual te puedas escapar y tener hijos.

-Mirai? Que dices jaja estás loca.

-que apoco no?

- si pero eso déjalo para cuando acabes la universidad ok.

-mmm aburrida jaja ^_^

La chicas conversan un poco cuando de pronto un sonido gracioso sale del bolsillo de Mirai

-jajaja Mirai que es ese sonido?

-jeje es mi celular es mi hermano, le puse ese tono porque le molesta un montón, permíteme si, voy a ver que quiere

-hola

-Mirai ya saliste de clases?

-si hace como una hora

-lo siento papá olvido a qué hora salías, se le descargo el celular y llamo a casa desde la oficina para que te avisara q ya va en camino.

-típico, está bien gracias Yusei nos vemos más tarde. (cuelga)

-tienes un hermano?

-si está loco sabes

-porque dices eso?

-mmm porque si

-mmm que respuesta

-y que hay de ti tienes un hermano mayor al que me puedas presentar.

-jaja no Mirai soy hija única

-qué envidia!, grita Mirai con sus ojos en forma de estrella tomando las mano de Aki

-al menos tu tenías con quien jugar no?

-hay sí, pero eso fue hace mucho, ahora mi hermano es un reverendo celoso que no deja si quiera que me le acerque a un chico.

-jaja qué edad tiene tu hermano.

-17 años

-oh es tu hermano mayor, con razón es celoso jeje lo hace porque te quiere

-ja! ojala no me quisiera tanto. Mira ahí está el auto de mi padre tengo que irme que pases buena noche Aki, nos vemos mañana.

-adiós que te valla bien, y hasta mañana Mirai

_**IAH: bien que les pareció interesante o no?**_

_**Anzu: lamento el retraso de te lo prometo tengo problemas con unas cositas**_

_**IAH: que ilusión dejen reviews de este fic por favorrrrr ^_^ **_


	2. esos ojos, amor a primera vista

**Anzu: uuu aquí estamos de regreso **

**IAH: si tenemos una noticia no sabíamos que teníamos bloqueados los reviews anónimos (gracias akane chan) hora ya pueden dejar más reviews (en especial para akane)**

**Anzu: bien basta de comerciales ahora si aquí está el segundo capitulo**

**IAH: los personajes de yugioh 5ds no le pertenecen a Anzu Hyuga pero Mirai y la mayoría de la historia si ^_^**

_**"comillas y en cursiva es pensamiento"**_

**PV= punto de vista o escenas donde solo esta dicho personaje.**

**Aki narra la mayor parte de su vida en esta historia ok  
><strong>

"_**erase una vez nosotros" **_

_**Cap 2 **_

_**esos ojos, amor a primera vista**_

Mirai subió al auto de su padre y se marcharon así que me fui a mi dormitorio

"Mirai PV"

-Hola papá. Dice Mirai mientras sube al auto y se acerca a su padre para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-hola hija como te fue en tu primer día.

-muy bien sabes? Ya hice una amiga

-enserio y como se llama tu amiga?

-a que no adivinas quien es

-pues no tengo idea hija

-se llama Izayoi Aki… i-za-yoi

-_"Izayoi sera que?"_ no me digas que es la hija de

-si el inversionista Hideo que te parece?

-jeje q bueno hija espero que lleguen a ser buenas amigas

-si yo sé que así será.

X x x X x x X

Este fue un gran día ya tengo una amiga ^_^ ahora debo hablar con mis papás

Decía Aki mientras caminaba a su habitación, saco su llave la uso para abrir la cerradura y entro a su dormitorio, este era de color lila con un cuarto de baño propio, una cama bastante cómoda que estaba cubierta por un edredón morado, había un escritorio que quedaba justo al lado de una gran y hermosa ventana, Aki se acercó al escritorio tomo una portátil que era de color negro con líneas moradas que formaban un árbol lo abrió, se conectó a internet y luego abrió su sesión en skype.

(Una ventana aparece en la pantalla del portátil, y aparece la cara de Setsuko)

-hola mamá como estas.

-estoy bien ahora mi pequeña, porque se de ti, como estas tú?

-muy bien mamá ya hice una amiga se llama Mirai es muy agradable

-qué bueno querida me alegro mucho!

-esta papá en casa?

-no cariño aun no llega creo que tenemos horarios distintos aquí en américa.

- si es verdad, yo me voy a dormir y ustedes despiertan jaja.

-mmm no es para tanto pero si estamos en horas muy distintas.

-bueno mamá debo ir a dormir hablaremos mañana.

Aki comienza a escribir en su portátil

-este fue un gran día espero que mañana también lo sea, estado de humor para este día: feliz!

Aki apago la máquina y la coloco junto a una mesa de noche que estaba junto a su cama, y se dispuso a dormir.

"Aki PV"

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que vivo en esta ciudad y aun no conozco como es por fuera, logre ver un poco de neo domino city cuando venía rumbo al instituto, de pequeña viví aquí durante un año y medio el mayor record de habitación que he tenido, Mirai y yo nos estamos llevando cada vez mejor, tenemos todas las clases juntas, aunque debo admitir que pasar el fin de semana sola en este lugar fue deprimente, por lo que aunque crean que estoy loca, estoy feliz de que sea lunes así puedo ver a Mirai.

Me dirijo al salón cuando algo me hiso voltear de repente, vi a través del portón principal, ¿quién es? Valla… era un chico solo pude ver a lo lejos sus ojos azules me pareció lindo aunque no lo pude divisar bien, traía puesto un casco rojo viene en motocicleta supuse, bueno no pude ver bien esas malditas rejas me lo impidieron, jumph seguro viene a dejar a su novia que debe ser de tercer año,! ya que!. Algún día yo también tendré mi historia de amor, decidí seguir mi camino al salón, cuando voltee nuevamente choque con Mirai.

-hola Aki! Como estas que veías?

-eh? Nada, nada vamos ya

-y como te fue el fin de semana?

-Mirai? No Salí T-T te extrañe

-awww yo también (abrazo)

Llegamos al salón, nuestra primera clase: historia, no me quejo, la maestra entro como siempre feliz de torturarnos dos horas hablándonos de la guerra civil y eso.

-buenos días mis reinas les tengo una noticia.

(Las chicas tenían sentimientos encontrados que clase de noticia?)

-les asignare un proyecto el cual trabajaran en parejas por afinidad me lo entregaran el próximo lunes, así que escriban en una hoja de papel los nombres de las dos que realizaran el trabajo y les entregare el tema.

-Aki tengo una idea!

-así, cual es

-trabajemos juntas durante la semana y luego el fin de semana te vas a dormir a mi casa, pero como ya tenemos avanzado el trabajo, solo trabajaremos mediodía del sábado por lo tanto la noche del viernes y todo el domingo podemos divertirnos!

-^_^u valla ya tenías planeado todo he Mirai?

-kukuku te parece mi idea o te quieres quedar encerrada el fin de semana nuevamente.

-oh no, déjame preguntarles a mis papás

-está bien tengo una estrategia háblales el jueves y te dirán que sí, porque ya estas a destiempo con la entrega de la tarea.

-tu harás lo mismo?

-claro?

-FUDO SAN, IZAYOI SAN, vista al frente por favor

-lo sentimos…

-lo sentimos…

XxxxXxxxXxxxX

Y así lo hicimos, adelantamos el trabajo durante la semana tanto que ya casi no había necesidad de ir a la casa de Mirai, pero no estaba loca debía salir de ese lugar aunque sea 2 días, el día viernes es el día de clases más largo entramos a las 7.30 de la mañana y salimos a las 5 de la tarde un día muy largo, el jueves en la noche puse en práctica el plan que Mirai diseño:

(Aki está sentada en su cama con la portátil, hablando con su padre)

-hola! Papá como estas.

-bien amor y tú que tal

-bien, sabes quiero pedirte permiso para ir a dormir a la casa de mi amiga.

-mm no lo sé, como es que se llama tu amiga?

-Mirai!

-apellido?

-Fudo!

-Fudo? _"podría ser" _sabes el nombre de su padre?

-si!, si? No creo que no.- -respondió Aki con una sonrisa torpe

-bueno

-porque quieres ir a su casa?

- eh? Ha es que tenemos que realizar un proyecto

-y no lo pueden hacer en el instituto

-es que es para el lunes y…

-o vamos! Hideo Aki necesita salir de ese lugar de vez en cuando, además es por una tarea.- -interrumpió Setsuko abogando por su hija.

-gracias mamá! ^_^

-mmm bueno puedes ir, ten mucho cuidado y… no sabes si es hija única?...

-Hideo ya déjate de tonterías,. –que te diviertas con tu amiga hija.

-^_^U gracias mamá

xxxXxxxXxxxX

Casa de los Fudo

Es una casa grande, y en la sala el televisor se encuentra encendido, y frente a este se encuentra un joven de cabello negro con unos rayos amarillos que suben por su extraño peinado, tiene los ojos azules y lo que pareciera ser un tatuaje en la mejilla izquierda, está sentado en un sofá café claro, y junto a él se encuentra sentado un hombre mayor muy parecido al joven antes descrito, solo que sin los mechones amarillos y sin el tatuaje. Ambos veían fijamente la tele cuando de pronto Mirai se atraviesa entre ellos y el televisor, ellos solo se inclinan a un lado para ver el tele en lo que la niña pasa, y una vez que Mirai paso regresan a la posición inicial.

En la cocina una mujer muy hermosa de estatura media, cabello castaño recogido por un gancho, preparaba la cena en lo que Mirai hace su aparición en la cocina.

-mamá?

-si cariño?

-puede venir el fin de semana mi amiga Aki adormir?

-claro cariño, suena muy bien ^_^

-gracias.- -menciona Mirai y se retira a su cuarto. (IAH: que fácil ¬¬)

XxxxXxxxX

Aki PV

-gracias por dejarme ir papá te llamare el domingo por la noche, te quiero mucho.

-porque hasta el domingo?

-eehhh no se quieres que te llame mañana.

-eso me gustaría es más el sábado también.

-eh? Pero me da pena abusar de la hospitalidad de mi amiga.

-tienes razón hija, llámanos hasta el domingo.

-ok…

-Setsuko?

-hasta el domingo los quiero mucho.

Sesión terminada

-huy que problema con mi papá mmm

(en la pantalla del portátil aparece una ventana con una notificación)

Bombasexy se ha conectado al chat

-bombasexy dice: hola te dieron permiso?

-black_rose dice: huy si pero fue un lio, y a ti que te dijeron.

-bombasexy dice: que si ^_^

-black_rose dice: XD que bien

-bombasexy dice:ok entonces mi mamá ira por nosotras mañana creo

-Black_rose dice: ok

-Bombasexy dice: debo irme a cenar nos vemos mañana ;)

-Black_rose dice: si buenas noches ^_^

XxxxxXxxxxX

El día viernes, ah! El más largo de todos paso lento y aburrido, hasta que mis ojos se iluminaron al ver que era hora de la ultima clase una hora más y seria libre de salir de este lugar.

XxxxXxxxXxxxX

En la casa de los Fudo.

-Yusei?.- - Grita su madre desde la cocina.

-mmm?

-necesito que me hagas un favor

Yusei entra a la cocina para ayudarle a su mamá con las compras que traía, toma algunas bolsas y las coloca en el desayunador.

-listo

-jeje gracias hijo pero es otro favor.

-así? Bien cuál es?

-ve por Mirai al instituto es muy tarde y necesito ordenar estas cosas y preparar la comida.

-está bien regresaremos pronto.

-Yusei espera

-que sucede?

-no puedes ir en tu moto…

-porque no?

-déjame terminar.- -la mujer le arroja unas llaves a su hijo y el las atrapa.- -llévate mi auto, Mirai traerá una amiga que se quedara el fin de semana y además que es prohibido no creo que los tres quepan en tu motocicleta.

-o bueno no sabía que traería alguien, bien nos vemos.

xxxXxxxX

-ya estas lista Aki

-si deje lista mi maleta en mi habitación, ya regreso.

-apresúrate mi mamá es más puntual que mi papá

-jaja de acuerdo.

Mi maleta, mi maleta, mis apuntes y ya todo está jeje, oh! Mi computadora la olvidaba hoy si todo, debo darme prisa, baje las escaleras de edificio y me dirijo a la salida, cuando llegue Mirai estaba parada frente a un joven que estaba recostado sobre un Yaris azul, será su hermano? Conforme me fui acercando pude ver mejor, esos ojos ya los había visto al inicio de esta semana.

-Aki al fin llegas, mira te presento a mi hermano Yusei, Yusei te presento a mi amiga Aki

-mucho gusto señorita, disculpa a mi hermana pero creo que no me dijo tu apellido

-o es un gusto conocerlo también, mi apellido es Izayoi pero me puede llamar Aki no hay ningún problema.

-ok Aki ya que hablamos en confianza a mí me gustaría que no me trataras de usted

-oh está bien yu.. Yusei

-así está mejor ahora vámonos.

Mirai volteo a verme con una sonrisa, que me asusto un poco y abrió la puerta trasera del auto para invitarme a pasar, entre y luego ella se sentó a mi lado.

"_rayos el hermano de Mirai es realmente lindo,y que onda con esa sonrisa de Mirai? Será que me puse roja? Eeeh Qué vergüenza mmm, Aki ya bájate de esa nube él es dos años mayor si mal no recuerdo, además ya debe tener una novia muy linda, mmm que decepción"_

-Aki?

-Eh?

-ya llegamos

-a, si, si jeje lo siento Mirai

-uy tan emocionada estas.

-que eh?

-de salir de ese lugar supongo.- -hablo Yusei volteando a ver a las chicas una vez que se hubo estacionado.

-eh si, desde que llegue a la ciudad no había salido de ahí.

-mmm en serio mi mamá dijo que estabas internada, pero no me dijo que no eras de esta ciudad. Así que mañana las puedo llevar al centro para que conozcas.

-en serio nos llevaras hermano

-si no tengo nada que hacer ya que los chicos salieron de la ciudad el fin de semana

-genial no crees Aki

-si me parece genial.

"_Estaba contenta pasaría el fin de semana con mi mejor amiga y con él. Nunca me sentí así mi corazón esta como loco y me hace tan feliz escuchar su vos, creo... que me gusta Yusei." _

**XxxXxxXxxXxx**

**Anzu: bien ese fue el segundo capítulo siiii**

**IAH: esperamos reviews onegaii **


	3. ¿que opinas?

**IAH: perdón por la tardanza **

**Anzu. Gracias por los reviews, la conti esta corta pero como ya estoy de vacaciones asi que actualizare más seguido (espero ¬¬ )**

**recuerden yugioh 5ds no le pertenece a anzu hyuga (por desgracia) a y que entre comillas y cursiva es pensamiento.  
><strong>

**Érase una vez nosotros **

**Cap 3**

**¿Qué opinas?**

La casa de Mirai era muy bonita, y grande, según lo que sabía su padre era un científico muy importante en Japón, aunque soy japonesa no se mucho de mi país, cuando entrabamos al jardín de enfrente, en el andén estaba estacionada un motocicleta ninja de color rojo.

-genial de quien es. - -dije señalando la moto

-eh? - -decía Mirai mientras voltea a verme.- -es de Yusei

-en serio esta genial _"entonces si era el, el chico que vi el lunes por la mañana ^_^ "_

-te gusta si quieres podemos ir a dar una vuelta jeje.- -decía Yusei mientras me sonreía

-Ah no! Ahí solo caben dos además Aki no está preparada emocionalmente para verte conducir.

-pero Mirai si venimos en el auto con el conduciendo

-lo ves niña Aki si me aprecia.- _"Yusei se acercó y coloco su brazo alrededor de mis hombros mmm creo que mis mejillas deben estar rojas"_

-porque no te conoce bien, y ya déjala- - Mirai me toma de la mano y entramos a la casa

-ya estamos en casa!.- -dijeron ambos hermanos cuando entramos, y una mujer salió de una de las habitaciones a recibirnos.

-bienvenidos, ah tú debes ser Aki es un placer yo soy la señora Fudo.

-es un gusto conocerla señora Fudo muchas gracias por recibirme en su casa.

-por nada querida pasa y siéntete como en tu casa.

-Vamos Aki ven te mostrare mi habitación para que dejes tus cosas

-eh si vamos.

Entramos en la habitación de Mirai y pude observar que tenía tapizadas las paredes con banners de grupos de punk como Green day, blink 182, y otros.

-genial Green day siempre quise hacer esto en mi cuarto, pero me aburrí de pegar y despegar con cada mudanza.

-que trágica es tu vida amiga, y bien qué opinas?

-sobre qué?

-sobre Yusei y quien más, amiga casi te limpio la baba hace un rato en el auto.

_-"eehhh no sé de qué color esta mi cara en estos momentos pero que vergüenza tan obvia soy no puede ser" _ehh? No.. no sé de qué me hablas Mirai jeje (risita nerviosa)

-jajaja Aki vamos no me enojare si dices que te gusta mi hermano.

-no… no me gusta

-(carita triste) en serio ni un poquito?

-etto…

-ja eso quiere decir que si

-Mirai! Shhh no hables tan fuerte

-bien bien nueva cuñada

-como que nueva? Y cuñada, calla niña loca

-jajaja bueno a decir verdad serias la primera cuñada que tengo.

-¡enserio! O_o ¡mentira!

-si es verdad mi hermano nunca ha tenido novia, hasta me está empezando a preocupar.

-jaja Mirai estás loca.

Mirai es muy perceptiva no entiendo cómo, pero realmente la aprecio mucho y no es como si estuviera diciendo mentiras realmente me gusta Yusei, de pronto mi corazón dio un brinco cuando escuche que tocaron la puerta y luego hablar a Yusei, hasta sentí como si estuviera de tras de mí.

-Aki, Mirai mamá dice que bajen a comer.- -Yusei dijo desde atrás de la puerta.

-dile que ahora vamos hermano… - bien mira si te gusta yo te puedo ayudar soy muy buena para unir parejas jijiji! (Mirai tenía sus ojos en forma de estrellas)

-eh no se Mirai y si no le gusto que pena no olvídalo así estoy bien

-como quieras ven vamos a comer.

**IAH: super corto actualizare pronto si**

**Anzu: por favor dejen sus reviews siiiii **


	4. Noche de Viernes

_**Anzu: hola como están he aquí la continuación **_

_**IAH: ahora hare la conti de mi otro fic que está abandonado **_

_**Anzu: espero que les guste creo que le cambiare la clasificación al fic por el contenido y también algunas palabras este cap no tiene advertencias **_

_**IAH: al menos no muy graves **_

_**Anzu: este cap lo voy a narrar yo, aun no sé si el próximo lo narrara Yusei o Aki jeje bueno Aki nos haces el honor.**_

_**Aki: claro, yugioh 5ds no le pertenece a Anzu Hyuga solo nos utiliza para divertirse. **_

_**Érase una vez nosotros **_

_**Cap 4**_

_**Noche de viernes **_

Aki y Mirai se dirigieron al comedor donde las esperaban Yusei y su madre para cenar. Las chicas entraron al comedor y Mirai observo a su madre colocar una olla de arroz en el centro de la mesa y a Yusei colocar una jarra de jugo de naranjas y solo 4 puestos en la mesa, entonces miro a su madre y le pregunto.

-¿Dónde está papá?

-está en oficina, no vendrá hasta mañana, le contesto Yusei tomando asiento para comenzar a comer.

-Y eso ¿porque?  
>Yusei se encogió de hombros y contesto.<p>

-mmm parece que hubo problemas en el laboratorio con el nuevo proyecto o algo así.

-ya veo, ni modo Aki te presentare a mi papá mañana.

-jeje está bien Mirai.

-siéntate Aki o acaso piensas comer de pie.- -dijo Yusei señalando el puesto que estaba junto a él.

-eh? Si gracias.- -respondió Aki sentándose donde el ojiazul le había indicado.

Estas acciones no pasaron desapercibidas para ciertos ojitos azules que parecían brillar con más intensidad que de costumbre. "_jeje estos dos tienen algo awww ^w^ que romántico mi hermano y mi mejor amiga siiii!"_ pensaba Mirai hasta que su madre la saco de su ensimismamiento.

-y dime Aki que edad tienes?

Aki comía un bocado de su cena se apresuró a tragar y tomo un poco de jugo para luego contestar.

-tengo 15 Sra.

-valla Mirai y tu están en el mismo rango de edad eh que bueno.

-jeje si así es.

-y dime ya conocías la ciudad antes.

-pues cuando tenía 6 años viví aquí por un año y medio pero la ciudad ha cambiado mucho desde entonces.

-de verdad y donde estuviste viviendo los últimos 8 años?- -pregunto curioso Yusei.

-pues he vivido en estados unidos, Italia, Francia, varios países de centro américa y Colombia.

-woo valla Aki conoces muchos lugares.

-jeje si pero no es tan lindo como se escucha Yusei

- y porque no puedes disfrutar del viaje a cada país que vas.

-y de que sirve si no tienes a nadie a quien visitar o con quien hablar acerca de ese viaje.- -contesto Aki un tanto molesta pero a la ves con tristeza.

-mmm buen punto, pero no te pongas así ahora te quedaras en Neo Domino y puedes contarnos a Mirai y a mi sobre tu vida en el extranjero.

Aki voltea a ver a Yusei y este le da una linda sonrisa lo que hace que el corazón de Aki comience a latir muy fuerte por suerte esta vez no se sonrojo por lo que nadie nato el cambio, ella le sonrió también y siguieron con la cena.

-valla debe ser difícil vivir así no Aki?.

-si Sra. pero me acostumbre.

-y dime como hiciste, acaso hablas otros idiomas.

-mm si

-enserio.- -sonrió Mirai.- -que idiomas hablas Aki?

-pues… aprendí el francés, inglés, español e italiano mmm y un poquito de alemán.

Los tres Fudo observaron Aki con cara de WTF, Aki se dio cuenta y se sintió incomoda.

-hay algo mal.

- no nada mencionaron los tres al unísono y continuaron comiendo en silencio hasta que unas risitas provenientes de Mirai se escucharon.

-que sucede Mirai?- -pregunto su madre

-jajaja nada mamá es solo que a Yusei le costó como 3 años aprender inglés y Aki es menor que el por 2 años y habla 5 idiomas.- - Yusei observo a su hermana con enfado pero a la ves avergonzado pues ella tenía razón, a pesar de que Yusei era muy inteligente no le agradaba aprender otros idiomas.

-así y tu cuantos idiomas sabes niña?

-solo 2, pero yo aprendí en el primer curso y a los 13 años y tu terminaste hace como 6 meses.

Aki soltó un pequeña risita y Yusei volteo a verla tenía la misma cara de enojo y vergüenza de antes.

-es que el inglés no me gusta- - se excusó el ojiazul ante la chica.

-jeje bueno al menos ya lo hablas no?

-yes.

-jajaja.- -rieron las 3 mujeres presentes.

Una vez terminaron de cenar Aki se ofreció a ayudar con los platos, luego ella y Mirai subieron a su cuarto a cambiarse a sus ropas de dormir para meter sus uniformes a la lavadora. Una vez que se cambiaron bajaron a la sala donde se encontraba Yusei viendo la televisión y la Sra. Fudo estaba en un sofá ubicado en una esquina estaba leyendo un libro.

Mirai y Aki se sentaron en el suelo frente al sofá en el que estaba Yusei.

-Yusei! Préstanos tu Wii y juguemos.-sugirió Mirai a su hermano que estaba cambiando los canales y observo a su hermana menor como pensando en su propuesta, cuando Aki también hablo.

-si eso suena divertido anda Yusei juguemos. - -Aki y Mirai le dieron a Yusei su mejor mirada de cachorro, y claro este no se pudo resistir.

-de acuerdo esperen ahora vuelvo, mm por cierto que quieren jugar

-_Smash_Brawl.- - grito Mirai

-si ese, ese.- -dijo Aki emocionada.

Yusei subió a su habitación por la consola y regreso a la sala, comenzó a conectarlo en la tv, cuando de pronto el sonido del timbre los asusto un poco, pero la Sra. Fudo se puso de pie y fue a ver de quien se trataba.

-Yusei! Te buscan!

-voy. – Yusei termino de conectar el aparato y le entrego los controles a las chicas, luego se dirigió a la puerta dejando a las niñas haciendo poses graciosas con los controles.

-quien es mamá?

-es Crow.. –dijo su madre regresando a la sala

-Crow que raro (Yusei llega a la puerta)

-¡Yusei! ¡Amigo del alma!

_que quieres? ¬¬

-dame posada ^_^

-qué? pensé que irías a Akihabara con Kiryu y Jack.

-jeje si pero me gaste el dinero.

- ¬¬ se puede saber en qué?

-en algo más importante ^_^}

-se te volvió a perder la licencia verdad.

-si ¬¬ T-T

-que descuidado eres.

-lo sé, perdóname por ser como soy.

-y porque quieres posada?

-se supone que estaría fuera hasta el domingo, y a mis padres se les ocurrió irse a la playa hasta el domingo.. – y antes de que preguntes si olvide la llaves en mi cuarto.

-ya que! Pasa jugaremos smash con las niñas.

-niñas?

-si Mirai trajo a una amiga a dormir el fin de semana

-uuu genial fiesta de camisas mojadas.

-uno mi mamá está en casa y dos retráctate de lo que has dicho.- -dijo mostrando su puño

-jejeje vamos Yusei jeje no lo decía por Mirai no está su amiguita también

-igual lo digo por las dos.

-mmm ya no te enojes si

Yusei y Crow entraron a la sala. Mirai observo al chico y se puso de pie

-eh eh… hola Crow

-hola Mirai.

Yusei se puso serio y se colocó frente a Mirai.

-bien Crow mira te presento a la amiga de Mirai, Aki

-hola mucho gusto Crow.- -saludo Aki desde el suelo en donde estaba sentada.

-igualmente Aki.

Aki miro la cara de Crow y luego la de Yusei.

-que sucede Aki tenemos algo en la cara.- -pregunto Yusei.

-eh no … no bueno sí.

-eh? Que tenemos? Pregunto Crow.

-esas marcas raras en sus caras me dan curiosidad que son?

-son unos estúpidos tatuajes.- -menciono Mirai con burla.

-y porque los tienen?

-no lo sé solo teníamos ganas de hacernos uno.- -contesto Yusei

-¡ja! tu no querías nosotros te retamos.- -regaño Crow.

-Sí y como mi hermano es tan débil y no resiste la estúpida presión de grupo.

-oye trata de negarles algo a Crow y a kiryu..

-pues no es no Yusei.- -aclaro Aki.

-pero es que tu no los conoces.- -se defendió Yusei.

-hermano tus excusas son pobres mira a Jack él no se dejó persuadir.

-Jack es un alíen Mirai- -se quejó Crow.

-si el no aceptó el reto.- -se burló Yusei.

-si no recuerdo mal tu lloraste cuando el chico de la tienda comenzó a hacerte el tatuaje Yusei.

-fue un reflejo el tatuaje esta debajo de mi ojo.

-si pero solo del izquierdo ja!.

-ya cállate

-sí y lloro aún más cuando mi papá le vio el tatuaje, yo creo que se lo quería arrancar.

-tu papá te pego o algo así.- -pregunto Aki asustada.

-no pero falto poco para que me echara de la casa.

-en serio y que hiciste.

-no me dio dinero como por 6 meses y me dijo que trabajara, así que eso hice.

-trabajas?

-pues yo reparo motocicletas así que solo cuando tengo clientes.

-Oh genial!

-mi castigo te parece genial?

-no pero yo creo que si yo hubiera sido tu mamá, te doy una buena paliza hasta que te arrepientas de haberte echo esa cosa.

-que violenta eres Aki.

-Aki tiene razón eso fue exactamente lo que yo sentí cuando te vi.- -menciono la Sra. Fudo levantándose del sofá.

-mamá no es tan malo

-la verdad es que si se te ve bien.- -respondió Aki ocultando su cara para que no vieran su sonrojo.

-bueno espero que cuando estén viejos no se arrepientan, bueno niños me voy a dormir, traten de no hacer mucho alboroto ok.

-si mamá (Yusei y Mirai)

-si Sra. Fudo (Aki y Crow)

Los chicos comenzaron a jugar, realizaron torneos para ver quién era el mejor, con cada ronda los gritos de queja de Crow y Mirai eran mayores, porque Yusei hacia trampa según ellos.

-no es justo una ronda más!

-como quieran perdedores miren Aki es una buena perdedora y no se queja.

-esta vez yo voy a ganar. - -menciono Aki decidida.

-jum retiro lo dicho, bueno comencemos.

Esta ronda se extendió un poco más que las anteriores, la primera en perder fue Mirai.

-waa no es justo.

-unos minutos más tarde Aki mando a volar a Crow acabando con su última vida.

-imposible!

-jaja no te metas con Aki Crow.

-porque hablas en tercera persona Aki! ¬¬

-es la emoción ^_^ ahora solo me falta Yusei.

-veamos si puedes niña.- - Reto Yusei.

El tiempo pasaba y los dos no se dejaban ganar hasta media hora después se conoció al ganador.

-siii siii te gane Yusei te gane jaja jaja

-no puede ser, está bien felicidades jeje.

-eres un buen perdedor

Yusei y Aki voltean a ver a los chicos y se dan cuenta que tanto Mirai como Crow se habían quedado dormidos.

-son más de 2 deberíamos dormir no crees. - -recomendó Aki al darse cuenta que eran los únicos que estaban despiertos.

-si pero antes no quieres tomar algo yo tengo sed. - -decía Yusei poniéndose de pie.

-mmm si agua estaría bien después de gritar tanto.

Los dos se dirigen a la cocina, Yusei saca dos vasos y los llena con agua le entrega uno a Aki y él se queda con el otro, Aki tomo el vaso con ambas manos y comenzó a beber el agua, mientras bebía Aki mantuvo cerrados los ojos, por lo que no noto que los ojos de Yusei se posaron en ella como hipnotizados, primero sus pies luego sus hermosas y largas piernas Yusei comenzaba a sonrojarse cuando llego a su cintura, dejo de beber su agua pues casi se ahoga cuando llego al pecho de la chica, luego su cuello su boca cubierta por el vaso, y sus ojos que se abrieron en el momento en que la chica termino el agua.

-sucede algo?.- -pregunto Aki al ver la cara de idiota que Yusei tenia

-eh? No, no, nada vamos a dormir jeje.

-ok

Los chicos regresaron a la sala y Yusei se puso como loco al ver que Mirai estaba acostada en el hombro de Crow.

Aki volteo a ver a Yusei quien estaba gruñendo, Yusei avanzo hacia los chicos y cuando iba a mandar a volar a Crow de una patada Aki le sostuvo del brazo y le dijo en vos baja.

-si haces eso Mirai caerá al suelo y se lastimara, no lo hagas.

Yusei miro los hermosos ojos almendrados de Aki eran tan lindos como desobedecerla pensó.

-está bien solo porque me lo pides tú.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Aki.

-gracias.- -dijo Aki mientras se va a tomar una sábana de las que habían bajado de la habitación de Mirai se colocó en el suelo y se cubrió cuando observo a Yusei sentarse frente a ella.

-dormirás ahí sentado

-si tengo pereza de subir por una almohada.

-perezoso, ten esta almohada.- -Aki le lanzo la almohada a Yusei y el la atrapo.

-y que pasa con tigo te quedaras sin una.- -Aki se encogió de hombros y le sonrió

-no importa.- -Yusei se levantó y se sentó a la par de Aki, tras de ellos estaba una pared y coloco la almohada en esta para que ambos pudieran recostarse en ella.

-así es mejor no crees.

El corazón de Aki latía como nunca y observo en la oscuridad el brillo que emanaba de los ojos azules de Yusei.

-buenas noches Yusei.

-buenas noches Aki

XxxXxxXxx

_**Anzu: bien que les parece, este es un fic largo así que habrá muchos cap recuerden que es la historia de la historia de Aki y Yusei ^_^ nada que ver con la serie solo es la vida normal de dos adolescentes**_

_**IAH: si tu muy normal.**_

_**Anzu: oye hay que hacerlo interesante no?**_

_**IAH: si claro, al menos hay señales de que Yusei es pervertido siiii**_

_**Anzu: si lo será un poquito.**_

_**IAH: no yo opino que sea muy muy pervertido *¬***_

_**Anzu: bueno lo pensare, bien gracias por los reviews y por favor dejen más reviews ^_ ^ **_


	5. Sin querer

_**Anzu: aquí estamos de regreso.**_

_**IAH: este capítulo es algo extraño en el próximo tendrán el desenlace**_

_**Anzu: por cierto actualice te lo prometo pero ya ni siquiera aparece la historia no sé por qué pero ahí está ya el nuevo cap lean y comenten jeje . **_

_**IAH: yugioh 5ds no le pertenece a Anzu Hyuga solo utiliza sus personajes porque le gusta y punto ^_^ **_

_**Érase una vez nosotros **_

_**Cap 5**_

_**Sin querer.**_

Es de mañana en neo domino y el reloj biológico de una chica comienza a mandar señales al cerebro para despertar, los ojos de la chica comienzan a abrirse para ver a un chico de cabello anaranjado dormido junto a ella.

Mirai observo a Crow y le sonrió al ver que aun dormía tranquilamente, luego volteo al frente y vio una escena que la lleno de emoción.

-" siii lo sabía siiii viva"

Ahí frente a ella estaban su hermano y su amiga aun dormidos, ambos recostados en la misma almohada pero Aki estaba a la vez recostada sobre el hombro de Yusei, y Yusei recostado en la cabeza de Aki, de pronto los ojos de Aki se comienzan a abrir solo para ver frente a ella a Mirai riéndose.

(en esta parte as chicas hablan suave para no despertar a los chicos)

-jijiji.- -se reía Mirai con su mano derecha en la boca.

-¡Mirai!.- -se levantó Aki asustada golpeando con su cabeza a Yusei en el mentón, quien solo se quejó por el dolor y se dio vuelta para seguir durmiendo.- -lo siento.- -pronuncio Aki bajito.

-es inútil no te oye, estos dos estarán dormidos por un rato más, y como es sábado seguro que mi mamá no despertara hasta como las 10 y son apenas las 8.

-mmm bueno y que hacemos.

-qué te parece si preparamos el desayuno jeje para conquistar el corazón de un hombre primero hay que conquistar su estómago.- -decía Mirai mientras entraban en la cocina.

(aquí ya hablan normal)

-¡Mirai! Yo... yo no…

-shss Aki tú no eres la única en plan de conquista.- -decía guiñándole el ojo

-eh? Quieres decir qué?

-si Aki a mí me gusta Crow, y no me da pena contártelo, eres mi mejor amiga ^_^

-aww Mirai.- -Aki vio a Mirai con ojitos llorosos y luego adopto una actitud decidida.- -está bien hagamos que se enamore de ti.

-jeje y que hay de ti y Yusei?

-etto… no se!

-vamos Aki sé que te gusta.- -le decía Mirai presionando a Aki, Mirai dio vueltas alrededor de Aki y se quedó en un costado tenia a Aki y la puerta de la cocina delante de ella. Aki quien tenía tras suyo la puerta miro a Mirai cerro los puños y le dijo.

-Está bien Mirai si, si me gusta tu hermano.- -O-O Mirai se sorprendió no ante la declaración sino por quien estaba frente a ella.- -¿Qué pasa?.- -pregunto Aki al ver la expresión de su amiga quien tenía la mirada fija tras ella, Aki se encogió de hombros y volteo lentamente para encontrarse con…

-¡Yu… Yusei!

-eh? Jeje etto.. Yo voy a recoger el periódico si ya vuelvo, menciono Mirai saliendo por la puerta trasera.

-¡Mirai!.- -Aki amago con la mano y se la llevo de nuevo al pecho estaba muy avergonzada.- - etto… yo etto…

-eso es verdad o solo lo dijiste porque mi hermana te hostiga?.- -pronuncio Yusei casi sin emociones.

-Eh? Aki volteo a ver a Yusei sus ojos estaban tan brillosos al borde de llorar.- -_"que hago que tal si esta es mi oportunidad mmm nunca antes pensé que yo sería quien confesara mi amor tenía el sueño de que el chico fuera quien se me confesara T.T"-_ -si es verdad.- -pronuncio volteando su cara para tratar de ocultar su cara roja.

-mmm y dime Aki porque te gusto?.- -pregunto neutral

-eh eh…

-no sabes?

-bueno eh me gusta tu vos, y… eres genial

-en que aspecto? Digo Porque no me conoces.- -dijo acercándosele eh? Muy muy cerca (perdón por redundar están cara a cara ok) Aki estaba muy nerviosa.

-eh… no lo sé si, !solo me gustas!. - -Dijo Aki firmemente volteando la cara hacia a derecha

-¡aquí está el periódico! jeje interrumpió Mirai poniendo el periódico en el desayunador.

-jmph voy a despertar a Crow.- -dijo Yusei y se fue de regreso a la sala.

-y? que te dijo te correspondió cuéntame

-nada… no me dijo nada.- -respondió Aki triste.

-ooouuuu Yusei idiota.- -dijo Mirai preparándose para ir a la sala, cuando Aki le agarró del brazo haciendo que Mirai volteara a verla

-Aki que te pasa?.- -dijo preocupada viendo a su amiga que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

-déjalo sí, como voy a gustarle. He de parecerle una niña; la niña tonta que le confeso su amor el segundo día de conocerlo y sin querer.

-Aki?- - dijo Mirai con tristeza y abrazo a Aki quien lloro un poco más.

-Mirai, ni siquiera sé porque lloro, y me duele tanto.

Mirai le acaricio el cabello y le dijo.

-te enamoraste de Yusei Aki. Lamento haberte hecho decirlo.- -Aki la miro y le sonrió.- -me odias?

-claro que no gracias a ti conozco al amor de mi vida… aunque gracias a ti me rechazo el 2° día de conocerlo ¬¬.

-eee jeje oye dices que no te dijo nada.

-nada.- -dijo Aki aspirando por la nariz.

-entonces no te ha rechazado tontita

-aaaa ya no quiero vivir!

-jajaja estás loca tienes que luchar por tu amor, y si no te corresponde puedo mortificarlo por el resto de su vida. jeje vamos dejémosle el desayuno a estos dos y vamos a mi cuarto a terminar la tarea sí.

-si está bien.

Las chicas van a la habitación de Mirai donde terminan la tarea y pasan un rato hablando de lo primero que se les ocurría hasta que Mirai habla de cierto tema.

-creo que Yusei nos llevara al centro esta tarde

-porque lo dices.

-bueno ayer nos lo dijo además escuche que le pregunto a mi papá si le podía prestar el carro en cuanto llegara y pues si va el solo, usa siempre su motocicleta.

-que vergüenza no quiero verlo

-Aki no importa podemos ir a comer algo creo que mi papá vendrá como a las 11.30 son las 10 ven hay que alistarnos y matar a los chicos de un infarto.

-tal vez tu puedas matar a Crow yo ya perdí las esperanzas T-T

-que dramática eres Aki, sabes ya que por mi culpa le confesaste a tu amor a mi hermano que te parece si yo le confieso mi amor a Crow ^_^

-no tienes que hacer eso.

-si no lo hago me quedare a monja mi hermano mataría a Crow si sabe que él se me confeso.

-y como estas tan segura que te va a corresponder

-no lo sé solo lo intentare.

-Mirai eres genial.- -Aki abraza a Mirai y deciden alistarse para salir cuando escuchan la risa de Crow venir del pasillo, las chicas se asoman desde la puerta de Mirai y ven a Crow hablar por teléfono.

-jajaja idiotas no lo puedo creer.- -Crow hablaba por teléfono y se metió al cuarto de Yusei, luego salió con la portátil de este y seguía hablando.

-si está bien nos veremos en las hamburguesas a la una, ¡idiotas!.- -cuelga y baja las escaleras gritando.- -¡Yusei no vas a creer esto! Bueno tal vez si…

-qué pasa?.- -pregunta Aki a Mirai mientras cierran la puerta.

-no lo sé pero espero que nos lleven a las hamburguesas.

-qué tal si vas tu y yo me quedo encerrada el fin de semana en tu casa no me molestaría enserio.

-Aki soy pacifista pero si sigues así te golpeare.

-mmm T_T

-mira el otro sábado es el festival de la ciudad

-ah si ese del que hablan en el instituto?

-si esa noche las escuelas de Neo Domino realizan los tradicionales festivales, hay fogata, baile tradicional y…

-y… que?

-esa noche le declarare mi amor a Crow.

-esa noche suena romántico

-además esa noche se cumplen los deseos de los enamorados

-en serio porque?

-no lo sé solo es una historia, pero no pierdes nada con soñar.

-Aw que bonito Mirai.

-si ahora vamos no te desanimes saldremos a divertirnos, además aunque me desilusiona lo de mi hermano hay muchos otros chicos guapos en la ciudad.

_**Anzu: gracias por leer dejen reviews**_

_**IAH: esperen la conti pronto ok matta neee. **_


	6. La verdad de su pasado

_**Anzu : hola un poco tarde pero es que actualice 3 cap seguidos de te lo prometo pero ahora le toca a este fic. **_

_**IAH: gracia a nemesisdea, tatis latina y**_ _**Hinahome Youichi Asakura**__** por comentar el cap anterior.**_

_**Anzu: esperamos que este cap también les guste **_

_**IAH: los personajes de yusioh 5ds no le pertenecen a Anzu Hyuga solo los utiliza para divertirse, por desgracia no es dueña de casi nada por lo que es obvio que tampoco le pertenece bokura gaita solo se inspiró en ella para hacer este fan fic. **_

_**Anzu: algunas cosa que están en paréntesis las narro yo ok en este cap narra Aki al principio y al final en medio narra un poco Yusei. Bien comencemos**_

_**Érase una vez nosotros **_

_**Cap 6**_

_**La verdad de su pasado**_

"No sé si pueda seguir viviendo con la vergüenza que esto me causa, Mirai me recomendó que me arreglara hay no creí que pudiera doler tanto el desprecio de un chico T-T"

Mirai y yo platicábamos mientras terminábamos de ponernos un poco de maquillaje hasta que el sonido de un auto estacionándose hizo que Mirai hablara llena de felicidad

-es mi papá vamos Aki te lo voy a presentar.- -grito Mirai tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome hacia afuera

Una vez que llegamos al pasillo pude ver desde arriba de las escaleras a Crow y a Yusei parados frente a la puerta principal y saludaban al que debía ser el sr. Fudo "valla que se parece a Yusei", a una vez más sentí que Mirai tiro de mi mano y bajamos asta llegara a la puerta.

-bienvenido papá!

-hola princesa como estas.- -saludo e hombre a Mirai dándole un beso en la frente.

-muy bien papá, mira te quiero presentar a mi amiga Aki.- -me presento Mirai poniéndome delante de ella.

-es un gusto conocerle sr. Fudo.- -salude colocando mis manos delante de mi he inclinándome un poco.

-valla pero que niña más linda y educada me alegra mucho que Mirai tenga una amiga como tu.

-gracias.- -conteste sonriéndole.

-papá me vas a prestar tu auto.- -pregunto Yusei

-si claro pero aun no entiendo que pasa con el de tu madre.

-nada solo que el tuyo ocupa menos gasolina y si tengo que pagarla yo entonces será mejor usar tu auto.- -finalizo Yusei cruzándose de brazos.

-jaja y que pasa con tu motocicleta.

-prometí a las niñas llevarlas al centro así que iremos a almorzar.- -decía mientras nos señalaba

Mirai y yo nos pusimos serias y como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo soltamos al unísono.

-¡como que niñas! (puchero)

Después de eso fuimos por nuestros bolsos y partimos hacia el centro, en el auto por supuesto Yusei manejaba, Mirai iba en el asiento del copiloto, y Crow y yo estamos sentados atrás.

-hay Izayoi donde vives eh?.- -me pregunto Crow sentí raro que me llamaran por mi apellido, realmente no me gusta.

-oye no me llames por mi apellido si.- -dije sonriéndole para no parecerle pesada.- -llámame Aki ^_^

-está bien Aki-chan

(Yusei observaba por el retrovisor, entre cerro los ojos un poco y apretó el volante firmemente, claro que nadie lo noto)

-eso está mejor, vivo en el Queens academy

-valla estas internada que pena.

-jeje todos me dicen eso, pero puedo salir de ahí mis padres dieron permiso.

-si yo no aguantaría pasar encerrado todo el tiempo.

Así continuamos platicando hasta que llegamos al restaurante de comida rápida, Yusei estaciono el auto y nos bajamos en la entrada del local estaba parado un hombre muy alto de ojos color violeta y cabello rubio, el me observo tenía una mirada seria, pero puedo jurar que me sonrió, luego volteo hacia los chicos.

-¡Yusei, Crow, mira! Hola

Los tres saludaron con la mano.

-Jack mira te presento a mi amiga Aki, Aki él es Jack.

-mucho gusto.- -salude

-el gusto es mío.- -dijo inclinándose y tomando mi mano depositando en ella un suave beso, por supuesto que me sonroje ante esto, pero la emoción se acabó una vez que Yusei empujo a Jack dentro del restaurante ¬ ¬

-deja de jugar Jack vamos tengo hambre. Dijo dejándonos a Mirai y a mi afuera, claro que los seguimos también teníamos hambre.

-vamos a ir por la comida.- -dijo Yusei.- -quédense aquí. - -dijo señalando una mesa.

-bien yo quiero un combo número tres y tu Aki?.- -pregunto Mirai

-yo también quiero ese.

-está bien ya volvemos.- -se despidió Crow.

Unos minutos más tarde la comida llego junto con los chicos jeje todos comían como si el mundo se iba a acabar dentro de tres minutos, nunca tuve la oportunidad de salir con un grupo de chicos así que me quede un poco impresionada, Mirai los observaba sonriendo y como yo daba pequeños mordiscos a su hamburguesa.

Una vez que terminamos, claro mucho después de los chicos que por cierto habían comido el doble que nosotras, salimos a dar un paseo.

(Aquí comienza a narrar Yusei)

-y dime Jack que fue lo que paso con Kiryu.- -pregunto Crow.

-pues sabes que es un idiota y desde un principio sabía que sería un desastre

Nos contó lo que les paso camino a Akihabara cosa que supuse desde un principio por lo cual no acepte ir.

Mi hermana y Aki caminaban delante de nosotros parecían emocionadas de ver lo que las vitrinas de las tiendas mostraban, Mirai se ve feliz al igual que Aki. (Suspiro)"Me pregunto que pensara ahora de mi"

-vamos a este lugar.- -grito Mirai señalando el local de world games. Bueno la niña tiene buenos gustos entramos para ver que podíamos jugar.

-mira Aki una máquina de baile juguemos, juguemos, juguemos.- -pidió Mirai a Aki valla me pregunto cómo es que Aki la guanta puede llegar a hostigar un poco.

-jeje está bien Mirai.

Las dos subieron a la máquina y comenzaron a jugar, quede con la boca abierta de haber sabido que podían hacer esos movimientos no las dejo que se suban, un grupo de chicos y algunas chicas se acercaron a ver, no veía la hora de que esa cosa se apagara.

Bueno mi espera se prolongó por tres canciones más hasta que por fin bajaron, luego Mirai quería hacer una carrera en los juegos de autos solo había tres lugares así que jugo contra Jack y Crow, y yo me quede esperando aun no sabía que jugar.

Luego voltee a mi lado y ahí estaba Aki observando a una pareja que jugaba en el hockey de mesa

-quieres jugar?.- -le pregunte, ella solo me vio y volteo hacia las mesas de nuevo.

-no tienes que jugar si no quieres, puedo esperar a Mirai.- -me contesto.

-pero si quiero jugar, me debas la revancha después de todo.- -ella volteo a verme un poco seria tal vez se sentía incomoda, me pregunto si mejor hubiese hecho como si no escuche nada esta mañana.

-de acuerdo, juguemos.- -contesto cambiando totalmente de actitud y corriendo hacia las mesas.

Comenzamos a jugar y ninguno anotaba, hasta que ella anoto el primer punto.

-¡siii jaja Aki uno, Yusei cerooo!

-jmph no cantes victoria aun.- -dije lanzando nuevamente el disco hacia su lado y…

-jaaa! No te desconcentres uno a uno Aki!

-Te deje que anotar ese.- -dijo enojada.

El partido se extendió uno a uno en un rato llegaron los chico y Mirai para observar.

-vamos Aki no te dejes de mi hermano!.- -grito Mirai, Aki parecía confiada y me miraba seriamente como su fuera su mayor enemigo.

-adelante Aki gánale a este bastardo!.- -gritaron Jack y Crow.

(Yusei con una gotita en su cabeza) -gracias por el apoyo amigos y hermana.

-jeje por nada.- -contestaron los tres

(Yusei anota otro punto a los que los tres espectadores gritan un ¡buuu!, Aki saca el disco y lo coloca en la mesa sus ojos están cubiertos por parte de su flequillo y pronto lanza un ataque anotando otro punto)

-rayos no pude ver eso.- -lanzamos el disco de lado a lado hasta que por fin se apagó la mesa haciendo que el aire no saliera más.

-es un empate!.- -declaro Mirai corriendo hacia Aki.

-fue divertido.- -dijo Aki tomándole las manos a Mirai.

Después algunos querían ir a tomar algo así que fuimos, nos pasamos el resto del día recorriendo el centro, hasta que se hizo tarde y tuvimos que regresar a la casa.

(Aquí comienza a narra Aki)

Regresamos a la casa de los Fudo, me sentía feliz ya que había pasado un rato con Yusei y no me morí, ya que no me trato diferente, al menos podemos seguir siendo amigos.

El domingo Mirai y yo pasamos el día pintándonos las uñas y haciéndonos mascarillas, ella me conto un poco acerca del tradicional festival del otro fin de semana.

La ciudad de Neo Domino prepara actos, ventas, juegos, y más cosas divertidas durante la noche del primer sábado de febrero, y el domingo es el turno de los institutos, y en cada uno de ellos se llevan a cabo bailes tradicionales y hacen grandes fogatas, y justo cuando se está quemando la fogata es la oportunidad para confesar tu amor a esa persona especial, antes de que comiencen los fuegos artificiales.

-no te parece romántico.

-si Mirai porque no me dijiste eso antes ¬¬ de ya sabes qué.

-jeje iba hacerlo cuando me dijeras la verdad pera como ya sabemos lo escucho quien aún no debía.

-si (suspiro)

-que sucede Aki.

-sabes Yusei me pregunto porque me gustaba y no supe responder, fue cuando entraste tu y s fue sin decir más.- -Mirai abrió los ojos y luego bajo la vista.

- Aki hay algo que no te dije antes.

-qué cosa?

-Yusei si tuvo una especie de novia antes.

-lo sabía no puede ser que alguien como él no haya tenido novia, paso algo malo con ella?

-si mi hermano cambio mucho después de que ella.- -Mirai se detuvo de lo que iba a decir y me miro.

-que fue lo que ella hizo.

-bueno para empezar Yusei va a un instituto mixto, ella era un año mayor que él, paso cuando Yusei entro al instituto, ella iba en segundo año y había tenido un novio antes que mi hermano, para no hacer largo el cuento ella aun veía a ese tipo cuando estaba saliendo con mi hermano.

-eso es horrible como pudo hacer eso.

-si ella era despreciable.

-si pero Yusei ya está en tercero lo que quiere decir que ya no la ve verdad.- -pregunte curiosa y un poco enfadada Yusei no podía creer que yo sería igual que ella.

-no Yusei no la ve más desde mucho antes.

-me imagino porque, quien quería ver a alguien que te engaña de esa manera.- -termine levantándome para ir a quitarme la mascarilla.

El domingo paso y no tocamos más el tema, por la noche hable con mis padre como había prometido y luego a dormir. Llego el lunes y el padre de Mirai nos fue a dejar al instituto agradecí por su hospitalidad y me dijo que podía regresar cuando quisiera.

Entramos para recibir las clases y así termino mi 2° fin de semana en neo domino.

_**Anzu: espero actualizar mañana (domingo) o a más tardar el lunes ^_^**_

_**IAH: Gracias por leer espero reviews**_


	7. no es mi culpa

_**Anzu: hola aquí estamos lo prometido es deuda.**_

_**IAH: si ayer nos fue imposible actualizar (mi papá se apodero del inter)**_

_**Anzu: bien quiero pedir disculpas porque la personalidad de Yusei es muy diferente a la normal pero todo va a cambiar pronto sí. Y también perdón por la personalidad de Jack sé que él jamás seria como lo será en esta historia pero por eso es un fic jeje. Espero no les moleste.**_

_**Jack: que quisiste decir con eso. **_

_**Anzu: nada! Por qué no presentas el capítulo eh^_^**_

_**Jack: los personajes de yugioh 5ds no le pertenecemos a Anzu Hyuga solo nos utiliza para sus locas ideas.**_

_**Érase una vez nosotros.**_

_**Cap. 7**_

_**No es mi culpa **_

(con Yusei)

Flash back.

-dime porque te gusto.

-eh? Eh

-no sabes.

-bueno me gusta tu vos y eres genial. – bueno no lo solo ¡ME GUSTAS!

Fin de flash back.

-hey Yusei! Estas ahí?.- -decía Crow moviendo su mano frente a mis ojos.

-si ya yah.

-oye que te pasa? estas como raro viejo.- -me pregunto Kiryu.

-no me pasa nada.

-jmph no te veía así desde…

-JACK! No lo menciones está de más! Ya dije que no me pasa NADA! - -dije poniéndome de pie y bajando a la cafetería (estaban en la terraza del instituto)

-Yusei porque no nos cuentas lo que te está pasando?.- -me pregunto Crow, sé que puedo confiar en él pero igual no sé qué contarle porque ni yo sé que es esto que siento.

-cuando sepa lo que me pasa te lo contare de acuerdo.

-está bien, si tú lo dices.

(Con Aki)

(En el salón la coordinadora daba instrucciones acerca de los grupos que se formaban para hacer el festival)

-que podemos hacer Aki?.- -me pregunto Mirai

-no lo sé no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que se hace en estos festivales.

-debe ser algo rápido, para que podamos irnos pronto ^_^. Dijo Mirai sonriendo.

La maestra hablo de pronto y dijo que nuestro salón tenía que hacerse cargo de vender algo de comida. Mirai levanto la mano para opinar.

-si Fudo-san que sugieres.

- :3 un ¡café Cosplay!

-"_ café cosplay? Que es eso?".- _-me preguntaba cuando vi que las demás chicas del salón estuvieron de acuerdo estaban muy emocionadas.

-Fudo-san parece que su idea tiene aceptación si no hay más sugerencias creo que la suya será la ganadora.- -dijo la maestra muy contenta.

En efecto nadie más sugirió nada y la idea de Mirai fue elegida para representar a nuestro salón, la presidenta del salón se acercó a nosotras.

-bien Fudo-san ya que usted tuvo la idea será la coordinadora de la actividad, tendrá mi apoyo en todo el proceso.- -dijo esta chica de la cual no recuerdo el nombre, era muy linda tenía el cabello negro y largo sus ojos eran verdes y su cara tenía una forma muy hermosa.

-presidenta gracias por tu apoyo, pero puedo pedirle un favor.- -dijo Mirai.

-claro de que se trata?

-no me llames Fudo-san llámame por mi nombre que es Mirai.

-eh? Bueno se me hace raro, pero está bien entonces también es justo que me llames por mi nombre, Mirai-san.- -genial pensé, dirá su nombre que bueno porque no me acuerdo de él.

-está bien Misty san.- -le sonrió Mirai.

Después de platicar un rato y explicarme en que consistía un café cosplay comenzaron a preparar el menú, que consistía más que todo en postres y bebidas como chocolate, y sodas.

-Aki vamos a comprar los trajes esta tarde sí.

.mph si está bien.- -teníamos que encontrar un traje de algún personaje de anime para hacer cosplay me sonó divertido tal vez baje una serie de internet y la vea.

-Mirai san, Aki-san puedo acompañarlas para ver los trajes

-claro Misty-san iremos al finalizar las clases.- -respondió Mirai.

Los lunes salimos a las 12 del medio día así que decidimos ir a comer Misty-san se nos unió para poder echar un vistazo a los trajes que nos íbamos a poner.

Al salir del instituto caminamos alrededor de dos cuadras para tomar el auto bus que nos llevaría al centro, las tres abordamos el transporte y nos sentamos hasta atrás, al hacer como la tercera parada se subió alguien conocido para Mirai y para mí.

-hey Jack!.- -grito Mirai saludando a Jack y llamándolo para que se acercara a nosotras. Jack vestia el uniforme del instituto se parecía un poco al nuestro solo que su chaqueta era azul.

-hola Mirai, hola Aki. Y hola…

-Misty.- -contesto Misty-san

-él es Jack.- -le dijo Mirai a Misty, una vez presentados Jack se sentó en un asiento libre que estaba junto a mí y me pregunto.

-y a dónde van?

-nuestro salón decidió hacer un café cosplay para este domingo y vamos a ver los cosplay, ah y también vamos a comer- -conteste, a lo que el sonrió y me pregunto.

-y ustedes se van a disfrazar.

-pues sí.

Jack sonrió y nos dijo que nos acompañaría, encontramos una tienda que confeccionaba esos trajes y también habían unos muy lindos ya hechos, encargamos los cosplay y dijimos que el día de mañana llegarían las otras chicas para ver con cual se queda cada una.

Después de eso Misty-san tuvo que irse y Mirai y yo teníamos hambre así que Jack dijo que fuéramos a comer a un local que estaba cerca y era uno de sus favoritos, cuando entramos, en una de las mesas estaban Crow y Yusei y nos acercamos a ellos, eran ya las 2 de la tarde.

Crow y Yusei nos observaron, también tenían puesto el uniforme no lo usaban como se debe ya saben camisas por fuera, corbata floja y esas cosas. Pude ver como Yusei me miraba y luego vio a Jack de forma muy rara hasta que Jack pregunto.

-Hola chicos, donde esta Kiryu?-

-se fue a su casa no se sentía bien.- -contesto Crow a la pregunta de Jack.

-que hay hermano me vas a invitar a comer.- -dijo Mirai sentándose junto a Yusei.

-porque tendría que hacerlo.

-jum no lo hagas pues, cielos que actitud

-sí, Yusei está en sus días.- -dijo Jack burlándose de él.

Me reí acerca de su comentario pero trate de disimularlo colocando mi mano sobre mi boca yo estaba sentada del mismo lado que Crow y Jack a la orilla del asiento. Los chicos pueden ser muy graciosos. Crow y Yusei ya habían comido por lo que solo pedimos comida los tres que faltábamos.

Mirai estaba hablando acerca del festival estaba muy emocionada por ello, en esos momentos yo no sabía que esa conversación llevaría a tantas cosas.

-Aki te va a encantar ese día es el más romántico de todos y el amor se respira en el aire.

-así? se escucha muy lindo Mirai.

-no tienes por qué creerle todo lo que te dice Aki.- -dijo Yusei interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

-y porque no? se escucha muy lindo.

-en esta vida hay muy pocas cosas que son lindas y no sé porque Mirai no lo entiende.- -dijo con vos seria volteando a ver a Mirai quien bajo la mirada.

-No tiene nada de malo fantasear un poco. Además la forma de ser de Mirai es genial.

-por favor? no sé qué tanto de ese cariño que le tienes a mi hermana sea real.

(Jack, Crow y Mirai estaban sorprendidos, porque rayos pelean por algo así y que tiene que ver con la amistad de Aki y Mirai.)

-que tiene que ver eso con que la quiera, porque si la quiero es mi mejor amiga.

-jah. En serio! aunque te fastidie siempre y te halla hostigado hasta decirme que…

¡No lo deje terminar, era tan infantil, me levante y le pegue una cachetada y sin pensarlo dos veces le dije!

-¡muérete idiota!.- -no voltee a ver a nadie ni siquiera me despedí solo Salí de ahí

Caminaba de regreso al instituto en esos momentos me acorde de lo que Mirai me había contado, tal vez Yusei era así por lo que vivió tal vez no le gustaba que Mirai se acercara a los chicos porque no quería que la lastimaran, y tal vez él no quería lastimar a nadie, ni que nadie lo volviera a lastimar. Yo no soy como ella eso me enfurece que piense que todas somos como ella.

-¡Izayoi!.- - escuche que me llamaban y me detuve reconocí la vos, pero no voltee

-que quieres!- -dije firmemente y lo vi pasar a la par mía para ponerse frente a mí.

-eres la primera chica que me dice que me muera.

-jum eso no es todo puedes !morirte!, !idiota!, !sub normal!, !amargado!, !hijo de …- -me lleve las manos a mi boca no podía decirle eso, el me observo un tanto sorprendido.

-de?

-nada, tu mamá es muy linda así que no puedo meterme con ella dije y seguí caminando, sentí como me tomo del brazo y me dijo.

-lamento lo que dije en el restaurante.- - no hice el intento por soltarme solo lo deje hablar.

-jum eres un amargado.- -dije esta vez soltándome de él.

-Mirai te conto cierto.- -voltee a verlo asentí con la cabeza.

-no tenías por qué corresponderme, pero no decirme nada (suspiro) eso es un poco cruel.- -le dije aguantando las lágrimas. Y después nuevamente sin pensar le dije.- -yo no soy como ella y no es mi culpa si hiso lo que hiso ni tampoco es culpa de Mirai, y tampoco es mi culpa que sigas enamorado de ella.

-ella está muerta!

Me quede en shock cuando lo escuche no sabía que decir.

-yo no…

-no tienes que decir nada, ni sentir pena, ella murió con quien de verdad amaba, y yo ya no sigo queriéndola.- -me dijo con sus ojos serios como siempre y la vos neutral que lo caracterizaba, Mirai no me conto el final de la historia y yo no quería abrir viejas heridas.

-lo lamento.

-te dije que no lo hicieras.

-pero.

-pero nada, olvidemos el tema y todo lo pasado media hora atrás.

-pero…

-que solo sabes decir eso.- -me dijo sonriendo.

-pero… - -la verdad no sabía que más decir, quería llorar quería decirle que yo podía estar a su lado y asegurarle que con migo no sentiría dolor nunca más, pero no sabía cómo, además hace como 20 minutos le dije que se muriera.

-apropósito?.- - pregunto y voltee a verlo.- -hacia donde ibas.

-eh? .- -lo mire extrañada.- -pues a donde más hacia el instituto. De pronto él comenzó a reír y voltee a verlo, que le pasa? este sí que es bipolar.- -que? De que te ríes.

-pues el instituto esta por allá.- -señalo justo en la dirección contraria a la que me dirigía, tome mi bolso con ambas manos y mi cara se volvió un tomate.

-anda voy a llevarte de regreso.

-no tienes que…

-vamos!.- -dijo firmemente tomándome del brazo, cuando el celular de él sonó.

-es un mensaje de Crow, y dice… dónde estás?.- -se quedó viendo un rato y comenzó a escribir un mensaje.- -estoy llevando a Izayoi al instituto.- -hablo para que yo escuchara lo que iba a contestar.

Lo observe un rato escribir el mensaje y le dije.

-no necesariamente.- -el volteo a verme y me dijo.

-que quieres decir?

-digo que no tengo que regresar aun.- -el me sonrió y pereció modificar un poco el mensaje y lo envió.

_**Anzu: huy que va a pasar.**_

_**IAH: valla Aki como te atreves a insultar a Yusei.**_

_**Yusei: porque tengo que ser tan negativo y Jack tan alegre.**_

_**Anzu: ya dije que la forma de ser de los personajes es bastante diferente a la de la serie.**_

_**Yusei: si eso si espero que cambie pronto.**_

_**Anzu: no te preocupes jeje**_

_**IAH: gracias por leer.**_

_**Yusei y Anzu: dejen reviews **_


	8. A quien debo superar

_**Anzu: waaa aquí estamos rápido no? ya tres actualizaciones seguidas.**_

_**IAH: ya era hora**_

_**Yusei: y ahora qué?**_

_**Anzu: nada hoy podrás mostrar tu lado bueno.**_

_**Yusei: en serio?**_

_**Anzu: si pero como ya dije en esta historia eres bipolar.**_

_**Yusei: T-T**_

_**Anzu: bien este capítulo comienza con el punto de vista de Yusei desde la escena del restaurante, osea Yusei narra la mayor parte del capítulo. **_

_**IAH: además nosotras narraremos las cosas que están entre paréntesis, y tambien narraremos los flash back. usare estos signos de suspencion … para decir lo que Yusei manda en el mensaje, y entre comillas es pensamiento…**_

_**Anzu: creo que ya no hay más que decir solo al final los agradecimientos. **_

_**IAH: los personajes de yugioh 5ds no nos pertenecen si no Yusei seria mío *¬* **_

_**Érase una vez nosotros.**_

_**Cap 8**_

_**A quien debo superar.**_

No termine de decir lo que quería, cuando un golpe en mi mejilla me hizo callar. Y… por alguna razón hubo algo que me dolió más que el golpe.

-¡muérete idiota!- -me quede en silencio, y algo me decía que fuera tras ella, en fracción de segundo recordé ese día.

Flash back.

(Yusei, Jack, Kiryu y Crow están en el mismo restaurante, incluso en la misma mesa en la que están en el presente, ninguno tiene los tatuajes en sus rostros aun. los cuatro platican y comen papas fritas hasta que escuchan el sonido de un golpe contra alguien.

Yusei está sentado a la orilla y pudo ver lo que pasaba en la mesa de enfrente, una pareja estaba discutiendo, y la chica sostiene su mejilla con su mano derecha, mientras el chico sale del restaurante dejándola sola.

Yusei observa a la chica, tiene el cabello rubio no tan largo llegaba más debajo de sus hombros, su piel muy blanca, y sus ojos eran verdes de estos asomaban pequeñas lágrimas, Yusei trato de no verla más y volteo hacia los chicos. De pronto la chica esta parada junto a la mesa que estaban ellos.)

Fin de flash back.

Me levante muy rápido y dije.

-Crow lleva a Mirai a casa por favor.- -vi que Crow abrió la boca, pero no sé lo que dijo Salí del restaurante y apresure el paso, hasta que la vi…

-¡Izayoi!.- -no volteo a verme solo me pregunto qué quería, así que me puse frente a ella y le dije.

-eres la primera chica que me dice que me muera.- -luego me miro enojada y me dijo.

-jum eso no es todo puedes morirte, idiota, sub normal, amargado, hijo de …- -antes de que pudiera terminar se llevó amabas manos a la boca debo decir que me sorprendió no creí que ella conociera esa palabras.

Yo quise ver si se atrevía a terminar la frase pero no se atrevió y me gusto la respuesta que medio. Después intento irse pero no la deje debía disculparme y eso hice. Luego se soltó y me dijo.

-jum eres un amargado.- -supuse porque lo decía.

-Mirai te conto cierto?- -le pregunte recordando lo que Mirai me había dicho el domingo en la noche mientras Aki hablaba con sus padres.

Flash back.

(Yusei estaba en su cuarto, Crow ya se había ido, Mirai entra al cuarto de Yusei y le pregunta.

-Qué piensas de Aki?- -Yusei volteo a verla y le dijo.

-tú la hostigas demasiado, no hagas que diga cosas que no quiere.

-ella dijo la verdad y tú no le dijiste nada!

-y que querías que le dijera?

-lo que sea.- -dijo exaltada.- -pero no tuviste el valor para decirle ni sí, ni no! Ella no es como…

-¡CALLATE!. –dijo enojado Yusei, a lo que Mirai se asustó un poco y bajo la mirada. Yusei abrió los ojos y le pregunto. - -se lo has dicho?

-solo una parte.)

Fin de flash back.

Aki me reclamaba lo mismo que Mirai no le di una respuesta y empezó a decir muchas cosas pero no me enoje porque todas eran verdad, pero dijo algo que no era cierto

-no es mi culpa que aun estés enamorado de ella.

-ella está muerta!.- -le dije, yo ya no estoy enamorado de ella, es por eso que se lo dije, pero ella solo me vio sorprendida.

Creo que gracias a mí, Aki sabe lo que es sufrir por alguien a quien quieres y no te corresponde, yo no quería que fuera así no quisiera que sufriera, tampoco quería que sintiera pena por mí, ni por ella (aquí se refiere a la otra)

Y se lo hice saber no quería que habláramos más del tema, le pregunte hacia donde iba, creo que Aki no tenía la menor idea de donde estaba, así que me ofrecí a llevarla de regreso al instituto. En ese momento recibí un mensaje de Crow. Lo leí en vos alta y también dije en vos alta lo que iba a contestarle.

Pero Aki hablo y dio a entender que aún no quería regresar al instituto. Así que envié un mensaje que contestara la pregunta de Crow y que a la vez le dijera a mi hermana que su amiga estaba bien. **...**estoy con Izayoi**...**

Eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde y Aki y yo entramos a una tienda por unos refrescos al salir me pregunto.

-porque dejaste de llamarme Aki?

-porque con lo que paso en el restaurante sentí que perdí tu confianza.

-jum y cuando te he dado mi confianza.- -me dijo haciendo un puchero.

-jaja ya veo que no.

-puedo hacerte una pregunta.- -me dijo con la mirada baja

-depende, sobre qué?

-no mejor no

-ah no ahora pregúntame.

-es que la verdad no me incumbe solo es curiosidad.

-es sobre ella?.- -pregunte, a lo que ella asintió.- -pues pregúntame y si estoy de humor para responderte lo hare.

-cuál es su nombre?.- -pregunto con la vos entrecortada, la mire y conteste

-Akiko. Era su nombre. Porqué quieres saber?- -ella me vio y se sonrojo un poco.

-ya te dije que solo era curiosidad. - -dijo sin más. Se acercó a mí y dijo que ahora si debía volver al instituto, se estaba haciendo tarde.

Caminamos hacia la parada del autobús, cuando observe que en una vitrina estaba a la venta un programa que había buscado durante mucho tiempo para mi computadora.

-Izayoi espérame si debo ir por algo.

-eh si…- -dijo quedandose fuera, yo entre en la tienda. Cuando Salí el sol comenzaba a caer y vi a Aki parada frente a una cabina azul de fotos. Me acerque a ella y se veía muy interesada en esa cosa así que le pregunte.

-quieres tomarte una foto.

-mmm nunca antes había visto una de estas se le puede poner marco y además las fotos salen como calcomanías me parece genial, como se usa?

La tome de la mano y entramos a la cabina, ella se soltó cuando yo empecé a elegir los marcos y la forma de las fotos y me pregunto.

-hey! Y tú vas a salir?

-Por qué? Te molesta?

- no pero…

-porque… si te molesta mala suerte.- -dije volteando a verla (en esta escena imagínense a Yusei y Aki que están dentro de la cabina como si ustedes estuvieran detrás de la cámara y los enfocaran)

-eh? Dijo mirándome también los dos estábamos de perfil a la cámara y parecía que mi rostro se acercaba al de ella así que le dije…

-le he dado al botón! (Yusei y Aki voltean inmediatamente a la cámara mostrando sus blancos dientes en un sonrisa ambos sierran los ojos… XD…XD… (Ya saben cómo en toda foto anime))

-hey eso fue injusto no me avisaste seguro Salí chistosa.- -me regaño entonces le dije.

-no te preocupes hay una segunda oportunidad. (Vuelven a quedar de perfil a la cámara mirándose fijamente)

-así?

-si… (Dice Yusei aun viéndola fijamente) le he dado al botón (XD…XD otra vez)

Para cuando salimos el sol ya se había ocultado, Aki tomo la primera tira de calcomanías que alternan ambas fotos la vio y puso una cara muy graciosa.

-han salido iguales "mi cabeza se ve enorme" parezco un bicho raro. Decía mientras yo iba y tomaba la segunda tira de fotos.

-a mí me parece que te ves linda.- -solo dije lo que pensaba ella me dijo un tanto molesta y un tanto jugando.

-te parece linda un bicho raro?

-si Izayoi eres linda. Ahora vamos se hace tarde.

(la foto tiene el fondo en tonos morados claros y y un poquito de morado fuerte, el marco es en ondas y yusei y aki apaecen como viendo a la camara solo que estan con los ojos cerrados y tienen una gran sonrisa u era un foto hermosa de ambos)

(Punto de vista de Aki)

Después de ponerme roja por su comentario nos dirigimos a la estación del autobús. Una vez ahí le dije a Yusei.

-conozco la parada, gracias por traerme hasta aquí, nos vemos otro día.

-segura que no quieres que te lleve hasta el instituto.

-estoy segura, ya no soy una niña sabes.- -él me sonrió como no me había sonreído antes y me dijo.

-como gustes.- -el miro tras de mi supuse que veía el auto bus acercarse y me dijo.- -bien adiós.

-adiós.- -dije subiéndome al autobús, me senté en un asiento individual a la orilla de la ventana y desde ahí pude verlo despedirse de mi con la mano, y mi mano hizo lo mismo sin mi consentimiento solo lo hizo.

El autobús avanzo hasta que ya no pude verlo, ese día fue extraño, pude ver dos lados de Yusei se podría decir que el malo, y al final el lado bueno de Yusei. Sentí como si ahora lo conocia más, ese al que vi el día de hoy es Yusei, y por alguna razón no cambio en nada lo que sentía por él.

Akiko era el nombre que debía borrar de la mente de Yusei, me sentí egoísta pero no me importo, quería a Yusei y por eso Akiko era el nombre de a quién debía superar.

_**Anzu: jeje que les parece **_

_**IAH: esperamos que les allá gustado!**_

_**Anzu: gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior a: **_

_**-**__**Hinahome Youichi Asakura**_

_**-**__**nemesisdea**_

_**-Aki-nee**_

_**IAH: esperamos que también les guste este capítulo.**_

_**Anzu: siii dejen reviews matta neee… **_


	9. lo que te has perdido

_**Anzu: hola aquí estamos con la continuación.**_

_**AIH: tenemos la inspiración pero no el tiempo para escribir**_

_**Anzu: si de nuevo a la universidad así que perdón si tardo mucho en actualizar. **_

_**IAH: hoy tenemos a Crow para presentar.**_

_**Crow: hola a todos! Recuerden que Anzu Hyuga no es propietaria de casi nada en esta vida por lo que es obvio que los personajes de yugioh 5ds no le pertenecemos solo nos utiliza en esta historia. **_

_**Érase una vez nosotros **_

_**Cap 9**_

_**Lo que te has perdido. **_

El martes todas fuimos a la tienda. Para probarnos los cosplay elegí uno que me pareció muy lindo, Mirai agrego actividades para hacer más atractivo el café como postres con las frutas a elección y también karaoke, debo decir que Mirai le está poniendo mucho empeño.

El miércoles salimos a ver los locales donde podíamos adquirir los postres a buen precio, Misty-san y otra compañera fueron a cotizar precios de alquiler de manteles y demás cosas para la decoración.

Mirai y yo nos dirigimos al centro.

-que te parecen esos postres Mirai? se ven deliciosos.

-mmm si pero debemos ver los precios y… (Observan los precios en la vitrina y ambas se decepcionan)

-es demasiado caro T-T .- -dije un poco triste pues los pasteles de fresa que son mis favoritos se veían deliciosos.

-hola chicas que hacen por aquí?- -saludo la vos de un chico, inmediatamente volteamos a ver, y ahí estaban saludándonos Crow y Jack.

-hola como están! .- -saludamos al mismo tiempo, Mirai se acercó a Crow, y yo mire tras ellos para ver si él estaba con ellos.

-él no está aquí le toca hacer la limpieza del salón.- -me dijo Jack, a lo que puse una mirada sorprendida, rayos debo controlarme soy tan obvia cuando se trata de Yusei.

-quien? De que hablas yo veía ese anuncio.- -trate de disimular. Pero creo que no lo conseguí ¬¬

-jaja, vamos no tienes que disimularlo.- -me dijo Jack riendo a lo que solo suspire.

-jum cállate.

-como quieras, y bien que es lo que buscaban?- -me pregunto, yo voltee a ver a Mirai que platicaba muy feliz con Crow debo decir que aunque estaba feliz por ella, sentía un poco de envidia. voltee de nuevo hacia Jack y le dije

-pues estamos cotizando precios de postres- -el me miro con cara de ¿eh? Así que le dije- -si ya sabes para el café que haremos el domingo.

-oh si es verdad.

-vas a venir al café cierto?

(Jack miro a Aki y le sonrió por alguna razón estaba feliz de que lo hubiera invitado)

-por supuesto que iré. (Aki le sonrió y Jack se sonrojo un poco al ver la linda sonrisa de la chica)

-genial.- -le conteste, luego los chicos se ofrecieron para ayudarnos a buscar otra pastelería un poco más accesible.

Por suerte encontramos una que mostraba muy buenos precios, para asegurarnos de hacer un buen trato, decidimos comprar algunos postres, Jack pidió de chocolate, Crow pidió de caramelo, Mirai escogió de melocotón, y yo por supuesto que de fresas.

-wooo! Esto esta delicioso :3. - -sonrió Mirai al probar el primer bocado de su postre.

-haber déjame probar.- -decía Crow tomando una cucharada del suyo.- -TwT esta delicioso!

Jack y yo volteamos a vernos y ambos tomamos una cucharada de nuestro respectivo postre y…

-*w* Esta genial!

-*w* Esta genial!

Todos disfrutamos del postre y después hicimos la reservación para el día domingo.

-si van a servir de estos postres iré con mucho mas gusto.- -(decía Crow recordando el sabor a caramelo)

-al menos ya tenemos dos clientes.- -rio Mirai volteando a verme.

-si espero que no nos fallen.

-ja! Apuesto a que Kiryu y Yusei no se lo perderán tampoco así que ya tienen 4 clientes.- -dijo Jack muy convencido.

-enserio.- -dije muy feliz volteando a ver a Jack, quien retrocedió un poquito ante mi acción, y bajando un poco la mirada me dijo.

-claro!.- -luego levanto la vista y me dijo con una suave sonrisa.- -como va a perderse ver a Izayoi en un lindo cosplay.- -me quede un poco avergonzada pero a la vez me dio una idea.

Para el día jueves Mirai estaba muy emocionada.

-Aki! Debemos ir por un yukata para el festival del sábado, el del año pasado ya no me queda.

-mmm hay que usar uno de esos?

-si sería bueno porque?

-porque yo no tengo uno.

-eeehh? ¿Qué japonesa no tiene un yukata? ¡Dime!

-pues yo tuve una cuando tenía 8 años.

-jum te ha crecido mucho!... ¡Todo! Como para usar ese, así que tenemos que ir a comprarlos hoy porque mañana viernes salimos muy tarde.

-no lo sé.

-Yusei ira al festivaaal.- -(dijo Mirai como tarareando las palabras)

-qué color crees que se me vea mejor?.- -(contesto Aki rápidamente)

-jajaja no que no.- -voltee haciendo un puchero y luego reí junto con Mirai.

Todo ha pasado tan rápido como si nada ya es sábado son las 4 de la tarde y hemos pasado toda la mañana arreglando el salón para que mañana todo esté listo, pero gracias a Dios ya terminamos con eso.

Me di un baño relajante y después me puse el yukata que Mirai me había ayudado a elegir.

(Aki está frente al espejo luchando por ponerse el yukata.)

-mmm es inútil no entiendo cómo ponerme esta cosa sin que se me vea más de lo debido T-T… ah ya se.

(Aki sale de su cuarto usando una camiseta y un pantalón cortó, pasa dos habitaciones y a la tercera se detiene y empieza a tocar la puerta.)

-si?… (preguntan desde adentro de la habitación)

-Misty san… podría pedirte un favor.- -(Misty abre a puerta) me quede impresionada Misty san se veía increíble vestía un yukata verde musgo con hojas verde limón estaba hermosa me alegro de que ella también este internada.

-claro Aki-san que necesitas.

-bueno es que tengo problemas para ponerme mi yukata y quería saber si podías ayudarme?

-claro vamos a tu cuarto sí.

Misty –san comenzó a ponerme el yukata valla que apretaba mi estómago pero debo decir que me gusto ver como quede, jeje "esto debe ser suficientemente bueno para Yusei *o*"

-listo Aki-san, te queda genial!...

-gracias Misty-san, eh? perdón si te atrase.

-no de hecho tengo aun media hora para llegar al festival.

-sii dime iras con tu novio?

-jajaja no Aki-san no tengo novio.

-eeeh? No es verdad, eres muy linda, como es que no tienes un novio.

-pues no eh encontrado al indicado, solo iré con una amiga de la escuela.

-si bueno que te parece si vamos juntas.

-claro Aki-san y tú que me dices iras con tu novio. - -me dijo sonriéndome.

-jeje pues no, tampoco tengo novio.

-eh? Pero yo pensé que salías con ese chico como se llamaba? Mmm.- -se quedó pensativa Misty-san, que raro ella ya se había ido cuando nos encontramos con Yusei, será que me vio cuando salimos?.-

-ya recordé su nombre ¡Jack! el chico rubio del autobús

-O.O? eeeh? Jack? No él es solo un amigo!

-mmm pues a mí no me lo pareció.

-de verdad?.- -que locura como puede pensar eso jeje Jack es mi amigo nada más.

-de verdad el parecía muy cariñoso.

- ¬ ¬ no es verdad yo no lo he notado.

-bueno ya vámonos sí.

Juntas caminamos hasta las afueras de la ciudad en dirección contraria del centro, nos acercamos a la zona verde de la ciudad, nunca había ido a ese lugar era hermoso, las luces de algunos puestos comenzaban a brillar y su reflejo podía verse en las tranquillas aguas del rio del canal de la ciudad.

-Aki!- -escuche la vos de Mirai que me llamaba, levante la mirada y ahí estaba, vestía un yukata morado con unos círculos de color blanco y algunos lila era hermoso y a ella se le veía muy bien.

-hola Mirai como estas- -me acerque sonriéndole.

(Mirai observo a Aki asombrada, Aki vestía un yukata de color rosa pálido, en algunos puntos más pálidos que en otros, parecían pétalos, el diseño tenía en la falda (ósea al final cerca de sus pies) unos trazos de color café, el tema del yukata de Aki era el árbol de cerezo)

-guau! Mirarte Aki estas hermosa y tú también Misty-san ^_^

-gracias…- -contestamos Misty-san y yo al unísono.

-bueno yo debo irme quede de encontrarme con mi amiga al otro lado de la feria.- -se despidió Misty-san educadamente.

-de acuerdo que te diviertas.

-y bien que te parece la feria Aki?

-es muy linda todo es muy colorido me encanta!

-verdad ven vamos a jugar en este puesto.- -Mirai me llevo a un puesto donde podías tirar un dardo y depende de donde caía ese era el premio.

Empezamos a jugar y yo me gane un hermoso abanico y una bolsa para guardar mis monedas que combinaba perfectamente con mi yukata.

(Aki y Mirai pasaban por varios puestos, Mirai le había dicho a Aki que Yusei debía estar por ahí con los chicos, así que Aki seguía a Mirai con la esperanza de encontrarse con Yusei, aunque eso no evito que disfrutara de cada puesto.)

(Mirai y Aki están en cuclillas frente a un puesto, Aki tiene en sus manos una cuerda tira de ella suavemente… pero ¡clak! Se revienta y el globo con agua cae de regreso a la pileta.)

-rayos!

-jeje lo siento Aki.- -(dijo Mirai viendo a su amiga perder, Mirai ya tenía un globo de agua en sus manos)

-oh! "_yo lo quería! T-T"- -_(el dueño del puesto le entrego un globo de agua a Aki por el esfuerzo que hizo)

-gracias! Es muy amable.- -(contesto sonriendo Aki, cuando dio la vuelta su corazón empezó a latir ya que vio algo que le dio esperanzas de ver a Yusei)

-Crow, Jack!. - -dije corriendo hacia ellos, Mirai se quedó con Crow y yo frente a Jack y empecé buscar tras de él.

-valla! cuando me vas a saludar sin tener que ver tras de mi eh?- -me dijo Jack casi riéndose y yo me quede algo seria y apenada.

-hola Jack! de que estas hablando? - -trate de disimular de nuevo.

-jaja eres única Izayoi, sabes él no vendrá.

Debo decir que me desilusiono lo que escuche estaba triste porque no lo vería pero igual ya estaba ahí debía disfrutar del resto de la noche.

(Jack observo a Aki quedarse callada luego de haberle dicho lo de Yusei, así que decidió animarla un poco)

-y mira de lo que se perdió!

-eh?- -voltee a ver a Jack

-estas muy linda en ese yukata

-gracias ^_^

Los cuatro fuimos a comprar comida, comimos unas frituras que estaban deliciosas, después Mirai y yo nos adelantamos a los chicos, nos alejamos un poco de la multitud hasta quedar en un sitio frente al rio observando la hermosa luna reflejada en las tranquilas aguas del rio.

-esperemos aquí es un buen lugar pronto empezarán los fuegos artificiales.- -me dijo Mirai, yo le sonreí y en ese momento empezaron a sonar las explosiones, y hermosa luces de colores adornaban el cielo.

Estaba maravillada observando aquel maravilloso espectáculo no sé cuánto tiempo llevaba observándolo hasta que por el rabillo del ojo pude ver a Crow y Jack que llegaban Crow fue directo donde Mirai y Jack tenía su celular en la mano creo que estaba mandando un mensaje, se acercó a mí y me dijo.

-te gustan los fuegos artificiales?

-si me encantan son una de las cosas que más me gustan en esta vida.

-te divertiste en tu primer festival en Neo Domino?

-si no tienes idea no recuerdo haber hecho algo tan divertido en mi aburrida vida ^-^

-jaja pues créeme aquí la vida es todo menos aburrida.

En ese momento no le creí del todo, solo observe incrédula y seguimos viendo el cielo hasta la que se hubo extinguido la última luz, y así concluyo mi primer festival en Neo Domino, no puede ver al chico que me gusta, pero tuve la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con unas personas maravillosas, esto era lo que yo quería tener recuerdos de mi adolescencia recuerdos que empiezo a guardar en mi mente en el febrero de mis 15 años.

(Aquí narro yo, en casa de los Fudo)

Yusei estaba en su cuarto, estaba en su computadora haciendo (solo él sabe que ^_^) cuando de pronto su celular suena, Yusei ve la pantalla del aparato y en esta aparecía el siguiente mensaje:

-mensaje recibido de: Jack

-asunto: ¡lo que te has perdido!

Yusei entrecierra los ojos y abre el mensaje, la barrita empieza a aumentar en señal de carga, el mensaje tenía una foto adjunta.

Yusei abrió los ojos y quedo sorprendido de ver la foto, era una foto de Aki quien estaba observando el cielo podía verse la luz de los fuegos artificiales reflejada en su cuerpo y especialmente en sus ojos, se veía feliz y no perecía a ver notado que alguien le tomaba una foto (si Jack se la tomo a escondidas) estaba hermosa vestida con ese yukata y tras ella estaba el oscuro cielo y algunas sombras que no eran más que los arboles cercanos.

Yusei se llevó una mano a la frente y suspiro.

-_"mañana debe ser el día" _pensó dando un segundo suspiro y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes.

_**Anzu: bien espero que les allá gustado espero reviews.**_

_**IAH: por cierto gracias por los reviews anteriores en serio gracias! Espero que nos leamos pronto… **_

_**Avances.**_

_**Es día del festival de los institutos de neo domino Aki y Mirai deben atender el café.**_

_**Los chicos hacen una obra de teatro en su instituto y dejan perdido a Kiryu, entonces los tres restantes se van al café de las chicas y cuando Yusei ve a Aki con su cosplay de …? (lo sabrán en el otro cap ^_^)**_

_**Esa noche es la noche de las declaraciones de amor quien se le declarara a quién? **_

_**Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo jejeje **_

_**IAH: siempre quise escribir eso. *w***_


	10. la noche del comienzo

_**Anzu: Hola hola aquí tenemos la continuación, jeje en este cap voy a salir como extra porque me hace falta personal.**_

_**IAH: y ustedes dirán pero y que pasa con bruno, Carly, los gemelos, sherry, pues ya aparecerán estén pendientes. **_

_**Anzu: si jeje **_

_**IAH: esperamos que les guste nos leemos al final y recuerden que yugioh 5ds no nos pertenece.**_

_**Érase una vez nosotros.**_

_**Cap 10**_

_**La noche del comienzo **_

Eran las 4 de la mañana el domingo y la mayoría de los despertadores del dormitorio Queens comenzaron a sonar. Una pelirroja se retorcía en su cama intentando despertar, saco su mano e las sabanas purpura y busco el despertador lo silencio y se sentó en su cama, aun con cara de dormida.

-mmm que sueño (bostezo)

Aki se pone de pie enciende la luz de su cuarto y se dirige a la regadera para tomar una ducha que la despierte. Luego va a vestirse con el uniforme del instituto, se pone un poco de delineador en sus ojos y voltea a ver la hora.

-"ya casi son las 5 debo darme prisa"

Aki busca un gancho del cual guinda su cosplay pero está cubierto por un estuche negro para que no se ensucie, lo toma y sale de su habitación, baja las escaleras y sale del edificio.

Para cuando llega al patio principal muchas alumnas de diferentes grados están llegando en los autos de sus padres, entre ellas estaba Mirai por supuesto, quien traía con sigo una bolsa negra como la de Aki en la que también estaba su cosplay.

-Aki! Aki! - -Mirai saludaba con la mano- -lista para el gran día?

-hola Mirai! Eh? Si supongo que estoy lista.

-y en fin me pueden decir de que son sus cosplay?- -dijo Yusei sacando su cabeza por la ventana del auto.

-que te importa- -respondió Mirai.

A todo esto a Aki se le iba a salir el corazón desde el momento que escucho la vos de Yusei, y claro cuando vio que estaba en el auto, pues no lo veía desde el lunes pero trato de no parecer una desesperada.

Entonces Yusei contesto a lo que Mirai le había dicho.

-pues no me digas enana!, Izayoi! tu si me dirás verdad? Dijo volteando a ver a Aki con la esperanza que ella le dijera.

-jeje lo siento Yusei si quieres saber deberás venir al café.

-mmm está bien veré si puedo venir después de esa estúpida obra.

-jajaja ustedes harán un obra- -se reían Mirai y Aki

-si ¬¬ y qué?

-nada, nada y tú qué harás?- -pregunto Aki.

-nada solo debo abrir y cerrar el telón.

-y Crow y Jack que harán?- -interrogo de nuevo Aki.

-a ellos si actuaran junto con Kiryu que es el protagonista.

-jajaja Kiryu será el protagonista.- -se reía Mirai de imaginar al chico actuando.

-mm a él no lo conozco o sí?- -decía Aki poniendo su dedo índice en su barbilla.

-no aun no lo conoces.- -dijo Mirai.

-bien tengo que irme nos vemos más tarde.- -se despidió Yusei.

-adiós se despidieron la chicas.

Pronto la neblina de la mañana comenzaba a desaparecer y los rayos del sol iluminaban cada vez con más fuerza en el Queens Academy las chicas de todos los niveles comenzaban con su actividades, algunos puestos colocados en la cancha otros funcionaban dentro de los salones.

En el salón 1c las chicas estaban colocando precios en pequeñas pizarras de tiza decorativas, Misty apilaba los menús para que las chicas los entregaran a los clientes que fueran llegando, mirai ordenaba los postres y demás comida en los estantes una pequeña parte del salón estaba dividida por unas grandes tablas de madera este espacio era el camerino de las chicas que serían meseras.

Los puestos se dividían en tres las que no se disfrazarían son las que estaban pendientes de la comida pasando ingredientes o las cosas que ya están preparadas como los pasteles, las que serán las chef, preparando pizza, cappuccino, u otras bebidas disfrazadas de maids y las meseras como Aki y Mirai.

Cuando dieron la 8 de la mañana las chicas salieron al patio para formarse y escuchar el discurso de la directora el acto duraría más o menos una hora por lo que se fueron dejando como encargadas del salón a la presidenta Misty, a la coordinadora Mirai, a la ayudante Aki.

-aun no nos ponemos el cosplay? - -pregunto Aki?

-pues la verdad sería bueno que comenzáramos a alistarnos media hora antes de que termine el acto. Así podemos ayudar a las otras chicas a vestirse cuando regresen. - -sugirió Misty.

-está bien. - -contestaron Aki y Mirai.

(Mientras tanto en el instituto de neo domino.)

-quieres darte prisa tortuga no tenemos toda la mañana.- -grito Crow

-un artista se toma su tiempo.

-artista de qué? Inútil, la obra es dentro de 4 horas ayúdanos con la escenografía.

-eso no estaba en mi contrato.- -se defendió Kiryu.

-de hecho si no nos ayudas no obtendrás los créditos suficientes que necesitas- -dijo una chica de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y de ojos color avellana que estaba de tras de ellos.

-jajaja lo ves Anzu-san tiene razón así que ayuda! inútil.- -rio Crow

-no es justo Anzu-san yo soy el que hará el ridículo frente a todo el mundo.- -rogaba Kiryu.

-no que eras un gran artista.- -contesto la chica.

-te dije que habías hecho mal en elegirlo como protagonista Anzu.- -dijo Yusei quien cargaba unos palos de madera para la escenografía.

-yo lo hice porque el inútil necesita créditos extra para entrar a una universidad decente.

-ahora tú también me llamas inútil.- -dijo Kiryu desmoronándose y queriendo sujetar las piernas de Anzu, a lo que la chica se preparó y lo mando a volar de una patada.

-a trabajar inútil pervertido!.- -grito cambiando la dulce cara que poseía hace unos segundos por una que causaba terror.

Yusei y Crow se quedaron viendo con lastima a Kiryu no les sorprende esa actitud de la chica la conocen desde noveno grado por lo que sabían que no debían hacerla enojar.

(De regreso al Queens)

El acto termino y todas estaban preparadas la puerta del café se abrió y unos pocos clientes llegaban.

En este festival participan nada más los institutos así que los de primaria eran libres de ir a este tipo de eventos claro que en su mayoría eran alumnos de 6° a 9° los que asistían también habían universitarios y adultos a quienes les gustaba asistir.

Los primeros clientes corrieron el rumor entre sus amigos y así fue llenándose cada vez más el café-cosplay-karaoke de las chicas.

Cuando dieron la una de la tarde casi estaba por terminarse la comida cuando Mirai y Aki estaban en la entrada del salón recibiendo a los clientes.

-bienve… nidos.- -saludo a Aki a los tres chicos frente a ella (estaban como en triangulo Yusei al frete y Crow y Jack a los lados)

Los chicos estaban con la boca abierta y casi babeando al ver como estaban vestidas las chicas

Los tres veían a Aki y a Mirai de pies a cabeza tenían botas celestes con rosado, una falda rosada, un corsé celeste con una cápita y un sombrero muy difícil de describir (si están haciendo cosplay de magas oscuras XD)

-pero que…. - -dijo Crow observando a Mirai. Quien se sonrojo un poco y le dijo.

-qué?

-estas muy linda ^_^

Yusei estaba muy ocupado viendo a Aki como para molestarse en asesinar a Crow y solo la saludo con la mano tratado de parecer neutral como siempre, en cambio a Jack no le importaba decir lo que pensaba en esos momentos así que hablo.

-valla Izayoi estoy impresionado estas muy bella, y tu no te quedas atrás Mirai las dos estan hermosas.

-gracias Jack.- -contestaron las chicas alegremente.

-"no hizo más que saludarme con la mano… que injusto en serio no le gusto T-T, pero no me rendiré me amaras Fudo Yusei ya lo veras"- -pensaba Aki mientras Yusei tenía una cara de serio que si se pudiera matar con la mirada Jack y Crow estarían bien muertos ahora.

-síganme los llevare a su mesa.- - dijo Mirai felizmente y condujo a los chicos hasta la mesa.- -por cierto donde esta Kiryu?

-mmm es que la presidenta lo atrapo haciendo nada.- -contesto Crow.

-cómo es eso?

-pues Kiryu necesita puntos extra para entrar a la universidad y él debe hacer lo que ella le diga para conseguirlos, y como no ayudo a armar el escenario ella vigilara que lo desarme el solo ^-^

-jaja siempre quiere pasarse de listo y termina muy mal.

-bueno y que quieren comer?- -pregunto Mirai, ya que Aki fue a atender a otros clientes

-déjanos pensar sí.

Los chicos vieron el menú pero Yusei también miraba a Aki, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Jack quien se acercó a él y le dijo.

-oye viejo no creo que ella este en el menú jeje.

-callate Jack.- -dijo regresando a ver el menú.

-esta bien amargado y que vas a pedir?

-no se talves un postre.

-si yo también.

-ya se decidieron.- -pregunto Crow

-si

-si

Aki se acercó a donde se llevaban las órdenes y Mirai le dijo.

-ve a ver que quieren mi hermano y los chicos sí, yo debo entregar 4 órdenes seguidas.

-¬¬ claro

Aki se fue a donde estaban los chicos saco una libretita y se puso frente a su mesa.

-y que van a ordenar?

-queremos tres postres.- -dijo Crow.

-postres claro ya quedan muy pocos de que sabor les gustaría.

-yo quiero uno de caramelo como el de la última vez.

-yo uno de chocolate también como la última vez.

-como que como la última vez?.- -pregunto Yusei.

-si el martes fuimos con ellas y les ayudamos a elegir una pastelería- -hablo Crow

-ellas?- -pregunto Yusei comenzaba a molestarse.

-si con Izayoi y Mirai.- -contesto Jack.

-y porque yo no fui y también porque no sabía de eso?- dijo un tanto furioso

-no preguntaste!.- -contestaron Jack y Crow al mismo tiempo

Yusei estaba molesto, Mirai no le conto nada de esa salida y pues estaba celoso por su hermana y por supuesto también por Aki, apretó los puños se inclinó un poco asía delante Jack y Crow hicieron lo mismo, estaban seguros que Yusei estaba furioso lo conocían bastante bien y ellos ganaban en número, Yusei abrió la boca solo para decir.

-¡ustedes…

-bueno y de que sabor quieres tu postre Yusei?.- -rio Aki interrumpiendo la discusión de los chicos.

-eh?.- -los chicos voltearon al mismo tiempo a ver a la chica y se calmaron.

-de fresas.- -contesto Yusei.

-excelente elección jeje ya regreso ^_^

Una vez que Aki les sirvió a los chicos regreso a donde estaban las chicas y dieron por cerrado el café ya que se terminó la mercancía.

-todo estuvo genial.

-sí que bueno que termino ¬¬

Muchos comentarios se oían en el salón vacío, las chicas se cambiaban los cosplay, y estaban murmurando como pasarla esa noche en la quema de la fogata, Aki, Mirai y Misty no eran la excepción.

-así que te le confesaras a un chico esta noche! Mirai-san! Que nervios!.- -decía Misty

-si esta será la noche ^_^

-te deseo mucha suerte amiga.- -decía Aki

Mientras en el patio que es compartido para ambos institutos (solo para este evento) los chicos esperaban la hora de la fogata.

(Punto de vista de Yusei)

Eran como las 5 de la tarde y los preparativos para la fogata empezaban, siempre se hacían cargo de esto los alumnos de 2° año de ambos institutos, los chicos y yo esperábamos para ver si aparecía Kiryu.

(Punto de vista de Aki)

Las chicas y yo nos dirigimos al patio para ver la fogata se hacía de noche y el atardecer era hermoso, va como muchos chicos y chicas caminaban por ahí sonriendo, hablando, en fin era un ambiente muy lindo nunca había vivido una experiencia parecida, estaba tan feliz, pase un día inolvidable con mis amigas y vi a Yusei que más podía pedir.

(la noche había caído y todos se concentraban alrededor del montículo de madera para presenciar el momento en que el fuego iniciaba)

Era una noche fría creo que una de las últimas noches frías, pues se acercaba la época calurosa en Japón y trate de disfrutar de ese clima que tanto me gusta. Misty san se alejó para ver a unas compañeras que tuvo en noveno.

-Aki la fogata esta por encenderse iré a buscar a Crow.

-si está bien suerte Mirai ^-^

-gracias Aki adiós…

-aunque creo que no la necesitas "_se nota que Crow también está enamorado de ti_" murmure y pensé esto solo para mi estaba segura que todo saldría bien con ellos dos, "y ahora que hago no se qué se hace en este caso, me quedo a ver la fogata? Mmm que triste yo sola, bueno no importa ire a echar un vistazo"

(Tratare de describirle el lugar, es el bosque que está en medio de los dos institutos es una extensión de terreno grande y en medio hay un claro que es donde se hará la fogata por lo que alrededor hay árboles y hay un clima frio. El sendero está iluminado con faroles)

Me acerque a los árboles y la fría briza hizo que me llevara mis manos a los brazos abrazándome para disminuir un poco el frio, observe a lo lejos como las parejas se encontraban y había diferentes reacciones, unos perecían corresponder y otros pues por lo visto como yo no tuvieron tanta suerte.

-tienes frio?.- -escuche que alguien pregunto de tras de mí, voltee y ahí estaba…

-Yusei hola jeje si un poco pero me gusta este clima.

-ya veo, a mí también me gusta el frio

-si tenía una leve sospecha de eso ¬¬ .- -me vio con ojos incrédulos y se rio bajito.

-jaja no sé porque lo dices.

-jum

-te gusto el festival?

-si es lindo me gusta la fogata y los faroles que adornan el lugar.- -dije volteando para echar un vistazo a todo el lugar cuando vie que llegaban unas personas con instrumentos musicales típicos de Japón.- -y eso para qué es?

-son los chicos que tocaran para el baile tradicional de la noche.

-aaah ya veo

(Yusei observaba a Aki y respiro profundamente observo el lugar y se colocó frente a ella, Aki lo miro y)

-Izayoi escucha porque solo lo diré una vez.- -me dijo Yusei, yo me quede inmóvil que me diría y porque estaba tan cerca.- -me gustas.

No podía creer lo que escuche solo me lleve las manos a mi boca y no sabía que decir, por desgracias dije algo sin querer y él ya me había dicho que no lo repetiría.

-¿Qué?

-parece que eres sorda dije que no lo repetiría- -me dijo acercándose y tomado mis manos.- -pero te lo diré una vez más.- -levanto mis manos me miro con esos ojos que me matan y volvió a decir.- -me gustas Izayoi!

Aun no podía créelo y solo me deje llevar y le dije.

-creo que tú ya conoces mis sentimientos.

-si pero no está de más escucharlo de nuevo.

-que arrogante eres.

.aun así te gusto. - -me dijo con risitas tontas y no me agrado mucho le di un golpecito en el brazo y le dije.

-tonto! Y Dime

-si

-porque te gusto?

Yusei me miro ante lo que le había preguntado, si lo mismo que el me pregunto, la verdad esa es siempre una pregunta valida, esta vez tomo solo mi mano derecha y con el brazo que le quedo libre rodeo mi cintura acercándome más a él.

-no lo sé, solo me gustas!.- -(dijo Yusei, después se acercó aún más a ella y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, era el primer beso de Aki)

¡Por Dios me está besando! Que hago no sabía que hacer, ese era mi primer beso y le correspondí como pude, debe pensar que soy una niña tonta que no sabe besar, mis ojos estaban abiertos por la impresión pero los cerré lentamente después de un rato.

Un sonido hizo que termináramos con el beso observamos el cielo y los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a aparecer, Yusei y yo veíamos ese espectáculo que era similar al de la noche anterior pero muy diferente en mi corazón pues estaba con él, ya no sentía tanto frio, una sensación cálida apareció desde que me rodeo con sus brazos me sentía segura y amada.

-me diste la misma respuesta que yo te di Yusei.

-si pero es la verdad.

-yo también decía la verdad!

-sí y me alegro que solo hayas dicho eso.

-porque?

-cuando realmente amas a alguien no hay forma de decir específicamente lo que te gusta de esa persona, simplemente estar con ella, verla, escucharla, simplemente eso es suficiente para hacerte feliz, sin importar lo lindos que sean sus ojos, o lo enorme que sea su…

-que me estás viendo!- -(dijo Aki colocando sus brazos sobre su pecho).- -eres un pervertido estaba tan lindo lo que estabas diciendo y lo arruinaste al final.

-jeje perdón pero también me atraes físicamente o acaso yo no te atraigo físicamente.- -(pregunto con una sonrisa seductora que hizo que Aki se sonrojara)

-pues yo… si pero…

-lo ves. Me enamore de ti Izayoi - -me dijo con un tono de vos y una mirada que me confirmaban sinceridad.- -realmente pienso que no eres como las demás.

-yo también me enamore de ti a primera vista Yusei.- -(contesto Aki tímidamente)

-así ese día en que las fui a recoger también fue el día en que me enamoraste.

-yo no me enamore de ti ese día.

-eh? Pero dijiste que fue amor a primera vista.

-si pero yo ya te había visto antes el 2° lunes de clases fuiste a dejar a Mirai en tu motocicleta y solo pude verte de los ojos para abajo por el casco pero.

-ah eres una acosadora también! lo ves

-¡NO! yo te vi sin querer de lejos y.

-y como sabias que era yo.

-en ese momento no sabía solo te vi y me gustaste luego apareció Mirai frente a mí, y luego la vez que nos fuiste a traer y vi tus ojos supe que eras tú.

-solo por mis ojos.

-jeje también porque vi la motocicleta cuando llegamos a tu casa ^-^

-¬ ¬ algo así debía, bien preciosa.- -dijo inclinándose ante mí y pidiendo mi mano.- -quieres bailar nuestro primer baile como novios.

Lo mire divertida y le di mi mano.

-y cuando me preguntaste si quería ser tu novia?

-pues me correspondiste el beso

-si pero eso fue por…- -no me dejo terminar y dijo

-está bien, está bien, ^_^quieres ser mi novia?

-si

-ah ya ves me hiciste preguntarlo

-jeje vamos tonto.

Así fuimos hasta el centro del claro del bosque donde ya muchas parejas bailaban, nunca había bailado así eran lindo Yusei estaba atrás de mí y sostenía mis manos luego girábamos y quedamos frente a frente, yo era guiada por el claro ya que no sabía los pasos pero al ver a las otras parejas me di cuenta que no lo estaba haciendo mal todos hacíamos lo mismo al mismo tiempo se miraba genial.

Estando aun frete a frente nos movimos un poco hacia la izquierda, Yusei me miraba tiernamente y yo a él también cuando por un instante levanto la vista y su rostro cambio totalmente.

-HEY! Tu aléjate de mi hermana.- -dijo arrastrándome por la mano hasta donde estaban Crow y Mirai.

-no le grites a mi novio Yusei!

-¡QUEEEE! ¡Maldito!

-oye cálmate yo la quiero mucho y la cuidare.

-solo yo la puedo cuidar bien!.- -dijo tomando a Crow por el cuello, y Crow le tiraba patadas a Yusei, así que Mirai y yo halamos de los dos lados para separarlos.

-ya cálmense! .- -grite pero vi que Mirai no hacía nada y entonces solo los mire.

-más te vale que nunca la vea llorar por ti escuchaste.

-ese día mátame por favor.

-te juro que así será.- -le dijo Yusei a Crow y ambos se sonrieron, las peleas de chicos son tan raras. Pero era de esperare son mejores amigos como Mirai y yo.

-huy y ustedes dos que hacen aquí en el baile eh?.- -pregunto Mirai colocando sus manos en su cintura.

-pues tú no eres la única que ya tiene novio.- -le conteste

-waaaa Akiiii.- -dijo lanzándoseme encima.

-valla te desististe a decirle eh?

-si Crow gracias por tu consejo.

-por nada viejo ahora vamos por la chicas antes de que todo esto se termine.

-de acuerdo.

(y así las dos parejas fueron al seguir bailando por esa noche, noche en que iniciarían sus historias)

(mientras en la entrada del festial)

-hey que haces aquí solo tan solo donde están Crow y Yusei.

-hola Kiryu, pues no lo se fueron a declararle su amor a alguien

-Crow y Yusei fueron a qué?

-lo que escuchaste sabes que no me gusta repetir.

-y que de ti y esa chica de la que me hablaste.

-pues ella debe ser muy feliz ahora así que yo también los soy.

-que estúpido eres yo que tu peleo por la chica Jack.

-yo no soy tu ahora me voy fue un día largo.

-si estoy muerto Anzu me hizo perderme de mi último festival de febrero en el instituto.

-eso es solo tu culpa.

-mmm.

_**Anzu: bien espero que les allá gustado**_

_**IAH: si muchas gracias por sus reviews a**_

_**-nemesisdea, jeje gracias por comentar, la verdad es que a Misty le tengo preparado a alguien más, al igual que a Jack por supuesto**_

_**-Aki-nee.19, jeje si el tiempo más yo que no lo sé administrar pero bueno ya veremos como actualizar no, gracias por comentar.**_

_**-ahome, gracias por comentar esperamos que te guste.**_

_**Anzu: bien de nuevo gracias y espero que nos leamos pronto debo actualizar otros fic jeje **_

_**IAHy ANZU: dejen reviews onegai matta neee**_


	11. la primera cita, la primera angustia

_**Anzu: hola como están **_

_**IAH: aquí está la conti nos leemos al final, pero antes Yusei!**_

_**Yusei: ni yugioh 5ds ni sus personajes le pertenecen a Anzu Hyuga.**_

_**Érase una vez nosotros**_

_**Cap 11**_

_**La primera cita, la primera angustia. **_

La noche que nos hicimos novios no pegue ojo, cada vez que daba vuelta en mi cama sus ojos aparecían en mi mente, y también la pregunta que me había estado haciendo desde que se despidió de mí.

-¿Qué le diré cuando lo vuelva a ver? _"¿será que vendrá mañana?"_

Intente dormir una y otra y otra vez, pero no lo conseguía, la noche se me hizo eterna hasta que por fin pude dormir, habrá pasado quizá una hora cuando el despertador me asusto, quería tirar esa cosa contra la pared para que dejara de sonar, pero ni modo era hora de alistarme para ir a clases.

Después de desayunar una tostada y jugo de naranja, me fui como un zombi al salón, Mirai ya estaba en su pupitre y me acerque para sentarme en el mío.

-hola Aki!, que cara te traes eh!

-lo sé, no pude dormir (bostezo)

-se te nota Aki-san, por cierto, buenos días.- -nos saludó Misty.

-buenos días Misty-san.

Saludamos al mismo tiempo, tome asiento seguida de Misty-san, y me desplome en mi mesa.

-aah me dormiré en clase de historia.

-uu y eso a que se debe.- -pregunto Mirai haciendo que me recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda, debido al modo en que lo había preguntado.

-etto… yo.

-jaja no tienes que responder, a mí me paso lo mismo.

-en serio! Pero no se te nota.

-es que me tome un café con 5 de azúcar esta mañana.

-mmm yo quiero una así.

-oigan cuénteme porque están así? Y como te fue con tu chico anoche Mirai.

-jeje ya tengo novio Misty-san

-oooo genial.

-y a que no adivinas a quien se le declararon también?

-oh no me digas que?.- -(habla la pelinegra volteando a ver Aki quien le sonrió)

-si Aki es mi cuñada!- -dijo Mirai emocionada a lo que solo me limite a apoyar mi cabeza en mi pupitre.

-felicidades chicas me alegro por ustedes, pero recuerden que no deben descuidarse de las clases por los chicos.

-hay presidenta tenías que ser- -regaño Mirai con un puchero.

-jeje no te preocupes Misty –san

Dejamos de hablar cuando la maestra entro al salón y si me estaba durmiendo, pero no sé cómo logre mantenerme despierta hasta la hora de la salida.

Acompañe a Mirai hasta el portón de salida y ahí estaba Crow esperándola.

-hola chicas

-hola Crow!

-Aki Yusei dijo que lo esperaras aquí vendrá en un momento creo que tenía que entregar una tarea o algo así

-de verdad! está bien gracias por el recado.

-bueno linda que tal si tú y yo vamos a comer. (le dijo Crow a Mirai tomándole la mano)

-no te molesta si me voy Aki?

-claro que no Mirai esperare a Yusei aquí, nos vemos mañana.

-está bien adiós.- - ambos se despidieron, me quede esperando por Yusei bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol que estaba en la entrada del instituto, empezaba a hacer calor en Japón, pero leves brisas ocasionales calmaban un poco el calor.

Espere alrededor de 15 minutos empezaba a aburrirme _"mmm pude haber ido a cambiarme de ropa esta chaqueta me está matando"_ en ese momento una motocicleta roja se estaciono frente a mí, me emocione es genial se veía genial me encantan la motocicletas Yusei se veía genial también. (Esta vestido como en la serie).

-perdón si te hice esperar mucho.- -me dijo quitándose el casco para después bajarse de la moto se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-eh solo un poco.- -conteste sin saber que más decir

-quieres ir al cine?

-eh no lo sé?.- -(decía Aki haciéndose la difícil)- -me llevaras en tu moto?

-jeje claro preciosa!

-está bien pero porque no me avisaste antes pude ir a quitarme el uniforme.

-si quieres puedo esperarte?

-en serio si espera ya regreso.

-eso traducido significa media hora cierto!

-no… bueno no tanto.

-anda apúrate.

(Punto de vista de Yusei)

Aki se fue corriendo hacia su dormitorio para poder cambiarse de ropa y para mi sorpresa no tardo tanto, espere más o menos 15 minutos cuando ya estaba de regreso, se veía hermosa vestía una blusa larga color verde sin mangas con un short café que le quedaba genial, claro podía ver sus bonitas piernas *¬*

-Yusei? Estas ahí ya podemos irnos!- -(decía Aki moviendo su mano frente al rostro del chico que estaba embobado imaginando cosas)

-ah sí claro.- -le conteste regresando al mundo, camine hacia la moto y le entregue el casco extra que traía para ella.- -toma.

-gracias…- -dijo tomándolo se lo puso, parecía emocionada ya antes había comentado que le parecía interesante pasear en una motocicleta, me subí para encenderla y una vez encendida le dije.

-anda sube.- -pude ver a través del protector del casco como sus ojos almendrados me miraban como diciéndome…

-y como pretendes que me suba?

-eh?

-olvídalo intentare, lo he visto en la tele.- -dijo auto-contestándose subiéndose como si no fuera la primera vez.- -eh ya ves lo hice.

-muy bien linda ahora sujétate.

-sip.- -dicho esta me abrazo no tan fuerte, parecía no tener miedo.

-tienes miedo?

-confió en ti!.- -solo sonreí ante lo que me dijo tenía su confianza, no le voy a fallar nunca.

(Yusei condujo hasta el centro comercial se estaciono y vio como Aki se bajaba, aseguraron los cascos y caminaron hacia la entrada, Aki iba muy feliz no había ido al centro comercial de neo domino mucho menos al cine)

-qué película veremos Yusei?

-mmm que tal transformers 3 - -(decía Yusei observando la cartelera)

-no esa no me gusta

-Harry Potter?

-si esa si ^_^

-está bien.

-oye creí que en nuestra primera cita veríamos una película más romántica- -(bromeo Aki)

-esas déjalas para cuando vayas a mi casa- -(hablo Yusei en un tono pícaro, Aki solo negó con la cabeza con una expresión fingida de seriedad para luego correr hacia la taquilla)

La observe parada frente a la taquilla _"maldición porque esa imagen viene a mi mente"_

(Flash back)

-Yusei! Apresúrate!- -llamaba una chica rubia parada frente a la taquilla del cine, Yusei la observaba con ojos de ternura y ella le sonreía también tiernamente.

(fin de flash back)

-Yusei apresúrate!- - voltee a verla parecía un deja vu, pero que está haciendo?

(Yusei observa como Aki pide su entrada y la de Yusei y está a punto de pagar la suya él se apresura a llegar y le da el dinero de ambas entradas al vendedor)

-que haces? Te dije que yo te invitaría.

-eh? Pues no quiero que gaste doble.

-mmm eso viene incluido en el paquete de tener novia.

-jajaja estás loco yo soy una mujer moderna.

-puedes ser lo que quieras, pero cuando yo diga te invito es porque así será

-como digas don machista.

-no soy machista, no al extremo.

(Así la pareja fue pedir palomitas y soda para la función)

(2 horas 10 minutos después)

-T-T esa escena fue genial 10 años waa viendo esto y ya todo acabo.- -(sollozaba Aki)

-sí estuvo bien el final.

-bromeas no estuvo bien, si no genial dilo, dilo Yusei.

-estuvo genial!- -dije lo que me pidió y ella sonrió, si eso es lo único que tengo que hacer para verla sonreír lo hare siempre con gusto.

(Después los días pasaron muy rápido para san Valentín ambos se obsequiaron chocolates, Yusei también incluyo rosas rojas en su regalo)

-Yusei son preciosas me encantan las rosas

-qué bueno que te gustaron! _"gracias Mirai por la información, es bueno que tu hermana sea la mejor amiga de tu novia"_

(Punto de vista de Aki)

Yusei y yo casi cumplimos dos meses de ser novios, pero últimamente he notado que se la pasa evadiéndome, en el último par de días no ha venido a verme al instituto, me fui con Mirai y Crow para ver si lo veía pero no lo vi al menos no me sentí como un clavo en medio de Crow y Mirai, Jack me hiso compañía.

Le pregunte a Jack si sabía lo que le molestaba a Yusei o porque no había ido a verme.

-no lo sé Izayoi pero anda un poco raro hasta con nosotros.

-y sabes dónde está ahora?

-cuando Salí del instituto el aún se quedó ahí pero dudo que siga en ese lugar.

-ya veo.- -dije resignándome a seguir con la angustia.

(Punto de vista de la autora)

Yusei estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un gran árbol tras el gimnasio del instituto, observaba como las pocas nubes se quedaban inmóviles ante la falta de viento, de pronto sintió que algo se dirigía hacia él y lo atrapo con sus manos.

-un balón?

-que haces aquí no te estas asando con esta calor.

-hola Anzu, no el árbol me protege.

-mm y que haces aquí porque no estas con tu grupito.

-tenia cosas que hacer.

-valla cosas.

-está bien cosas en que pensar, y tú que haces aquí que me interrogas tanto?

-tenia reunión de representantes del último año

-mmm ya veo.

-tu estas raro que tienes?

-nada

-como digas uno solo trata de ayudarte y tu contestas de esa forma amargado.

Yusei vio la indignación en el rostro de la chica y trato de analizar si era real o si solo estaba jugando y dedujo que se trataba de la última.

-en serio no me pasa nada es solo que tengo muchas cosas en que pensar.

-sabes no sé qué clase de problemas tengas pero te voy a dar un consejo- -hablo la castaña a lo que el ojiazul la miro seriamente.- - no te sofoques Yusei todo tiene solución menos la muerte. - -Yusei la observo y le sonrió.- -nos vemos amargado- -se despidió la chica con la mano.

Yusei se quedó aun observando el cielo bajo la sombra de aquel árbol.

(Punto de vista de Aki)

Yusei no vino en toda la semana le hable unas cuantas veces a su celular pero fue muy cortante, estaba triste y enojada a la vez, pero por otro lado estaba feliz había recibido un correo de uno de los amigos que hice en neo domino cuando era niña.

Solo eran dos amigos con lo que había conservado el contacto aunque hacia un tiempo que no sabía de ellos, él se comunicó contestándome un mail que les mande a ambos cuando viene a la ciudad, yo sabía que ellos ya no estaban viviendo aquí, pero él dijo que su familia vendría para las vacaciones de verano para una reunión familiar así que eso me hizo olvidarme un poco de los acontecimientos indeseables de los últimos días.

El calor en Japón era casi insoportable el fin de semana las chicas y yo decidimos salir de compras, en el centro comercial el aire acondicionado es de lo mejor, Mirai, Misty y yo estábamos tomando un refresco cuando mi celular sonó, lo saque de mi cartera y…

-es Yusei! .- -dije feliz, a lo que las chicas se pusieron tras de mi para escuchar lo que me diría después de casi una semana de abandono.

-hola…

_**Anzu: bien que pasara?**_

_**IAH: agrademos sus reviews en el capítulo anterior a: **_

_**-Nemesisdea: jeje por supuesto que el trio tendrá sus momentos juju como en el próximo cap y si esta historia será laaaargaa espero que no se aburran y sigan leyendo y dejando reviews. **_

_**Aki-nee.19: tenías sueño y estabas risueña jeje ya me ha pasado sip gracias por leer. Post. Esperamos la conti de tu historia ¬¬ **_

_**-ahome: jeje tu hermano se parece a este Yusei, (pobre de ti) jaja no es broma lo digo por lo bipolar que es en mi historia.**_

_**Yusei: solo porque tú me obligas!**_

_**IAH: bueno esperamos que les guste y como irán las cosas cuando la luna de miel se acaba? Juasjuas Aki y Yusei prepárense!**_

_**Yusei y Aki: O_O?**_

_**Anzu: dejen reviews onegai matta nee… **_


	12. Celos

_**Anzu: hola traemos conti por cierto perdón por las palabritas no tan bonitas**_

_**IAH: si pero díganme quien no las ha usado aunque sea sin querer eh? **_

_**Mirai: sip así es recuerden que Aki recibe una llamada del celular de Yusei que está actuando muy raro y está apunto de contestarle, así que ya saben yugioh 5ds no le pertenece a Anzu Hyuga **_

_**Érase una vez nosotros**_

_**Cap 12**_

_**Celos **_

-hola yu…

-hola eres Aki-chan

-eh? Si, quien habla?

-jeje claro tu no me conoces mi nombre es Kiryu, soy amigo de Yusei.- -era el amigo de Yusei me preguntaba que hacia el con el celular y en ese momento escuche la vos de Crow que regañaba diciendo.

-ya Kiryu déjalo se va a enfadar.

-Aki donde estas en estos momentos?- -(pregunto Kiryu ignorando totalmente a Crow)

-eh? Pues estoy con mis amigas en el centro comercial, por qué?

-amigas? … y están buenas?- -escuche un fuerte golpe, a Kiryu quejarse y a Crow muy enojado diciendo.

-Mirai es una de sus amigas! Así que deja de hacerte el tonto!

-auch dijo amigas así que hay otra.

-hola sigues ahí.- -pregunte

-sí, si oye Aki sabes estamos en la casa de Jack celebrando sus cumpleaños porque no vienes así te conozco y a tu amiga también jeje

-Jack esta de cumpleaños?.- -pregunte algo extrañada, porque no lo sabía?

-sip.- -de pronto pude escuchar la vos de Yusei.

-que rayos crees que haces! dame mi celular!… hola

-Yusei… ho…

-no hace falta que vengas Aki.- -(cuelga)

(Aki aún tenía el celular contra su oído, Mirai y Misty no habían podido escuchar mucho, y vieron a Aki que no termino de hablar y se quedo callada)

-Aki estas bien? - -(pregunto Mirai observando a su amiga que de pronto cambio su rostro de depresión por uno de demonio y apretaba tanto el celular que parecía que iba a romperlo, no lo soporto más y grito)

-¡El muy cabrón me ha colgado!

(Misty y Mirai se abrazan al ver el carácter que tenía Aki, de pronto esta voltea hacia ambas que se encuentran en modo chibi y ordena a la ojiazul)

-llévame a la casa de Jack!

-eh claro Aki.- -(decía Mirai quien aún abrazaba a Misty)

(IAH: aquí narramos nosotras la escena ocurre en la casa de Jack más específicamente en su cuarto)

En uno de los cuartos de una casa de dos plantas se encuentran departiendo 4 chicos, toman soda, comen papas fritas, nachos, cacahuates, etc.

De pronto el sonido del timbre hace que los chicos paren de comer.

-Crow ve a ver quién es- -ordeno Jack

-porque tengo que ir yo? allá afuera no hay aire acondicionado.

-porque soy el cumpleañero así que

-y que … ah bueno yo voy.- -dijo resignado el peli naranja y bajo para ver de quien se trataba .

Así de rápido como bajo regreso al abrir la puerta deja entrar primero a una linda pelirroja seguida de dos pelinegras.

-hola!- -saludaron alegremente

-uuu hey chicas si vinieron.- -se levantó un chico de pelo plateado que tenía un tatuaje en su rostro parecido a los de Yusei y Crow. - -y bien quien de ustedes dos es Aki?

-yo soy Aki mucho gusto y ella es Misty.- -dijo alegremente la chica presentado a su amiga

-créanme el gusto es mío, siéntense

Las chicas se sentaron, Aki vio de reojo a Yusei quien no la había saludado y solo se había dedicado tomar soda y a ignorarla, Aki estaba que hervía de furia por lo que decidió hablar.

-hey Jack porque no me habías dicho que este día era tu cumpleaños- -pregunto Aki con un tono de coquetería, que puso un tanto incomodo a Yusei y a Jack.

-eh bueno lo había olvidado..

_-"como se te va olvidar" _ah bueno pues…- -decía Aki buscando en su bolso.- -te traje un regalo.

Yusei casi se ahoga con la soda cuando Aki saco un pequeño paquete, claro lo disimulo muy bien pero una aura de incomodidad se había apoderado de todos los presentes.

-oh no debiste Izayoi.- -reía Jack tratando de esconder su alegría y a la vez sus nervios.

-o no es la gran cosa, es solo algo significativo- -Aki tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y le entrego el regalo a Jack.

-muchas gracias!- -contesto Jack recibiendo el regalo, y comenzó a abrirlo, Crow y Kiryu observaban atentos para ver de qué se trataba, Yusei hacia lo mismo pero más disimuladamente, la cara de todos se volvió como de ¡etto…! Las chicas no se hicieron muecas porque ya sabían que era.

Jack saco un estuche de plástico transparente dentro del cual estaba un colgante para el celular en forma de Kuriboh.

-muchas gracias Izayoi lo cuidare mucho.- -dijo Jack sacando el regalo de su estuche.

Aki sonrió al ver que su regalo le había agradado y tomo un poco de jugo

-porque te alegras por algo así.- -hablo Yusei obviamente enojado, dirigiéndose a Jack

-que tiene de malo?- -pregunto Aki un tanto enojada también.

Si el ambiente estaba incomodo antes ahora lo estaba más las miradas se intercambiaban Crow, Mirai, Misty, Mirai, Kiryu, Misty etc. etc. Hasta que Jack decidió abrir la boca.

-oye Yusei.- -llamo el rubio, con lo que no solo capto la atención del ojiazul si no que de todos los presentes, pero Jack solo voltea hacia Yusei coloco el Kuriboh cerca de su rostro y sonrió burlonamente diciendo. - -acaso estas celoso de mi Kuriboh

La quijada de todos callo y también una gotita de sudor por la cabeza de todos, Yusei arrugo el vaso en el que tomaba soda y se colocó frente a Jack con una sonrisa de furia.

-que fue lo que.

-mmm comprobado.- -hablo Jack al rostro furioso de su amigo.

-yo no- -comenzó Yusei mientras le arrebato muy rápido el colgante a Jack todos veían asombrados lo que Yusei hacía, se dirigía a la ventana la abrió y arrojo el colgante diciendo- -como voy a estar celoso de un regalo tan mierdoso…

Aki se levantó y arrojo el jugo que tenía en su vaso al rostro de Yusei y llorando le dijo.

-porque hiciste eso eres un inmaduro… ¡Idiota!

Dicho esto tomo su bolso y salió del lugar.

(Punto de vista de Aki)

(Aki caminaba hacia la parada del autobús el sol comenzaba a caer)

Como fue capaz… snif… es un inmaduro, que rayos le pasa? Idiota, idiota, idiotaaaa, que rayos te pasa?

-estoy celoso.- -escuche y voltee los más rápido que pude, ahí estaba el muy sínico parado como si nada.

-aléjate idiota.- -dije, me voltee y seguí caminando pero él me tomo del brazo, yo forcejee con él quería que me soltara y a la vez quería abrazarlo, maldición! que me pasa porque estoy llorando.- -suéltame aléjate.

-no.- -fue lo único que dijo y me rodeo con sus brazos.

-suéltame.- -dije pegándole con mis puños en el pecho, aun no paraba de llorar y sin poder soportarlo más le dije.- -que rayos te pasa? Porque no me has visitado y eres cortante y cruel

-perdóname, he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-se supone que soy tu novia o no?- -dije separándome de el.

-claro…

-entonces porque rayos no me cuentas lo que te pasa eh?

-Aki yo.

-no se supone que estamos para apoyarnos mutuamente.

-sí, te prometo que te contare todo, pero por favor perdóname y te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

_-"que fácil me convences T-T"_ está bien pero te pido que no lo vuelvas a hacer

-te puedo pedir yo algo?

-claro que cosa? - -Pregunte neutral

-no seas tan simpática con otros chicos cuando yo esté presente.

-eh?- -acaso yo hice que se enfureciera así, no, además yo tengo derecho de tener amigos, pero que tal si él se comportara como yo lo hice con otras chicas no, no quiero pensar en eso.- -está bien pero no tenías por qué botar mi regalo.

Yusei se me acerco y tenía su mano hecha puño lo abrió y ahí estaba el colgante.

-pero qué? Cómo? Yo vi que lo lanzaste por la ventana?

-no, no lo lance- -me aseguro

-pero si todos vimos

-era un cacahuate

- ¬ ¬ eres único sabias.

-apropósito.- -menciono en un tono dulce yo lo mire a los ojos y me dijo.- -yo quiero uno

-eh? Pero si dijiste que era un regalo mierdoso

-aun así quiero uno

-"¬¬ y no lo ha negado" - -pensé cuando me tomo la mano y me entrego el colgante

-ten dáselo a Jack cuando yo no esté viendo

(Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo a los ojos, Yusei estaba dispuesto a contarle lo que le estaba molestando quedaron de verse después de la escuela el lunes, Yusei tomo de la mano a Aki y así caminaron hasta la parada del autobús, Aki le dio rápido beso en los labios y se subió al bus, Yusei se quedó viendo cómo se alejaba hasta que desapareció)

(El lunes después de clase)

-ten Jack te regreso mi regalo.

(Aki y Jack estaban afuera del instituto de neo domino pues Yusei le había pedido a Mirai que llevara Aki ahí para que pudiera regresarle el colgante a Jack)

-pero que veo es mi Kuriboh, pero como? se supone que se perdió para siempre, acaso compraste otro?

-no Yusei me lo regreso.

-ese maldito celoso se roba mis cosas.

-jeje bueno debo ir con él nos vemos luego Jack

(Aki se despidió de Jack y se fue tras el muro del instituto donde se encontró con Yusei)

-listo.- -dije sonriéndole y el me regreso la sonrisa, caminamos hasta un parque muy lindo para encontrar un lugar tranquilo donde pudiéramos hablar.

_**Anzu: bien esperamos que les guste y que no odien mucho a Yusei**_

_**Yusei: ¬¬**_

_**IAH: agradecemos por sus reviews a:**_

_**Nemesisdea: jeje gracias por recomendar mi fic y pues aún no se si habrá lemon en esta historia pero le puedes decir a tu amiga que lea mi otra historia ahí si hay lemon . jeje (IAH: basta de comerciales Anzu)**_

_**Aki-nee.19: apoyo a Aki que pasa que los tienes olvidados bueno espero que todo esté bien amiga!**_

_**Ahome: jajaja me dio risa esto siiii somos la hermana sándwich jeje por suerte no tengo un hermano bipolar ni tu tampoco así que podemos burlarnos de Mirai.**_

_**Mirai: hey Yusei no es tan malo **_

_**IAH: con tigo porque con migo y Aki a veces se porta un poco (se escucha a Jack, Aki y Crow gritar… Bipolar…)**_

_**Yusei: ya déjenme en paz **_

_**Todos: dejen reviews onegaiii..**_


	13. Amigo de la infancia

_**Anzu: hola lamento el retraso semana pre-parciales y ahora semana de parciales waaa lo peor T-T tambien lamento si me como letras o errores de ortografia ^_^no puedo revisar bien ando con prisa  
><strong>_

_**IAH: si bueno la conti esta larga para compensar un poco el retraso **_

_**Anzu: jeje me inspire en una historia personal para hacer este capítulo espero que no les moleste que hay algunas personalidades y parentescos muy… extraños.**_

_**IAH: si y tendremos la aparición de 3 de los personajes más queridos¡**_

_**Anzu: bueno al menos por nosotros.**_

_**IAH: bien yugioh 5ds no nos pertenece ok**_

_**Érase una vez nosotros **_

_**Cap 13**_

_**Amigo de la infancia **_

-hay algo de mí que te moleste?

-no, en lo absoluto.

-entonces?

-tú no tienes nada que ver, y perdón si mis problemas te afectan, la verdad es que solo estoy preocupado porque este es mi último año en el instituto y luego iré a la universidad.- -Yusei me platicaba los problemas que estaban en su cabeza los últimos días y yo comenzaba a ver el punto, pero deje que siguiera hablando.- -entonces debo decidir si ir a la universidad de neo domino, a una en Tokio, o a una en el extranjero.

Mi corazón se arrugo en el momento que escuche eso, no lo había pensado, Yusei se ira

-te iras?- -pregunte sin dar señales de tristeza o al menos eso creo

-no lo sé.- - me dijo volteando a verme de verdad sus ojos mostraban angustia, me sentía la persona más egoísta en este mundo, pero aun así quería decirle no te vallas quédate aquí con migo, pero el hablo antes.

-mi papá quiere que valla a Tokio- -un nudo horrible se formó en mi estómago, pero desapareció al escuchar lo que dijo después.- - pero a mí nunca me gusto esa universidad, yo prefiero estudiar aquí.

(Los ojos de Aki no podían brillar más y su alegría era perceptible a metros de distancia)

-te parece que es mejor la enseñanza aquí.- -pregunte contenta.

-sip- -me contesto rápidamente.- -además aquí estas tu

(Ambos se sonrieron y suavemente Yusei coloco su mano tras el cuello de Aki, y se inclinó para besar sus labios)

(2 meses después)

Yusei y yo somos novios desde hace 4 meses, el clima es totalmente diferente de cuando llegue aquí, el calor a veces es tanto que podrías freír un huevo en un auto, jeje creo que estoy exagerando paro si hace calor y por eso hace como 2 meses cambiamos al uniforme de verano, el cambio consiste solamente en que no llevamos chaqueta ni blusa manga larga, sino solo una blusa escolar manga corta y un lazo al cuello de color rojo como la chaqueta, en el instituto donde van los chicos es lo mismo las chicas del Queens y neo domino solo se distinguen por el color del lazo el de ellas es azul. Y los chicos el mismo pantalón y camisa manga corta con corbata azul.

(En esta parte pueden imaginarse a Yusei y Aki haciendo cada acción que Aki describe excepto tal vez la última ^-^)

Estos últimos meses han sido maravillosos me encanta Yusei, cuando llega el momento de despedirnos, solo entro en mi cuarto y ya lo extraño. Cuando vamos a comer, a tomar algo o simplemente a sentarnos en una banca en el parque, al sentir su mano sobre la mía cuando caminamos tomados de las manos, cuando siento sus labios en los míos, la manera en que me mira, la sensación de sus manos sobre mi pecho… (((O_O)))

-¡Para el carro!.- -(grita Aki)

-eh?. - -Yusei me mira con una cara de inocencia que ni él se la cree.

-n… no, no quiero.- -le dije sonrojada

(Yusei extiende su mano para poder tocar los pechos de Aki pero esta lo detiene tomándolo de la muñeca a lo que Yusei pone su mejor cara de cachorro y le dice)

-anda solo un poquito

(Aki sonríe con sarcasmo y entrecierra los ojos para decirle)

-como si fueras a conformarte con un poquito.

(Yusei sonríe pero luego deja caer su cabeza en la derrota y da un profundo suspiro sabiendo que ella tenía razón)

En esos momentos Yusei y yo estábamos sentado en el suelo bajo la ventana de uno de los salones completamente vacíos del instituto donde el asiste, en los últimos días se me hizo fácil entrar y salir, pues los uniformes de las chicas eran idénticos (solo se quitaba el lazo rojo del cuello)

Este era el último día de clases a partir de mañana daban inicio las vacaciones de verano, 4 semanas libres, y después daría inicio mi 2° semestre en el instituto que para Yusei sería el último.

-vámonos ya preciosa- -me dijo levantándose primero para ayudarme luego a mi

-tan pronto porque?

-debo llegar a casa antes que mi papá

-y eso porque?- -pregunte mientras caminábamos hacia la salida.

-dice que quiere hablar con nosotros y si no estoy ahí seguro y se enoja.

-jeje ok no queremos que se enoje- -salimos a la calle y caminamos hasta la esquina.

-y dime Aki que harás este verano?

-pues mis papás querían que fuera a América a visitarlos- -Yusei paro de repente y me vio con cara de… esa idea no me gusta… así que le dije.- -pero les dije que no

-^_^que bueno así podremos ir a la playa.

-siii genial la playa.

Me subí al autobús para regresar a mi instituto no sin antes despedirme de mi amor claro con gran beso, me senté y recordé que este domingo llegaría a la ciudad mi amigo de la infancia le conté a Yusei sobre el pero aun no le he dicho que iré a verlo el domingo por la mañana, la verdad me da miedo decirle T-T

(Aquí comienza a narrar Yusei, en la casa de los Fudo)

Mi papá nos reunió a todos en la sala para informarnos que este año la reunión familiar se realizara en nuestra casa "genial" pensé con sarcasmo mucha gente y lo peor de todo los niños.

-Mirai quiero que te encargues junto con tu mamá de todo con respecto a la comida, alquiler de mesas, etc. Por favor.

-si papá.

-Yusei!.- - me llamo para que volteara a verlo.- -tú las llevaras a donde tengan que ir para comprar lo que necesiten, y en vista que la ultimas vez no pudiste encender el asador…

-¡fue un accidente!.- - me defendí.

-lo que sea, en vista de eso cuidaras a los niños.

- O_o ¡TODO MENOS ESO! Papá por favor.- -(Yusei se arrodillo a suplicar)

-Yusei! Levántate no hagas eso.- -(el señor Fudo se dispone a salir de la habitación, a lo que Yusei se lanza y se aferra a la pierna de su padre quien lo arrastra con dificultad saliendo de la habitación)

-papá por favor, y si voy por todas las cosas y ordeno toda la casa.

-no hijo necesito a alguien que de verdad pueda hacerlo

-pero si yo puedo ¡mamá! Dile que puedo!

-lo siento cariño pero necesitamos que alguien se encargue de los niños para que no corran por toda la casa.

-pues compremos correas.- -(dijo Yusei entre dientes y solo Mirai lo escucho por lo que soltó una suave risa)

(Yusei se suelta y se levanta para voltear a ver a Mirai)

-cambiemos!

-olvídalo no quiero morir!

-yo tampoco!

-Yusei ya basta no creo que no puedas hacerte cargo de algo tan fácil.

- ¬ ¬ y porque no lo haces tú?

-¡que dijiste!

-nada papá! Que está bien lo hare pero con una condición.

-aquí las condiciones las pongo yo hijo! Pero dime de que se trata.

-quiero invitar a Aki.

-Aki! Claro me parece, así la familia conoce a tu novia.

-hey! Entonces yo quiero traer a Crow.- -grito Mirai, sugerencia que debo a decir a mi papá no le agradó mucho

-Mirai? (el sr. Fudo también es algo celoso pero si le dijo que si a Yusei no quedaba de otra) está bien puedes traerlo.

-jeje, gracias pero Crow saldrá el fin de semana solo quería que lo aceptaras.

(El sábado)

(Yusei y Aki hablaban por celular querían salir pero Yusei no pudo pues tuvo que llevar a su madre y hermana de compras, no por manejar ya que su madre puede hacerlo pero si para cargar las compras)

-quieres que valla mañana a tu casa

-si por favor

-a qué hora?

-mmm como al medio día porque?

-ah nada, si a esa hora esta bien

-prefecto preciosa nos veos mañana entonces.

-ok.

-te amo!

-yo también (cuelgan)

(Punto de vista de Aki)

Yusei quiere que valla a su casa mañana, no me dijo la razón pero espero que no sea nada malo.

(Aki estaba en su habitación estaba tratando de dormir mañana sería un día especial pues volvería a ver a uno de sus amigos de la infancia al cual no veía desde hacía 6 años)

-….-

Ya es de mañana quede de verme a las 8.30 en la plaza central de neo domino para desayunar con el creo que voy un poco tarde

(Aki camina rápidamente entre algunas personas que se encuentran caminando por la plaza, Aki y su amigo habían dicho como irían vestidos por si acaso no se reconocían, aunque había visto algunas fotos de su amigo en el Facebook y el de ella)

Al fin llegue al punto de encuentro el reloj de la plaza aún no había nadie que alivio el reloj marcaba las 8.30 exactas, de pronto sentí que alguien me toco por el hombro y me llamo

-Aki?

Voltee inmediatamente y ahí estaba, es tan alto ahora mucho más que yo, de pequeños yo era la más alta de los tres pero lo reconocí por su mirada juguetona y su cabello azul un poco largo, le sonreí y le dije.

-Bruno?

-presupuesto niña.- -me dijo sonriendo ampliamente y abrazándome tan fuerte que hasta me levanto un poco del piso

-cómo estás?

-pues muy feliz de verte nuevamente

-igualmente mírate que alto estas ya no puedo burlarme de ti

-jajaja creo que no más bien soy yo quien se burlara a hora

Platicamos por un rato y luego fuimos a desayunar ahí me platico que sus padres habían estado trabajando en los estados unidos ahí fue la última vez que lo vi luego solo supe de el por mails

-así que mis padres están aquí por cuestiones de negocios.- -(decía el peli azul)

-y cuánto tiempo se quedaran?

-pues mis hermanos y yo decidimos convencerlos de quedarnos a vivir aquí y ellos dicen que por el tipo de negocio nos quedaremos por al menos 3 años que te parece

-es genial

-y tú que me dices, bueno ya sé que convenciste a tus papás de quedarte a terminar el bachillerato, pero que tal te va ya llevas casi 6 meses aquí.

-pues me ha ido de lo mejor tengo 2 buenas amigas y 3 amigos geniales

-amigos eh?.- -me dijo pícaramente a lo que yo solo sonreí.- -pero creí que al instituto al que asistías solo era para chicas.

-si pero…

-perooo

-es que mi mejor amiga tiene un hermano y él es… (Aki estaba chocando las puntas de sus dedos índices tratando de explicar)

-huy no me digas que ya tienes novio? Jaaa Aki que ha dicho tu papá aún vive el hermano de tu amiga? Porque él es el valiente, me imagino

Hice un puchero, le pegue en el brazo y le dije

-como que valiente eh? y si, si está vivo.

-bueno yo digo por el carácter del señor Hideo ya sabes

-si ya se, es por eso que aún no se lo he dicho a mi papá

(Bruno puso una cara extraña y tomo un poco de jugo, observo a su a miga y le dijo)

-bueno la verdad siempre se sabe Aki y dime cuanto tiempo tienen de ser novios?

-4 meses.

-uuu y es mayor que tu supongo.

- si es mayor por 2 años

-ah no esta tan mal, lo apruebo

-jaja como que lo apruebas si ni lo conoces.

-no sé, te dejo venir a ver a tu a migo de la infancia, asique te tiene confianza.

-etto… -_-u .- -bueno Bruno no conoce a Yusei así que no lo culpo por pensar eso

-y esa expresión? O_o no me digas que no sabe que estas aquí.

-bueno no tengo porque contarle todo

-oye yo no me quiero meter en problemas

-y quien dijo que lo arias?, no pasa nada no creo que se enoje.

(El tiempo pasó rápidamente y ya era hora de irnos para ambos)

-bien me encanto volver a verte Aki

-lo mismo digo espero que nos veamos pronto así te presento a mis amigos y amigas.- -le dije mientras se subía a una motocicleta azul.

-claro tienes que presentármelos especialmente a ese que hizo que desafiaras a tu padre.

-no exageres ¡- -reclame mientras el encendía la motocicleta y dejaba escuchar el sonido del motor.

-apropósito ¡.- -grito para poder escucharlo.- -como se llama.

-se llama Yusei ¡.- -dije también en vos alta.

_-"no, no puede ser" _bueno nos vemos Aki.- -dijo despidiéndose

Ah ya son las 11 debo ir a casa de Yusei

(Punto de vista normal. En casa de los Fudo)

En el patio trasero estaban colocadas varias mesas listas para recibir alrededor de 30 personas, la Sra. Fudo, Mirai y otras mujeres ordenaban los platillos que se servirían, como entradas, golosinas, emparedados, etc.

Los hombres que se encontraban presentes preparaban el asador y la carne.

-mamá ya terminamos con esto cierto?- -pregunto Mirai colocando un tazón de puré de papas en la mesa.

-así es cariño puedes ir a cambiarte.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Mirai salió directo hacia la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con Aki.

-hola Aki como estas?

-bien Mirai gracias, Yusei me dijo que viniera, tu sabes para qué?

-como no te dijo?

-no! paso algo?

-jeje hoy es la reunión familiar y quiere que le ayudes con la tarea que le encargaron

-ah era solamente eso

-huy solamente ¬ ¬ ni te imaginas

Mirai le dijo a Aki que subieran, ella debía cambiarse y de paso la llevaría al cuarto de Yusei, _"=0_0= pensándolo bien nunca he estado en el cuarto de Yusei"_ pensaba Aki mientras subían las escaleras un ves que llegaron Mirai se paró frente a la puerta, giro la perilla y le dijo a Aki.

-lista?

-eh?- -Aki estaba extrañada en cuanto se acercó a la puerta escucho un golpe cerca de la pared, luego un objeto cayendo al suelo y por ultimo un grito desesperado pronunciado por su amado Yusei- -que está pasando ahí?- -pregunto la pelirroja a su amiga quien termino de girar la perilla

-pues ya lo veremos.- -Mirai abrió la puerta y dejo ver a Yusei tirado en el suelo boca abajo y a dos niños brincando sobre él, uno de ellos tenía lentes y el pelo castaño, el otro tenía el pelo verde sujeto por una cola de caballo y sus ojos eran de color dorado, mientras otros dos sujetaban las piernas de Yusei estos últimos tenían el cabello negro y parecían gemelos.

-hey Rua! Tempei! Bájense de Yusei, y ustedes dos suéltenlo también- -grito Mirai y los 4 niños salieron corriendo hacia el otro lado de la habitación donde habían 3 niños más, bueno eran 2 niñas una chica rubia de cabello esponjado y la otra de cabello verde idéntica al niño que saltaba sobre Yusei solo que esta tenía dos coletas ambas tenían bien sujeto a otro niño de cabello negro y ojos grises, lo torturaban poniéndole maquillaje.

-que es lo que está pasando?- -Aki se arrodillo junto a Yusei para levantarlo- -estas bien?

-Aki ayúdame T-T.- -rogo Yusei levantándose colocando su mano derecha en su espalda para disminuir el dolor.

Aki voltea a ver a Mirai que intentaba ayudar al chico de ojos grises

-Ruka, Mary, desaten a Sly ahora mismo.

-estas cosas no entienden con palabras ¡- -grito Yusei

-como que cosas primo! Tú fuiste el que no quería jugar con nosotras al salón de belleza y dijiste que podíamos usar a Sly- -se defendió la peliverde.

Aki y Mirai voltean a ver a Yusei quien tenía una sonrisa nerviosa

-además él les ayudo a atarme, y solo espera a que me desate ya verás¡.- -gritaba furioso Sly

-Yusei eso es verdad?- -interrogo Aki

-oye era uno menos, pero no fue suficiente ¬¬.

En lo que los adolescentes peleaban los ojos de quizá el más inquieto de los pequeños se clavaron en la puerta que estaba abierta de par en par.

-miren! La puerta está abierta!.- -grito Rua haciendo que los 6 restantes voltearan y se prepararan para correr.

Aki y Mirai corrieron fuera y cerraron la puerta antes de que alguno pudiera salir.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- -decía Mirai volteando a ver a Aki quien asintió con la cabeza, ambas estaba recostadas en la puerta y escucharon detrás de esta.

-chicas ayúdenme no me dejen aquí!

Podían escuchar a Yusei quejarse pero también los niños se quejaban.

-Yusei abre ya me aburrí.- -se escuchaba la vos de Rua.

-y tú crees que yo no.- -la vos de Yusei defendiéndose.

-si no abres serás nuestro trampolín nuevamente.- -amenazo el peliverde, Aki y Mirai solo escuchaban atentas lo que podían.

-así pues esa ves me descuide niño no volverá a… augh….

Al parecer los niños no habían dejado terminar a Yusei y como Mirai había desatado a Sly ahora eran 5 niños hiperactivos contra un adolescente, las chicas escucharon como Yusei cayó al suelo, podían escucharlo quejarse pero en vos baja. Las chicas tenía caras angustiadas y se voltearon a ver.

-qué crees que le hallan echo?

-no lo sé Aki pero mejor vemos porque ya no escucho a mi hermano

Nuevamente Mirai abrió la puerta esta vez la escena tenia siempre a Yusei tirado en el suelo solo que esta vez enrollado como en posición fetal solo que sus manos en medio de sus piernas, cerraba con fuerzas sus ojos y con las mismas fuerzas parecía apretar los dientes. Los niños estaban en medio círculo frente a él viéndolo quejarse y cuando vieron que la puerta se abría todos corrieron y ni Mirai ni Aki pudieron detenerlos.

-Yusei está bien. - -Aki se arrodilla y coloca la cabeza de Yusei en sus piernas este solo niega con la cabeza y no contesta.

-uuu creo que nunca seré tía, ni tu mamá Aki.- -decía Mirai con tristeza burlona arrodillándose junto a Aki, a lo que Yusei con dificultad comenzó a ponerse de pie.

-e-esos monstruos me las pagaran

-primero hay que atraparlos.

-oh no si mi papá los ve me va a decir que si soy un inútil.

-entonces vamos a atraparlos- -dijo Aki poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cual no pudo pasar pues choco contra alguien.

-lo siento.- -dijeron ambos volteándose a ver.

-o.O Aki?

-o.O Bruno?

-que haces aquí?- -interrogaron al mismo tiempo, Yusei y Mirai que estaba tras ellos se observaron con escepticismo y se acercaron para preguntarles.

-ustedes se conocen?

Aki y Bruno voltearon a verlos y luego se miraron entre si y preguntaron.

-los conoces?

-yah¡.- - hablo Yusei quería una explicación.- -Bruno como es que conoces a Aki.

-hola Yusei cuanto tiempo sin verte si también me alegra verte.

-ya no te hagas el gracioso, sabes que si me da gusto verte pero dime como es que la conoces?

-ella es una amiga de la infancia.

Yusei estaba sorprendido y le pregunto a Aki.

-él es el amigo del que me hablaste?- -decía señalando a bruno.

-sí. - -contesto tímidamente Aki.

-no me digas que él es tu novio?- -pregunto Bruno señalando a Yusei.

-pues sí, pero como es que ustedes se conocen.- -aki no terminaba de entender

-Bruno es nuestro primo.- -contesto Mirai quien se lanzó hacia Bruno para darle un abrazo.

-bien luego hablamos de esto.- -decía Yusei dirigiéndose a Bruno.- -ahora tu ayúdanos a atrapar a los monstruos que tienes como hermanos.

-oh no, que hicieron Rua y Ruka ahora.

-jaja creo que Rua dejo estéril a Yusei.- -contesto Mirai.

-auch lo siento primo.

-no créeme no lo sientes, ahora vamos antes de que lleguen al patio.

_**Anzu: me paso una cosa similar en una reunión familiarlosiento yusei espero que te recuperes**_

_**Yusei: no me hables.  
><strong>_

_**IAH: si demasiada gente ¡ Yusei no podías con 7 niños yo he tenido que cuidar como 15 niños si familia numerosa.**_

_**Anzu: los otros gemelos son extras ya saben parientes que ni siquiera saben que existen.**_

_**IAH: bien muchas gracias por sus reviews a:**_

_**Aki-nee.19: gracias por leer jeje creo que me uni a tu club T-T de las que no tenemos tiempo para escribir, en fin espero que te guste, por cierto espero la conti xD  
><strong>_

_**Ahome: gracias por leer y si Acantha tiene razón Yusei es lindo, bien espero que te guste el cap y por cierto también espero tu conti.**_

_**IAH: pero si acaba de actualizar.**_

_**Anzu: igual espero la conti**_

_**Nemesisdea: gracias por leer ysi creo que todas las mujeres nos hacemos esa pregunta, en fin espero que te guste porque ya meti a alguien mas del que se tiene que cuidar Yusei jeje**_

_**Yusei: ¬¬ rayos creo que te has juntado mucho con Aki-nee.19**_

_**Anzu: jejeje y si dile a tu amiga que si acepto reviews anónimos ^_^**_

_**Gracias nuevamente y recuerden**_

_**Tu Review = Anzu feliz ^_^**_


	14. Amigo o enemigo

_**Regresando a la vida.**_

_**Anzu: bien lamento mucho el retraso**_

_**IAH: también esta cap esta medio raro perdón ando falta de inspiración tiene mucho relleno pero en fin puse algo que es importante para un punto muy adelantado en mi historia **_

_**Anzu: bien nos leemos abajo para los agradecimientos. recuerden entre comillas y cursiva es pensamiento  
><strong>_

_**IAH: y recuerden los personajes de yugioh 5ds no nos pertenecen, y perdon por la ortografia y si me como letras, el teclado esta fallando y ando un tanto apurada.  
><strong>_

_**Érase una vez nosotros.**_

_**Cap. 14**_

_**Amigo o enemigo **_

Todos buscamos a los niños. En la planta de arriba había una habitación tipo sala de estudio en la que Mirai, Yusei y yo pasábamos el rato a veces, supusimos que por ser el espacio más grande ellos habían corrido hacia ahí.

Yusei parecía furioso, ¿enserio le molestaba cuidar de esos niños? Esa interrogante me inquietaba un poco ya que a mí no me desagradan de hecho quisiera ser madre algún día, (suspiro) que tal si Yusei no quiere tener hijos. Eso me pondría muy triste, todos estos pensamientos estaban en mi mente, mientras que mis ojos veían como nos acercábamos a la puerta de la habitación, Yusei abrió la puerta y..

-AJA! Así que aquí estaban niños revoltosos.- -grito Yusei, mientras Mirai, bruno y yo nos acercábamos. Cuando me asome por la puerta pude ver la impresión que el grito de Yusei causo en los niños y el gemelo de pelo verde daba un brinco y señalaba a Yusei con el dedo mientras le gritaba.

-NO! No nos atraparan corran todos!.- -dicho esto el niño volteo para correr tan rápido que no se fijó lo que estaba frente a él.

(Rua se estrelló con fuerza en un mueble que estaba frente a él, debido al impulso que llevaba el golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que el mueble se tambaleara y los objetos sobre el comenzaran a hacer lo mismo, Bruno, Mirai y Aki, solo abrieron lo más que pudieron los ojos al ver al niño caer sentado por el golpe, y ver indefensamente como una jarrón grande caía sobre el)

-¡CUIDADO! - -grite sin poder hacer más, cuando sentí como Yusei salía disparado del lugar donde se encontraba parado hacia donde el niño había chocado.

(Yusei tomo al niño como haciendo una coraza con su propio cuerpo, pues no tubo suficiente tiempo para salir de ahí, el jarrón callo sobre la porción izquierda de su cabeza y en su hombro, rompiéndose en dos.)

-Yusei! .- _(gritaron todos corriendo hacia ellos)

(Yusei comenzó a al abrir sus brazos y observo hacia abajo donde estaba el niño con sus grandes ojos dorados llenos de lágrimas.)

-¿estás bien? ¿Te golpeo algo?.- -(pregunto el ojiazul preocupado por ver al niño llorar, este solo aspiro por la nariz y le contesto llorando)

-si estoy bien… pero tu estas herido por mi culpa.- -(decía mientras veía como un hilo de sangre corría por la frente de su primo)

-Yusei, Yusei, ¿estás bien?.- -dije arrojándome sobre él, sabía que el niño estaba bien pues Yusei lo había protegido, pero mi Yusei estaba sangrando y tenía que ver su herida, así que lo tumbe en el suelo para revisarlo.

-Aki, auhg Aki! Estoy bien si, solo me duele un poco.

-voy por el botiquín!.- -dijo Mirai saliendo de la habitación, pasaron unos segundos y…- -Aquí está el botiquín.- - Mirai entro corriendo y se arrodillo a mi lado.

(Rua estaba sentado en el mismo lugar no se había movido y los otros niños solo estaban parados en diferentes puntos de la habitación aun asombrados por lo que había ocurrido.)

-Rua!.- -(llamo el peli azul a su hermano menor que aun sollozaba en el suelo)

-hermano!.- -(dijo Rua levantándose para abrazarlo, Bruno se arrodillo para quedar a la altura del niño y le dijo.)

-Rua porque no te quedaste en la habitación de Yusei? Sé que tú eres el que ínsita a los demás.

-pero es que estaba muy aburrido… pero en verdad lo siento mucho no quise que esto pasara.

(El niño sonaba en verdad arrepentido y su hermano solo sonrió levemente y se puso de pie para ir a ver como estaba Yusei, se fueron acercando y Bruno observo tiernamente como Aki limpiaba con una gasa el frete de Yusei, su mente juguetona no pudo evitar formular una broma que enfureciera a su primo)

-valla! Con una enfermera así porque no me callo el jarrón a mí- -dijo Bruno mientras yo limpiaba la herida de Yusei, no podía dejar que se infectara o algo, le puse un punto de mariposa para unir ambos extremos y cuando lo vi, Yusei observaba con ojos furiosos a Bruno, imagino que por su comentario, pero de que se enoja, Bruno es solo mi amigo.

-muy gracioso Bruno.- -(contesto Yusei poniéndose de pie)

-jeje siempre de celoso no?- -(mencionaba alegremente el peli azul)

-bueno ya vamos a limpiar esto antes que mamá lo vea.- -intervino Mirai, y que bueno que lo hizo el momento se estaba tornando incómodo.

Una vez que ocultamos el jarrón roto, bajamos al patio para almorzar, Mirai y Yusei dijeron que su mamá no se daría cuenta que faltaba un jarrón, eso era un gran alivio y también me asegure que la puntada de Yusei estuviera oculta bajo uno de sus mechones.

(Punto de vista normal)

-oye Yusei no te duele el golpe?- -pregunto Mirai a su hermano mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-no mucho, de hecho creo que Aki hiso un buen trabajo deteniendo la hemorragia!.- -contesto frunciendo el ceño al recordar ese momento tan doloroso.

-jeje claro Aki será una gran doctora.- -decía Mirai tan animada como siempre.

-si eso creo.

-hey que habrá de comer eh? Huele como carne asada.- -comentaba Rua a su hermana que parecía estar fastidiada por la forma en que su hermano se emocionaba con la comida.

-si Rua debe ser carne pero por favor no vayas a atorarte de nuevo ya ves lo que sucedió la última vez.

_-"valla parece que este niño es más problemático de lo que creía" - -_pensaba Aki quien escuchaba a los gemelos.

-mis hermanos son un poco revoltosos.- -se excusó Bruno notando la expresión de Aki.

-jeje me recuerdan a alguien - -menciono con sarcasmo la pelirroja.

-qué? Yo? Yo no era así es más se parecen a ti, tú eras la que nos incitaba a escaparnos de la zona permitida en el parque.- -se quejaba Bruno haciendo que Aki se sonrojara al recordar lo revoltosa que llego a ser de pequeña.

-apropósito tú quién eres?.- -se volteo la pequeña peliverde cruzándose de brazos y viendo fijamente a Aki.- -porque mi hermano habla con tanta confianza con tigo? y parece que te llevas muy bien con mis primos.- -a Aki la niña no le parecía muy amigable y se preguntaba porque le hacia esas preguntas.

-pues yo… - -trato de explicar Aki pero Yusei se encargó de contestar antes de alguien más lo hiciera.

-ella se llama Aki, Ruka, y es mi novia…

-además Aki es mi amiga de la infancia.- -hablo Bruno.

-y mi compañera de clase y mejor amiga ^_^- -aporto Mirai cuando todos llegaban a la puerta del patio.

-ah pues mucho gusto Aki-neechan. - -menciono educadamente la niña

-lo mismo digo Ruka-chan.- - contesto Aki sonriéndole a la niña que ya no le parecía tan temible.

(Punto de vista de Aki)

Salimos al patio donde se encontraban los adultos, la señora Fudo estaba poniendo unos servilleteros en las mesas y se nos acercó, para decirnos donde sentarnos el almuerzo estuvo genial nos la pasamos muy bien y conocí a algunos de los familiares de Yusei, me sentí incomoda en algunas ocasiones pero después de eso todo salió bien.

(Punto de vista normal)

Estaba atardeciendo, en el patio de los Fudo solo quedaban la familia anfitriona y la familia de Bruno, los adultos platicaban tranquilamente en una de las mesas, mientras los gemelos corrían por ahí, Aki y Mirai estaban sentadas en el pasto disfrutando del atardecer.

Dentro de la casa más específicamente en la cocina Yusei observaba a Aki desde la puerta de vidrio, le parecía tan linda, llego a la conclusión de que su corazón nunca se había sentido de tal forma, ni siquiera cuando estuvo con Akiko.

-en que piensas eh?- -pregunto Bruno acercándose a su primo.

-en nada en específico.- -contesto volteándose para encarar al que había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

-nunca imagine que Aki fuera tu novia valla de hecho nunca me imaginé que Aki tendría novio.- -bromeo colocándose su mano en la barbilla como procesando el hecho.

-por qué lo dices?- -cuestiono confundido el ojiazul

-pues ya sabes ya conoces a su padre.- -Yusei entre cerro los ojos, se acercó a Bruno y le dijo.

-no, no lo conozco.

-uy no te lo ha presentado aún? Con razón sigues vivo.- -Yusei parecía más confundido, la verdad no sabía si los padres de Aki estaban enterados de la relación que ellos tenían. Además porque ella no se los ha presentado se supone que habla con ellos vía internet casi todos los días.

-no, no lo ha hecho aún, supongo que está esperando el momento adecuado.

-si supongo pero aun así es extraño.- -finalizo Bruno saliendo de la cocina hacia el patio.

Yusei se quedó en la cocina desde donde vio a su primo acercarse a la chicas, al parecer él dijo algo gracioso pues Aki y Mirai reían mientras el hacía ademanes con las manos.

-"_en verdad que se ve linda cuando sonríe, pero porque no me ha enseñado siquiera una foto de sus padres, me ha hablado de ellos pero no sé cómo lucen y si están de acuerdo con que Aki tenga novio. No me agrada el hecho de que Bruno sea más cercano a ella en ese sentido pero no puedo hacer nada en contra del pasado ellos se conocieron antes y nada cambiara eso"_

Con esto en mente Yusei sale para encontrarse con los otros, una vez que la noche llego los padres de Bruno y lo gemelos decidieron que era hora de irse.

-me agrado mucho verlos a todos, no imagine que me encontraría con mi mejor amiga aquí así que fue la mejor reunión en la que he estado- - decía Bruno mirando tiernamente a Aki, por lo que no vio que Yusei lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-jeje si Bruno también me arado verte.- -decía felizmente Aki.

-Porque no vienes con nosotros podemos pasarte dejando en el instituto.- -sugirió Bruno, pero Aki negó con la cabeza.

-gracias pero me quedare a dormir esta noche con Mirai.- -Yusei sonrió en la victoria volteando un poco para que no lo notaran.

-oh bueno entonces vendré mañana a visitarlos de nuevo.- -una venita de ira se formó en la frente de Yusei mientras Mirai y Aki asentían alegremente a lo que Bruno había dicho.

-hey Yusei gracias por salvarme la vida. - -dijo Rua, Yusei se agacho a la altura del niño y le dijo susurrando

-ssshh calla no tienes que agradecer nada, además no queremos que mis tíos o mis papás se enteren de eso cierto. - -Rua se colocó las manos en la boca y luego le dijo también susurrando.

-es verdad, pero de todas formas gracias y lamento haber hecho tanto alboroto.

-está bien quedas perdonado.- -finalizo despeinando al niño como una muestra de cariño, Rua sonrió y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermana desde ahí ambos se despidieron.

-adiós Yusei, adiós Mirai, adiós novia de Yusei.- -se despedían los niños al unísono moviendo las manos hacia arriba y de un lado a otro.

-jeje adiós niños- -respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-bueno nos vemos mañana que tengan buena noche.- -se despidió finalmente Bruno dejando solos a los tres quienes subieron Yusei a du habitación y Aki y Mirai a la habitación de esta última.

-Aki puedo hablar con tigo?- -pregunto Yusei, entrando a la habitación de Mirai a lo que Aki asintió y salió junto con Yusei al pasillo.

-que sucede?- -pregunto Aki un tanto confundida.

-dime, tus padres saben que somos novios?- -Aki se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta

-porque me preguntas eso ahora eh?- -el nerviosismo se notaba en el tono de vos que usaba y Yusei pudo notarlo.

-solo quiero saber ya sabes ya que hoy conociste a la mayoría de mis parientes y yo ni siquiera sé cómo son tus padres.- -Aki lo miro fijamente, él tenía razón pero ella también tenía una para hacer lo que hizo.

-pues Yusei, la verdad es que no lo saben.- -Yusei abrió los ojos ante esto nunca se puso a pensar si los padres de Aki sabían de su existencia, será porque desde un principio supuso que ella se los había dicho.

-porque? Acaso no quieres que se enteren porque eh escuchado que cuando haces eso es porque no quieres nada serio. - -Aki abrió los ojos y rápidamente lo tomo de las manos y le dijo.

-no Yusei, no es eso.

-entonces que es?, no entiendo.

-lo que pasa es que si ellos llegaran a saber.- -a Aki se le estaban formando lágrimas en los ojos de solo pensar lo que su padre serie capaz de hacer, Yusei noto la preocupación y con sus dedos limpio la primera de las lágrimas que Aki soltó.

-que sucede? No llores solo quiero saber, pero por lo visto es una buena razón.

-seguro que mi papá no deja que vuelva a salir del instituto o más seguro aun me manda a traer para que vuelva con ellos, el me lo advirtió Yusei, pero no puedo hacerle caso esta vez porque yo quiero estar con tigo, el jamás me dejo siquiera tener amigos varones, Bruno era asediado por las miradas asesinas de mi padre, claro en ese momento no entendíamos porque pero, no quiero ni pensar en lo que mi papá haría si se enterara que tengo novio.

Yusei trago saliva, no temía lo que el padre de Aki podía hacerle a él, más bien era lo que podía hacerle a ella si se enteraba lo que le preocupaba, que tal si ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de conocerlo y optaba por que alejar a Aki de él, no, no lo soportaría no quería vivir eso, no de nuevo.

-está bien Aki, si esa es la razón entonces me parece bien no debí juzgarte sin saber la razón.

-espero que en verdad lo entiendas, sería mejor que esperáramos un tiempo, y cuando sea conveniente se los diré, y si quieres conocerlos te puedo enseñar una foto o presentarte por el chat solo como un amigo.

-creo que con la foto basta.- -contesto Yusei tomando por la cintura a Aki, después de escuchar lo que sufrió Bruno de niño no quería imaginarse el destino de los adolescentes que eran amigos de Aki, por lo que regresaron a la habitación de Mirai.

-ya terminaron de besarse.- -bromeo Mirai cuando observo a su amiga y hermano entrar de nuevo en su habitación.

-Mirai!- -menciono Aki sonrojada.

-es broma, miren encontré una película buena veámosla.

Los tres se sentaron en el suelo de la habitación para comenzar a ver la película, apenas llevaba unos minutos cuando tocaron a la puerta, por lo que Mirai grito

-está abierto pasa.- -la señora Fudo se asomó captando la atención de los tres y les pregunto.

-alguno tiene idea de donde está mi jarrón favorito? El que estaba en la otra habitación?

_**Anzu: bueno espero que sea de su agrado**_

_**IAH: sip bien ahora tenemos una encuesta**_

_**Anzu: queremos saber que les gustaría ver en el próximo cap, tienen dos opciones estaba pensando en mandar al team 5ds de vacaciones pero aún no sé dónde así que decidan ustedes**_

_**a) a la playa.**_

_**b) a la montaña cerca de un lago.**_

_**IAH: ustedes elijan y yo me encargo de las situaciones aunque también acepto sugerencias para estas ^_^**_

_**Anzu: bien muchas gracias a quienes han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y especialmente a los que dejaron reviews en el cap anterior.**_

_**Ahome: gracias por comentar jeje si y valla desventajas eh? Bueno esperamos que te guste esta cap **_

_**Nemesisdea: jeje si otro en la lista negra haber que les parece la aptitud de Bruno,, aclaro que el nobre del cap no es solo por el jeje ya verán la respuesta más adelante**_

_**Naiad: hola como estas pues qué bueno que te gustan mis historias jeje si es difícil el tema pero lo hago esperando que les guste, espero sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado el cap.**_

_**Aki-nee19.: jaja creo que tu advertencia con el primo es un tanto valida en esta ocasión, bueno esperamos tu regreso amiga.**_

_**IAH: ien eso es todo muchas gracias por leer esperamos no se aburran y que dejen reviews participando en la encuesta **_

_**Anzu: sip suerte en todo lo que hagan… matta neee….**_


	15. Una nueva amiga

_**Anzu: huy cuanto tiempo paso?**_

_**IAH: bien anuncio el ganador de la encuesta fueee Aki nos haces el favor.**_

_**Aki: claro con un marcador de 2 a 1 el ganador es…. Bueno si leen los reviews ya lo saben y si no pues lean el capítulo.**_

_**IAH: oye para que te pago!**_

_**Aki: no me pagas**_

_**Anzu: bien ese capítulo esta largo espero que les guste.**_

_**IAH: juju ya me canse de ver sufrir a mi Yusei te toca Aki , y a que no adivinan a quien usare para celarla.**_

_**Aki y Anzu: a quién?**_

_**IAH: ya verán no se molesten si la pongo es porque más adelante tendrá mucho que ver, **_

_**-Entre paréntesis y al inicio narro yo ok, **_

_**-en un párrafo aparecen puntos suspensivos (…) es una llamada telefónica y es cuando la otra persona está hablando.**_

_**-entre comillas y en cursiva es pensamiento.**_

_**Así que nos leemos abajo.**_

_**Aki: yugioh 5ds no le pertenece a Anzu Hyuga.**_

"_**erase una vez nosotros"**_

_**Cap. 15**_

_**Una nueva amiga.**_

Era una hermosa y cálida mañana en neo domino city, la gente camina rápidamente evitando tener una quemadura de tercer grado debido al insoportable sol, los pájaros buscan la sombra de los árboles para no morir de insolación, los niños y jóvenes están en sus casas debido a las vacaciones y puede escucharse como disfrutan de su tiempo libre.

(¡BOOM!)

-porque rayos tiene que explotar ahora!- -se escucha la vos de un chico, al parecer venia de la segunda planta de una hermosa casa blanca.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraban tres chicas y cinco chicos quienes hace unos minutos se encontraban disfrutando de la frescura que el aire acondicionado les brindaba.

-rayos Yusei compra cosas que sirvan!- -se quejaba un muchacho alto de cabellos plateados.

-deja de quejarte gracias a él no hemos muerto por el calor, además porque no compras uno tú!

-Kiryu, Yusei no peleen- -decía una linda chica pelirroja poniéndose de pie para separar a los chicos.- -rayos el calor los pone como locos.

-rayos esta habitación se está calentando muy rápido.- - aseguro otro de los chicos quien tenía el cabello azul.

-tratare de repararlo.- - Yusei se acercó al aparato y comenzó a abrirlo.

-salgamos a la cocina y abramos las puertas que dan al patio mientras los chicos reparan el aire les parece chicas.- - propuso poniéndose de pie una de las chicas, la pelinegra se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y las otras dos chicas que aún estaban sentadas comenzaron a ponerse de pie.

-Mirai porque van a un lugar más fresco y nos dejan aquí.- -hablo un pelinaranja acercándose a la chica mencionada.

-ah no tú te quedas para ayudarnos aunque seas un inútil.- -se quejó el único chico que no había hablado un rubio que era más alto que cualquiera de los otros chicos presentes.

-bien Jack nos vemos más tarde y desén prisa en arreglarlo.- -finalizo Mirai abriendo por fin la puerta de la habitación dejando entrar el abrazador aire del exterior.

-rayos el calor es horrible.- -se quejaban todos.

Una vez abajo la escena consistía en: el suelo de madera perteneciente a la cocina de la casa estaba ocupado por dos pelinegras y una pelirroja, en una silla una mujer de cabello castaño preparaba fruta para que pudieran comer y aliviar un poco el calor, las puertas corredizas que daban al patio estaban abiertas de par en par, y debes en cuando una leve brisa fresca se dejaba sentir.

-no quiero estar aquí muero de calor.- -Mirai decía lanzándose hacia atrás para quedar acostada.

-mmm no me digas que quisieras estar en la escuela?.- -pregunto la dueña de unos hermoso ojos color jade, haciendo lo mismo que Mirai había hecho.

-estás loca Misty-san!.- -hablo exaltada Mirai.- - aun no quiero morir.- -Misty y Aki rieron por lo bajo ya ni siquiera tenían ánimos para reírse.

Unos minutos después los chicos bajaron y por las caras que tenían podría decirse que habían fracasado en su intento por reparar el aire acondicionado.

-por sus caras ya se la respuesta pero, que paso?.- -pregunto Aki sin ninguna clase de ánimo.

-se arruino un empaque y no tengo repuestos para eso así que debemos comprar uno.

-no mejor vamos a la playa.- -propuso Mirai emocionada.

-siiii- - gritaron las otras dos chicas.

-Jack anda dile a tu padres que no presten el rancho si.- -Mirai puso sus manos juntas y sus suplicantes ojos frente a Jack.

-pues aunque es una buena idea y por más que quisiera decirte que sí, no puedo.

Mirai cambio su cara suplicante por una de enojo y contesto a gritos.

-porque no! Quieres que tus amigos muramos jóvenes!

-no es eso, lo que pasa es que el año pasado alguien (voltea a ver a Kiryu) destrozo gran parte del rancho, y mis papás no pudieron mandar a repararlo hasta hace poco además querían remodelarlo por eso esperaron tanto y pues aún no está listo.

-porque no vamos al lago?- -propuso Yusei.

-si también es una buena idea, mamá vamos convence a papá.- -Mirai retorno a su cara suplicante.

-hija sabes que tu papá no puede dejar el laboratorio en estos momentos.

-entonces dile que nos preste las llaves.- -pidió Yusei a su no muy convencida madre, no quería que a su cabaña le ocurriera lo mismo que al rancho de los Atlas.

-pues no se tendrían que ir ustedes solos y no.

-mamá para ti es fácil tú tienes aire acondicionado en tu habitación.- -decía Mirai haciendo un puchero, mientras Jack, Bruno, Kiryu, Crow, Misty y Aki se ponían frente a la señora Fudo y le decían.

-tiene aire acondicionado en su habitación!

-está bien le diré a su padre que les preste la llave de la cabaña!

Habiendo convencido a la madre el padre callo ante la decisión de su esposa. Y los chicos preparaban sus maletas para dirigirse a la montaña. Un lugar mucho más fresco que la ciudad. Todos subieron sus maletas a una camioneta perteneciente a los padres de Jack, por lo que esté siendo el responsable del vehículo le toco ser el chofer. Una vez a dentro todos, se pusieron en marcha.

Han pasado dos horas de camino y cierto chico comenzaba a desesperarse.

-los viajes son aburridos juguemos a algo.

-Kiryu eres un niño ¬¬- -se quejó Mirai.- -a que quieres jugar! ^_^

-no lo sé, hay 3 chicas y cinco chicos bueno Jack no cuenta porque está manejando jajah!.

-cállate o te bajo!.

-oye que sensible.

Así paso otra hora hasta que llegaron a una gasolinera, mientras Jack llenaba el tanque de la camioneta, los demás entraron al minisúper para comprar provisiones. Regresaron al auto y una vez más se pusieron en marcha.

(Punto de vista de Aki)

Debo admitir que gracias a Kiryu el camino no fue tan aburrido, pero una vez que llegamos no lo podía creer, había estado en tantos lugares en mi corta vida pero ninguno como este, habían muchos árboles, y una hermosa cabaña de madera, tenía una hermosa terraza, y al frente estaba el enorme y hermoso lago, el clima era cálido pero no a muerte como en la ciudad los arboles hacían de ese un paraíso.

Comenzamos a bajar la cosas del auto para llevarlas a dentro de la cabaña eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde cuando entramos Mirai nos llevó a Misty-san y a mí a una habitación grande y nos dijo.

-hay más habitaciones pero me parece genial que durmamos en una sola, así las noches serán más divertidas.

-si me parece genial, nunca había salido de vacaciones con más personas de mi edad solo con viejos aburridos y mis padres y hermano menor, no era tan divertido pero estoy segura que hoy si lo seraaa! - - Mirai y yo volteamos para ver un poco sorprendidas a Misty san, jaja parece que tenemos eso en común pero ella se emocionó demasiado, parecía que estaba realmente emocionada y porque mentir yo también lo estoy.

-siiiii!- -dije saltando hacia Misty-san.

-valla que necesitaban salir niñas.- -nos dijo Mirai en son de burla, Misty-san y yo nos miramos a la cara y luego volteamos a ver a Mirai para lanzarnos sobre ella y hacerle cosquillas.

-ya bastaaaaa jajajajaja!

-oigan piensan quedarse aquí todo el día, vamos al lago!.- -decía Bruno apareciendo tras la puerta de la habitación, por lo que dejamos a Mirai en paz y comenzamos buscar nuestras maletas.

-bien Bruno si ustedes ya están listos pueden adelantarse, dile a los demás que los alcanzaremos pronto - - le dije mientras trataba de encontrar mi traje de baño.

(Punto de vista normal)

En las cristalinas y pacificas aguas del lago podía verse el sol que aún estaba presente en el firmamento, el agua comenzó a formar ondas tan pronto como el primero de los chicos se lanzó al agua.

Crow salió de nuevo a la superficie con el cabello cubriéndole los ojos se sacudió un poco y este volvió casi a la normalidad.

-genial este lugar es perfecto.- -decía saludando a los demás que se encontraban en el muelle que conectaba la orilla con una parte mediamente profunda del lago.

Los demás le observaban y Yusei y Jack voltean a ver a Kiryu quien llevaba puesta una calzoneta café oscura, este se encontraba en cuclillas, miraba su reflejo en el agua y arreglaba su flequillo plateado, ambos chicos se acercaron al desprevenido Kiryu lo tomaron por los brazos y las piernas y lo lanzaron al agua.

-para que te miras tanto Misty ni te voltea a ver.- -se burlaba Jack desde el seco muelle.

-tu calla Atlas no te conviene hablar de esa forma.- -gritaba Kiryu lanzándole agua a sus amigos.

-no sé de qué hablas baka!.- -Jack quien llevaba una calzoneta roja se lanzó al agua cayendo sobre Kiryu para callarlo para siempre.

-jaja parece divertido ya también voy…..- -decía divertido Bruno cuyo traje de baño era de color azul, este retrocedió para tomar impulso y paso corriendo junto a su primo y se lanzó sobre los otros tres chicos que ya se encontraban en el agua.

-hey y tú que estas esperando Yusei?.- -pregunto Crow al ver como Yusei miraba hacia la cabaña.- -y para que pregunto jaja quieres ver a Aki en traje de baño cierto.- -Crow movía las cejas de arriba abajo pícaramente.

-sí y que.- -respondió el ojiazul quien vestía una calzoneta negra, Yusei volteo para mirar a Crow y se cruzó de brazos.- - si quiero verla pero me parece que a ti tendré que sacarte los ojos antes de que mi hermana salga.- -finalizo el pelinegro lanzándose al agua.

-QUE! No viejo espera ni siquiera había pensado en ella de esa forma.

-si como no.- -regañaba Yusei mientras hundía a su amigo en el agua.

-parece divertido quiero unirme.- -se escuchó la linda vos de una chica todos pararon con lo que hacían y fijaron su mirada en las tres hermosas damas que estaban en el muelle.

Mirai llevaba puesto un traje de dos piezas el top era de color negro con dos líneas moradas en los costados, y el short era morado con dos líneas negras en los costados, Misty llevaba su hermoso y largo cabello sujeto en una cola alta y vestía un traje de una sola pieza color verde musgo, finalmente Aki llevaba puesto un traje de 3 piezas (ya saben de esos que tienen una faldita sobre el bikini) de color ocre.

Los chicos estaban boquiabiertos, Crow hechizado por el encanto de su novia, Kiryu encantado de ver a las tres de esa manera pero especialmente la chica del cabello largo, y los últimos tres centrados en el hermoso cuerpo que poseía la pelirroja.

Las tres chicas al ver la incapacidad de los chicos para formular palabras decidieron arrojarse al agua.

-uno, dos… tressss.- -contaron al unísono lanzándose a la fresca agua de aquel hermoso lago.

Pasaron unos 30 minutos y los chicos jugaban en el lago Misty, Aki y Mirai estaban en posición de ataque, sus miradas se entrecruzaban vigilándose entre sí… de pronto Misty cae al agua.

-pero que paso ni siquiera hemos comenzado a jugar.- -hablo Aki extrañada ante la repentina caída de su amiga.

-parece que Kiryu no soporto mas.- -menciono Yusei, (sobre los hombros del ojiazul estaba sentada Aki, a Mirai la cargaba Crow y si iban a jugar a las luchas sobre el agua).

-tonto perdimos antes de comenzar.- -regañaba Misty una vez que regreso a la superficie, con su mano saco al chico inconsciente, su mojado cabello plateado le cubría los ojos y dejaba ver como de su nariz emergía un hilito de sangre.

-pi-piernas…- -fue lo único que menciono Kiryu pues recibió un golpe en la cara proveniente de la chica que lo había sacado del agua.

-pervertidoooo! .- -grito la pelinegra indignada.- -maldito con razón se me hacía raro que me sujetaras tan fuerte, se supone que los que cargan también luchan por lo que deben tener sus manos al frente.

-jeje deja que ese tonto se ahogue Misty mira ahí hay dos más para que puedas jugar.- -dijo Crow señalando a Jack y a Bruno estaban sentados en el muelle como espectadores y árbitros.

(Punto de vista de Aki)

La tarde se pasó rápidamente y para nuestra sorpresa la pareja ganadora de las luchas fueron Misty-san junto a Bruno no me lo esperaba jaja ella es tan callada no conocía su lado oscuro. La noche estaba por llegar así que decidimos repartirnos las tareas para poder preparar la cena.

Las tareas fueron repartidas y a Yusei y a mí nos tocó ir por leña para la chimenea, que tiene que ver con la cena? Si yo pregunte lo mismo, y Jack me dio una buena razón… si malvaviscos asados los amo! (IAH: yo también)

-ven Aki vamos por este camino.- -menciono Yusei guiándome hacia el camino mencionado este estaba cercado por pinos y diferentes tipos de arbustos.

-estas seguro que por aquí hayan ramas que podamos usar para la chimenea?.- -pregunte ya que lo único que habían eran hojas secas tiradas en el camino.

-si solo espera y veras pronto llegaremos a un lugar más abierto.

Efectivamente llegamos a un pequeño claro justo en el centro estaba un kiosco muy lindo del cual puedo asegurar el lago se ve esplendido, bueno antes de buscar leña quería comprobar esa vista al lago yo misma, y al parecer en lo último que Yusei pensaba era en buscar leña pues él fue quien me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia el kiosco.

Cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta que no éramos los únicos en el lugar, dentro del kiosco estaba una chica observando el lago por lo que solo podíamos ver su espalda, pero ella traía puesto un vestido blanco de verano, voltee a ver a Yusei y el miraba a la chica como si la conociera.

-hey que sorpresa encontrarte aquí!.- - pronuncio Yusei, así que si la conocía, yo no la conocía a ella pero comenzaba a desagradarme arruino nuestro momento asolas, bueno ella no lo sabía. En ese momento la chica volteo para vernos.

-Yusei! Valla sí que es una sorpresa.- -menciono la chica, quien tenía los ojos de color café claro, y el cabello castaño hasta los hombros.- -veo que no estás solo.- -dijo mirándome finalizando con una sonrisa.

-si ella es mi novia Aki, Aki ella es Anzu una amiga del instituto.

-mucho gusto Aki-chan creo que a te había visto en el instituto en que salón estas.

-el gusto es mío Anzu-san, pero yo no asisto al instituto de neo domino, llego ahí solo para ver a Yusei.- -dije sujetando el brazo de Yusei y haciendo énfasis en lo último.

-ya veo, y en donde se están quedando eh?

-en la cabaña de mis padres y tú?.- -contesto y pregunto Yusei, porque le pregunto eso no es que nos interese donde se queda ella o sí.

-pues vine con mis padres y mi hermano menor, es por un viaje de negocios con el jefe de mi papá están aburrido creo que soy la única chica, de ahí solo hay viejos que hablan de cosas aburridas niñas fresas como de 10 años y chicos asquerosos como Kiryu.- -debo admitir que lo último me causo risa jaja todos conocen a Kiryu por ser un pervertido.

-pobre de ti.- -dije aun riendo.

-sí, ya conoces a Kiryu por lo visto.

-si pero a mí me parece gracioso, no me molesta.- -ella sonrió y se me acerco para decirme.

-a ti te parece así porque seguramente Yusei lo amenazo para que no te molestara.

-enserio?.- -dije volteando a ver a Yusei.

-no hace falta que lo amenace, sabe que lo matare si te llega a molestar.- -me dijo tranquilamente.- -porque no vienes a la cabaña Anzu no creo que te aburras, ahí están Crow, Jack, Mirai y… bueno también esta Kiryu, una amiga de Aki y un primo mío.

-o no gracias no quiero ser una molestia.- -sí, así es dije para mis adentros.

-vamos no es molestia, ayudamos a recoger leña y vamos.- -"_QUE! Porque? Yusei porque le insistes?" _ya ni modo_, _ella acepto venir con nosotros, al menos disfrute de nuestra caminata a solas entes de encontrarnos con la intrusa.

Una vez que terminamos de recoger leña nos dirigimos a la cabaña, Yusei y Anzu conversaban de cosas que yo no entendía, decían cosas como recuerdas la vez que y la otra que, vah! Inclúyanme en su conversación si! ¬¬. Después pensé en una pregunta para unirme yo misma a la conversación, así que le dije a Anzu.

-desde hace cuánto tiempo se conocen ustedes?- -Anzu volteo a verme y se quedó pensando un poco.

-pues a Yusei lo conocí en séptimo grado luego a los demás en noveno.

-enserio se conocen desde hace tiempo ^_^ _"!maldición! ¬¬"_ y porque a los demás hasta en noveno.

-en séptimo me toco estar en un salón diferente al de ellos y ahí conocí a Anzu, el siguiente año volví con los chicos y en noveno tocamos todos en el mismo salón.- -me explico Yusei.

-y por cosas de la vida hemos tocado juntos desde entonces.- -finalizo Anzu cuando estábamos llegando a la cabaña.

Entramos a la cabaña y el primero en aparecer fue Kiryu quien nos dijo.

-ya era hora de que llegaran!...(se le queda viendo a Anzu) … EEEEEH! Y tú que rayos haces aquí porque tengo que verte en todos lados.- -decía gritando y señalando a Anzu, parecía que a él tampoco le agradaba jeje creo que se formara una alianza.

-si lo mismo digo.- -contesto Anzu con una actitud diferente a la que yo conocía y debo decir que esta actitud daba miedo.- -pero esta vez no me sacaras de quicio Kyosuke, hoy estoy de vacaciones.

-O-O eh? Es verdad aquí no eres la presidenta así que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera siiii.

-mientras no te metas con migo yo no me meteré con tigo.- -finalizo dejando en claro lo que había dicho, esta chica debe ser bipolar pues en cuanto termino de hablar con Kiryu regreso a su tono amable y semblante tranquilo.

Mirai y Jack cocinaron la cena que estuvo de lo mejor, luego seguimos con la reunión cerca de la chimenea para supuestamente contar historias de terror y asar malvaviscos, pero antes era hora de que cierta señorita castaña se fuera a su casa.

-te quedaras a dormir Anzu?- -!muchas gracias Crow! Que no ves que ya se iba.

-pues no lo sé..- -dijo pensativa. piensa Aki piensa, que le digo para que se valla.

-no te regañan tus padres?.- -dije inocentemente juju con eso será suficiente.

-bromeas mis padres no se darían cuenta que no estoy ni en un millón de años.- -ok ni tus padres te quieren genial ¬¬

-de verdad, entonces quédate vamos a contar historias de terror.- -estas muerto Yusei Fudo ya verás cuando estemos solos lamentaras haber dicho eso.

-de acuerdo me han convencido me quedare.- -bien no pude hacer nada para que se fuera no queda más que disfrutar de los malvaviscos asados.

Fuimos a la sala, apagamos las luces de toda la cabaña y solo la luz de la chimenea nos alumbraba, sentados todos en medio circulo frente a las llamas, yo por supuesto junto a Yusei, y al que le tocaba contar la historia en medio frente a todos.

…

…

-y entonces la pierna izquierda del hombre apareció en la orilla del lago y….

-kyaaaaaaa!

-que? no he terminado de contar nada.- -se quejó Crow ante el repentino grito de Misty-san.

-lo sé pero alguien rozo mi espalda.- -contesto con lágrimas en sus ojos quien diría que Misty san era miedosa

(pow)

AAAAhhhh KYAaaaaaa!: (las cuatro chicas presentes gritaron ante el ruido escuchado el cual también puso en alerta a los cuatro chicos presentes)

Está bien lo admito también tengo miedo y ese ruido hizo que Mirai, Anzu, yo y de nuevo Misty-san gritáramos. Todos miramos hacia el pasillo y una sombra se acercaba los 4 chicos se pusieron de pie para ver de qué se trataba, … esperen 4 falta uno…

(Kiryu aparece con cara de alivio)

-perdón no encontraba el baño, a quien le toca contar la historia?

-BAKA!.- -grito Anzu apareciendo junto a Kiryu y golpeándolo en la cabeza.- -nos asustaste y a qué hora te fuiste eh?

-auch... lo siento si.- -se disculpó Kiryu sobándose donde le habían pegado.

-yo también voy al baño.- -dije poniéndome de pie, reponiéndome del susto y saliendo de la sala.

(En cuanto Aki se fue al baño, el sonido de un celular se escuchó.)

-disculpen debo contestar.- -(Anzu se excusó y se dirigió a la terraza de la casa, encendió la lámpara que estaba afuera y ahí contesto la llamada)

Termine de lavarme las manos y Salí del cuarto de baño, cuando me dirigía hacia la sala la vi, estaba afuera en la fresca noche, parada en la terraza de madera que daba al lago, hablaba por teléfono, no es que me importara lo que hablara pero sin querer la escuche.

-si…si estoy bien no te preocupes, … me encontré con unos buenos amigos y sabes! ... creo que hice dos nuevas amigas …. Sus nombres? ... jaja si claro que los recuerdo se llaman Misty y Aki, por cierto también hice un nuevo amigo … jah! Celoso! … el?... Se llama Bruno… … claro lo tendré … tú también cuídate mucho…

Se quedó escuchando y me pareció que lo hacía como si ella y la persona del otro lado de la línea eran los únicos existentes sobre la faz de la tierra entonces lo comprendí, más se me confirmo cuando dijo.

-también te amo y te extraño.- -con estas palabras dichas en un tono melancólico y un adiós que al parecer no quería ser pronunciado puso fin a la llamada.

Rápidamente volteo a verme, por lo que pude ver en sus ojos que se sorprendió.

-me escuchaste?.- -pregunto sonrojada.

-acabo de llegar por lo que escuche el final, así que tienes novio?- -le pregunte era obvio pero estaba feliz así no tendría que preocuparme por ella siiii.

-jeje si.

-chicas que hacen aquí hablando de novios vamos a dentro.- -Yusei llego para arruinar el inicio de mi simpatía por Anzu, pero…

-que acaso tú ya sabias que Anzu tiene novio?.- -le pregunte. Pues nos escuchó y vah que no me vengan con que los hombres no son chismosos.

-si él la llega a traer al instituto.

-así como yo llego por ti ¬¬

-oye a veces voy por ti, sabes que estaba ocupado estudiando.

(Anzu veía con melancolía y un poco de envidia la situación frente a ella cosa que Aki noto poco después)

-y Anzu-san dime porque tu novio no vino con tigo al lago?- -ella abrió los ojos ante mi pregunta y contesto.

-porque quiero que siga viviendo!, mis padres no aprueban que tenga novio.- -waaaa que triste vida la tuya como te comprendo somos hermanas en ese dolor.

-porque los suegros no nos quieren eh?.- -dijo Yusei colocando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

-como a ti tampoco te dan permiso?- -me pregunto.- -mmm ya comenzaba a preguntarme como es que a alguien dos años menor que yo si le daban permiso.

-jeje no también temo por la vida de Yusei (Yusei: ¬¬u) pero mis padres están en américa y…

-no saben nada, cierto.- -asentí con la cabeza y ella continuo hablando.- - no sabes la suerte que tienes, por eso cuando me gradué me iré lejos a estudiar lo q me gusta.

-y que vas a estudiar Anzu-san?

-biología, me encanta por eso me iré con mi novio a otro país.

Después de la conversación y ver qué tan decidida estaba Anzu de quedarse junto a su novio me estaban dando ganas de comentarle a mis papás, pero luego pensé ella tiene 17 años, yo tengo 15 y ella teniendo dos años más no recibe aprobación! Mejor me lo guardo por un tiempo más.

-guerra de almohadas!.- -demasiado tarde para voltear una almohada me golpeo justo en el centro de la cara, las chicas ya estábamos en nuestra habitación y jugamos hasta que Jack grito que nos calláramos.

-jeje amargados!.- -grito Mirai, pero dejamos que descansaran Jack manejo todo el camino hasta aquí, después de todo aun teníamos 3 días de diversión.

…

…

Era el último día que estaríamos en la cabaña y Anzu estaba por regresar al hotel donde estaban sus padres, los últimos días iba al hotel por la mañana para desayunar con sus padres y las demás familias incluidas de la empresa donde su padre trabajaba, luego regresaba durante todo el día con nosotros.

-me tengo que ir fue genial pasar el rato con ustedes.

-huy la presidenta tiene un lado oscuro quien lo diría.- -Kiryu amaba molestarla.

- y qué? Si dices algo en la escuela juro que (mostrando su puño a Kiryu)

-no hace falta me agrada más Anzu que la presidenta.- -las palabras de Kiryu parecían sinceras y Anzu solo le sonrió se despidió de todos y se marchó.

La pasamos muy bien en el lago jugamos, asamos carne y malvaviscos y antes de irnos Yusei y yo fuimos al kiosco en medio del bosque.

Fue un momento increíble solo él y yo a los alrededores, nuestros labios fundidos en un beso y la brisa suave que hacía que mi cabello se moviera con ella, cuando abrí los ojos capte una imagen que no voy olvidar nunca, vi sus ojos que me veían a mí y solo a mí, tras ellos el cielo, y el cristalino lago que no podían competir con el hermoso color de los ojos de Yusei.

-te amo Yusei.- -mencione hipnotizada por su mirada.

-y yo a ti mi Aki.- -me dijo tomándome por la cintura y acercándome de nuevo a él para de nuevo alejarnos de este mundo en esa mágica caricia conocida como beso.

…

…

-ya era hora de que llegaran tenemos que irnos o se nos hará tarde mañana es el último día de vacaciones y no he preparado nada para la escuela.- -decía Crow cuando apenas nos veía llegar.

-y tu desde cuando te reocupas por la escuela?.- -le dijo Yusei para que se calmara.

-pues es que…

-no has hecho las tareas cierto.

-me falta una

-eso quiere decir todas no.- - le dio Mirai en tono enojado y tomándolo fuertemente por la oreja.

-auch no mi amor en serio solo me falta una.- -Crow trataba de defenderse mientras era arrastrado por Mirai hacia la camioneta, Yusei y yo nos volteamos a ver para luego sonreírnos, tomamos nuestras maletas y nos pusimos en camino.

...

...

De regreso a la realidad, yo estaba en mi habitación ordenando todo lo necesario para comenzar de nuevo las clases. Mañana comenzaba mi segundo semestre en el instituto, no sabía que sería tan difícil en muchos aspectos.

_**Anzu: quieres que me maten**_

_**IAH: bueno no te deje sola yo Sali cuando te encontrabas con Kiryu.**_

_**Anzu: espero que les allá gustado el final es cursi pero que lo disfruten mientras puedan.**_

_**IAH: bien agradecemos por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior a: **_

-**darkangel2221: bien espero que te allá gustado el viaje a la montaña jeje por cierto espero la conti de tu historia estoy super picada… gracia por comentar**

**-nemesisdea: no abandonare ninguno de mis fic eso tenlo por seguro ^_^, en cuanto a Bruno aún le queda mucho que hacer por aquí tu pendiente si, y Yusei si será mejor que se esconda gracias por comentar**

**-Aki-nee.19: huy si Yusei no sabe la que le espera cuando conozca al suegro jeje y lo siento la playa queda para el próximo viaje. Espero que vuelvas pronto con otra de tus historias que ya sabes que me encantan. Gracias por comentar.**

**-Ahome: jeje si a Yusei ya no se le nota el golpe, gracias por los saludos Anzu y yo les mandamos saludos a ti y a Acantha. Espero la continuación de tu historia también estoy que me muero por leer la conti. Gracias por comentar.**

_**-AmericanDarkness: gracias por comentar, lamento lo de tu castigo, estos tuvieron más suerte jeje. Ahora…**_

_**Flash back **_

_**QUE LE PASO AL JARRÓN! **_Pues estaba en el basurero, y Mirai, Aki y Yusei tuvieron que explicarle a la señora Fudo lo que paso, primero la señora Fudo reviso la herida de Yusei para ver que el cerebro de su prodigioso hijo no se saliera por ahi XD…

Decidieron no decirle nada al señor Fudo o perdería la confianza que tenía en Yusei para cuidar niños. (Yusei: desde un principio dije que no quería hacerlo) (Mirai: será que eres un inútil hermano) (Aki: pues esos no parecían niños)(Yusei: lo ves eran monstruos)(Señora Fudo: T-T mi jarrón favorito "suspiro" lo bueno es que no les paso nada a ustedes.)

Si lo se todos queremos una madre tan dulce como ella xD...

_**Anzu: bien espero contestar con eso a su pregunta y espero contar sus reviews **_

_**IAH: muchas gracias por leer. **_


	16. El amor duele

_**IAH: hola a todos **_

_**Anzu: cómo les va? ¬¬ a mi casi meda un derrame cerebral en los últimos días no he podido hacer mucho los parciales me frieron el cerebro. **_

_**Aki: uu pobesita.**_

_**Anzu: si verdad ^_^ bueno aquí está la conti, de aquí en adelante are que el tiempo pase un poco más rápido xq si no llegamos al capítulo 100 xD… **_

_**IAH: una aclaración los dormitorios de la academia Queens son como pequeños apartamentos ok**_

_**Anzu: los personajes de yugioh 5ds no me pertenecen.**_

_**Érase una vez nosotros **_

_**Cap 16**_

"_**El amor duele"**_

Los días pasaron rápido y cuando nos dimos cuenta al segundo semestre le faltaban 4 meses para terminar, Yusei, Jack, Crow y Kiryu en especial Kiryu estaban muy ocupados estudiando y pronto debían entregar sus documentos con la elección de sus carreras, Bruno entro a estudiar al instituto de neo domino y sus hermanitos los gemelos a la primaria de neo domino.

Como dato interesante debo decir que Misty-san estuvo siendo cortejada por Kiryu, O.O no creí que lo lograra pero logro convencer a Misty-san, creo que hacen una linda pareja y a decir verdad Kiryu está intentando cambiar aunque es pronto para que lo diga pues apenas llevan 2 semanas saliendo.

Es viernes y decidimos con las chicas ir a ver a nuestros príncipes ya que ellos no pueden venir a vernos.

Entramos al edificio y nos dirigimos al salón 3 A de camino nos encontramos con.

-hola! Chicas como están.- -Bruno tan alegre como siempre, se acercó para saludarnos y darme un abrazo, solo que volteaba a ver hacia todos lados.

-que te pasa? A quien buscas?.- -pregunte ante esa extraña actitud.

- este es el piso de los de tercero por lo que Yusei debe andar cerca.—dijo aun con su mirada… hacia todos lados.

-pues si Bruno de hecho estamos frente a su salón. - - dijo Mirai señalando la puerta del salón la cual se abrió haciendo que Bruno me soltara inmediatamente.

Para suerte de Bruno no fue Yusei el que abrió si no alguien con quien había estado tratando desde que regresamos de las vacaciones.

-Anzu-san como estas?.

-Aki-chan! Como estas hola.- -dijo saludando con la mano a los demás.- -si buscan a los chicos déjenme informarles que el único que está disponible es Jack.- -dijo abriendo un poco más la puerta y dejando que pudiéramos entrar al salón, donde vimos a Jack sentado en el pupitre de la esquina, Misty-san, Mirai y Bruno caminaron hacia Jack mientras yo le pregunte a Anzu.

-sabes dónde están los demás?

-si están retirando sus documentos de selección de carrera.- -me respondió mientras nos acercábamos a los demás.

-eeeh y tú que estudiaras Jack? .- -pregunte cuando llegamos donde estaba sentado llenando su prueba de actitudes.

-pues me gusta la ingeniería.- - me contesto algo pensativo pero finalizando con una sonrisa.

-ya veo así que estarás en la misma facultad de Yusei.- -menciono Mirai sentándose en una de las mesas.

Yusei me había comentado un poco acerca de lo que quería estudiar y si era una ingeniería pero la verdad no recuerdo cual.

-A ti que te gustaría estudiar Bruno?.- -pregunte no sabía que tanto habían cambiado los intereses de mi amigo.

- pues no crees que es demasiado pronto para pensar en eso, digo aún estamos en primer año.- -me respondió. Pero Misty-san le dijo algo. En eso Yusei, Crow y Kiryu entraron al salón.

-pero aun que estemos en primer año debemos tener por lo menos una idea de lo que queremos para nuestro futuro no crees.

-apoco tú ya tienes pensado lo que quieres ser.- -pregunto Kiryu envolviendo a Misty-san con sus brazos. A lo que las 4 chicas presentes lo vimos incrédulas ¬¬ (si las 4 ya saben lo que quieren ser)

-por supuesto que si amor yo quiero ser científica de la NASA..- -contesto tranquilamente Misty-san

-y ustedes ¿Aki? ¿Mirai? ¿Anzu?.

-yo quiero ser bióloga.- -dijo Anzu.

-yo doctora.- -dije feliz

-yo arquitecto.- -menciono Mirai muy segura.

(Crow abrió sus ojos un poco ante lo que Mirai había dicho que quería ser)

-Mirai en serio quieres ser arquitecta.- -mencione emocionada, ella era mi mejor amiga pero nunca me había contado que clase de profesional quería ser,

-aja quiero diseñar edificios en todo el mundo, y conocer muchos lugares como tú lo has hecho Aki.- -dijo tomándome de las manos podía ver lo feliz que era imaginando su futuro.

(Punto de vista normal)

Crow apretó los puños y se sentó a llenar su prueba sin decir nada se quedó solo escuchando.

-ya veo y tu Yusei que clase de ingeniería era la que quieres.- -pregunto Aki arrojándose a los brazos de su novio quien la atrapo sonriendo ante la energía que tenía su chica.

-ingeniería industrial..- -contesto abrazando fuertemente a Aki por la cintura.

-aaah aplastas mi hígado.- -se quejó la pelirroja ante el abrazo de Yusei.- -y bien Bruno tú no has contestado.

-mmm no sé.

- ¬¬ y que hay de ustedes Kiryu y Crow?.- -pregunto nuevamente Aki con curiosidad.

-yo … no, no se los diré. - -contesto Kiryu simplemente.

-qué? Porque?.- -reclamo Aki con un puchero.

-si dinos Kiryu.- -pidió o más bien ordeno Misty.

-no lo dirá le da pena que lo sepan.- -hablo Jack aun rellenando algunos espacios en blanco de aquel papel.

-yo se los diré…

-cállate yuseeeeiii.- -grito Kiryu lanzándose hacia el ojiazul tirándolo al suelo y haciendo que Aki se apartara justo a tiempo.

-y que hay de ti Crow?.- -pidió nuevamente Aki.

-yo esperare lo que me diga mi prueba de actitud.- -menciono secamente y aparentemente concentrado en el documento.

-mmm ya veo.

Luego de eso las chicas decidieron salir para dejar a los mayores hacer lo que tenían que hacer, justo cuando salían Mirai sintió como la detenían de su avance tomándola por el brazo, ella volteo para encontrarse con la mirada seria de su novio.

-que sucede amor?.- -pregunto inocentemente.

-necesito hablar con tigo, espérame en los bebederos sí.

-está bien.- -contesto algo confundida.

Mirai apresuro el paso para alcanzar a Bruno y a las chicas. Una vez que estuvo con ellas y el salieron del instituto.

-me quedare para esperar a Crow dijo que lo esperara jeje.- -dijo Mirai a sus amigas. Aki miro a Misty y luego regreso su vista a Mirai.

-está bien entonces creo que nos veremos mañana..- -dijo despidiéndose de su amiga quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

-qué hay de ti Bruno no tenías que ir por Rua y Ruka.- -pregunto la ojiazul a su primo que se miraba de lo más tranquilo.

-O_o es verdad lo había olvidado nos vemos mañana primitaaa.. - -menciono para luego salir corriendo hacia la primaria.

Mirai soltó un suspiro y camino dentro del instituto nuevamente.

(Punto de vista de Aki)

-la lalala la laalaaaaa (tarareando una canción cualquiera tirada en su cama)

Esto es tan relajante no hay como estar un día sin hacer nada tirada en tu cama ^-^ (nock nock)

-mmm quien será debe ser alguien por algo que olvide en el salón otra vez.

Me levante y fui a abrir la puerta de mi habitación.

-Mirai! Hola eh?.- -Mirai estaba para frente a mi cuando me miro, sus ojos azules se volvieron enormes y acuosos pude verla derramar una lagrima antes de que se me lanzara en sima abrazándome fuerte mente.- -¿Mirai? ¿Qué sucede que te paso?

-Akiiiii –snif- ¿porque? Akiii ¿Porque?.- - Me decía llorando

-porque, qué. Mirai ¿qué ocurre?.- -dije acariciando su cabello

-c-cr-Crow termino con migo.- -O_O" ¿qué? No podía creer lo que oía, nunca escuche de ningún problema entre ellos dos.

-¿Qué? Y eso ¿porque? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? .- - tal vez no debí hacerle tantas preguntas pero igual me conto lo que había sucedido. Cerré la puerta y nos sentamos en mi cama.

(Flash back)

Mirai se encontraba parada frente a los bebederos

"_porque me habrá citado aquí se supone que tiene que estudiar" _

Pensaba la ojiazul, en esos momentos aparece el chico de extraño cabello naranja quien llega hasta donde ella se encontraba parada, tenía un semblante serio.

-¿qué sucede Crow?. Porque estas tan serio.

-Mirai iré al grano… Ya no quiero que seas mi novia.- -dijo sin rodeos y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, que en ese momento Mirai tenía abiertos a más no poder y podía notarse la confusión en ellos.

-¿eh? No entiendo ¿porque?

-no lo sé, es solo que ya no siento lo mismo.

-¿acaso es que hice o dije algo que te molesto? Porque si es así lo siento mucho no fue mi intención, además no creo que sea tanto como para terminar ¿o sí?. - - hablaba la pelinegra tratando de encontrar una solución y a la vez de retener sus lágrimas.

-no, no es nada de eso.- -menciono Crow elevando los hombros.

-¿entonces? Es que acaso ¿hay otra chica?...

-¡Sí! Mirai hay otra chica, hay alguien más que me gusta, por eso ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo ¡entendiste!. - -Mirai estaba inmóvil procesando aun las palabras que el amor de su vida había mencionado.

"_hay otra, otra mejor y más linda que yo… por eso el… ya no me quiere"_

-adiós Mirai.- -dijo Crow saliendo del instituto.

"_se supone que aún tiene que estudiar seguro va a verla a ella"_

Mirai se quedó parada un rato sujetando su mochila fuertemente y miro en dirección a su casa, con sus ojos desorientados volteo su vista hacia su instituto y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a correr hacia él.

(Fin de flash back)

No podía creerlo, nunca pensé que Crow fuera de esa clase de chicos, salió peor que Kiryu, quería decirle que Crow no se merecía alguien tan linda y dulce como ella, quería hacerla sentir mejor, pero la deje llorar en mi regazo no hay nada mejor que llorar para desahogarte y acariciando su cabeza solo podía decirle que todo estaría bien.

En medio de su llanto Mirai se quedó dormida, creo que era lo mejor así podría olvidar aunque sea por unos minutos ese horrible presente.

Estaba preparando algo de cenar cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar rápidamente conteste para evitar que Mirai se despertara.

-hola

-¿Aki dónde estás?

-hola Yusei, estoy en mi casa ¿Por qué?

-porque Mirai no ha venido a casa en todo el día, ¿sabes dónde puede estar? ya le llame a Crow y el maldito me dijo muy despreocupado que no tenía idea de donde estaba y me colgó.

Yusei se escuchaba preocupado, Mirai no acostumbraba a venir a mi cuarto, más bien era yo quien acostumbraba a ir a su casa.

-si Yusei Mirai está aquí pero se quedó dormida y la verdad no quiero despertarla.

-porque qué ocurrió?

-Pues…

-voy para allá.- -dicho esto me colgó.

¡Que! Como que viene para acá yo la regué en no avisar a la casa de Mirai pero en serio se me fue la onda, pero son más de las 8 si alguna de las coordinadoras lo ve, lo matan.

Para mi suerte Yusei no es tonto y trepo por el enrejado que estaba de tras del edificio logro entrar a mi habitación por la ventana del baño.

-estás loco si te descubren te va ir muy mal y ni que decir de lo que me harán a mí.

-no pasara nada, y bien donde está mi hermana?

Era la primera vez que Yusei entraba en mi cuarto por lo que salimos hacia donde estaba mi mesa comedor y luego a la recamara donde Mirai dormía.

-¿Que sucedió Aki?.- -me pregunto en un susurro al ver a su hermana quien aún tenía rastros de lágrimas en su rostro.

Tome la mano de Yusei y salimos de la recamara hacia mi pequeña cocina.

-no sé si decirte Yusei es algo que Mirai tiene que comentarte personalmente.- -Yusei suspiro y me dijo.

-se trata de Crow y ella verdad?.- -¿tan obvio es?

-si.- -conteste con tristeza.

-Crow se comportó muy raro desde que las vimos esta tarde en el instituto, incluso se fue sin recibir la asesoría de la ultima hora. Pero seguro es por un tema estúpido ya se les pasara como ocurre con nosotros. - -me dijo seguro de que era un pequeño problema.

-no creo que sea así Yusei.

-porque dices eso.

-Crow termino con Mirai, Yusei.- -se lo dije porque yo también estaba muy molesta con Crow.

-¿qué? Ese imbécil quien se cree para hacer eso.- -dijo exaltado y poniéndose de pie.

-cálmate Yusei despertaras a Mirai, además es su vida y ya tendrá tiempo para arrepentirse de lo que hizo.

-si será mejor que me valla, dejare a Mirai con tigo, le diré a mis papás que la atolondrada se quedó dormida haciendo una tarea. Te la encargo mucho.

-por supuesto nos vemos mañana.

Nos despedimos con un beso Yusei ya estaba en la ventana listo para bajar y yo adentro me sentía como Julieta jeje luego me quede esperando que Yusei llegara a salvo al suelo, una vez esto fue confirmado cerré con seguro la ventana y regrese al comedor.

…

…

Ya era de mañana y como era sábado Mirai y yo desayunamos un poco de cereal sin la presión de ir a clases.

-gracias por ser mi amiga Aki.

-eh? No tienes por qué darme las gracias Mirai, y bien ya te sientes mejor.

-si un poco.- -me dijo sonriendo, pero yo la conocía muy bien y sabía que esa sonrisa no era real, era forzada y nada comparada con la que mi alegre amiga poseía.

(Punto de vista normal)

Aki y Mirai decidieron pasar un fin de semana de chicas por lo que fueron a casa de Mirai para que ella pudiera cambiarse el uniforme, Misty dijo que no podía a acompañarlas pues ya tenía planes con Kiryu.

-ya estoy en casa.- -dijo Mirai alegre quizá para que nadie notara la tristeza que había en su corazón, su madre salió feliz a recibirla, a ella y Aki.

-hola cariño, sí que serás despistada porque no nos avisaste que te quedarías con Aki?

-eh?.- -Mirai no sabía que Yusei estuvo en la casa de Aki la noche anterior. Así que Aki le dio un pequeño golpe con el codo en la cintura, Mirai supuso que Aki había llamado a su casa para avisar.- -así jeje lo siento mamá.

Desde su cuarto Yusei pudo escuchar la vos de su hermana así que salió para recibirla, en cuanto asomo por la puerta de su habitación vio como ambas chicas se introducían en la habitación de su hermana, se acercó y con la puerta entre cerrada observo lo que ocurría en el interior de la habitación de su hermana.

Mirai se encontraba parada frente a su cama y Aki estaba junto a ella, Mirai tomo el oso de peluche que estaba sobre su cama y apretando los dientes lo arrojo hacia la pared.

-Mirai.- -menciono Aki con tristeza viendo la actitud de su amiga.

La respiración de Mirai estaba agitada, sus ojos llorosos y sus manos y piernas temblorosas, tomo un adorno de flores y también lo arrojo, tiro muchas cosas especificas al suelo, ante la triste mirada de su amiga y la mirada secreta y sorprendida de su hermano mayor. Pero cuando llego a un marco que estaba en la mesita de noche junto a su cama, Estaba por arrojarlo pero, se detuvo, se arrodillo y soltó sin más las lágrimas retenidas, tomo el marco con sus manos y lo llevo hacia su pecho envolviéndolo en un abrazo, mientras continuaba con su llanto.

Aki se acercó para consolarla, regresar a su casa no había sido una muy buena idea, Aki se acercó a su amiga y vio la foto que el marco contenía, era la imagen de su amiga y Crow abrazados y sonriendo en la cabaña del lago.

-Aki perdona pero quiero estar sola.- -dijo a su amiga, Aki asintió y volteo a ver hacia la puerta y vio que alguien se apartaba rápidamente de ella.

-Está bien Mirai pero estaré en la sala por si necesitas algo. - -la ojiazul asintió y Aki corrió hacia afuera sabía que era Yusei quien las había visto.

-Yusei ¿a dónde vas?.- -llamo Aki tomando por el brazo a Yusei.

-le dije a ese idiota que si hacía que Mirai derramara una sola lagrima por el yo mismo lo mataría.

Aki miro sorprendida el rostro de su novio podía verse la furia que guardaba en sus ojos.

-Yusei no creo que sea buena idea.

-Aki no quiero ser grosero con tigo así que mejor suéltame, si Crow quiere vivir será mejor que tenga una muy buena razón para haber terminado con mi hermana.

-Yusei eso no nos incumbe a nosotros.

-te equivocas, Mirai es mi hermana y se supone que Crow es mi amigo, y creme si es por una estupidez…

- a Crow ya no le gusta Mirai Yusei, que puedes hacer tu contra eso.

Yusei abrió los ojos y se quedó pensando en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, rápidamente se soltó del agarre de Aki, tomo su casco y se fue hacia su moto.

Aki solo lo miro y soltó un suspiro.

…

…

(En la casa de Crow)

Crow estaba en la sala con su rostro hundido en un gran cojín, cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar estruendosamente.

-eh? ¡ya voy! … ¡ya voy! ¿Quién rayos toca así? Maldición!.- -dijo abriendo la puerta encontrándose con la furiosa mirada de su amigo.

-¿Yusei? Eh eh … que rayos te pasa por que tocas el timbre de esa manera?

-que, ¿qué me pasa? Que rayos te pasa a ti idiota a que estás jugando eh?

-no sé de qué me hablas. - -dijo volteando no quería verle a los ojos.

-como que no sabes imbécil.- -Yusei tomo a Crow por el cuello de la camisa.- -¿porque le dijiste a Mirai que ya no la querías?

-¡que te importa!- -Yusei le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla a Crow haciendo que este retrocediera unos cuantos pasos.

-claro que me importa ¡ayer no pensabas eso!

-las cosas cambian Yusei, ya le dije a ella porque.

-¡esa no me parece que sea la razón!

-no puedes creer que Mirai se la más linda del mundo o si, hay otra chica y es por eso simplemente.

Yusei miraba con más rabia que antes, el golpe que le dio a Crow era para que reaccionara pero al parecer aun no quería reaccionar por lo que intento de nuevo pero esta vez Crow detuvo el golpe.

-no te metas Yusei, el asunto ya está arreglado.- -dijo Crow regresándole el golpe que le había dado.

Las cosas no se quedaron así Yusei regreso el golpe y de nuevo Crow y entre la pelea seguían surgiendo las preguntas.

-y porque dijiste que querías llevarla al parque de diversiones, y a cenar cuando nos graduáramos, y no me lo dijiste hace una semana, ni siquiera han pasado 24 horas de eso.

-pues cambie de opinión!

-entonces si crees que Mirai no es la más linda del mundo… la voz de Yusei ya no era de rabia pero Crow no lo dejo terminar.

-¡sí! Ya sé que el que crea eso está ciego.- -Yusei paro con el golpe que le iba a dar a Crow.- - porque Mirai si es la niña más bonita del mundo por eso… por eso - -Crow apretaba los dientes evitaba a toda costa mostrar las lágrimas. - -por eso termine con ella.

Yusei no entendía del todo.

-Que estas tratando de decir.

-que Mirai merece estar con alguien mejor Yusei, tu deberías ser el primer contento con esta situación.

-cómo quieres que esté contento viendo a mi hermana como loca arrojando todo lo que tenga en frente.

Crow se sorprendió realmente Mirai lo tomo muy mal? Ayer cuando terminaron, la chica no dijo nada ni siquiera una muestra de tristeza.

-Ya se le pasara.- -Yusei tomo nuevamente a Crow por el cuello y le dijo.

-que rayos te pasa dime la verdadera razón y te dejare en paz.

-quieres saber la razón!... pues simple yo no encajo en el mundo de Mirai! Ella quiere ser mucho más de lo que yo puedo ser.- -dijo Crow casi gritando.

-que quieres decir?

-no la escuchaste ayer, ella quiere viajar por todo el mundo diseñando edificios.

-Crow ese es únicamente un sueño.

-claro que no Mirai siempre logra lo que quiere, además yo no dudo que así sea, tu padre la apoyara en todo, ella se ira y que dirá cuando le pregunten por su novio, si es que no me deja antes, ah mi novio trabaja en un taller no estudio porque no se creyó lo suficientemente capaz.- -nuevamente Yusei callo a Crow con un golpe y le dijo.

-y tú crees que a Mirai le importe eso? Por si no te acuerdas yo también trabajo con tigo en ese taller.

-si pero no todos tenemos el cerebro que tu si, para poder aspirar a estudiar algo.

-no sé de qué te preocupas, a Kiryu no le importó que Misty quisiera ser científica de la NASA.

-porque Kiryu es Kiryu, Yusei, te apuesto a que ni siquiera se ha puesto a pensar en ello.

(En casa de Kiryu)

Kiryu se alista para su cita.

-ella… ella quiere ser científica de la NASA! O_o!

(Con Yusei y Crow)

-y porque te molesta que mi hermana sueñe de esa manera.

-porque ya te dije que no considero que sea solo un sueño.

-pues de todas formas no tenías por qué terminar con ella, con lo que me has dicho me queda más que claro que la quieres, ¿y vas a dejar que se valla así como así?, que te cuesta soñar junto a ella!

Crow abrió sus ojos ante lo último y quedo pensativo.

-si ella tiene ese sueño lo menos que su novio podría hacer es apoyarla no botarla por eso.- -finalizo Yusei levantándose del piso.

Crow lo miraba fijamente, pero en eso una mujer de cabello largo y naranja como el de Crow apareció.

-¿qué es todo ese alboroto? ¿Yusei? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-eh… nada señora Hogan yo ya me iba.- -dijo Yusei muy apenado por el escándalo dando media vuelta para salir en eso sintió una mano sobre su hombro volteo para ver.

-gracias… - -Yusei sonrió y se dirigió a su motocicleta.

…

…

De regreso en su casa Yusei se estaciono y vio a Aki de espaldas sentada en el pasto ida en sus pensamientos se acercó y la abrazo.

-eh? Yusei no te escuche llegar.- -dijo aun sin voltear.

-valla que estabas sorda entonces, como no escuchaste el motor de la moto.

-jeje si y como te fue.- -dijo por fin volteando a verlo.- -¡pero que rayos te paso!.- -dijo Aki pensando que Yusei había tenido algún tipo de accidente.

-mmm nada solo fui a hablar con un amigo.

-¿hablar? ¿Mataste a Crow?

-jaja claro que no.- -en eso voltean y ven una motocicleta negra estacionarse, Crow baja de ella y se acerca. Aki lo mira con desprecio iba a pararse pero Yusei la detuvo.

-¿puedo hablar con Mirai?- -le pregunto Crow a Yusei, Aki observo a Crow que por lo visto había recibido más golpes que Yusei.

-ella está en su habitación pero ten cuidado.- -dijo Yusei a lo que Crow trago saliva y entro en la casa.

Mirai estaba tirada en el piso de su habitación cuando sintió como abrían la puerta, ella observo de quien se trataba y parecía que su corazón se detenía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-quiero halar con tigo.

Mirai se sentó en el suelo indicándole a Crow que le escuchaba.

-te mentí no existe nadie más que tú en mi corazón.

-¡mentiras! Si fuese así no me hubieres lastimado como o hiciste.- -dijo con rabia la ojiazul, Crow se sorprendió nunca la había visto así.

-Mirai déjame explicarte.

-porque debería, seguro que quieres tenerme como tonta.- -Crow la callo con un beso y un abrazo, Mirai retrocedió ante el beso pero los brazos de Crow no la dejaron apartarse mucho. - -déjame no me toques!

-Mirai te dije esas estupideces porque creo que no te merezco, pero voy a cambiar eso, voy a esforzarme para que tu sueño se cumpla, voy a velar porque seas feliz, voy luchar por merecerte, voy a soñar junto a ti. - -Mirai abrió los ojos no entendía que pasaba.

-de que hablas.- -dijo mientras dejaba que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, mientras dejaba que Crow la abrazara.

-yo sé que serás una arquitecto famosa y viajaras por todo el mundo, pero me tendrás que llevar con tigo, ya decidí que quiero estudiar y voy a trabajar duro para poder hacerlo, porque si tu estas con migo no hay nada que no pueda hacer.

-Crow.- -dijo Mirai haciendo que Crow guardara silencio. Ella comenzaba a entender lo abrazo y le dijo.

-tonto! Cómo pudiste pensar eso.

-eh? - -Crow no entendía.

-pensaste que no te querría más si no estudiabas una carrera en la universidad!, ¡tonto! Que acaso no me conoces!.

-yo no me creí digno de alguien tan maravillosa.

(En el patio)

-así que fue por eso.- -dijo Aki

-si lo se Crow es un tonto, pero quiere a mi hermana.

-uuu nunca pensé que tu fueras a convencer a Crow que cambiara de opinión.

-porque lo dices eh.

-porque eres l celoso mas grande que conozco.

-eh?eso no es cierto.- -dijo Yusei tirándose sobre Aki haciéndole cosquillas.

-jajajaja nooo dejajame jajaja quítate, quítate.- -decía Aki con lágrimas en sus ojos debido a la risa, Yusei paro con las cosquillas y vio como de su casa salía su hermana se veía más como ella.

Mirai salió seguida de Crow, Yusei y Aki se voltearon a ver y se sonrieron, para luego ponerse de pie para recibir a la reconciliada pareja.

_**Anzu: O_o que! 13 paginas**_

_**IAH: bien hicimos este cap para que no crean que solo Yusei y Aki tienen problemas hay que hacer sufrir un poquito a Crow y Mirai.**_

_**Crow y Mirai: ¬¬**_

_**Anzu: bien agradezco sus comentarios en el cap anterior a:**_

_**American: lindos nietos quiero ir a Utah :3 jeje bien espero que ahora no estes dormida xD… espero que te guste el cap y gracias por comentar. **_

_**Nemesisdea: jeje si al fin xD… pues ya ves viví para escribir otro cap y aun no sé si aparecerá Atem (IAH: si lo tiene amarrado para que no salga ¬¬) mienteeesss!**_

_**En fin Kiryu es especial espero que Misty lo aguante. Gracias por comentar y espero te guste el cap.**_

_**Aki-nee.19: jeje ten cuidado el sol da cáncer por eso yo no salgo nunca cuando hay sol (si lo odio) jeje bueno ya vi que actualizaste y esta genial!**_ _**Gracias por comentar.**_

_**Darkangel: no te preocupes Yusei no morirá … aun.. bien gracias por comentar **_

_**IAH: con eso nos despedimos cuídense saludos para los que leen y no dejan reviews gracias por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos y alertas. **_

_**Anzu: dejen reviews por favor… matta neee….**_


	17. Situaciones nostálgicas, incomodas y ver

_**Anzu: lamento mucho la demora **_

_**IAh: comencemos.**_

_**Anzu: este capítulo contiene una advertencia. Situaciones incomodas y sexuales perdón si no les gusta. en este apitulo yusei comienza a narrar.  
><strong>_

_**IAH: ni los personajes de yugioh 5ds ni el anime de bokura gaita en el que esta historia fue inspirada me pertenecen, solo lo uso por entretenimiento.**_

_**Érase una vez nosotros.**_

_**Cap. 17**_

_**Situaciones nostálgicas, incomodas y vergonzosas**_

Este clima está cargado de nostalgia, desde la ventana de mi salón, en el tercer piso del instituto la brisa me trae recuerdos.

Estamos casi a mediados de octubre, hoy es el día en que los nuevos estudiantes presentan su examen de admisión.

-vaya hay muchos que intentan entrar al instituto este año. - - hablo Crow colocándose a mi lado.

-quiero ver, quiero ver.- -Anzu y otra amiga también observaban y luego Jack y Kiryu que supongo también sintieron curiosidad.

-si mira que hay niñas lindas hoy.- -si ese fue Kiryu

-oye! No se supone que ibas a cambiar.- -regaño Jack a Kiryu, no puedes cambiar a alguien como el, tan rápido.

-oooh me recuerda al día en que presentamos nuestro examen de admisión.- -menciono Anzu con un tono nostálgico.

-si recuerdo ese día, queríamos estar en el lugar que estamos ahora, (suspiro) como desearía estar ahora en el lugar de ellos ¬¬.- -dije, pues puedo asegurar que la vida de todos cambiara cuando no vengamos más al instituto.

Al igual que yo todos dieron un suspiro y un si, como respuesta, seguro que en estos momentos existe en todos los que nos graduaremos, ese sentimiento de emoción por los logros obtenidos, pero a la ves de tristeza pues se acaba una etapa en nuestras vidas, dejamos compañeros y amigos que tal vez no volvamos a ver, pero así es la vida

-Yuseiii!.- -escuche tras de mí, la voz de la que desde 8 meses hacia mis días felices.

-Aki como estas?.- -pregunte mientras ella como siempre se lanzaba a mis brazos para que yo la atrapara.

-bien, mira hay mucha gente por aquí hoy.- -me comento.

-si es el día de los exámenes de admisión.- -conteste

-ya veo, y cuando es la graduación?

-dentro de un mes.

-waaa que rápido, y como vas con tus estudios? Cuando es el examen de admisión en la universidad?

-que preguntona vienes.- -le dije a lo que ella solo hincho sus mejilla en un puchero.- -jaja te ves linda así, pues mis estudios…. Son horribles ya quiero que sea el examen para poder descansar! Y el examen es dentro de una semana.

-una semana! Mmm que nervios…

-normalmente el que dice eso es el que hará el examen no? - -menciono Jack acercándose para saludar.

-mmm si Jack pero igual que nervios, ah Jack tú también tendrás el examen el mismo día cierto?

-así es.

Luego de eso decidieron ignorarme hasta que me aburrí y le dije a Aki que fuéramos por algo de tomar. Una vez terminamos con nuestras bebidas Aki me dijo que se iría a su casa para que yo me fuera a estudiar, yo no quería ya había estudiado mucho, según yo, pero ella tenía razón, decidí hacerle caso aunque la verdad quería quedarme junto a ella.

(Yusei se encontraba en su cuarto estudiando los folletos que le habían entregado en la universidad para que pudiera guiarse en ellos para poder pasar el examen.)

-verbos reflexivos, identificar los problemas que… mmm es inútil.- -(decía Yusei colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza, intentaba concentrarse pero no podía algo o mejor dicho alguien más ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese momento.)

Maldición Aki porque no me dejaste estar con tigo un poco más.- -(pensaba mientras se tiraba de espaldas al piso) bueno aunque me hubiese quedado aun no me la sacaría de la cabeza… como quisiera tenerla para abrazarla y no dejarla que se separe de mí, besarla, tocarla… rayos! En lo único que pienso es… lo único que quiero es… hacerle el amor…

-…-

-…-

(Con esta idea que no quería salir de su mente, Yusei se quedó recostado en el suelo, con su brazo izquierdo cubriendo sus ojos, hasta que escucho el dulce sonido de su risa)

Como si no fuera poco tenerla en mi mente todo el tiempo sin que me deje concentrarme ahora escucho su voz.

-jaja Mirai mira esto…- -ok no es mi imaginación ella está aquí al lado, en el cuarto de mi hermana.

-oh! Aki cada vez que las veo están más grandes…- -eh? De qué hablan.- -(menciono Yusei curioso acercándose a la pared para poder escuchar mejor)

-tú crees Mirai yo no veo eso, aunque mirándolas bien tal vez tengas razón.

-yo sé lo que te digo incluso deben ser muy suaves.. –(Yusei no pudo evitar ponerse rojo)..- tráelas acá y déjame tocarlas Aki..(Decía Mirai en forma suplicante).- -(Yusei coloco sus manos sobre su nariz evitando tener una hemorragia.)

-cómo quieres que las triga hasta tu casa se arruinaran seguro que se les caen todos los pétalos.

Eh? O_O hablaban de una flor?- -(pensó Yusei sintiéndose avergonzado por los pensamientos pervertidos que tuvo hace unos segundos)

-pero sí que eres mala Aki solo traes una foto que le tomaste con tu celular para presumírmela porque la mía se marchito.

-no es mi culpa que olvidaras cuidarlas.

Cálmate Yusei deja de pensar en cosas pervertidas…

-sabes que mas no para de crecer Aki?

-qué cosa?

-tus pechos mira… mira…

-nooo Mirai suéltame nooo.

-X¬X (esta vez Yusei no pudo contener la hemorragia nasal xD…)

(Punto de vista normal. En el cuarto de Mirai)

-qué envidia me das Aki.- -decía Mirai mientras seguía frotando los pechos de Aki.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se habré de golpe y ambas dan un grito.

-aaahhh Yusei ¡pervertido! largo de mi habitación!.- - grito Mirai arrojándole a su hermano un almohadón en la cara.

- ¡quieren callarse no dejan que me concentre!

-mmm nos escuchaste?.- -pregunto Aki un tanto apenada y asustada al ver el enojo de su novio.

-quien no las va escuchar con esos gritos.- -Mirai se quedó viendo a su hermano y observo el sonrojo que tenía en eso momentos.

-uuu los gritos de Aki no te dejan concentrarte eh?.- -menciono la ojiazul pícaramente logrando que su hermano se sonrojara aún más.

-eh? Cállate demente.- -finalizo cerrando de golpe la puerta y regresando a su habitación

-Aki.- -llamo Mirai a su amiga tomándola de las manos.

-si Mirai?

-no te quedes sola con mi hermano.- -dijo se forma seria.

-eh? Porque me dices eso.

-^_^ a menos que quieras ser violada claro está.- -dijo sonriendo no evitando ponerse a reír al ver la cara roja de Aki.

-eeeeh! Como que, que, quieres decir?.- -mencionaba Aki muy nerviosa y apenada, la idea de estar a solas con Yusei de ese modo, no lo había pensado hasta hoy

-jeje nada olvídalo. - - finalizo Mirai.

(Punto de vista de Aki)

Luego de que Mirai se riera de mi salimos, al patio para ver como el característico color del otoño se hacía presente en las hojas de los arboles era tan lindo se acercaba mi época del año favorita.

Al día siguiente, después de clases fui en busca de Bruno para platicar un rato lo busque por todo el instituto pero no lo encontré de hecho no vi ni a Bruno, ni a Yusei, ni a Anzu o a Crow; al único que logre ver fue a…

-Jack eres tú?- -dije acercándome al rubio que estaba escondido tras una máquina de sodas al colocar mi mano sobre su hombro y seguro escuchar que lo llamaba se dio vuelta de golpe tapándome la boca y arrastrándome tras la maquina junto a él.

-Izayoi shhh…- -me susurro aun tapándome la boca a lo que yo le retire la mano para poder hablar o mejor dicho susurrar

-que pasa Jack? De quien te escondes.

-de esa chica peliazul que es compañera del primo de Yusei.

-te refieres a Sagiri

-si esa, no me deja en paz y ya vera ese Bruno cuando lo vea.

Hace un tiempo Bruno le presento a Jack a una chica de su clase su nombre es Sagiri Mikage y al parecer está enamorada de Jack pero él, la encuentra molesta no se la razón pero en estos momentos se esconde de ella.

-Izayoi sal y dile que no me has visto por aquí.

-qué? Oye espera.- -dije cuando él ya me había lanzado fuera de su escondite haciéndome chocar con la mencionada.

-oou lo siento.- -me disculpe

-mm si fíjate por donde vas.- -me dijo para después quedárseme viendo de una manera rara.- -tu eres Izayoi cierto.

-si yo.

-has visto a Atlas sempai.- -dijo sin dejarme terminar de hablar y en un tono muy autoritario.

-eh? A Jack? _"si esta de tras de la máquina de sodas" _no, no lo he visto.- -dije terminando con una sonrisa, pero ella me fulmino con la mirada.

-tu eres la novia de Fudo sempai cierto?

-eh?

-y estudias en ese colegio de niñas ricas y cerebrito.

-oye porque me dices eso.

-jum sabes algo muchas de mis compañeras están enamoradas de Fudo sempai, y cuando supieron que tenía novia se pusieron muy mal.

_-"porque me dice eso yo no tengo la culpa o sí?"_

-y además llamas por su nombre a Atlas sempai.- -ok finalizando con eso confirme que quería matarme.- -no debes ser más que una niña fresa, no entiendo como él puede ser tu novio, no te veo nada especial, además como puedes llevarte tan bien con todo su grupo en especial con…- -no dijo su nombre pero estoy segura que se refería a Jack.- -eres una torpe, presumida con suerte, no eres más que una ZO…

-hey Aki que haces aquí.- -por fin se dignó a salir, Jack cielos por el estoy aguantando a esta tonta que me dice cosas sin conocerme.

-Atlas sempai.- -menciono esa loca cambiando totalmente el tono de vos por uno más chillante y desesperante.

-jum te está molestando esta niña - - me dijo Jack colocándose a mi lado y dirigiendo una mirada severa hacia Sagiri, bien hecho Jack. aunque creo que si las miradas mataran yo estaría más que muerta gracias a la mirada de Sagiri. Pero le conteste a Jack.

-no! Jack solo estábamos hablando.- - Jack me miro con cara de en serio lo dejaras así? Pues yo sé que el escucho todo lo que ella me dijo.

-bien entonces vamos a buscar a Yusei y a los otros.- - me dijo colocando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, rayos creo que me sonroje si Yusei nos ve así …. No quiero ni pensarlo.

(Punto de vista normal)

El rubio coloco su brazo en volviendo los hombros de la pelirroja y se encaminaron hacia el edificio dejando a la peliazul verde de la ira.

-_"¡maldita! ya verás, eres una Zorra! quieres a todos los chicos guapos del instituto y ni siquiera estudias aquí" _- -maldecía mentalmente mientras observaba al chico del que estaba enamorada alejarse con otra.

Jack y Aki llegaron al salón, Aki ya se imaginaba que Yusei no estaría ahí pues recién acababa de ir a buscarlo, de hecho no se encontraba nadie ahí.

-parece que aun no regresan.

-y dónde están?

-Yusei y Anzu están en la oficina del director parece que serán los encargados de despedir a la promoción de graduados.

- en serio! eso quiere decir que ellos son los que tienen el record académico más alto cierto.

-jum si par de nerds.

Aki soltó una pequeña risa ante el según Jack insulto hacia Yusei y Anzu, y como si decir sus nombres fuese una invocación los jóvenes mencionados aparecieron en la puerta encontrando al ojivioleta y a la chica de ojos almendrados aun en medio de la risa.

Yusei observo la escena, no le agradaba del todo que Aki estuviera con otro chico en especial con Jack desde el principio era demasiado atento con ella cosa que era rara en él.

-y se puede saber que pasa aquí?.- -cuestiono Yusei ante la feliz mirada de Aki, y al parecer una de frustración por parte de Jack.

-nah! que te importa Yusei déjalos que se rían, nosotros tenemos que organizar esto.- -se quejó Anzu, se le miraba cansada y un tanto mal humorada.

- y a ti que te pasa? Eh? - -Pregunto Jack.

-no es nada pero es mucha presión tener que estudiar y organizar la ceremonia de graduación y aaaahh! Voy a explotar lo juro! - - dijo sentándose en el pupitre y dejando caer bruscamente la cabeza sobre la mesa.

-cálmate Anzu entre dos será más fácil si.- -trato de animarla Yusei, Anzu levanto la cara y dejo ver sus enormes ojos llorosos.

-es que snif es que…

-qué te pasa? Estas bien?.- -la consoló Aki sentándose a su lado.

-es que hoy tenía una citaaaa! .- -comenzó a llorar en los hombros de Aki. Y provocando una caída estilo anime de parte de los chicos presentes.

-eso es todo, !loca!, nos preocupas de por gusto.- - se quejó Jack

-jum tal vez para ti no sea importante, pero para mí que llevo esperando este día por casi 2 meses es una tragedia.

Yusei y Aki se miraban y ellos también habían esperado verse pues desde que Yusei empezó a estudiar para ingresar a la universidad casi no se veían.

-oye si quieres déjame organizar algunas cosas por ti.- - propuso Yusei.- -las ves mañana y si no te gustan pues las modificamos pero ya será menos trabajo no crees.

-en serio, en serio harías eso Yusei.

-claro ve a tu cita.

-Yusei te abrazaría pero tengo a la par a quien me mataría si lo hago.

-jaja claro que no, pero creo que basta con que solo le agradezcas.- -menciono Aki confirmando lo que Anzu decía.

Una vez repartido el trabajo salieron del instituto y se dirigieron cada quien a su casa.

-Aki quieres venir a mi casa..- -pregunto Yusei con su mirada al frente.

-claro iré un rato para que después puedas trabajar

-claro.

Una vez que llegaron Aki pudo observar que ninguno de los autos estaba en la casa, entraron y se sentó en el sofá de la sala.

-donde está tu madre.

-salió con unas amigas, no regresara hasta la noche.

-y Mirai?

-salió con Crow.

"eso quiere decir que estamos solos".- -pensó Aki poniéndose nerviosa

(Punto de vista de Aki)

No sé cómo llegue a este punto pero en mi mente habían cientos de pensamientos relacionados a este momento, llevamos 8 meses saliendo, él está estresado estudiando, sin mencionar que es un pervertido y trata de tocarme cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, yo lo amo… y creo… que él me ama. "¿Será que es momento de pasar a otro nivel?"

-quieres algo de tomar Aki. - -me hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-no Yusei así estoy bien. - -respondí, estaba nerviosa por lo que le preguntaría a continuación. - -Yusei?

-dime.- -me contesto sentándose a mi lado.

-sabes Mirai me dijo algo que me dejo pensativa.

-y que te dijo ahora esa loca.- -yo me reí un poco debido al nerviosismo y continue.

-veras ella dijo… dijo que… - -(Aki estaba ten nerviosa y tan roja que su manera de hablar era desesperante)

-ya Aki dime que te dijo mi hermana.

-dijo que no me quedara sola con tigo porque me violarías!

-O_O que?

-si eso me dijo. - - sin querer yo ya estaba en la otra esquina del sofá alejada de Yusei, pero el solo suspiro me vio un poco serio

-en serio me crees capaz de…- -(se quedó callado al ver la cara incrédula de Aki)- -está bien he intentado cosas pervertidas antes, pero no te violaría.

-seguro?

-a menos que tú quieras claro…- -le lance uno de los cojines que tenía cerca y él lo esquivo luego me lo lanzo de regreso y yo lo esquive, entre una pelea de cojines terminamos por caernos al suelo y yo caí sobre él, lo vi a los ojos, esos que me llenaban de tanta confianza y no sé cómo tuve el valor para decirlo… pero le dije.

-si quiero.

El aun se reía por haberse caído pero tal vez fue el tiempo en que su cerebro tardo en descifrar o creer en mis palabras cuando paro de reír y dijo.

-eh?

-que no oíste Yusei porque quieres que lo repita.

-es que no sé si me hablas de…

-sí y de que más, si quiero… - -hay Yusei como me haces repetirlo creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo.

(Yusei se sentó haciendo que Aki quedara sentada sobre sus piernas, la tomo de las manos y le dijo)

-estás hablando en serio? Porque si es un broma…

-no es broma pero si no quieres pue…

-yo si quiero!

Lo dijo con tanto entusiasmo que me asusto, ambos subimos a su habitación, perdón mamá, perdón papá estoy traicionando su confianza pero amo a Yusei, el me hace muy feliz y yo quiero hacerlo feliz también.

Una vez que estuvimos en su habitación, estábamos sentados en su cama frente a frente, él se acercó y me rodeo con sus brazos, para después darme un suave beso en los labios, un beso nada intenso, era más bien un beso tierno, espero que sea así de tierno todo el tiempo.

Tímidamente empecé a subir mis brazos para rodear su cuello una vez mis brazos estuvieron ahí, el comenzó a desabotonar mi blusa del uniforme, no sabía que hacer así que empecé a hacer lo mismo con la de él.

En medio de sus caricias dejaba escapar sonidos que le indicaban que me gustaba que hiciera eso, y yo, podía saber si lo que hacía le agradaba recibiendo como respuesta sonidos similares. Una vez que estuvimos desnudos se colocó sobre mí y me dijo en un susurro.

-te amo Aki, no sé si lo que haga te valla a lastimar, así que si no te gusta dime y me detendré.

-no importa Yusei, también te amo y quiero ser tuya, así que diga lo que diga no te detengas.

Una vez dicho esto, Yusei me dio un beso en los labios y se inclinó un poco hacia a mí, espero que con esto ambos seamos felices, ha sido un momento muy especial para mí, tan lindo, tan tierno tan… O_O horrible!.

-haay Yusei me duele.

-lo siento Aki, mmm solo piensa en algo lindo sí.

-en que! no se me ocurre nada lindo en estos momentos hay…

-piensa cuando fuimos al lago fue lindo no..

-si pero…

-O_o

-O_O que fue eso!.

Yusei se detuvo junto con mi dolor, pero se apodero de mí el pánico al escuchar un auto estacionarse fuera.

-maldición es mi mamá.

-eeeee! Apúrate vístete rapidooo…

-si tu también, toma tu blusa… pásame mi camisa…

(Punto de vista normal.)

En una banca del parque estaba sentada una pareja, la chica sonrojada a mas no poder, el chico al notar esto la abrazo, ella lo miro y…

-no podré volver a ver a tu madre a la cara nunca mas

-vamos no sospecho nada.

-tú crees?

-estoy seguro

Flash back

La señora Fudo entra a la cocina con unas bolsas y estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando Yusei salta frete a ella.

-saldré con Aki mamá no me esperes para cenar.

-eh claro.- -contesto la señora de cabello castaño observando a su hijo que arrastraba a la pelirroja.

-hola señora Fudo adiós señora Fudo.- -saludo y se despidió a la ves con una risita nerviosa la pelirroja, dejando parada y algo extrañada a la madre del chico.

Fin del flash back

-No creo que queramos celebrar esta fecha.- -menciono Aki sonriéndole a su novio

-de que hablas?- -contesto el sonriéndole de la misma manera.

-pues de la fecha de nuestra primera vez.

-mmm.- -menciono un tanto pensativo.

-qué? Porque ese mmm?

-pues esque tal vez si la fecha de la primera vez que lo intentamos… porque no te hice nada.

-eeeh? Pero si yo sentí…

-créeme no te hice nada

-y que hay del dolor eh? Estas seguro?.- -decia confundida la pelirroja

-jaja creme Aki no te mentiría, pero de todas formas gracias por ese momento, te amo como no tienes idea.- -finalizo envolviéndola en sus brazos protegiéndola del frio que octubre traía consigo.

-también te amo Yusei, pero no quiero volver a intentarlo y mucho menos en tu casa.

-jaja estoy de acuerdo con eso.

-bien que hay de tus estudios y el proyecto que le dijiste a Anzu que harías?

- - _-u lo olvide…

-Yusei regresa a tu casa.

-no quiero.

-¡irresponsable!.

-¡y que!

-no me contestes así.

De esa manera ambos se quedaron jugando a discutir, ya fuera para matar el tiempo o simplemente una excusa para pasar siquiera unos segundos más al lado del otro.

_**Anzu: Bueno para terminar mi excusa no he podido actualizar debido a que el mes de noviembre fue horrible enferme pero ya estoy recuperándome eso más el estrés de la universidad me estaban matando. Gracias a Dios ya solo me faltan dos parciales y escribía pedacitos cada vez que podía.**_

_**IAH: espero que les haya gustado, agradecemos sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior a: **_

_**Aki-nee.19**_

_**AmericanDarkness**_

_**Nemesisdea**_

_**Ahome **_

_**Akiro-kun **_

_**Anzu: de nuevo muchas gracias esperamos sus reviews matta neee…**_


	18. Feliz Navidad

_**Feliz cumpleaños a mi, feliz cumpleaños a mi, jeje hola como están todos, como ven hoy es mi cumpleaños 26 de diciembre y quise venir para pasarla con todos ustedes mis queridos lectores **_

_**IAH: ya quiero comer apresúrate!**_

_**Anzu: oye déjame hablar si. Muy bien este es un especial de navidad espero que les guste.**_

_**IAH: si a los que no diga como están vestidos lo dejo a su elección vístanlos como más les guste.**_

_**Anzu: a por cierto Feliz Navidad a todos jeje **_

_**Erase una vez nosotros **_

_**Cap18**_

_**Feliz Navidad**_

Luego de nuestro intento fallido por llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel, las cosas no salieron tan mal Yusei y Jack presentaron su examen de admisión a la universidad de neo domino, y pues ellos creen que lo pasaron abra que esperar a que den los resultados, Kiryu presento su enigmático examen unos días después, y yo creo que solo Yusei y posiblemente Misty-san sepan a qué carrera aspira. Finalmente Crow y Anzu-san también presentaron su examen de admisión a la universidad de neo domino, y están muy optimistas. El día de la graduación llego.

-muchas felicidades chicos.- - dijimos al unísono Mirai, Misty-san y yo, a nuestros 5 amigos que estaban frente a nosotros, todos llevaban sus uniformes como debe de ser, creo que por primera vez pude ver a los 4 chicos vestir su uniforme como debe de ser no desordenado como normalmente los veía. Y Anzu, pues ella siempre lo vistió así, los 5 solo estaban esperando para entrar en el auditorio donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia.

-y bien a quien de los dos le toco decir las palabras "inspiradoras" de despedida.- -pregunto Mirai a Yusei y Anzu-san, pues decidieron que era mejor rifarlo para no pelear, por supuesto pelearse por no pasar.

-T.T. me toco a mi.- -levanto la mano Anzu-san. - -Sigo pensado que hiciste trampa Fudo. O`_´O

-tu eres la mal perdedora la rifa fue justa y sin trampas.

-jum.

-ya no peleen y mejor entren ya que todos los demás se están formando.- -hablo la mas centrada del grupo, así es Misty-san.

-creo que voy a llorar.- -suspiro Mirai.

-guau que sensible.

-claro que si Aki yo soy muy sensible mira a mi Crow se graduara T.T soy tan feliz

-eso me suena a que no tenías esperanzas de que este día llegara ¬¬

-oh amiga como dices eso.- -me dijo golpeándome el hombro.

-si lo pensaste cierto.

-¬¬ pero solo en el año en que los tres se hicieron esos tatuajes, la verdad en ese tiempo, mis esperanzas estaban puestas única y exclusivamente en Jack.

-jajaja que bueno que no estaba en esos momentos.

-que están murmurando apresúrense.- -nos dijo Crow menos mal que no nos escucho jeje.

Entramos al auditorio y las tres nos sentamos juntas para ver a nuestros amigos cuando recibían su titulo de bachiller

(Punto de vista normal)

-este día subimos un escalón mas pero nos queda claro que no el ultimo, es posible que este día también muchos nos veamos por ultima vez en mucho tiempo, pero llevando con nosotros todos los momentos maravillosos que vivimos en el instituto de neo domino, gracias también a nuestros maestros por enseñarnos todo lo que ahora sabemos.

-Crow estas llorando.

Nop sssff tengo alergia.

-jajaja que! tu también Kiryu

-cállate Yusei maldito insensible…

Anzu termino con las palabras de despedida como representante de los graduados y todos tenían ya sus títulos, después de la ceremonia se realizo una fiesta para agasajar a los graduados por supuesto que todo el grupo se divirtió esa noche.

Una semana después.

(Punto de vista de Aki)

Estamos en noviembre y pues como era de esperar todos entraron a la universidad, bueno a acepción de Kiryu el cual por fin descubrimos que estudiara, no es que no haya entrado pero debe realizar una prueba mas para poder entrar a una academia de arte culinario, como dice el.

(Un mes después)

La navidad esta cerca y Mirai, Misty-san, Anzu-san y yo buscamos que podemos regalarle a nuestros novios es un tanto difícil para las 4 pues… a quien no le cuesta encontrar un regalo para un hombre.

-mmm miren vamos a esa tienda.- -hablo Mirai señalando una enorme tienda.

Una ves adentro podías volverte loca fácilmente al observar la multitud abalanzándose sobre las ofertas que se anunciaban sin exagerar cada 5 minutos, todas pusimos cara que mostraba nuestra mezcla de sentimientos, ira, decepción, cansancio, duda, etc.

-miren una tienda de roqueros.- -hablo Anzu-san señalando dicha tienda, fuimos a ver tal vez encontrábamos algo.

-miren creo que esto podría gustarle a mi bebe.- -Anzu-san nos mostro unos brazaletes negros con pirámides plateadas y unas cadenas, el novio de Anzu es un poco serio casi no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con el pero, parece ser que esos artículos eran perfectos para el.

-miren yo también encontré un regalo para Kiryu.- -Misty-san traía consigo un collar que tenia el dije de una daga, si excelente para Kiryu ¬¬.

Mirai y yo no tuvimos tanta suerte no encontré nada que fuera bueno para Yusei y decidimos buscar en otra tienda y ahí estaba nuestra salvación logramos encontrar los regalos perfectos.

(En la habitación de Aki 24 de diciembre)

-hola papá y mamá como están?

-bien hija estamos muy tristes porque no podremos viajar a Japón como lo habíamos planeado para estar con tigo.

-si papá es una lastima pero no tienen que preocuparse la familia de mi amiga Mirai me invito a pasar la noche buena y navidad con ellos.

-pórtate bien Aki, y no comas tanto ya sabes que la ultima vez te fue muy mal.

-MAMÁ!- - Gracias a Dios que nadie más escucho eso que vergüenza,

-cuídate mucho mi pequeña y asegúrate de llevar un regalo para la familia de tu amiga.

-lo se mamá ya hornee el pastel navideño que me enseñaste a hacer.

-que bueno mi niña

-que la pases bien y feliz navidad te amamos hija.

-feliz navidad papá y mamá también los amo.

Todo el mes pasado y lo que va de este casi no pudimos estar con los chicos pues tuvieron que trabajar en el taller. Pero hoy es noche buena y estoy segura que la pasaremos muy bien.

Para esta noche debía verme muy linda hice lo mejor que pude. (Aki viste lo mismo que vestía cuando se despidió de Yusei en el último cap de la serie) tome mi abrigo mas cálido pues desde ayer la nieve había comenzado a caer en neo domino, no en grandes cantidades pero aun así la ciudad se veía hermosa. Salí de mi dormitorio hacia el portón principal ahí estaba ya mi príncipe de ojos azules esperándome sobre su rojo corcel jajaja si así lo ven mis ojos.

-hola Aki.- -me saludo acercándose y rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos me acerco a el aun mas parra darme un rápido beso en los labios.

-hola Yusei.- -el me sonrió y yo a él se veía tan lindo muy diferente al de siempre. (Yusei viste lo mismo que cuando se despiden en la serie, solo que sobre el atuendo lleva un abrigo largo marrón para el frio) lo vi un poco mas maduro que cuando lo conocí claro este febrero el seria ya un universitario.

-vamos linda se nos hace tarde.

-si.- -conteste rápidamente.

Yusei tomo un camino diferente al de siempre este camino no es el que lleva a su casa, cuando llegamos a un semáforo en rojo le pregunte.

-Yusei?

-si.

-donde vamos?

-ah es que la familia de Jack nos invito a celebrar con ellos la noche buena, perdón por no decirte antes.

-pero yo.

-no te preocupes la familia de Crow, Kiryu y hasta mis tíos están invitados nuestras familias son por así decirlo amigas y para estas fechas es quizá el único momento libre del año en que los adultos pueden verse y hablar con mas tranquilidad.- -me dijo justo antes de que la luz del semáforo cambiara a verde.

Una vez que llegamos la casa de Jack se veía muy linda con todas esas luces, Jack fue quien salió a recibirnos también se veía muy elegante.

-Izayoi, Yusei bienvenidos pasen adelante.

-gracias Jack.- -respondimos al unísono entrando de una vez pues venir en motocicleta causa mucho frio que bueno que la casa de Jack esta más cerca que la de Yusei.

-Aki, amiga que linda mírate.- -me dijo Mirai tomándome de la mano y obligándome a dar una vuelta.

-jeje gracias Mirai, también te vez muy linda.

-Aki amiga Feliz Navidad!.- -grito Bruno en cuanto me vio salió corriendo para abrazarme, cargarme y casi asfixiarme.

-ggracias Bruno…

-ya Bruno que aun faltan 5 horas para que sea navidad.- -dijo Yusei en un tono serio haciendo que Bruno me bajara.

-mmm esta bien pero tendré doble abrazo.- -dijo sacándole la lengua a Yusei, lo que hizo que a este le saltara una venita en la cabeza y quisiera comenzar un berrinche, si la imagen de madurez que veía en el hace poco se volvió a caer.

-Bruno! Ya me estas.

-ya Yusei déjalo lo hace para molestarte.- -le dije dándole una sonrisa que lo tranquilizara.

-Yusei! Aki-neechan.- -gritaron dos personitas que no había visto en un tiempo, jaja si los gemelos revoltosos corrieron a saludarnos.

-como han estado niños.- -salude felizmente.

-bien Aki-neechan y tu aun eres la novia del bipolar de mi primo.- -me dijo Rua a lo que Yusei le dio un golpe en la caeza.

-Auch T.T

-Yusei! No hagas eso.

-Aki el empezó.

-eres muy cruel Yusei no se como Aki-nee puede salir con tigo siendo tan linda, Aki-nee mejor sal con mi hermano mayor.

-QUEEE!.- -Yusei otra vez, valla creo que será un larga noche.- -que dijiste mocoso.

-lo que oíste amargado mmm(le saca la lengua)

-ya Rua.- -regaño Ruka la niña no había hablado desde el saludo.- -Yusei no le hagas caso a mi hermano, Bruno le lleno la cabeza de ideas raras quiso hacer lo mismo con migo pero sus palabras me aburren y prefiero invertir mi tiempo en otras cosas.

-O_O Yusei y yo vimos a la niña, valla que tenia fluidez al hablar nada parecida a sus hermanos mayores.

-así que… la culpa es de Bruno… ahora vera.

-Yusei ya déjalo así.

Después de eso conocí a la familia de Jack sus padres son unas personas muy amables y educadas, luego la familia de Kiryu quien lo diría dos ejecutivos muy bien educados, nada parecidos a su hijo, Misty-san no pudo venir pues su padre mando por ella para que pasara la navidad con su familia, pero mando con migo el regalo que había comprado para Kiryu. Por último los padres de Crow dos personas muy divertidas como su hijo todos son tan amables me hicieron sentir tan bien entre ellos como si los conociera de años.

Siempre que pasaba la navidad con mis papás era muy feliz casi como lo soy ahora, pero cuando iba a fiestas organizadas por señores que eran inversionistas de los distintos países era aburrido tenia que comportarme como adulta aun siendo una niña de 8 o 9 años.

Este año me hacen falta mis padres pero creo que el cariño que estas familias me han demostrado hace que no me sienta tan triste además este año tengo un regalo que jamás se comparar con ninguno que halla recibido antes…

Tengo a todos mis amigos con migo, Mirai, Crow, Jack, Kiryu, Bruno, hasta Rua y Ruka y por supuesto mi amado Yusei.

-en que piensas Aki?

-eh? Jeje nada Yusei, solo que soy muy feliz de estar con ustedes.

-ah pues yo también estoy feliz de que estés con migo. Dijo abrazándome.

-oye! Ella hablo en plural dijo estoy feliz de estar con ustedes.- -dijo Bruno volviendo ha molestar a Yusei.

-si es verdad.- -esta vez fueron Mirai y Crow.

-es verdad Yusei egoísta. - -y Jack también que es esto se pusieron de acuerdo.

-que les pasa a todos se volvieron locos.- -dijo Yusei dando un gran suspiro.

-hey faltan 3 minutos para que sea media noche!.- -gritaron los gemelos, estaban emocionados por que dieran las 12 para poder abrir sus obsequios.

Todas las familias se reunieron cerca del árbol de navidad que estaba en el centro de la sala y cuando dieron las 12 comenzó el intercambio de regalos.

FELIZ NAVIDAD! … se escuchaba cada vez que se intercambiaban los regalos, pude darles algo a todos mis amigos para las chicas fue fácil pero para ellos ash fue un dolor de cabeza. A Misty se lo di un día antes de que se fuera, a Anzu-san se lo di esta tarde, y en estos momentos se lo entrego a Mirai, les regale a todas unas pulseras con dijes en forma de corazón si son pulseras de la amistad.

Y a los barones les regales un llavero, ya que todos tienen una motocicleta podrán usarlo, bueno a Yusei también le compre algo mas.

-Yusei feliz navidad espero que este presente sea de tu agrado.- -dije con un poco de rubor en mis mejillas, en verdad espero que le guste el regalo que escogí para el.

-muchas gracias Aki, feliz navidad para ti también dijo entregándome un regalo que saco de su chaqueta, era una pequeña caja un poco alargada.

-gracias Yusei, que te parece si los abrimos juntos.

-esta bien.

Cuando abrí el regalo mis ojos se ampliaron a mas no poder era hermoso, era un collar muy fino que tenia un dije en forma de circulo tenia en medio una piedra de amatista en forma de corazón.

-Te gusta.- -me pregunto.

-Yusei es hermoso muchas gracias.

-por nada.- -dijo tomando el collar y colocándolo en mi cuello.- -es para que nunca olvides cuanto te amo.- -me dijo terminado de ponerme el collar y tomando el dije le dio vuelta y dejo ver que tenia gravadas unas letras y decía: _te amo_ y junto a ellas el símbolo de infinito y abajo en un segundo párrafo: _de Yusei_.

-gracias dije abrazándolo, y esperando a que el abriera su regalo el tardo mas pues yo solo tuve que quitar la tapa de la aja de regalo, y el como un niño desgarro todo el papel para abrirlo mas rápido.

-Aki es genial me encanta, cielos gracias.

-te gusta.

-bromeas es genial

Le compre a Yusei una chaqueta de motociclista en color azul sé que la usara mucho jeje

Luego de un rato asolas Mirai nos llamo para que entráramos tenia dos celulares con el alta voz activado ¡FELIZ NVIDAD! Salió al mismo tiempo de los aparatos.

-Feliz navidad Misty, feliz navidad Anzu.

Todo salió muy bien esta noche pude ver a todos mis amigos escuchar y ver a mis padres al menos por la computadora y felicitar a dos de mis a migas al menos por celular todo fue muy lindo, es un recuerdo mas añadido a mi mente y corazón y debo admitir que nunca pensé que los recuerdos que guardara de mi experiencia de vivir en una sola ciudad mis últimos tres años de escuela serian tan maravillosos y estoy segura que serán muchos mas después de todo aun me quedan dos años.

_**Anzu: bueno espero que les guste y ahora los agradecimientos.**_

_**Elys:que bueno que te guste la historia jeje si quería saber que opinaban sobre si aprecia en la historia Anzu por ahí jeje espero que te guste este cap**_

_**Aki-nee.19: muchas gracias por leer jeje gracias por tus deseos con los parciales espero que te guste el cap**_

_**Darkangel2221: jeje si que inoportuna su mamá jajaja tenia que hacerlo juju gracias por comentar.**_

_**Nemesisdea: si casi casi pero no, no iba dejar que lo hicieran tan fácilmente (que mala) juju **_

_**Lovely Wendy: gracias por comentar si a mi también no me cae muy bien Mikage jejeje y si no te preocupes Carly aparecerá en el fic así que, que se prepare Jack jejeje **_

_**Bueno gracias por leer si tienen sugerencias las acepto con gusto y que dicen de que siga apareciendo en el fic me iba a mandar a estudiar a otro país paro tal vez mas adelante o ustedes decidan si me voy o me quedo jeje matta neee… **_


	19. Un nuevo año

_**Anzu: Hola ando con un poco de prisa espero que les guste **_

_**IAH: ya saben yugioh5ds no nos pertenece.**_

_**Anzu: que lo disfruten.**_

_**Erase una vez nosotros.**_

_**Cap 19**_

_**Un nuevo año.**_

Era el día de año nuevo, y todos decidimos ir al templo para dar gracias. Es una tradición japonesa que no realizaba desde que tenía como 7 años, Mirai me ayudo a vestirme, compre un kimono nuevo este mas abrigado que el que use en el festival el año pasado, Mirai, Yusei y yo estábamos en la entrada del templo esperando que los demás llegaran.

El primero en aparecer fue Jack, que extrañamente apareció junto a Bruno y sus hermanitos.

-hola chicos feliz año nuevo.- -saludo Bruno.

-hola! Feliz año!- -gritaron también los gemelos que tan solo tocaron el piso perteneciente al templo corrieron fuera de nuestra vista.

-pero que rayos! Bruno no se supone que tienes que cuidarlos- -regaño Jack.

-¡Rua! ¡Ruka!.- -grito Bruno quien corrió tras los gemelos.

-que sucede?- -pregunto Mirai.

-pues Bruno dice que sus padres no lo dejaban venir si no traía esas cosas consigo.

-Jack no les digas cosas le ayudare a encontrarlos.- -hablo Mirai.- -nos reuniremos luego.

Mirai fue tras Bruno y nosotros esperamos a los que faltaban, poco después Kiryu llego junto con Crow que antes de saludar lo que hizo fue preguntar por Mirai.

-hola Crow feliz año nuevo, si mi hermana fue a cazar monstruos.

- eh? Si hola Yusei hola a todos y que este año sea mejor que el que paso.- -dijo sinceramente Crow para luego.- -ya en serio donde esta Mirai.

-ya te dije.

-umm no vino.

-si vino pero fue a ayudar a Bruno con los gemelos.- -le conteste para que no se pusiera triste jeje

-Misty aun no ha llegado?.- -me pregunto Kiryu un tanto ansioso, pues se supone que Misty-san regreso anoche de Tokio.

-aun no llega Kiryu seguramente esta aun desempacando.

-ya veo.

-hola a todos Feliz año nuevo! .- -menciono alegremente la vos de una chica.

-Anzu-san feliz año nuevo.- -dije volteando a verla y como no iba a escucharse feliz si venia muy bien acompañada.

-feliz año nuevo para todos.- -saludo su novio, junto a ella ambos hicieron una reverencia que nosotros imitamos como saludo y muestra de que nuestra felicitación en sincera.

-y bien ambos entraron a la facultad de biología?, les pregunto Yusei. A Anzu-san y su novio Atem.

-si creo que todos seremos compañeros en la universidad de neo domino nos es cierto?.- -pregunto amablemente el chico de ojos amatistas.

-así es menos Kiryu el ira a... como se llama.- -decía Crow a Kiryu para comenzar una conversación entre los chicos.

Por lo que Anzu-san y yo estábamos excluidas decidimos hacer nuestra propia conversación.

-y bien Aki este año seguirás en el Queens cierto.

-Así es, he oído que el segundo año es bastante ocupado

-así es los segundos años son los encargados de la organización de la mayoría de los festivales que realizan los institutos.

-valla será un año difícil.

-jeje así es, pero será divertido disfrútalo lo mas que puedas ok.

-claro jeje.

-que este año este lleno de dicha y bendiciones para todos ustedes mis queridos amigos.- -escuche tras nosotros una voz que conocía muy bien, voltee y ahí estaba haciendo reverencia mi querida amiga Misty-san, que educada es.

-igualmente para ti.- -fue el saludo que regreso.

Con la llegada de ella el grupo estaba completo, e íbamos a ir en busca de los 4 que huyeron pero en cuando nos dimos vuelta ahí estaban ya, por lo que fuimos directamente a dar las gracias.

Dando una ofrenda al altar, pronúncianos nuestras oraciones para luego dirigirnos al puesto de la fortuna.

Los gemelos fueron la primeros en sacar su suerte.

-buena suerte en los estudios si!.- -pronuncio Ruka al leer su fortuna y casi abrazando el papel, a lo que su hermano contesto.

-juma quien le importan los estudios.- - dijo molesto y haciendo un puchero.

-porque dices eso Rua, los estudios son importantes que suerte te toco.- -pregunte tratando de animarlo.

-mmm ten.- -dijo entregándome el papel que decía _suerte moderada esfuérzate._

-lo ves solo tienes que esforzarte.

-de acuerdo.- -dijo aun muy desanimado, y tomando de regreso el papel de la fortuna.

Luego fue el turno de las chicas más grandes

-dice suerte moderada.- -dijo Mirai en un tono triste.

-buena suerte.- -hablo Anzu-san haciendo una V con los dedos.

-Kyaaaa!.- -grito Misty-san a lo que volteamos a ver.

-que sucede amor?- -pregunto Kiryu.

-T.T mala suerte.

Se podía ver como los escalofríos recorrían el cuerpo de ambos, Kiryu tomo de la mano a Misty-san y le dijo.

-rápido hay que atar tu suerte a aquel árbol.

-si, si… - -contesto Misty-san desesperada, no sabia que eran tan supersticiosos.

-leeré el mio ahora.- -dije desdoblando el papel y…- -buena suerte en el amor ^_^ mira Yusei!- -dije arrojándome hacia él.

-que bien Aki eso es muy bueno.- -me dijo atrapándome con sus brazos y envolviéndome en un abrazo.

-bien chicos es nuestro turno. - -hablo Crow y los 6 se acercaron para que las sacerdotisas del templo les entregaran su fortuna.

El primero en leerla fue Bruno.

-Suerte en el amor! Siii! - -grito arrojando el papel y tomándome de las manos.- -no crees que es genial Aki, ambos tenemos suerte en el amor.

-eh si, si claro Bruno.

-aléjate de ella Bruno.- -dio en tono serio pero calmado Yusei.

(Punto de vista de Yusei)

Después de hacer que ese tonto de mi primo se alejara de mi novia, el siguiente en decir su fortuna fue Kiryu.

-suerte en el amor y los estudios!.- -valla que les parece.

-que bueno por ti T.T.- -Misty parecía aun estar en trance por la suerte que le toco; el siguiente fue Crow.

-muy buena suerte! Siii eso significa suerte en todo…

-jum presumido.- -hablamos todos a la ves; para luego pasar a Atem.

-suerte moderada.- -valla otro creo que esos papeles abundan este año.

-no te preocupes.- -dijo Anzu tomándolo del brazo.- -ambos tendremos buena suerte este año.

El siguiente que debía leer su fortuna seria Jack.

-dice… no les digo!

-o vamos Jack dinos. - -pidió Aki

-mmm esta bien… dice muy buena suerte en el amor.

-por fin.- -dijo en tono de burla Crow.

-que quieres decir con eso enano!. - -grito Jack enojado.

-nada, nada, muy bien solo falta Yusei jum pero para que si ya sabemos que saldrá.

-igual que suerte te toco Yusei.- -me dijo Aki, así que comencé a desdoblar el papel y…

-que sucede.

-nada!

-que dice.

-nada!

Crow y Jack se lanzaron sobre mi para quitarme el papel, y pues debo decir que me tomaron por sorpresa y lograron arrebatármelo, y todos los demás curiosos hicieron un circulo alrededor de ellos dejándome fuera del el.

-esta bien esta bien, regrésenme eso, después de todo es solo un papel. - -dije tratando de no tomarle importancia.

-esta bien Yusei solo ata el papel al árbol en el que yo ate el mio.- -me dijo Misty, pero si hacia eso estaría contradiciéndome.

-ya dije que no creo en eso. – - le arrebate el papel a Jack y lo arroje aun bote de basura. - -bueno vamos a comer algo.

-esta bien eso?- -me pregunto Aki.

-de que hablas.

-pues no se mucho de eso, pero no te costaba nada atar el papel o si.

-ya Aki, de todas maneras mi otra mitad tubo buena suerte en el amor.

-eh?

-tu tontita.

-ah si… pero tu

-mala suerte en amor, lo se, pero no creo que eso sea posible, si tu suerte decía eso y mientras desees estar con migo también será buena suerte para mi no crees.

-tienes razón.- -me dijo feliz y abrazándome.

Luego de comer unos cuantos dulces regresamos a casa el frio que hacia afuera no era del todo agradable, al menos para mí, me gusta la nieve pero no pasar demasiado tiempo en ella.

Un mes después.

(Punto de vista de Aki)

Hoy es mi primer día como estudiante de segundo año, estoy muy feliz porque estoy de nuevo en la misma clase que Mirai y Misty san.

Todas estábamos ya en el salón, casi las misma caras conocidas que las de primer año, la maestra entro y nos saludo dándonos la bienvenida.

-muy buenos días, mis reinas espero que las vacaciones hallan sido de provecho para ustedes, todas en este salón son de antiguo ingreso por lo que ya se conocen, pero este año tendrán como compañeras a dos nuevas estudiantes.

La maestra hizo una señal para que entraran y así fue como la primera en entrar fue una hermosa chica de cabello largo y rubio de lindos ojos verdes y piel blanca, volteen a ver a Mirai en cuanto la escuche susurrar.

-no puede ser.

-que sucede- -susurre

-ella es… luego te digo.

-mi nombre es Sherry Leblanc, nací en Francia pero he vivido en neo domino la mayor parte de mi vida, hace dos años tuve que regresar a Francia a causa de una tragedia familiar, pero he regresado para poder estar en esta ciudad que tanto me gusta y espero nos llevemos muy bien.

-gracias señorita Leblang, tome asiento

-presumida murmuro Mirai antes de que pasara junto a nosotros, la mirada que esta chica Sherry le dedico a Mirai fue fría, igualmente Mirai le regreso la mirada, que momento mas incomodo.

-bien y la segunda estudiante es..

La otra chica que seria nuestra compañera entro al salón en cuanto la vi mi corazón salto de alegría no podía creerlo, tenia el cabello largo y de color oscuro verdoso, la piel blanca y pues quien mas usaría unos anteojos como esos.

-mi nombre es Nagisa Carly, acabo de regresar de América estoy encantada de conocerlas y espero que podamos ser muy buenas amigas.

-gracias señorita Nagisa puede sentarse.

-Carly!- - Dije suavemente para que solo ella me escuchara, ella volteo a verme y rápidamente me reconoció.

-Aki, que alegría.- -ella tomo asiento tras de mi y me dijo.- -vine a este lugar porque sabia que estudiabas aquí pero no creí tener tan buena suerte como para tocar en el mismo salón.

-que alegría porque no me dijiste que venias.

-te cuento luego si.

La clase comenzó y sentí una eternidad hasta que el timbre del receso sonó.

-bien Carly quiero presentarte a mis amigas, Fudo Mirai y Lola Misty

-mucho gusto- - saludaron las dos

-el gusto es mio espero que podamos ser muy buenas amigas.

Yo sonreí no podía ser mas feliz de tener a una de mis amigas de la infancia con migo no podía esperar para decírselo a Bruno. Mi felicidad en ese momento duro poco pues alguien se nos acercó.

-Fudo cuanto tiempo.

-no lo suficiente créeme.- -dijo Mirai viendo fijamente tras de mi voltee y ahí estaba esa chica Sherry.

-valla como siempre de mal educada no.

-jum si hablamos de modales, creo que tu no eres la persona mas indicada para recalcármelo.

-bueno y dime como ha estado… ya sabes… mi excuñado.- -dijo en un tono que me pareció extraño

Excuñado? Se refiere a… no, no puede ser; recuerdo que una vez que estaba en la casa de Mirai encontré un anuario del instituto al que iba Yusei y ahí estaba la foto de esa chica, rubia, cuando vi el nombre que estaba bajo la foto supe que era ella… Akiko Leblanc.

_**Bien espero que les guste perdón si me comí letras, bien ya aparecieron 2 mas incluida Carly jeje también a ella a quiero mucho. Haber que pasara ahora **_

_**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios**_

_**Aki-nee.19.: jeje espero que te guste el cap muero por leer las contis de tus historias, gracias por comentar.**_

_**Darkangel 2221: bien aquí esta la conti feliz año para ti también.**_

_**Ahome: no te preocupes creo que a todos nos a pasado que creemos comentar y en realidad no X.X jeje bien creo que aclaraste tus sospechas jeje espero que no les moleste ellos son otras de mis parejas favoritas, en verdad creo que me gustan con el carácter de Atem y de Yusei no solo es por la apariencia. (IAH: si como no) xD… jeje en fin gracias por comentar.**_

_**Nemesisdea: juju te sorprendí verdad aun faltan tres días para fin de año y yo ya actualice (todos: que milagro!)Tengo los mismos deseos para ti amiga que este 2012 este lleno de bendiciones para ti también.**_

_**Kandrak: que bueno que te gusta la historia bien espero que hallas descansado los ojos y ya no te duelan xq aquí esta la conti. **_

_**Bien espero que les haya gustado gracias a todos por sus buenos deseos, espero que el año que entra este lleno de bendiciones, dicha, felicidad, amor, y por supuesto muchos y muy buenos fics siiiii. Nos leemos luego dejen reviews matta neee….**_


	20. Un largo primer dia

_**Anzu: Hola a Todos aquí esta la conti.**_

_**IAH: en este capitulo aparecerán 4 nuevos personajes jeje **_

_**Anzu: por favor no se enojen por el cambio de personalidad, es solo que necesito a alguien para estos papeles y pues ellos me parecieron bien! **_

_**Mirai: ahora veremos que tan ciertas son las predicciones de año nuevo para Yusei y Aki **_

_**IAH: y que hay de los demás?**_

_**Mirai: claro todos los demás también así que disfruten el cap**_

_**-IAH: recuerden que ni bokura gaita ni los personajes de yugioh 5ds le pertenecen a Anzu Hyuga solo los utiliza por diversión.**_

_**Erase una vez nosotros.**_

_**Cap.20**_

_**Un largo primer día.**_

En las afueras de neo domino city se encuentra el enorme campus de la universidad de neo domino, dividido en facultades limita al sur con un hermoso rio que de ahí en adelante recorre la ciudad para desembocar en el mar.

Es el primer día de clase y muchos universitarios se encuentran después de un mes de vacaciones, y por su puesto los de nuevo ingreso muy bien descansados pues ellos han tenido 2 meses de vacaciones, como es de suponerse los que tienen las caras mas graciosas son los de nuevo ingreso.

-donde rayos estoy?- -un pelinaranja buscaba su celular en el bolsillo de su mochila.

-que sucede Crow.- -escucha tras de él.

-Jack que alegría,

-eh?

-dime donde esta el edificio de la facultad de turismo.

-pues… no lo sé.

-que! Rayos me da vergüenza preguntar todos se darán cuenta que soy nuevo.

-y en que edificio hiciste el examen? No es ahí?

-nop mi horario dice edificio B, aula 4 de la facultad de turismo, yo hice el examen en la facultad de medicina.

-que raro, a mi también me toco una facultad diferente a la mía.

-hola chicos Jack, Crow.- -saldo una castaña acercándose a los muchachos.

-hola Anzu.- -saludaron los dos.

-hey que hacen todos aquí reunidos.- -saludo la voz de otro chico tras de ellos.

-hola Yusei.

Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron entre si y los cuatro abrieron su boca al mismo tiempo.

-¿alguien sabe donde es…- -preguntaron al unísono y dándose cuenta que los cuatro preguntaban lo mismo no terminaron de decir la pregunta.

Todos bajaron los brazos y cabezas en decepción y decidieron preguntar.

-bien y quien va preguntar.

-Crow cada quien que pregunte por su edificio ninguno se dirige al mismo lugar que otro.- -menciono Anzu.

-si es verdad.

(Punto de vista de Yusei)

Por suerte al menos para Jack y para mi encontramos quién nos diera información de donde era nuestra primera clase, estábamos con el tiempo en nuestra contra así que tuvimos que acelerar el paso, por un momento me perdí en mis pensamientos y choque contra alguien.

-oye! Tonto fíjate por donde vas.

-lo siento.- -mencione, sabia que era mi culpa.

-jum tu debes ser nuevo y ya te estas metiendo con tus superiores.- -me dijo tomándome por el cuello de la chaqueta, el tipo que tenia el cabello rojo y sé que no soy quien para para decirlo pero tenia un peinado extraño y los dos sujetos tras de él no se quedaban atrás.

-ya déjalo Brave. - -Menciono uno de los que venían con el, tenia el cabello largo y plateado y por lo visto le debía respeto pues me soltó y solo gruño un poco.

-Harald! hay que enseñarles a respetar desde el principio.

-mejor apresúrate o llegaras tarde a clases.

Dicho esto los tres se marcharon.

-porque no lo golpeaste en la cara Yusei!

-ganas no me faltaron Jack, pero es mi primer día aquí y no quiero meterme en problemas menos con alumnos mayores que ya deben conocer como funcionan aquí las cosas.

-eres demasiado pacifico amigo.

-ya vámonos.

La primera clase era física, y me tocaba estar con Jack en algunas materias y esta era una de ellas, entramos al salón el catedrático estaba por comenzar la clase pero por suerte no llegamos tan tarde, la clase paso rápidamente al menos para mi, la física era uno de mis fuertes y debo decir que no se parecía nada a lo que vimos en el instituto, si era mas difícil pero me gustan las cosas difíciles. Al final de la clase todos comenzaron a salir de la sala y creo que no es mi día porque nuevamente choque contra alguien aunque esta vez no fue del todo mi culpa.

-tu otra vez!

-oye hay mucha gente aquí, ahora la culpa es tuya por quedarte parado de repente.- -dije, esta vez no iba a dejarme.

-te atreves a culparme.

-oye! Y no se supone que eras un sempai? Que haces en una clase para los de primero?- -menciono Jack, yo sabia que no se quedaría callado por mucho tiempo, aunque no fuera su problema, creo que no le gusta como manejo yo mis problemas -_-u.

Inmediatamente la cara del chico tomo el mismo color que su cabello, y comenzó a balbucear muestra de que buscaba una excusa.

-yo… yo estoy en esta clase como instructor.- -menciono para luego cruzarse de brazos creyéndose superior, pero esa pose no le duro mucho pues otro chico de los que estaba con el antes se acercó a nosotros y dijo.

-hola Brave, veo que haces nuevos amigos, hola chicos! Como están, mi nombre es Dragan este bipolar es Brave y no es instructor, el instructor es el tipo que esta allá ven.- -dijo señalando tras nosotros, y ahí junto al catedrático estaba el otro tipo de cabello plateado.- -él se llama Harald, y ustedes son?- -pegunto, pero rápidamente Brave lo interrumpió.

-Dragan! Que nos importa! quienes son estos…

-mi nombre es Jack y él es Yusei.- -menciono Jack silenciando a Brave que ahora nos miraba con mas furia.

-tal parece que seremos colegas, Jack, Yusei.- -menciono Dragan en tono amigable.- -esfuércense mucho para que no tengan que repetir materias como mi amigo Brave, nos vemos.- -dicho esto se retiro dejándonos a los tres sin nada que decir hasta que.

-jajajajaja!.- -Jack y yo no pudimos soportarlo mas y rompimos en risas, normalmente no haría eso pero la actitud que Brave tenia merecía la burla.

-no puedo creerlo.- -decía Jack sosteniendo su estomago.- -que teatrito! Bueno me voy a mi otra clase nos vemos Yusei.

-si.- -conteste secando una cuantas lágrimas que la risa me había sacado.

-escucha tonto! .- -comenzó a decirme Brave.- -no es tan fácil como crees ,incluso genios como yo llegan a equivocarse en el cruel mundo de la universidad de ingeniería, así que no te creas tanto cangrejo!

-Cangrejo? ¡Oye! Que te hice me disculpe por chocar con tigo antes, no es cierto, no creo que eso sea el fin del mundo o si?.- -dije molesto

-solo no me gustan los nuevos presumidos, así que cuídate las espaldas Yusei.- -lo mire serio y el hiso lo mismo.- -hay muy pocas personas que despiertan odio en mi, escucha, y tu tienes algo que hace que te repela con todas mis fuerzas.- -finalizo

-lo mismo digo Brave.- -mencione encarándolo también para luego retirarme.

(Punto de vista de Aki)

-bien nos vemos Mirai.- -dijo la rubia alejándose de nosotras.

-Mirai? Que quiso decir con excuñado?.- -mencione con un poco de dolor en mi corazón.

-Aki no tienes que…

-dime quien es ella!- -pregunte alzando un poco la vos.

-creo que nosotras mejor nos vamos.- -menciono Misty tomando de la mano a Carly.

-no, Misty, Carly esta bien quédense.- -dije.- -solo quiero saber.

Las chicas se quedaron y Mirai comenzó ha hablar.

-bien Aki como ya escuchaste ella es Sherry Leblang la hermana menor de Akiko la ex de Yusei.

-ya veo y dime porque el odio mutuo?- -pregunte.

-porque es una Zorra! Como su hermana.- -me sorprendió un poco escuchar a Mirai hablar de esa forma, parecía molesta, no se si preguntarle más. Nunca quise preguntarle a Yusei sobre Akiko, además de lo que él ya me había contado, pero en estos momentos las ganas de saber mas eran incontrolables así que decidí preguntarle a Mirai.

-Carly!.- -dije al notar la cara de confusión que tenia mi amiga.- -déjame explicarte parece que estas en la luna con esta conversación.- -ella asintió con la cabeza y le dije.- - Yusei es mi novio y el hermano de Mirai, antes de mi él tuvo otra novia pero según entiendo lo engaño, y me dijo que había muerto, pero.- -me tuve y voltee a ver a Mira.- -no se si en verdad murió o si lo dijo como muerta para el en su corazón?.- -Mirai desvió la mirada.

-pero Aki? Si Yusei es tu novio ahora, que importancia tiene esta chica. - -Carly tenia un buen punto, debo confiar en Yusei y en lo que me ha dicho.

-el problema Carly, no es mi hermano es esa tipa!.- -menciono Mirai y dando un suspiro me tomo del hombro y me dijo.- -Aki debes tener cuidado con ella.

-porque? Dime!

-bien.

(Flash back p.v Mirai)

Conocimos a Akiko en una cafetería, mi hermano los chicos y yo estábamos en una de las mesas, recuerdo bien como ella se acercó a nosotros, era muy parecida a Sherry, tenia el cabello rubio y largo sus ojo grandes y de color verde, de piel blanca y su cuerpo bueno un poco mas dotada que Sherry. Cuando llego a nuestra mesa dijo.

-hola! Disculpen si los molesto.- -dijo volteando a vernos a mi hermano y a mi, ella tenia una de sus mejillas roja como si alguien acababa de golpearla.- -tu eres amiga de Sherry cierto.- -me dijo.

-somos compañeras en la escuela.- -le conteste.

En ese entonces podría decir que Sherry y yo si éramos amigas, Akiko se presento con todos y dijo si podíamos prestarle algo de dinero pues el chico que supuestamente la invitaría se marcho sin hacerlo.

Desde entonces Yusei y ella comenzaron a hablarse mas, y mi hermano descubrió que el novio de ella la golpeaba a menudo, sin una aparente razón que lo justificara, al parecer era por celos, pues ella era mu hermosa, pero a mi parecer tonta para esta con un tipo así, Yusei logro convencerla para que terminara con ese tipo y para que fuese su novia, mi hermano la quería mucho, pero había algo en ella que no le agradaba a los demás me refiero a Crow, Kiryu y Jack.

-viejo ella es dos años mayor que tu. - -podía escuchar la vos de Jack desde mi habitación.

-y eso que?

-sin mencionar que cada ves que la vemos en el instituto por lo menos a nosotros nos evita, como si ocultara algo.

-Crow la estas acusando de algo?- -Yusei parecía furioso cada vez que tocaban el tema y al poco tiempo los chico ya no le mencionaban nada acerca de Akiko.

Un día mi hermano me llevo a casa de Akiko, pues ella quería presentarle a su hermanita, cuando llegamos Akiko abrazo a mi hermano y le dijo.

-mira Yusei te presento a mi hermana menor Sherry.

-que bueno conocerte he escuchado que tu y mi hermana son amigas.

-así es, es bueno conocerte también Yusei.- -contesto Sherry observándolo y sonriéndole de una manera no muy normal.

-bien tu hermanita y Sherry pueden platicar aquí, vámonos a la sala.- -dicho esto Akiko se llevo a mi hermano dejándome sola con Sherry.

-tu hermano es lindo Mirai.

-eh?- -dije confundida.

-no se porque sale con mi hermana.

-porque lo dices?

-ya sabes ella es 2 años mayor que el, y… también esta Dan.

-Dan?

- si, el chico que viene a verla por las noches.

-que quieres decir?.- -como si yo no estuviera presente continuo con lo que a mi parecer era un monologo.

-yo creo que la chica debe ser menor que el chico en una relación, solo conocía a Yusei en fotos pero es mas lindo en persona ,mi hermana debería decidirse por uno y dejar el otro, jaja que de preferencia sea Yusei para mi, no crees?

-estas loca! Mi hermano y tu hermana son novios déjalos así…

-No!.- -dijo exaltada.- -no es justo.- -mi hermana nunca dejara de ver a Dan, ella solo juega con Yusei porque es mas dulce y cariñoso que Dan!

No se como ella concluyo eso, pero una razón debía haber, quería decírselo todo a Yusei y esa noche cuando regresamos a casa le conté lo que Sherry me había dicho.

-vasta Mirai! Vete a tu cuarto y no me molestes, no entiendo que es lo que todos tienen en contra de Akiko.

Así paso el tiempo hasta que un día mi hermano decidió quedarse en el instituto para esperarla, y cuando llego al salón, encontró a Akiko con Dan, no sé que es lo que hacia pero Yusei se enojo con ella.

-Yusei! Escucha!

-ya te lo dije Akiko decide de una vez!.

Esa noche Akiko había llegado a mi casa con Sherry para hablar con Yusei, ellos estaba en el patio y Sherry y yo en la cocina, mientras veía de lejos aquella pelea voltee a ver a Sherry quien veía divertida como Yusei le gritaba a su hermana, Sherry tenia una sonrisa rara en su rostro y una mirada que aun no puedo explicar.

Dos días pasaron y Yusei aun no le hablaba a Akiko, esa noche Sherry llego a mi casa y hablo con Yusei.

-Yusei mi hermana esta enamorada de Dan.- - Sherry se acercó y coloco su mano en el hombro de Yusei.

-y que quieres que haga!.- - dijo enojado.

-pues véngate de mi hermana, tu y yo haríamos buena pareja.- -mi hermano levanto una ceja y la miro incrédulo de lo que había oído.

-Sherry estas en octavo, tienes la misma edad que mi hermana y…

-y que! Tu solo estas en primero, mi hermana esta en tercero esa si es mala idea, tu y yo es mas lógico no crees.

-yo no hare tal cosa, quedamos que dentro de tres días Akiko me daría una respuesta, él o yo.

Yo había permanecido escondida tras la puerta me asome en cuanto mi hermano se fue, y vi a Sherry apretar los puños y marcharse furiosa.

Al día siguiente, recuerdo que eran como las 3 de la tarde y Yusei recibió una llamada de Crow, fuimos al centro donde había ocurrido un accidente.

-Crow que ocurre?.- -pregunto Yusei mientras se acercaba a Crow corriendo con migo de la mano, tubo que llevarme pues ese día debía cuidarme porque mis padres estaban fuera de la ciudad.

-Yusei, ese es el auto de Akiko.- -dijo Crow señalando el pequeño auto rojo que estaba prácticamente destrozado en su parte delantera, había colisionado con una camioneta gris. Yusei observo en silencio por un momento.

Yusei se acercó a preguntar a los oficiales, la respuesta fue que los dos ocupantes del auto rojo habían muerto. Yo estaba junto a Crow en la acera cuando llegaron los padres de Akiko junto con Sherry, Sherry observo la escena y pude ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, un sentimiento de desprecio lleno mi ser, la noche anterior había ido a mi casa a poner en mal a su hermana y hoy lloraba por que estaba muerta, el otro ocupante del auto era Dan.

(Fin de flash back)

-Quiere decir que ella escogió a Dan.- -mencione enojada, la historia era larga y seguramente hubiera sido difícil para Yusei contarla.

-si, pero Akiko no logro darle una respuesta mi hermano, pero creo que era mas que obvia no?

-Sherry esta loca! - -menciono Misty.

-eso es muy triste, pobre Yusei, y creen que Sherry aun este enamorada de el?

-no lo se Carly pero mi hermano no le hará caso, porque estoy segura que mi hermano esta mas que enamorado de ti Aki.- -me dijo haciéndome sentir tranquila, tal vez no me hubiese sentido bien con Yusei contándome la historia, no hubiese soportado oír que amaba a otra.

Aunque suene feo eso ya quedo atrás, ahora yo soy su presente y me esforzare por hacerlo feliz, y estoy segura de que jamás le fallare como lo hiso ella.

(Punto de vista de Yusei)

-Que rayos haces aquí, esta es una clase para los de segundo año!

-llevo esta clase porque tome el examen de suficiencia, aunque no tengo porque darte explicaciones.- -que acaso estaba destinado a encontrarme con este tipo en todas la materias, en serio espero que no.

El día paso lento y para mi suerte no volví a ver a Brave en ninguna otra materia, me pregunto como le estará hiendo a Aki en su primer día también. Ya es hora de irme y por lo que me dijo Mirai hoy saldrán a las 4, así que es buena hora, llegare a tiempo para recogerlas en la salida.

-ya te vas?.- -escuche tras de mi, era Jack quien al parecer también ya se iba.

-si ya me voy, voy por Aki al instituto quiero saber como estuvo su día.

-mmm buena idea creo que yo también iré.

-como quieras clavo!.- -Jack solo sonrió y fue por su motocicleta al igual que yo por la mía, y nos pusimos en marcha hacia instituto.

(Punto de vista normal)

Era la hora de la salida y las 4 chicas se dirigían hacia el portón principal

-así que vives en un departamento sola?.- -pregunto Misty a Carly.

-no exactamente, pero mis padres pasan fuera mucho tiempo, por eso es que la mayoría de veces estoy sola en mi casa.

-valla debe ser difícil.

-no, no tanto.- -concluyo Carly adelantándose unos metros a las otras tres, cuando una chica paso corriendo, chocando con el hombro de Carly hizo que esta callera hacia atrás.

-oye! cuidado!.- -las tres chicas gritaron a la otra que se había ido corriendo sin percatase que Carly perdió el equilibrio, afortunadamente alguien la detuvo.

-estas bien?

-si creo que si, gracias por atraparme.- -menciono la pelinegra percatándose que estaba en brazos de un chico, Carly acomodo sus gafas para verlo mejor.

Sus brillantes ojos violetas fijos en los de ella, su cabello rubio en punta que se mecía suavemente con la brisa _"es un ángel" _pensó la chica que aun era sostenida por el chico.

-¡Jack! - -escucho el grito de sus tres amigas que se acercaban.

-hola chicas como están.

-Jack gracias por atrapar a Carly.- -menciono Aki agradecida, a su amigo de ojos violetas.

El rubio ayudo a pararse bien a la chica que aun estaba inclinada, y les dijo.

-es su amiga?

-si.- -contesto Aki.- -ella es Nagisa Carly, Carly te presento a nuestro amigo Jack Atlas.

-es un gusto señorita.- -saludo Jack ocasionando un fuerte sonrojo en Carly y provocando la fuerte sensación de que en cualquier momento se derretiría por el.

-lo… lo mismo digo.- -logro articular la chica de gafas extrañas.

-Aki!.- -menciono Jack llamando la atención de la pelirroja.- - Yusei esta en estacionamiento dijo que fueras allá.

-en serio esta bien ^_^pensé que hoy no lo vería.- -menciono animada Aki quien salió corriendo en dirección al estacionamiento.

-Jack Atlas! Cuanto tiempo sin verte.- -menciono la rubia recién llegada quien venia acompañada de otra chica de cabello corto y de color castaño.

-eh?... TU! Tu? Como era que te llamabas.

Una gotita y muecas de risa aparecieron el los rostros pertenecientes a las 3 amigas del rubio, mientras que en la rubia de ojos verdes una venita de furia aparecía en su sien.

-ash… soy Sherry! Tu eras amigo de Aki-oneesan cierto?

-a si eres la hermana menor de Akiko, pues mas bien yo diría que conocidos.- -respondió Jack aclarando que no consideraba como una amiga a la mencionada.

-y bien en donde dejaste a los otros dos y en especial a Yusei?

-pues no se donde están Crow y Kiryu pero Yusei esta en el estacionamiento con su novia!.- -menciono despreocupado.

-¡Jack!.- -menciono Mirai enojada con el rubio.

-que? Bien ahora si nos disculpas nosotros nos retiramos.- -finalizo Jack tomando de la mano a Mirai y a Carly, y le dio una señal a Misty para que lo siguiera.

La rubia observo como se retiraban los cuatro un tanto sorprendida por las palabras de Jack.

-estas bien Sherry.- -menciono al lado suyo su compañera

-si Stephanie estoy bien, es solo que… _"alguien se me adelanto pero no perderé de nuevo"_… no, no es nada vámonos.- -diciendo esto ambas chicas salieron del instituto.

(Punto de vista de Yusei)

-¡Yusei!.- -ahí estaba mi Aki como siempre corriendo hacia mi, unos pasos antes de estar junto a mi dio un pequeño brinco y se lanzo a mis brazos para que la atrapara.

-hola muñeca como estuvo tu día.- -pregunte mientras la estrechaba en mis brazos.

- no me lo vas a creer.- -dijo emocionada, soltándose de mi abrazo para poder contarme lo que le había pasado.- - recuerdas de la amiga que te conté, la que conocí cuando viví aquí de pequeña.

-creo que si con la que Bruno y tu estudiaban cierto?

-así es y se llama Carly y estudiara aquí!

-en serio que bueno amor.

-y eso no es todo lo mejor es que estará en nuestra clase ah y otra vez toque con Mirai y Misty así que las 4 estaremos juntas todo el año.

-que bien me alegro por ustedes.

-ven te presentare a Carly y en el camino cuéntame como estuvo tu primer día en la universidad, hiciste nuevos amigos?

-Eeeh?... no, creo que no, mas bien creo que todo lo contrario.

-eh? Porque que paso?

-no es nada importante.- -preferí no decirle nada además que no tenia importancia, decidí solo dejarme llevar por ella hacia donde estaba su amiga.

No tuvimos que caminar mucho pues a medio camino encontramos a Jack quien caminaba seguido por las tres niñas, ahí me presentaron a la nueva integrante del grupo, Aki parecía muy feliz de estar con ella y sabía que se llevaría bien con los demás. A Jack se le ocurrió la idea de salir el fin de semana para poder presentársela al resto del grupo, Misty, Mirai y Aki contestaron que sí, de inmediato y muy emocionadas abrazaron a Carly haciéndola sonrojar.

_**Anzu: bien que les parece jeje esta regresando el drama y tanto Aki como Yusei tienen de que preocuparse.**_

_**IAH: bien esperamos en serio que les allá gustado y pues muchas gracias por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior a:**_

_**Darkangel2221: pues yo creo que deberías planear tu venganza jaja pero mejor espera a ver mas adelante lo que tengo para ella. Gracias por comentar.**_

_**Kandrak: pues a mi tampoco me gusta brunoxaki pero hay que poner celoso a Yusei jeje gracias por comentar.**_

_**Ahome: IAH: jajajaja sufre hikari a no le gusta la pareja. **_

_**Anzu: T.T no porque mi Atem mi Atem bueno por eso me lo robe! Bueno regresando a Yusei y Aki espero que te guste este cap y pues ya no pensaba sacar mucho en el fic a Atem ni yo waaa T.T saldremos de escena dejando solo 5ds, gracias por comentar y ya vi que actualizaste iré a leer luego. ^_^**_

_**Lovely Wendy: pues no te preocupes comenta cuando puedas y gracias por tu felicitación, y pues ya esta en plan tu idea irán a una fiesta el fin de semana jeje gracias por tu idea esperamos que Jack caiga como cayo ella en esta cap verdad bueno espero que te guste, gracias por comentar.**_

_**Anzu: Bien esperamos ser merecedoras de sus inspiradores reviews cuídense matta neee….**_


	21. esperando el sabado

_**Hola a todos espero que aun lean mi historia lamento mucho la demora la u es cada vez mas pesada.**_

_**Si quieren saber como viste Aki al final vean mi foto de perfil de fanficcion! Esta vestida así ^_^ (si aun no cambia revisen mas tarde parece que se tarda un poco en cambiar de foto)**_

_**Ya saben ni bokura gaita ni los personajes de yugioh 5ds me pertenecen entre comilla y en cursiva es pensamiento disfruten del cap. **_

_**Erase una vez nosotros **_

_**Cap 21**_

_**Esperando el sábado**_

Es miércoles por la tarde, en una cafetería cerca de la universidad de Neo Domino, donde los estudiantes se reúnen para comer, estudiar, relajarse o hasta dormir un poco, la cafetería esta decorada de manera que sea atractiva a los ojos de los universitarios, la decoración refleja un ambiente tranquilo, dentro del lugar hay distribuidas tres fuentes y justo en la mesa que esta al lado de una se encuentran 5 jóvenes disfrutando de papas fritas y soda.

-y bien? Todos pueden el sábado por la noche?.- -pregunto Jack a los demás presentes.

-por mi no hay problema.- -menciono Kiryu tomando de su soda.

-yo igual.- —menciono entusiasta Crow.

-lo mismo digo.- - menciono Anzu, rociando sal sobre sus papas fritas.

-entonces el sábado todos iremos a…? adonde iremos?

-Jack! creí que ya tenias planeado donde ir.- -menciono Yusei extrañado pues su amigo rubio era el mas emocionado con la salida del fin de semana.

-porque no vamos al club que esta cerca de los muelles.- - menciono Kiryu.

-Kiryu! Ni Bruno ni ninguna de las chicas a acepción de Anzu son mayores de edad.- -regaño Yusei

-jajaja… te dijo vieja.- -se burlo Kiryu señalando en la cara, a Anzu, quien tomo un bote de kétchup lo estrujo y lo derramo en la cara del peli plateado.

-lo que Yusei quiere decir es que ni Bruno ni ninguna de las chicas incluida Misty! Tiene identificación por lo que no los dejaran entrar, y mas si es un club de los que me imagino que te gustan Tonto!.- - explico y regaño a la vez Anzu.

-NO, No.- -defendió Kiryu su idea.- -este es un lugar sano si, departe de la academia hicimos un trabajo para mejorar el menú del lugar, y pueden entrar siempre y cuando tengan mas de 15 y creo que todas tienen 16 o me equivoco?

-si tienen 16.- -afirmo Yusei.

-entonces decidido iremos a ese club.- -menciono victorioso.

-valla hasta que se te ocurre algo bueno Kyosuke.

-cállate Mazaki!.

-bueno yo me tengo que ir, tengo laboratorio, nos vemos otro día. - - se despidió Yusei dejando a los chicos terminar de comer sus ordenes.

Dicho esto el pelinegro fue directamente al aula de laboratorio donde se encontró con su pareja de trabajo.

-hola Yusei creí que no llegarías a tiempo.

-lo siento Saiga la verdad no encontraba el aula otra vez ¬¬

El maestro entro en el aula y comenzó a repartir los materiales a utilizar para el experimento que llevarían acabo.

-bien con los materiales que les acabo de entregar deben crear una sustancia lubricante con las mismas funciones de la grasa pero sin la misma textura en otras palabras quiero que sea liquida. Para hacer funcionar este brazo hidráulico, quien haga el mejor trabajo le exonerare del examen corto y automáticamente gana dos 10.

Las mejores palabras que un profesor puede mencionar exonerar! Y bien tenían que empezara a idear como mezclar correctamente los materiales proporcionados, todos los estudiantes se sentaron con su equipo y comenzaron mezclar las sustancias.

Yusei y saiga tenían la preparación casi lista, cuando Yusei estaba a punto de agregar la cantidad que faltaba alguien lo empujo por detrás "O_O" Saiga y Yusei solo observaron como delante de sus caras aparecía humo negro, Yusei pudo imaginarse quien le había hecho colocar una cantidad exagerada a la necesaria, volteo y lo confirmo.

-ese maldito hijo de… .- -mencionaba Yusei mientras el y Saiga se quitaban las gafas protectoras solo para ver como Brave tropezaba con una mochila y caía en el experimento de sus compañeros Harald y Dragan.

-serás imbécil! Brave.- -gritaban sus compañeros.

-bueno el karma se encargo de cobrarle la que nos hizo.- -menciono Saiga tranquilamente.

-si pero igual ya no tenemos mas material para hacer de nuevo la mezcla.- -menciono con resignación Yusei observando el desastre que Brave había causado.

(Con Aki)

-mi hermano me dijo que hoy decidirían al lugar donde iremos el sábado y también si irán todos.- -menciono Mirai a sus 3 amigas mientras caminaban por el patio del instituto.

-que emoción nunca creí que me uniera a un grupo de amigos tan grande.- -mencionaba Carly llena de emoción mientras sostenía su maletín café.

Las cuatro chicas se acercaban a la sombra de un gran árbol, el viento soplaba moderadamente lo que causaba a las chicas les entrara un poco de frio las 4 se abrazaron a si mismas al mismo tiempo.

-"yo tampoco imagine que tendría tantos amigos".- -pensó Aki mientras observaba a sus amigas sostener sus faldas para que no fueran levantadas por el viento, estaba sumergida en ese pensamiento cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

-quien es Aki?.- -pregunto Mirai impaciente por saber si era su hermano para saber en que habían quedado para el sábado.

-es Jack!.- -contesto Aki.

Las tres pelinegras rodearon a la pelirroja mientras contestaba la llamada, la mirada mas ilusionada la tenia Carly que aunque oculta tras sus gafas, el brillo que llenaba sus ojos con solo escuchar el nombre de ese chico era indescriptible.

-hola Jack.

-que hay Izayoi.

-pues aquí impaciente por saber en que quedaron.

-imaginamos eso, por eso Yusei me pidió que te informara pues el estará ocupado hasta mas tarde.

-si supe que tenia 4 clases seguidas, pero dime en que quedaron?

-veras ya les avisamos a todos y si todos pueden el sábado por la noche, iremos a un club que esta cerca del muelle, así que puedes decirle a las chicas… ah! y a bruno que ya tienen planes para el sábado.

-genial! Yo les digo gracias Jack nos vemos.

Aki colgó y observo a sus amigas con una gran sonrisa.

-Jack dijo que todos pueden este sábado así que iremos a un club.

-kyaaa genial ya quiero que sea sábado.- -chillo Mirai llena de emoción.- - al fin un tiempo para hablar con los chicos y mi Crow que casi no lo he visto.

-Mirai solo llevan 3 días en la universidad.- -regaño Misty.

-si pero parece una eternidad T^T.- -bromeo Mirai.

-jeje vamos tenemos que decirle a Bruno.- -menciono Aki poniéndose al frente del grupo.

-Bruno!.- -menciono Carly con un tono alegre.

-es verdad también tienes un tiempo de no verlo verdad?.- -pregunto Aki a lo que Carly asintió.- - bien pues estoy segura que estará feliz de verte vamos al instituto.

(Instituto de Neo domino)

-y bien me quieres decir porque ella no estudia en el Queens.

-ya te lo dije no paso el examen de admisión.

-ash déjame que la vea y le compondré la cabeza! en que rayos estaba pensando!.

Esa era la conversación que dos chicas mantenían mientras entraban en el instituto de Neo domino una de las chicas evidentemente molesta caminaba rápidamente moviendo de forma un tanto exagerada sus caderas y su rubia cabellera, mientras la otra la guiaba tímidamente en busca de una amiga, la castaña amplio sus ojos al divisar el cabello azul de la amiga que buscaba.

-Mikage!.- -grito Stephanie, la peliazul volteo sorprendida de escuchar la vos de su amiga en ese lugar, pero mayor fue sus sorpresa al ver quien se encontraba junto a la castaña.

-fanni!, Sherry!.- -menciono tratando de sostener la emoción.- -¡Sherry! No lo puedo creer, porque no me dijiste que venias.- -se acercó para abrazar a su amiga de ojos verdes.

-quería darte una sorpresa.

-y valla que lo lograste.

-bien y tu también me sorprendiste creí que habíamos dicho que entraríamos a la academia Queens.- -Mikage hizo un puchero y contesto.

-si pero no creí que el examen para obtener una beca fuera tan difícil.

-hay bueno ya ni modo.- -menciono Sherry aburriéndose de estar en un mismo lugar.- -no hay una cafetería o un lugar donde nos podamos sentar, en este lugar? .- -menciono divisando los alrededores.

-claro podemos ir al jardín ahí podemos sentarnos.- -menciono Mikage guiando a sus dos amigas hasta una banca que quedaba cerca de la entrada principal del instituto.

-Mikage iré al grano.- -menciono Sherry una ves se hubo sentado, haciendo que la peliazul volteara a verla.- -supongo que el año pasado aun pudiste ser compañera de instituto de Yusei.

Mikage asintió y puso una cara un tanto extraña para contestar.

-si, así es, pero… Sherry no me digas que aun te gusta.

-si y sabes que lo mio va mas allá de gustar, y no pienso rendirme hasta que él sea mio y ya sabes que lo que quiero lo consigo.- -menciono la rubia de manera caprichosa

-mmm pues eso va estar difícil.

-porque lo dices! Tu sabes quien es esa tipa que sale con el?- -pregunto Sherry enfadada.

-pues si la conozco pero supongo que Stephanie la conoce mejor.- -menciono volteando a ver a la castaña quien se asusto un poco.

-YO? Porque?

-Stephanie? Ella estudia en el Queens no me digas que no sabes quien es.

-pues no yo ni siquiera he visto a Yusei desde hace como un año.

-hay Stephanie eres una despistada.- -regaño Sherry pero cambio su rostro enojado por uno mas tranquilo.

-que ocurre porque ese cambio de actitud.

-como si no me conocieras Sagiri, ella estudia en el mismo lugar que yo y sabes que a mis enemigos…

-te guste tenerlos cerca.- -termino la frase la peliazul.

-correcto así que…

-HEY! Sagiri. Quienes son tus amigas?.- -se escucho la vos de un chico que se acercaba.

-que quieres Bruno? Que no ves que estamos ocupadas.

-pues lo siento es solo que ellas no son de por aquí y pensé en venir a saludar.

-hola.- -saludo Stephanie

-hola ^_^.- -le contesto Bruno el saludo.- -mi nombre es Bruno, cual es el tuyo.

-Stephanie.

-y tu eres.- -menciono refiriéndose a la otra chica que tenia el pelo, rubio y grandes y según Bruno lindos ojos verdes.

-pues no es que te importe pero… mi nombre es Sherry.

-valla que acento y que nombre más lindo el que tienes Sherry.- -menciono sinceramente el peliazul, logrando que la rubia se sonrojara levemente y que pronunciara un breve y casi inaudible

-gracias.

(Afuera del instituto)

-porque no le llamas a Bruno Mirai? De esa forma no tendremos que perder el tiempo buscándolo por todo el lugar.- -pregunto Aki a su amiga.

-y porque no le llamas tu eh?.- -dijo sacando su celular.

-porque no tengo saldo ¬¬. - -menciono la pelirroja enojada consigo misma se gasto todo el crédito de su celular la noche anterior mandándole mensajes a Yusei.- -Yusei debe cambiarse a la misma compañía que yo.- -menciono molesta.

-que raro que no lo haya hecho.- -menciono Misty pues ella logro que Kiryu se cambiara a la misma compañía que ella.

-Yusei dice que yo me cambie, pero mis padres preguntaran porque? y no mejor el que se cambie.

-así se habla amiga.- -menciono con actitud feminista la pelinegra de ojos jade.

Mientras Mirai esperaba que su primo le contestara, las cuatro caminaron dentro del instituto, al momento en que cruzaron la puerta Misty menciono.

-ya no le marques Bruno esta por allá.- -menciono señalando al peliazul que se encontraba con otras tres chicas.

-quienes son esas chicas? usan el mismo uniforme que nosotras.- -menciono Aki ella imagino que la peliazul era Sagiri aunque las tres se encontraban de espaldas a ellas.

-"_oh no esa debe ser Sherry".-_ -pensó Mirai.- _- "será mejor que nos larguemos lejos de ella"_

-¡BRUNO! POR AQUÍ VEENNN!.- -Mirai solo pudo encogerse de hombros al escuchar el grito de su pelirroja amiga.

-"_rayos Aki lo que menos quería es que supieran que estábamos aquí"_

Las chicas que estaban con Bruno miraron hacia atrás por el rabillo del ojo pero regresaron la vista al frente para escuchar al chico decir.

-lo siento señoritas perece que requieren de mi presencia del otro lado, espero verlas otro día, fue un placer conocerlas.- -Bruno dio un salto en medio de las chicas estas se apartaron para no ser golpeadas por el imprudente chico y vieron como se dirigía hacia donde le habían llamado.

-O_O" Sherry mira, mira! es ella, es ella.- -menciono Mikage señalando a Aki.

-quien? Es quien?- - dijo Sherry volteando, pero el grupo de amigas ya había atravesado el portón empujadas por una desesperada Mirai que quiera evitar a toda costa que la rubia las viera.

-ash ya no la viste, era la novia de Yusei.

-QUE!.- -menciono Sherry poniéndose de pie.

-pero…- -menciono tímidamente Stephanie

-pero que Stephanie.- -menciono molesta Sherry.

-el grupo que entro era el grupo de Fudo Mirai cierto.

-no lo se! no las vi.- -reprocho Sherry.

-si ellas eran! Mirai es la hermana menor de Yusei.- -afirmo Mikage.

-eso quiere decir que una de ellas es la novia de Yusei.- -menciono Stephanie.

-hay Stephanie este día si has pensado ¬¬u.- - menciono Sherry hartándose un poco de la lentitud de su amiga para captar las cosas.

-no me digas que es Misty!.- -pregunto la castaña.

-no, no se llama así.- -menciono Mikage tratando de recordar el nombre que su amado Jack le había dicho a esa chica la ves que la dejo en ridículo frente a él.- -ya lo recordé! se llama Aki!

-Aki! Ella? con razón esas dos son inseparables.- -menciono Stephanie, recordando la amistad entre Mirai y Aki.

-quien es Aki?.- -menciono Sherry.

-Aki es la pelirroja.- -afirmo Stephanie

-mmm no la recuerdo, debe ser muy poca cosa para que ni la allá visto jajaja.- -se burlo Sherry seguida de sus amigas.

-la verdad es que si es fea, y engreída además se deja abrazar de cualquier chico.- -menciono molesta Mikage que aun no se quitaba de la cabeza la imagen de Jack Atlas colocando su brazo sobre los hombro de Aki.

-en serio! Aki no parece ese tipo de chicas.- -menciono Stephanie ya que mas de alguna vez tubo lo oportunidad de charlar con ella en algún momento en clase.

-no me digas que estas de su lado.- -regaño Sherry con una mirada de odio, que provoco que la pobre Stephanie tragara saliva y respondiera sin rodeos.

-n…no, no claro que no Sherry tu eres mejor y mas linda que Aki si.- -decía moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

-mas te vale.- -menciono Sherry satisfecha con la respuesta de la castaña.- -así que Bruno y ella son amigos.

-si parece ser que ella y el son amigos de la infancia.- -menciono Mikage.

-parece que él puede llegar a ser un muy buen amigo nuestro.- -finalizo la rubia, con la mirada fija hacia el portón y con muchas ideas formándose en su cabeza.

(Con Aki y los demás)

-hola chicas que las trae por aquí?.- -mencionaba el único chico presente en el grupo, mientras observaba que había una chica mas.- - eh tu eres?

-no me digas que no te acuerdas de mi Bruno!.- -regaño Carly fingiendo indignación.

Bruno estudio de pies a cabeza a la chica, observo el color de su cabello, lo forma de su rostro, y se detuvo en sus gafas, él se acercó y con cuidado tomo ese objeto que le ayudaba a la chica a ver con claridad, una vez sin ellos Bruno embozo una hermosa sonrisa y dijo.

-hola Carly, que bueno volver a verte.- -Carly le quito las gafas de las manos al chico y se las coloco de nuevo.

-lo mismo digo.- -dijo sonriendo.

-waaa que bonito rencuentro.- -menciono Aki acercándose a sus dos amigos de la infancia.

-verdad que si ahora estamos completos!.- -menciono Bruno entusiasta sujetando a ambas chicas de los hombros y envolviéndolas en un abrazo asfixiante.

-no se tu, pero yo me siento un poco excluida ¬¬.- -menciono Mirai

-si yo también.- -respondió Misty.- -vamos a recordarles que también estamos aquí..- -Mirai asintió y se acercaron a Bruno haciendo señas para que soltara a Aki y Carly.

-Bruno, estamos aquí para invitarte a salir con nosotras el sábado.

-con ustedes 4 guau! se imaginan eso Yusei, Crow y Kiryu, querrán matarme así que déjenme pensarlo.- -decía el peliazul pensando la situación ante la mirada desaprobatoria de sus amigas.- -de acuerdo acepto ^-^-

-Bruno los chicos también irán ¬¬.- -menciono Misty

-O_o ah… si

-si es una salida para darle la bienvenida a Carly, ya que los únicos que la conocen son Jack y Yusei.

-por mi no hay problema, me encantaría salir con todo el grupo.- -finalizo el peliazul.

Una vez pasado un rato de hablar cosas sin sentido el grupo de amigos se separo para regresar cada quien a su casa.

(Viernes)

Aki y se encuentra en la casa de Mirai haciendo un trabajo de la escuela, cuando estaban terminando eran alrededor de la 1 de la tarde, ese día tenían clase solo por la mañana, ambas chicas estaban bajando las escaleras cuando escucharon el motor de una motocicleta.

-ese es Crow! Si dijo que vendría!.- -menciono alegre Mirai ya que tenia toda la semana de no ver a su novio, Aki observo como su amiga corría hacia la puerta para luego abrirla y dejar ver al chico de cabello anaranjado.

(Punto de vista de Aki)

Crow llego a visitar a Mirai una vez habíamos terminado con la tarea, pensé en dejarlos solos pues no quería hacer estorbo. Pero antes debía preguntar algo.

-hola Crow no sabes si Yusei tiene alguna hora libre por la tarde.

-hola Aki, pues… de hecho si creo que tiene libre de 4 a 5.30 y luego una clase mas o dos no sé pero si tiene esas horas libres, porque?

-no por nada… es que pensaba en ir a visitarlo.

-pues si quieres puedo llevarte yo tengo clases a las 4

-enserio me llevaras.- -dije emocionada si quería ver a Yusei también lo había visto muy poco tiempo quizá desde el lunes.

-claro no iremos a las 3

-esta bien iré a la academia a cambiarme el uniforme.

-de acuerdo si quieres espérame mejor allá pasare por ti como a las 3.20

-en serio! Gracias Crow, nos vemos mas tarde adiós Mirai.- -me despedí rápidamente, y tome un autobús hacia la academia para llegar mas rápido, quería tener suficiente tiempo para ducharme y ver que ropa me ponía, será que podre confundirme con las universitarias, ^-^ le daré una sorpresa a Yusei.

(Punto de vista normal)

Aki estaba lista para irse salió de su habitación para esperar a Crow en la entrada principal, vestía una falda de paletones roja, con una licra y calentadores negros zapatos rojos de taco medio, una blusa negra manga larga y sobre esta una chaqueta color salmón.

Tenia alrededor de 5 minutos esperando cuando diviso lo motocicleta negra del chico, este se detuvo para recogerla y luego seguir su camino hacia la universidad.

Una vez en el estacionamiento.

-valla Yusei debe salir rápido de clases.- -menciono Crow.

-porque dices eso?.- - pregunto Aki.

-pues yo no dejaría que Mirai estuviera sola tanto tiempo vestida así.- -Aki se sonrojo y dijo.

-jeje tonterías dime le puedes decir a que se encuentre con tigo en algún lugar así podre darle una sorpresa.

-así que no le havisaste que venias bueno déjame ver.- -menciono el pelinaranja sacando su celular.- -que hay Yusei!

-Crow aun estoy en clase.- -menciono en susurros el ojiazul

-lo se oye necesito que me hagas un enorme favor, encontrémonos en la fuente de tu facultad luego de tu clase.

-esta bien (cuelga)

-bien asunto resuelto te encontraras con Yusei en la fuente de ingeniería.

-genial! Y como llego ahí?

-jeje vamos te dejare de camino a mi clase.

-ok gracias.

Crow guio a Aki hasta una gran fuente que estaba en el centro de lo que parecía ser una plaza rodeada de arboles y los edificios donde se impartían las clases.

-bien Aki ten cuidado y no hables con extraños Yusei vendrá pronto, debo irme a clase adiós.

-esta bien muchas gracias Crow.- -se despidió Aki con la mano.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos, cerca de la fuente un chico muy apresurado se detuvo de su andar para observar a una linda pelirroja que se encontraba pensativa sentada a la orilla de la fuente.

-hola como estas.- -saludo el chico Aki levanto la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos color miel y el cabello rojo en punta.

-bien.- -respondió tímidamente.

-tienes la hora libre.

-eh? Algo así.

-así y porque tan sola.

-espero a alguien.- -menciono desviando la mirada.

-mi nombre es Brave y el tuyo..- -pregunto con una gran sonrisa rara en aquel chico.

-Izayoi.- -respondió Aki

-Izayoi eh? No quieres tomar algo en lo que esperas.

-gracias eres mu amable pero estoy segura de que llegara pronto.

-ya veo me desprecias.- -menciono haciendo ojitos de cachorro.

-no, no es eso es solo que.

-solo será una soda de las de la maquina de ahí.- -señalo el chico la maquina mas cercana.

-de acuerdo.- -acepto Aki no muy convencida y temerosa de que Yusei apareciera en cualquier momento.

El chico corrió hacia la maquina y saco dos sodas le entrego una Aki y la otra se la quedo el.

-oye nunca te había visto en la facultad.-

-es que no…- -Aki no pudo terminar de hablar pues el celular del chico comenzó a sonar, el cual, en el momento en que vio quien le llamaba, se puso pálido como el papel.

-oh no!.

-que ocurre.

-olvide que me dirigía a entregar un reporte.

-como se te puede olvidar algo así!

-jeje lo que hacen las chicas lindas no crees.- -Aki amplio los ojos y observo al chico salir corriendo.- -fue un gusto conocerte Izayoi espero que nos volvamos a ver, adiós….

_-"que chico mas raro_"- - pensó Aki

Ella observo la lata con soda que poseía en sus manos intento abrirla cuando diviso al chico que espera su corazón latía muy rápido cada vez que lo veía, igual que la primera vez que lo tubo en frente.

-Yusei!.- -grito la ojiambar lanzándose a los brazos de su sorprendido novio.

-Aki?... que haces aquí.- -hablo atrapándola entre sus brazos.

-quise venir a verte ^_^.- -respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-así pues yo también quería verte.- -menciono el ojiazul dándole un beso en los labios, el cual ella correspondió gustosa.- -mira Aki te presento aun compañero.- -dijo Yusei volteando para que conociese a su amigo.- -él es Saiga, Saiga ella es mi novia Aki.

-es bueno conocerte Aki.

-lo mismo digo ^_^

-bueno te veré a las 5.30 Yusei diviértanse.- -se despidió Saiga con picardía

-y bien?

-y bien que?

-Crow es tu cómplice?

-jajaja porque dices eso.

-porque él fue el que me llamo.

-pues es un secreto.

-igual lo voy a matar.

-y eso! Porque?

-por dejarte sola en este lugar, quien sabe cuantos bastardos han estado viéndote.

-ahora que lo mencionas un chico me invito a esta soda.

-QUE!.- -dijo Yusei furioso tomando la lata y arrojándola a la basura.- -y tu aceptaste no!.- -dijo casi gritando

-pues yo no quería pero es que el insistió y…- -decía Aki preocupada pero prefirió decírselo a que después aparecieran chismes o algo por el estilo.

-ya no importa.- -menciono mas calmado.- -perdón por hablarte así, pero rayos ni siquiera puedo imaginar a otro chico cerca de ti.

-y que hay de Crow, Jack Kiryu y Bruno.

-me es mas fácil amenazarlos a ello.

-estas loco, sabes que nunca me fijare en otro que no seas tu.- -pronuncio dulcemente la chica quien se acercó a milímetros de la cara de Yusei para acabar con la distancia y fundir sus labios en un largo beso.

-prométeme que estarás siempre con migo.- -pidió Yusei.

-claro.

-prométeme que siempre me amara a mi solamente y que serás mía solamente.- -los ojos suplicantes de Yusei estaban fijos en los brillantes ojos almendra de Aki quien enternecida volvió a besar los labios del chico.

-lo prometo, si tu prometes amarme a mi y ser solamente mio-

-lo prometo preciosa.

Entre besos y caricias el tiempo se fue volando y ya era hora de que Yusei regresara a clases.

-debo ir a clase linda, porque no vienes te sientas hasta atrás del salón y me esperas para regresara juntos solo será una hora.

-esta bien.- -menciono la pelirroja, ambos caminaron hacia el salón tomados de la mano. Algo que no paso desapercibido por algunas chicas, y un chico en especial.

-oh no puedes ser!

-que sucede Brave.- -menciono Dragan.

-ese bastardo tiene tanta suerte.

-quien?- -menciono Dragan, volteando a ver hacia donde su amigo veía.- -Yusei? Y… una chica que? acaso te gusta ella?.

-por favor estas siego, ella es hermosa y hable con ella esta tarde ahora tengo otra razón para querer que ese bastardo no exista

-porque de entre cientos de chicas tu te fijas en la de él eh?

-culpa al estúpido destino no?

-será mejor que te olvides de ella.

-ni de chiste, ahora si demostrare quien es el mejor.- -menciono el pelirrojo mientras veía a Aki sentarse junto a la persona que por alguna razón, mas odiaba

-Brave ya basta con esta tontería que te ha hecho el.

-mmm no lo se existir.

- ¬¬ ya me estas hartando

-no importa yo no hare nada ella me eligiera sin hacer mucho ya lo veras.

-que te hace creer eso.

-mmm ya pensare en algo.

-y pon atención si no quieres dejar de nuevo una materia.

-aguafiestas.

_**Bien espero que les guste muchas gracias por leer perdón si me comí letras y por las faltas de ortografía.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior a:**_

_**Chirly 19: si a mi también me toco sola en la universidad espero que te guste este cap y que continúes pronto tus historias **_

_**Kandrak: bien jeje no se como adivinas niña pero ahí esta espero que te guste y que también puedas continuar pronto tus historias.**_

_**Ahome: jeje creo que ahora querras matar a dos xD gracias por comentar y espero la conti de tu historia también **_

_**Lovely Wendy: guau me alagas mucho te lo agradezco, te prometo que are todo lo posible por hacer aunque se aun one shot naruxhina y de fairy tail cuando la vea ( si no me maten pronto la veré ok) y algotro de los que me mencionaste jeje son mucho O_O pero hare todo lo posible solo tenme un poco de paciencia si. Gracias por comentar.**_

_**Darkangel 2221: jajaja gracia por tu comentario créeme Yusei se arrepentirá como no tiene idea de no haber atado el papel al arbolito juajajaja bueno gracias por comentar**_

_**Nemesisdea: jeje creo que Yusei Aki probaran que tan fuerte es su amor en los próximos capitulo O_O bueno eso fue un gran adelanto.**_

_**American: tu dejaste un comentario en el capitulo 18 gracias por comentar esperamos que hallas leído los demás y que te guste este cap también espero con ansias la conti de tus historias **_

_**IAH les manda saludos esta enferma esperamos que dejen sus reviews nos hacen muy felices suerte en todo lo que hagan matta neee… **_


	22. El comienzo de algo

_**Hola a todos lamento mucho la tardanza en serio es por el poco tiemo que me queda últimamente pero ya casi salgo de vacaciones.**_

_**IAH: si un mes mas y seremos libres.**_

_**Bien aquí esta la conti yugioh 5ds no me pertenece solo utilizo sus personajes como diversión**_

_**Erase una vez nosotros**_

_**Cap 22**_

_**El comienzo de algo**_

Era el final de esa clase de la cual no entendí absolutamente nada, para Yusei en cambio parecía ser lo mas interesante del mundo, pero por fin entre resoplidos esa larga hora llego a su fin.

Espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho linda.- -me dijo con tono culpable.

-no te preocupes Yusei no fue para tanto.- -mentí para que no sintiera mal.

Acabábamos de ponernos de pie para salir del salón cuando alguien me llamo.

-hey! Izayoi!

-eh?- -Yusei y yo volteamos a ver, y era ese chico Brave que conocí esta tarde.

-hey no sabia que llevabas esta clase.- -se acercó apartando a Yusei de mi lado, para colocarse él en su lugar.

-no, yo solo….

-ella no estudia aquí Baka!.- -menciono Yusei bastante enojado esta vez siendo el quien apartara a ese chico de mi lado.

Breve le dedico una mirada de odio a Yusei quien no se quedaba atrás, parecían salir rayos de sus miradas que se interceptaban, estaba esperando la explosión del choque de ambos rayos cuando Brave hablo.

-creo que estaba hablando con la señorita Izayoi, así que disculpa Fudo no es con tigo.

(Punto de vista de Yusei)

Pero que? Que es ese cambio de actitud! conociéndolo ya hubiera insultado a medio mundo, pero no solamente me ignoro y siguió platicando con mi chica.

-pues si, dime Aki si no estudias aquí, entonces….

-es que.- -iba a contestar ella, pero Aki no le debía ninguna explicación a Brave, si había alguien que merecía una explicación ese era yo, como es que este conoce a mi Aki.

-ella es mi novia y esta aquí esperándome para poder ir juntos a casa y ya es tarde así que adiós. (Yusei tomo de la mano a Aki y prácticamente la arrastro en un principio luego ella camino por si sola.)

Sentí como Aki quería soltarse de mi agarre.

-Yusei ya….augh suelta… me duele.- -me dijo moviendo su muñeca tratando de suavizar mi agarre.

-lo siento.- -dije soltándola, la verdad no medí mi fuerza, y sin querer la había lastimado.

-que te pasa Yusei porque hiciste eso.

-de donde conoces a Brave?

-eh? Yo te pregunte primero.

-de donde! Conoces a Brave?.- -repetí en un tono mas alto, quería saber, sentía como mi interior se quemaba, una ira indescriptible se apodero de mi, sin ninguna razón aparentemente lógica, … tuve un ataque de celos.

-no tienes por qué hablarme así, escuche la primera vez que me lo preguntaste.

-entonces porque no CONTESTAS!

-Yusei!.- -me dijo sorprendida, y yo también lo estaba… le grite…, hace tiempo que no peleábamos y hoy por culpa de ese bastardo le grite a mi Aki.

-yo lo….

-no me hables….- - dijo alejándose de mi, estaba aun mas enojado mi orgullo superaba las ganas de abrazarla y decirle perdóname, soy un tonto, estaba segado por la ira y le dije.

-a donde crees que vas?

-a mi casa.- -grito ella. Me enoje aun más y me acerque tomándola del brazo.

-ni creas que te iras tu sola!

-suéltameeee no necesito que me lleves.- -decía mientras forcejeaba, la ignore, solo la hale con migo en dirección al estacionamiento, cuando ella comenzó a golpearme en la espalda, no sentía dolor, sus golpes eran suaves obviamente no quería lastimarme, aunque debo admitir que los últimos si me dolieron un poco.

-suéltame no quiero ir con tigo, no quiero que me grites, no quiero!, no quiero.- -sabia que estaba llorando lo supe por su voz entrecortada, estábamos prácticamente solos bajo una de las pocas luces que iluminaban el estacionamiento, me detuve y voltee a verla, lo que vi me hizo querer regresar el tiempo.

En el momento que me detuve y voltee a verla ella ensancho los ojos, y retrocedió exaltada, la asuste me tenia miedo. Ella retrocedió porque creyó que le haría algo.

-lo siento Aki.

-no me hables.- -dijo furiosa

-por favor es que, es q…

-es que, que? Yusei, nada justifica la manera como me trataste y en frente de tu clase.

-pero ya casi no había nadie…

-eso no me importa! Lo que importa es que como me siento ahora, parecía que quisieras… que quisieras….

-que cosa?

-que quisieras golpearme.- -me dijo con temor no podía creerlo en serio me vi de esa manera.

-yo preferiría cortarme un brazo antes de golpearte Aki.- -le dije tomando su mano con una de las mías y con la otra secando una de sus lagrimas.- -perdóname. - -si hubiese sido necesario, hubiese llorado y suplicado perdón, la abrace y le dije. - -realmente lo siento, soy un tonto, pero realmente estaba celoso.

-pero porque? Ni siquiera conozco bien a ese chico.

-lo se pero….

-pero?

-es que ese tipo es…

-es que?

-es un maldito, bastardo, hijo de puta!.- -grite al fin.

-O.O" Yusei!...

-lo siento pero no sabes como es realmente, sus demás amigos son personas normales pero él no lo es, se declaro mi enemigo el primer día y…

-Yusei estas insinuando que me hablo solo porque no le caes bien?

-es una posibilidad no.

-el ni siquiera sabia que era tu novia o si?

-bueno no pero.

-entonces no tiene que ver con eso, de todas formas no creo que lo vuelva a ver en mi vida.- -dijo aun molesta, ella tenia razón.

-(punto de vista de Aki)

-Lo siento. - -volvió a decir, poniendo esos ojos de cachorro con los que sabe que no le niego nada.

-ah no, esta vez no te servirá.- -dije volteándome para no verlo a los ojos, pero el me abrazo por detrás, me dio un peso en el cuello y me dijo.

-en verdad lo siento, soy un tonto celoso, que se vuelve loco de tan solo pensar en que podrías irte de mi lado.

Voltee a verlo, tenia una mirada sincera, y le dije.

-porque te dejaría?

-por ser tan estúpido como lo fui hoy.

-bueno si se repite, es posible que si.- -afirme

-no se repetirá.- -me aseguro.

Luego me abrazo, quizá fue por un minuto, tal vez mas, tal vez menos, no lo se, lo único que se es que estaba un poco mas tranquila, pero un dolida por lo ocurrido, lo que hacia que el abrazo no se sintiera tan cómodo como de costumbre.

-vámonos ya.- -le dije neutral.

-te quedaras en mi casa?

-si, solo porque le dije a Mirai que me quedaría con ella.

-aun no me perdonas verdad.

-Yusei, solo vamos a casa si, mañana todo estará mejor.

Sabía que no estaba convencido, pero de que sirve pelear más, lo mejor será dejar lo pasado en el pasado y comenzar mañana de nuevo.

(Punto de vista normal)

Cerca del estacionamiento.

-hiciste que se pelearan.

-y que, ese era el plan no

-Brave no juegues con fuego o te quemaras.

-no, no Dragan el que se quemara será otro.- -aseguro el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a su motocicleta.

Aki y Yusei llegaron a la casa de este ultimo, Aki bajo de la motocicleta, se disponía a entrar a la casa cuando el chico tomo su brazo he hizo que la pelirroja volteara a verlo.

-Aki, hare lo que tu quieras pero olvida lo que paso hoy…

-Yusei ya te dije que mañana será otro día, no me pidas que lo olvide hoy porque no puedo déjame dormir y mañana estaré mas tranquila si.- -menciono la ojiambar con la mirada seria y dejándole en claro al chico lo que pensaba.

(Punto de vista de Aki)

No me sentía cómoda con él, solamente quería entrar y dormir, pero no era mi casa así que cene junto a Mirai en su cuarto ya que sus padres habían salido, aunque al no estar con Yusei sabia que Mirai preguntaría…

-te peleaste con mi hermano?

- ¬¬ eh no quiero hablar de eso Mirai.

-porque? Que te hizo?

-pues ya te dije será mejor que lo olvide, tengo mucho sueño Mirai discúlpame pero me iré a dormir.

-como quieras amiga, si necesitas algo estaré en la sala.

-esta bien gracias Mirai.

-por nada que tengas buena noche.

Mirai se fue a la "sala", yo sabia que iría a interrogar a Yusei, me metí en mi bolsa de dormir, acomode mi cabeza en la almohada y lentamente mis pesados parpados se unieron, valla que necesitaba descansar.

(Cuarto de Yusei punto de vista normal.)

-Yusei!- -llamo la ojiazul desde la puerta del cuarto a oscuras

-que quieres Mirai.- - contesto el chico que estaba recostado boca arria en su cama con su brazo derecho cubriendo sus ojos.

-que paso con Aki.

-que te dijo?

-si me hubiese dicho no vendría a preguntarte o si?- -Yusei solo se le quedo viendo seriamente.- -es verdad no me dijo nada solo comió y se durmió, espero que no tenga una indigestión!

-le grite porque estaba celoso, eso fue lo que paso.

-y que no se habían levantado la voz antes.

-creo que no como ahora.- -contesto, el chico sentándose y encendiendo la lámpara que estaba en la mesa junto a su cama.

-Y ya te disculpaste.- —dijo Mirai acercándose para tomar asiento junto a su hermano.

-como 20 veces.

-regale algo mañana.

-¿algo? ¿Como que?

-no se piénsalo tu, se supone que ya la conoces no! Además no querrás que pase enojada todo el día, mañana es la salida recuerdas.

-es verdad, pero que le puedo dar.

-ya pensaras en algo yo que tu se lo daría a medio día pues por la mañana iremos a ayudar a Carly con lo que se pondrá por la noche.

-ya veo, eso are gracias hermana.

-por nada baka!

La chica salió del cuarto dejando a Yusei con la tarea de idear algo que contentara a Aki.

(Punto de vista de Aki)

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando el despertador sonó, debíamos encontrarnos con Misty y Carly a las 8.30. Mirai y yo nos arreglamos para irnos no sin antes desayunar. Cuando bajamos al comedor encontramos a la señora Fudo sirviéndole el desayuno al señor Fudo.

-buenos días! ya despertaron! porque todos madrugan hoy.- - pregunto el señor Fudo.

-buenos días.- - contestamos ambas

-a que te refieres con todos madrugan, no es tan temprano.- -pregunto Mirai mientras tomábamos asiento.

-Yusei salió desde muy temprano y ustedes también se van ya, a pesar de ser sábado.

"_Yusei salió? Donde habrá ido? Menos mal que estaba preocupado porque lo perdonara" _pensé con sarcasmo, bueno si él no se preocupa yo tampoco.

Luego del desayuno nos reunimos con las chicas y fuimos al centro comercial, al final todas nos probamos ropa ya que seria nuestra primera salida a un club.

-que les parece.- -pregunto Mirai saliendo del vestidor.

-valla te vez muy linda Mirai!. - -dijimos al unísono

Luego fue el turno de Misty que también se veía linda.

-Entonces creo que comprare este conjunto.- - hablo regresando al vestidor para quitárselo.

-que les parece chicas.- -pregunto Carly saliendo con un vestido aqua de tubo, nos dejo con la boca abierta se veía lindísima. Mirai se acercó a ella y poniéndosele en frente, poniendo a Carly un poco nerviosa, le dijo.

-te ves hermosa pero seria aun mejor si…- -Mirai tomo los extraños lentes de Carly dejando ver sus hermoso ojos.- -así esta mejor. –dijo sonriendo Mirai.

-pero no veo nada. - - se quejo Carly.

-una vez Jack dijo que por aquí vendían lentes de contacto.- -mencione.

-y Jack para que quiere lentes de contacto?.- - pregunto Misty confundida.

-no eran para el si no para su mamá, y me parece que los consiguió a buen precio, que dices si te conseguimos unos lentes de contacto Carly?

-mmm no lo se, nunca he usado de esos.

-vamos quieres impactar esta noche en el club? Quien sabe si hasta consigas un lindo novio.- -menciono Mirai.

-suena genial pero no crees que si alguien me quiere me querrá como soy.- - menciono Carly un poco triste.

-por supuesto que si, pero solo será una noche.

Una vez convencida buscamos los lentes y regresamos a casa pues un pequeño malestar en mi estomago había aparecido, quedamos que nos encontraríamos en el centro a eso de las 5 de la tarde.

Cuando llegamos a casa pude ver que Yusei había regresado a casa, ya que su motocicleta estaba estaciona afuera. Entramos a la casa y él estaba en la sala. Se acercó nosotras y pregunto si podíamos hablar, voltee a ver a Mirai que ya esta arriba de las escaleras guiñándome un ojo ¬¬.

-de que quieres que hablemos.- -mencione neutral.- -ya dije que hoy todo estaría mejor no.

-si pero quiero asegurarme de ello, por favor no estés mas enojada, te prometo que no volveré a ser tan celoso si.

-Yusei ya te dije que si.

-no suenas muy convencida, sé que no puedo regresar el tiempo y no hacer lo que hice, espero que por lo menos esto te alegre un poco. - - dijo sacando una caja de chocolates y tres rosas rojas, estaban tan lindas y los chocolates se veían deliciosos, siempre pensé… que tontas son las mujeres que se dejan convencer por esas cosas, pero, ahora no puedo explicar lo que sentí cuando Yusei me entrego ese presente, sentía algo cálido en mi pecho y me pareció algo tierno y creo que eso inclino mi balanza a su favor.

-gracias Yusei.- - dije tomando el regalo. - - te dije que hoy se me pasaría.

-si pero quería compensarte de alguna forma.

-bien me alegra que pensaras así.- -dije sonriéndole, en el momento que mostré mi sonrisa el hizo lo mismo y me dio un abrazo, el resto del día me la pase con Mirai arreglándonos para la salida de esta noche.

(Punto de vista normal)

La noche del sábado había llegado, 2 chicas se acercaban al punto de reunión, que habían acordado con sus amigos.

-ya estamos aquí!- -saludaron Misty y Carly a Yusei, Aki, Bruno y Mirai, quienes los esperaban cerca de la fuente del parque.

Después de los saludos los 6 se pusieron en marcha hacia el muelle en el auto de la madre de Yusei, cuando estaban por llegar pudieron observar el hermoso atardecer, se veía como si el sol callera dentro de mar, el reflejo del astro en el agua se veía hermoso, cuando llegaron al estacionamiento casi no quedaban rastros de la luz que hacia pocos minutos emanaba del ya desaparecido sol.

En la entrada del club los esperaba el resto del grupo.

-Hola! A todos grito Mirai.- - saludando a sus amigos a lo que los demás regresaron el saludo, en ese momento Aki se paro en medio de todos y se dispuso a presentar a su amiga de la infancia.

-Hola chicos quiero presentarles a alguien.- - dijo tomando por los hombros a la pelinegra y colocándola a su sado.- - ella es mi amiga de la infancia Nagisa Carly, Carly ellos son mis amigos, Crow Hogan, Kiryu Kyosuke, Mazaki Anzu.- -todos recibieron amigablemente a la nueva integrante del grupo por lo que ella estaba feliz pero Aki continuo hablando interrumpiendo por un momento la felicidad de la pelinegra.- - Ah si y Jack Atlas a quien ya conoces, él fue el de la idea de que nos reuniéramos todos, para que te conocieran ya que últimamente es muy difícil vernos.

-en serio muchas gracias Jack.- -menciono la chica volteando a ver al rubio quien al tenerla al frente se percato de algo.

Los ojos de Jack se ampliaron, hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, al ver a esa chica frente a él con ese vestido aqua que dejaba ver la suave y blanca piel de sus hombros, su bien dotado busto pero no se veía vulgar si no mas bien linda, el vestido también marcaba su fina cintura, era del corto perfecto para apreciar sus piernas, pero había algo más, inmediatamente el rubio subió la mirada hasta el rostro de la chica, donde se encontró con esos hermosos ojos, los que había visto a través de sus gafas el día en que la conoció. Totalmente al descubierto pudo apreciarlos mejor que esa primera vez, su brillo lo hipnotizo pues estaban clavados en el solamente, el corazón de amos latía desesperado, haciendo que la sangre viajara con mas velocidad para acumularse en sus mejillas. Hasta que el rubio se decidió hablar.

-No fue nada hay que divertirse de ves en cuando no crees.

-jeje si claro.- - respondió la chica. Ambos hablaban nerviosamente tratando de calmar las emociones que en ese momento invadían sus cuerpos.

-Bueno y que estamos esperando entremos.- -hablo Aki sacando al rubio y a la pelinegra de su ensimismamiento.

-si claro.- - hablo Jack- - entramos hablo ofreciéndole a Carly su brazo ella coloco su mano en el y ambos entraron siguiendo a los demás.

El lugar estaba lleno de adolescentes, y de luces la música que sonaba estaba entre j-pop y j-rock alternándolas entre si para alegrar mas el lugar, las luces en medio de la pista de baile iban al ritmo de estas canciones, en la zona de las mesas donde se encontraban los 10 chicos era una zona en la segunda planta desde la que podían observar la pista y bajar rápidamente cuando les plazca.

-¿y como les va en la universidad?.- -preguntaba Misty.

-pues en estos momentos creo que estamos ambientándonos.- - respondió Crow.

-¿y es difícil?.- -pregunto Aki.

-pues si un poco, pero creo que si te gusta la carrera que escogiste es muy emocionante, al menos ese mi caso.- -respondió Anzu.

-supongo que tienes razón.- -menciono Mirai.

-¿y que es lo que estudian?.- -pregunto con curiosidad Carly, a lo que Jack decidió responder.

-Crow estudia turismo, Anzu estudia bilogía, Yusei y yo ingeniería, y Kiryu…

-arte culinario.- - respondió el peliplateado.- - porque rayos no se lo aprenden.- -regaño haciendo reír a sus amigos.

-y tu que intereses tienes Carly.- - pregunto Anzu, a lo que Jack escuchaba atentamente la respuesta de la pelinegra.

-pues a mi me gusta.- -menciono la pelinegra tomando su bolso y sacando una cámara.- -la fotografía ^_^.- -menciono sonriente.- - así que me gustaría el fotoperiodismo como carrera profesional.

Todos sonrieron ante en entusiasmo de Carly quien les ordeno acomodarse en la mesa para tomar una foto, la chica coloco la cámara en un pilar en alto para que pudieran salir todos, coloca el temporizador de la cámara y se apresuró a colocarse junto a los chicos mas específicamente junto Jack, a los pocos segundos de haber llegado el flash se hiso presente capturando aquel agradable momento.

Quiero ver, enséñanos, eran los comentarios que se escuchaban mientras Carly iba por la cámara, al llegar la coloco en el centro de la mesa para que todos pudieran verla.

En la imagen de izquierda a derecha aparecían Misty delante de Kiryu, Mirai abrazada al cuello de Crow, Yusei quien tenia por la cintura a Aki, Anzu y Bruno muy sonrientes y Carly quien estaba sentada delante de Jack.

-quedo genial.- -menciono Misty.

-si y aun hay mucha memoria para tomar mas fotos. - - menciono Carly.

-bien entonces hay que llenarla.- - menciono Yusei arrebatándole la cámara a Carly, halando a Aki hacia si para darle un beso en la mejilla y colocando la cámara en alto con su brazo estirado para capturar el momento.

-dame acá- -hablo Kiryu tomando la cámara para tomarse una foto a el mismo.

-baka!.- -regaño Misty golpeándolo en la cabeza.

-auch T.T eres muy cruel.- -chillo Kiryu halando a Misty haciéndola que callera sentada en su regazo para tomarse un foto en pareja, haciendo que misti saliera sonrojada y el con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Así pasaron el rato hasta que llego su orden comieron como nunca en especial los chicos que parecía no habían comido en años.

Después llego la hora de ir a bailar.

-vamos Yuseiiii.- - halaba Aki a Yusei quien se resistía a bajar

-ya te dije que no…

-que vamos!

-no!

-entonces a que venimos

-yo a comer y tu.

- ¬¬, como quieras Bruno vamos a bailar.

-claro Aki!

-eh! Pero que hacen.- -respondió enojado Yusei.

-tu no quieres bailar así que bailare con Bruno y Anzu. - -menciono la pelirroja llevando a ambos a la pista de baile.

Todos estaban el la pista menos Yusei, Jack y Carly, Jack observo como la chica miraba con ilusión a los que bailaban y decidió proponérselo.

-¿Carly?

-si

-¿quieres bailar?.- -propuso el rubio tendiéndole su mano

-claro!.- -contesto la pelinegra ambos se dirigieron a la pista dejando solo a Yusei quien dio un suspiro y bajo la cabeza estrellándola contra la mesa.

-_"debí aprender a bailar cuando Mirai me lo dijo" _pensaba hasta que escucho la voz de una chica.

Abajo en la pista los que bailaban se divertían a lo grande, Jack y Carly estaban algo cerca uno del otro cuando Jack decidió preguntar algo que lo había estado inquietando toda la noche.

-Carly?

-dime Jack.

-que paso con tus gafas.- -la chica se detuvo y se sonrojo un poco.

-bueno, pues… es que, veras las chicas dijeron que me veo linda sin ellas y pues me convencieron de comprar estos lentes de contacto, pero la verdad es que son muy incomodos jeje.

-pues no los uses.

-el problemas es que si no, no veo nada

-pues usa tus lentes normales.

-eh? Pero esos lentes no me hacen ver… - - Carly no termino de hablar pues Jack supuso lo que diría y por eso la interrumpió.

-tu eres linda como estés, asique no seas otra persona diferente a la que eres, solo porque otras personas crean que es mejor, lo importante es como te sientas y tratar de agradar por quien eres.

-entonces dices que Aki y las demás me dijeron eso porque.

-no! Yo sé que Aki las demás no lo hicieron con malas intenciones, pero apuesto a que fue Mirai la que te dijo lo de las gafas.

-como lo sabes?

-porque es la chica mas coqueta que conozco, es vanidosa pero en el sentido de que le gusta verse bien, pero esa es ella y sé que no se hubiera molestado si le hubieses dicho que no.

-tal vez tengas razón, no volveré a usar lentes de contacto.

-me parece bien, así no tendrás esos lindos ojos tan rojos como los tienes ahora.

-O.O Eh! Oh no! Que pena, es que me arden mucho..- -menciono Carly llevando sus manos hacia sus ojos para frotárselos.

-NO! No hagas eso.- -menciono Jack pero fue muy tarde Carly ya se estaba frotando los ojo cuando de pronto.

-AHQ! No puedo ver perdí mis lentes

-te lo dije.- -suspiro Jack.

-mmm en bolso tengo mis gafas.

-que sucedió?.- -menciono Aki acercándose a ambos.

-Carly perdió sus lentes de contacto creo que ya va siendo hora de irnos.- -menciono Jack sosteniendo a Carly.

-tal vez tengas razón no me siento muy bien me duele un poco el estomago.- -menciono Aki para luego preguntar.- - Carly puedes verme?.- - moviendo su mano de un lado a otro.

-solo veo manchas, puedes buscar mis gafas están mi bolso.

-de acuerdo

Mientras en la mesa Yusei estaba sorprendido de ver a quien tenia enfrente.

-hola Yusei como has estado te acuerdas de mi.

-hola.- -menciono como si le causara asco hablare.- - desgraciadamente si me acuerdo de ti, eres idéntica a ella.

-no se si tomar eso como cumplido, puesto que estabas enamorado de Aki-onesan

-tu lo has dicho estaba, ahora si me disculpas.

-que? Estas tu solo? Porque no hablamos un momento sé que podemos pasar un muy buen rato.- -dijo pausada y seductoramente la rubia de ojos verdes sentándose en la silla que unos minutos atrás era ocupada por Aki.

-no gracias me esperan en la pista de baile.- -dijo poniendo se de pie.

-como as a bailar jah, esa no me la creo Akiko se paso la vida quejándose porque tu no querías bailar con ella.

-bueno pues tengo a alguien que si se lo merece.- -le dejo en claro, mientras se disponía a alejarse.

-espera. - - dijo tomándolo de la mano lanzándose hacia el desesperadamente y plantándole un beso en los labios.

Yusei solo abrió los ojos de par en par se disponía a alejarla de el cuando…

-Yusei!

El ojiazul aparto inmediatamente a la rubia de su lado y volteo a ver a su pelirroja quien tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Aki no… no es lo que…- -un golpe en su mejía lo hizo callar Aki se alejó corriendo del lugar Yusei se estaba estático, un sentimiento horrible invadía su ser.

El chico comenzó a moverse cuando de nuevo lo tomaron por el brazo.

-jum quien era ella!- - Menciono Sherry despreocupadamente.

Furioso Yusei la tomo de los hombros y le dijo.

-Ella… Ella es mi vida escuchas, y si la pierdo por tu culpa me las vas a pagar escuchaste.- -menciono empujándola lejos, mientras corría en la dirección que Aki había huido, dejando a Sherry con una enorme sonrisa, quizá por que en su enferma mente esa solo era una señal para lograr que finalmente Yusei se enamorara de ella.

Jak y Carly aun esperaban que Aki llegara con las gafas o el bolso de Carly.

-mira ahí viene.- -menciono Jack observando como la pelirroja se acercaba a toda velocidad.

-se te olvida que no puedo verla.- -bromeo Carly cuando sintió que alguien paso corriendo frente a ellos trayendo consigo una suave brisa.- - que fue eso.

-era Aki.- -menciono Jack.- -hey Izayoi!- -Grito.- -Que ocurre!

Un momento después diviso a Yusei.

-Jack dime viste a Aki?

-si pero…

-donde dime donde se fue.

Jack señalo la dirección en la que la chica había huido, y sin pensarlo dos beses el ojiazul corrió en la misma dirección.

…

…

-No puede ser, no puede ser, Yusei, ¿porque?, esa chica era Sherry.- -decía mientras las lagrimas recorrían su rostro y ella corría hacia donde sus pies la llevaran, cuando de pronto un nudo se formo en su estomago.- -HAY!.- -grito disminuyendo su velocidad.- -que es esto mmm.- -sostenía su estomago quejándose por el dolor que desde esa tarde a la había incomodado.- -que esto dijo deteniéndose completamente y apoyándose en una de las vallas del muelle.

Con la respiración entre cortada las lagrimas y el sudor en su rostro deslizo su espalda por la pared en la que se recostaba y callo al suelo sin poder mantenerse mas en pie.

-Yusei.- -menciono dejando caer una lágrima antes de quedar inconsciente.

_**Bueno espero que les guste ya tengo avanzado el siguiente cap así que espero notardar tanto en publicar espero que aun lean y que dejen sus reviews si.**_

_**IAH: gracias por leer y dejar reviews en el cap anterior a:**_

_**-Ahome**_

_**-chirly **_

_**-lovely Wendy**_

_**-darkangel**_

_**-airizayoi**_

_**-Tatis Gr**_

_**Muchas gracias ustedes son quienes me dan inspiración aunque me tarde un poco disculpen por eso espero que les guste nos leemos pronto matta neee…**_


	23. El verdadero dolor, supéralo

_**Hola hola como están.**_

_**IAH: nosotras felices pues ya podemos descansar un poco **_

_**Anzu: además también porque podemos actualizar, así que Kiryu presenta tu.**_

_**Kiryu: bien, los personajes de yugioh 5ds,no le pertenecen a Anzu Hyuga solo nos utiliza para su diversión.**_

_**Anzu: ok perdón por lo que le hare a Aki abajo explico algunas cosas.**_

_**Erase una vez nosotros.**_

_**Cap.23**_

_**El verdadero dolor, supéralo.**_

Pudo escuchar como alguien corría hacia donde ella estaba, quería escapar pero el dolor que sentía en su abdomen y en su corazón la estaban matando, no podía pensar, su mirada era borrosa, sus manos y piernas no respondían, el último de los sentidos que tuvo activo fue el del oído.

-Aki! Aki!

….

….

Yusei corría en la dirección que Aki había seguido, su corazón estaba latiendo como loco, y el miedo invadía todo su ser. _"no puedo perderla, tiene que creerme, ella es todo para mi"_.- -pensaba mientras el temor a perderla aumentaba, cuando por fin logro verla su corazón casi se detiene al ver a lo lejos como su amada se desplomaba al suelo.

-Aki! Que tienes Aki! - - grito mientras corría hacia ella.

El pelinegro se acercó y la tomo entre sus brazos, se sorprendió en el instante en que toco su piel, estaba ardiendo, angustiado observo el rostro de la chica cubierto por algunos mechones de cabello empapados por el sudor, tenia una expresión de dolor, Yusei no sabia que hacer tomo su celular y marco el numero de emergencias.

-_todas nuestras líneas están ocupadas por favor intente de…_

-maldición!.- -grito buscando de nuevo en la agenda de su celular mientras movía un poco a la pelirroja para ver si reaccionaba.- -Aki amor despierta por favor.

-Yusei que sucedió.- -Contesto la voz de una chica.

-Mirai! Aki esta enferma no sé que tiene se desmayo y…

-QUE! Donde están?

-sal del club y ve recto hacia el muelle, dile a Jack que traiga su auto debemos llevarla al hospital

-porqué no llamas a una ambulancia.

-crees que no lo he HECHO! Apresúrate de una vez.

-cálmate… (Cuelga)

-Jack, vamos con mi hermano rápido Aki se encuentra mal. - - menciono Mirai llamando la atención de sus amigos que se encontraban junto a ella.

En cuestión de minutos el grupo estaba alrededor de la pareja, Yusei cargo a la chica y la subió al auto de Jack.

-Kiryu! ten.- - menciono el ojiazul lanzándole las llaves de su auto al peliplateado.- -lleva a todos a sus casas Mirai sabe donde me estacione.

-pero yo quiero ir.- -pedía Mirai preocupada mientras era abrazada por Crow. Pero Yusei la ignoro he inmediatamente se introdujo a la camioneta, y Jack comenzó conducir en dirección al hospital.

-rayos debí hacer lo mismo que Carly.- - menciono Mirai enojada.

-donde esta Carly? .- - hablo Misty

-se subió en la parte trasera de la camioneta.- -respondió la ojiazul.

- Kiryu puedes llevarnos al hospital.- - sugirió Anzu.

-Si debemos saber como esta Aki.- .dijo Bruno en tono preocupado.- -alguien sabe que fue lo que paso?

Todos negaron con la cabeza, formados en un círculo donde podían apreciar las caras de preocupación que tenían todos.

-su temperatura era muy alta, no creo que ese malestar apareciera de la nada.- -comentaba Anzu mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento.

-ahora que lo mencionas esta tarde menciono que se sentía un poco mal, recuerdas Mirai en el centro comercial.- - recordó Misty.

-es verdad pobre Aki espero que este bien.

Una vez que llegaron al estacionamiento y encontraron el auto, Kiryu decidió ver si se encontraban todos.

-bien Misty, Mirai, Crow, la bruja.

-oye!

-cálmate Anzu, bien ¿quien me falta? ¿Donde esta el primo de Yusei?

- es cierto donde rayos se mete en un momento como este.- - menciono Mirai, ya estresada por los acontecimientos.

Se dirigió a una esquina del parqueo cuando sus ojos se ampliaron, pues observo a su primo platicando con alguien, decidió acercarse para asegurarse.

-creí que no vendrían.- - menciono Bruno

-si mis amigas no pudieron venir, así que estoy yo sola, no me digas que ya se van.

-si una amiga tubo problemas de salud.

-problemas de salud?.- -menciono la rubia haciendo una mueca.

-si mi primo se la llevo al…

-Bruno que haces con esta tipa!

-Mirai! conoces a…

-si por desgracias y tú de donde la conoces.- -interrogo la pelinegra, mientras le dirigía una mirada de furia a Sherry.

-eh? Fudo que acaso crees que eres la única con amigos en otras escuelas?.

-tu no tienes amigos Sherry.

-yo soy su amigo.- -menciono inocentemente Bruno.

-que?

-lo ves Fudo no seas envidiosa.- -menciono tomando por el brazo a Bruno haciendo que este se sonrojara, Mirai tomo a su primo de la mano y lo halo con ella.

-vamos deberías estar preocupado por Aki.

-lo estoy, pero solo quería saludar- -menciono mientras dejaban atrás a la rubia.

-no te preocupes Bruno otro día puedes volver a invitarnos.- - Mirai se detuvo y volteo a ver a Sherry esta le dedico una sonrisa hipócrita le lanzo un beso a Bruno se dio la vuelta y se retiro, inmediatamente Mirai volteo furiosa a ver a Bruno que aun estaba sonrojado por la acción de la rubia.

-tu!

-yo que

-¿acaso tu le dijiste a ella que vendríamos aquí?

-bueno pues.

-aaaah ya me lo contaras camino al hospital.

(Mientras en la camioneta de Jack)

-podrías decirme ¿que fue lo que paso?.- -pregunto Jack a Yusei quien estaba en el asiento del pasajero sosteniendo a Aki.

-Jack preferiría no hablar de eso.

-¿porque Izayoi salió corriendo así?, y que hay de esa fiebre, sé que tal vez lo ultimo no me lo puedas explicar pero sé que lo primero si, así que dime, ella también es mi amiga y sabes que me preocupa.

Carly ensancho los ojos parece ser que Jack quiere mucho a su amiga Aki, algo en su corazón le dolía, apretó un poco sus ojos y los abrió de nuevo cuando escucho hablar a Yusei.

-Recuerdas a Sherry?

-la hermana loca de tu ex.

-si.- -menciono con tristeza

-que pasa con ella?

-pues minutos después de que tu y la amiga de Aki se fueran ella aprecio, y comenzó a hablar de cosas que no me interesan, cuando me estaba hartando decidí irme y ella me detuvo…

-¿y…? - menciono curioso Jack.

-ella me beso.

-¡Que!- - Menciono Carly saliendo de su escondite, ambos chicos voltearon a verla.

-y tu que haces aquí?.- -pregunto Yusei sorprendido.

-¡tu! eres de lo peor, te dejaste besar por otra chica.- -decía acusando a Yusei apretando su dedo índice en la nariz del ojiazul. - -no mereces tener a Aki, suéltala yo la cargare.

-oye espera.- se defendía Yusei, mientras Carly forcejeaba con el.

-ya basta!.- - grito Jack.

- que no escuchaste lo que dijo?.- -regaño la pelinegra.

-claro que si- - respondió Jack, a lo que Carly respondió enojada.

- beso a otra…

-no! lo besaron.

-pero se dejo.

-no me deje.

-haayy.- -se quejo por fin Aki quien no había reaccionado en todo el camino.

-lo ven no la muevan tanto.- -dijo Jack

Yusei coloco su mano en la frente de la chica, la fiebre era aun mas alta que antes y la respiración de Aki se profundizaba, Yusei volteo preocupado a ver a Jack.

-no te preocupes ya casi llegamos

-Aki.- -menciono preocupada Carly.- -y bien excúsate.- - dijo con furia a un preocupado Yusei.

-Sherry me beso en el instante en que Aki regreso a la mesa.

-así que los vio, eso explica porque salió corriendo _"Sherry ya había escuchado ese nombre"_.- -pensó mientras escuchaba la respuesta del novio de su amiga.

-Si.- -respondió Yusei con la mirada baja. - -me asusta que no me crea justo esta mañana le prometí que no la haría enojar mas y ahora pasa esto y no sé que le pasa, crees que este así porque esta enojada.

-no lo creo viejo… bien ya llegamos llévala rápido a emergencias. - - menciono Jack dejando a su a migo en la entrada de emergencia del hospital, una vez Yusei se bajo fue ayudado por enfermeros a llevar a Aki adentro, mientras Jack fue con Carly a estacionarse.

…

…

Yusei estaba en la sala de espera cuando una enfermera salió.

-usted acompaña a la señorita que acaba de ingresar?

-si.- - respondió poniéndose de pie, la enfermera le entrego una cajita con las pertenencias de Aki, contenía cosas como sus pulseras, pendientes, así como también su celular y el collar que él le había regalado en navidad.- –¿que…

-el doctor hablara con usted enseguida. - -dijo la mujer interrumpiendo a un muy preocupado Yusei.

Así como lo había dicho la enfermera, el doctor salió y en tono preocupado le dijo a Yusei.

-¿tu que eres de la paciente?.

-eh… yo… soy su novio.

-bien necesito que te comuniques inmediatamente con sus padres ella debe ser operada inmediatamente.

-que es lo que tiene.- - pregunto Yusei muy preocupado.

-tiene una torsión intestinal aunada a una posible apendicitis, llama a sus padres enseguida necesito que me firmen una autorización para intervenirla..- -Yusei trago saliva y le dijo al doctor.

-doctor, sus padres están en América.

-solo necesito su autorización llámales iré a prepararme

Yusei tomo el celular de Aki de la cajita que le habían entregado y rápidamente busco entre los contactos. "Papá" marco espero hasta que escucho el tono, y unos cuantos después.

-hola Aki como estas..- -Yusei se mordió los labios y.

-señor Izayoi…

-¡Que! ¿Quien habla? porque tiene el celular de mi hija.- -se escucho la furiosa voz de Hideo.

-escuche yo soy hermano de la mejor amiga de Aki, ella esta hospitalizada y…

-que! ¿Que tiene mi princesa? dime…- - lo voz del hombre cambio completamente por una de preocupación.

- ella necesita ser intervenida.- -mencionaba el ojiazul con la voz entrecortada.- -el doctor dice que necesita su autorización.

Yusei explico la situación y luego Hideo hablo con el doctor, Jack y Carly entraron en el momento en que Aki ingresaba al quirófano, los tres vieron como ella ingresaba a esa sala. Yusei tenía la mirada fija en la camilla que trasportaba a su amada. Hasta que esta traspaso las puertas que se cerraron impidiéndole verla más.

-que es lo que tiene?.- -pregunto Jack.

-apendicitis y algo así como torsión de algo.- -menciono Yusei dejándose caer en una silla y colocando su rostro entre sus manos. - -pobre debe dolerle tanto y parte de su dolor es mi culpa.

Carly se acercó a él, coloco su mano en su hombro y le dijo.

-sabes, ya recordé quien es Sherry, Mirai nos hablo sobre ella, y puedo asegurar que eres inocente.

Yusei saco la cabeza de entre sus manos, sus ojos estaban llorosos, ya casi no podía soportarlo, miro a la pelinegra trasmitiéndole que apreciaba su apoyo y le dijo en un suspiro.

-si pero.-

-pero que?. - -pregunto Jack.

-aunque ella me perdone estoy seguro de que la perderé para siempre.- -dijo aguantando el nudo en su garganta.

-porque dices eso.

-sus padres están en camino, y seguramente se la llevaran con ellos después de lo que paso, si se enteran que tiene o en un mas probable caso que tubo novio, igual se la llevaran por no decir que posiblemente me maten.

-Bruno te conto.- -menciono Carly.

-¿le conto que?- - pregunto Jack.

-que el papá de Aki es muy celoso, y enojado, y violento y…

-suficiente si, creo que yo también me voy a enfermar.- -dijo Yusei sosteniendo su estomago, tenia demasiadas emociones revueltas.

Antes de que alcanzara a vomitar Yusei se calmo poniendo de nuevo su rostro entre sus manos cuando escucho la voz de su hermana.

-Yusei, como esta Aki?.- - Menciono corriendo hacia donde su hermano estaba sentado.

-el doctor dice que su diagnostico es reservado hasta que salga de la operación.

-¡Operación!.- - exclamaron lo 6 recién llegados.

-que es lo que tiene.- -pregunto Anzu con preocupación, Yusei se encargo de ponerlos al tanto sobre la situación. Una vez informados todos tomaron asiento en la sala de espera pues era lo único que podían hacer, esperar.

Habían ingresado aproximadamente a las 9:30 de la noche apenas había pasado una hora, pero para Yusei parecían siglos, no tenia ni idea de que hacer, tenia miedo por la salud de Aki, tenia miedo de perderla, oraba por su recuperación no importaba si ella lo rechazaba al menos estaría con vida, nunca antes la vio así, su rosto era pálido, cuando la encontró en el muelle y vio sus ojos entreabiertos le parecieron sin vida, le aterraba pensar en lo peor, y cada vez que esto venia a su mente sacudía su cabeza para hacer lo mismo con sus pensamientos, su hermana al percatarse se acercó a él.

-Carly y Jack nos contaron todo, además… Bruno tiene algo que decirte. - -menciono la ojiazul colocando a su primo delante de ella.

- ¡que yo…- -Mirai le dedico una mirada asesina haciendo que Bruno hablara.- - yo no sabia que Sherry era así, la invite porque me pareció linda, es amiga de mi compañera Mikage, además compañera de las chicas en el Queens, no sabia que las cosas acabarían así.

-me alegro que lo digas así podrás ayudarme a convencer a Aki de que yo no hice nada por besarla.- -menciono Yusei ya con signos de cansancio en su rostro.

Bruno asintió, le dolía pensar que esa chica solo lo había utilizado, pero por su mente pasaba que tal vez solo tal vez él podía hacerla cambiar.

-Mirai. - - llamo Yusei.

-que sucede.

-los padres de Aki vendrán, les llame pues necesitaban su autorización para poder intervenirla.

-de verdad! valla al fin podre conocerlos.

-escucha ellos no deben saber lo que hay entre Aki y yo.

-eh? Porque no?. - - pregunto extrañada la pelinegra.

-porque fue un acuerdo al que ella y yo llegamos, así que ayúdame a decírselo a los demás en especial a Bruno que es un metiche.

-no te preocupes yo me encargo.

Mirai hiso que a todos les quedara claro no mencionar la relación que hay entre su hermano y su amiga, si llegaban a ver a los padres de la pelirroja.

Tres horas pasaron eran ya las 12:30 de la medianoche y en la sala de espera del hospital de Neo Domino City 9 jóvenes esperaban noticias sobre la salud de una de sus amigas. Kiryu colocaba su chaqueta sobre los descubiertos hombros de su novia quien dormía sobre su hombro, Carly regresaba junto con Anzu de la cafetería y traían consigo algunas bebidas para mantenerse despiertos aunque para algunos no eran necesarias, Bruno, Jack y Yusei se la habían pasado el tiempo viendo el reloj y la sala de operaciones alternadamente. Carly y Anzu dieron un suspiro y le entregaron su bebida a Crow y a Mirai que también miraban con preocupación a los tres chicos antes mencionados.

-ten. - -menciono Anzu dándole a Yusei una bebida.

-gracias pero no tengo ganas.

-tu solo tómala, tal vez puedas ver la lata y no solo el reloj, lo único que logras con eso es hacer que parezca que el tiempo pasa mas lento.- -dijo tomando asiento a su lado.

-tal vez tengas razón. - - menciono el ojiazul tomando la lata de refresco.

-ella estará bien, no puedo decirte que no te preocupes, pues yo también lo estoy, pero, trata de que no te de un paro si.- -Yusei sonrió levemente y asintió, para después tomar un sorbo de su refresco.

Carly decidió darle el refresco primero a Bruno y luego se acercó a Jack, tomo un poco de aire y camino hacia él.

-ten, te traje un refresco.

-gracias. - - menciono el rubio sin mucho animo tomando la lata.

-Aki es muy fuerte sé que ella saldrá con bien de la operación.

-espero que tengas razón. Que mal que tu primera salida con el grupo terminara así.

-sé que habrán muchas otras ocasiones en las que podremos divertirnos, cuando Aki se recupere.

-si.- - le contesto el rubio con una sonrisa, causando en la pelinegra un leve sonrojo.- - pobre Yusei ha estas horas ya no debe tener uñas de la preocupación.

- pues, espero que se arreglen las cosas entre el y Aki, lo juzgue sin saber de quien se trataba, sé que Aki comprenderá.

Justo cuando se habían calmado un poco, la luz arriba de la estación de enfermeras se encendió, todos observaron como las mujeres de blanco se dirigían rápidamente hacia la sala donde había entrado Aki.

-¿Qué ocurre?.- - pregunto Yusei poniéndose de pie.

-no lo se..- - respondió Anzu también poniéndose de pie.

Misty se despertó al sentir como todos sus amigos se levantaban y reunían cerca de la estación de enfermeras para preguntar lo que ocurría.

-disculpe señorita que ocurre.- - pregunto Mirai a un enfermera que se acercó.

-lo siento señorita no estoy autorizada para dar información, en cuanto salga, el doctor les pondrá al tanto, les pido por favor que regresen a la sala de espera.

Los jóvenes no tuvieron otra opción más que regresar a la sala de espera.

-¿tienes sueño?.- - pregunto Crow a su novia que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

-anoche casi no dormí, por estar jugando ese estúpido juego que me pasaste.

-no es estúpido. - - se defendió el pelinaranja.

- (¬_¬) se trata de matar cerdos usando pájaros como armas…

-bueno pero lo jugaste hasta desvelarte no?.

-Es que no tenia nada que hacer, Aki se durmió temprano por…

-por?. - - pregunto Crow a su somnolienta novia mientras ella clavaba su mirada en Yusei.

-ahora que lo pienso, creo que Yusei tampoco durmió nada anoche.

-porque lo dices

-cuando se me descargo el teléfono, y me fui a dormir ya eran como las 2 de la madrugada y Yusei aun no apagaba la luz de su habitación, ayer el y Aki estaban peleados y yo le dije que pensara en algo para contentarla.

-ayer también estaban enojados? Valla que no ha sido un buen fin de semana en su relación.

-ni que lo digas amor.

-conociendo a Yusei no durmió pensando en que darle a Aki. - -menciono Crow volteando a ver a su amigo, Yusei parecía ya un zombi, se le empezaban a notar ojeras el cansancio era evidente en su cara. - - aunque digamos lo contrario ninguno de nosotros puede entender como se siente Yusei.

-si, mas con ese problema de la resbalosa de Sherry.

-valla yo no sé que haría para soportar esa presión.

-si.- -menciono Mirai recostándose en el hombro de Crow uniendo sus parpados solo para descansar un poco sus ojos.

A eso de las 2:30 de la madrugada las puertas del quirófano se abrieron Yusei fue el primero en llegar hasta donde el doctor evidentemente cansado por su labor.

-doctor ¿como se encuentra Aki?.- - pregunto desesperado. Con todos sus demás amigos tras el esperando escuchar lo que el doctor respondería.

-la condición de Izayoi-san es delicada, durante la operación tuvimos una emergencia por hemorragia, afortunadamente teníamos su tipo de sangre en nuestras reservas, no creo que despierte hasta por la mañana, en ese momento la evaluare, y me temo que hasta entonces no puedo permitirles que la vean, así que les recomiendo que vallan a casa descansen un poco y regresen por la mañana.

Dicho esto el doctor se retiro mientras era seguido por las miradas de los 9 jóvenes.

-y que hacemos? - - pregunto Kiryu

-creo que no podemos hacer nada mas aquí - - menciono Crow, pensando en lo cansados que estaban todos en especial Yusei y Mirai.

-yo no pienso irme. - - hablo Yusei sentándose de nuevo

Jack, Crow y Kiryu se miraron entre si y entre los tres trataron de convencer a Yusei.

-viejo vamos a casa cambiémonos y luego regresamos.- - dijo Crow.

-si además te aria bien calmarte un poco.- - dijo Kiryu

-y crees que estando lejos de ella me tranquilizare.

-aun si te quedas con que cara la veras cundo despierte, mírate seguramente solo podrás mencionar una palabras y terminaras dormido.- - regañaba Jack.- - además creo que a nadie se le ocurrió llamar a su casa o si.- - todos agacharon la cabeza.

-lo mas importante es que ya salió de la operación solo hace falta esperar a que despierte.- - menciono Anzu.- - podemos ir a cambiarnos y darnos una ducha para despertarnos, y que alguno de nosotros se quede por si despierta, menos Yusei.

-tienes razón.- - hablo Misty. - - yo no necesito informar pues vivo junto a Aki en el instituto pero a esta hora ya no puedo regresara ahí, me regañarían, será mejor si digo que me quede con una compañera.

-puedes….

-ni lo pienses Kiryu.- - regaño Misty sabiendo lo que su novio pensaba.

- te puedes quedar en nuestra casa.- - ofreció Mirai.

-gracias.

-entonces quien se queda.

-yo!

-ya dijimos que tu no.- - regaño Anzu a Yusei

-yo me quedare, hablo Jack.

-tu tampoco te puedes quedar debes llevarnos a algunos en tu camioneta.

-me quedare yo.- - dijo Crow.- - yo vivo cerca de aquí y cuando ustedes regresen puedo ir rápido a cambiarme, y les avisare si despierta antes del amanecer.

-gracias amor.—menciono Mirai depositando un beso en la mejilla del pelinaranja

Mientras Jack y Kiryu prácticamente arrastraban a Yusei hacia el auto. Una vez se repartieron en ambos autos partieron hacia sus casas, en el auto de la señora Fudo Mirai y Misty estaban en la parte trasera y Kiryu y Yusei adelante.

Yusei sentado en el asiento del pasajero parpadeaba pesadamente mientras veía las casas pasar.

-cálmate Yusei, ya salió de lo mas peligroso que era la operación.- - mencionaba Kiryu quien iba al volante.

El ojiazul se quedo en silencio, había preocupación y furia en su interior, prefirió callarse pues no quería ofender a su amigo, él no podía calmarse y eso estaba mas que claro, no sabia porque todo el mundo se lo seguía pidiendo.

Una vez llegaron a casa decidieron tomar un baño, Misty tenia un plan para calmar a Yusei.

-estas segura?.- -pregunto Mirai sosteniendo una pastilla.

-si yo las uso siempre que tengo insomnio por la presión de los exámenes, dale una a Yusei y se dormirá inmediatamente.

-el problema es lograr que se la tome.

-tu no le digas que es para dormir o no se la tomara, dile que es alguna vitamina para que no se le note mucho el cansancio.

-mmm de acuerdo. - -Mirai se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano y logro que se tomara la pastilla a eso de la 3.45 de la madrugada habían logrado que Yusei se durmiera.- -bien ahora es nuestro turno.- -menciono la ojiazul dejando a Kiryu y a Yusei para regresar a su habitación junto con Misty y poder descansar un poco antes de que amaneciera.

_**Anzu: waaa espero que no se enojen.**_

_**-Aki: hiciste que operaran?**_

_**IAH: tu estas inconsciente vete de aquí.**_

_**Anzu: bueno para empezar el dolor que Aki sentía era por la apéndice (no, no estaba embarazada) porque todos pensaron eso eh? jeje , y la torsión (no se si pasara realmente en humanos pero como es un fic y hay que darle drama xD..) la torsión se da por hacer movimientos bruscos como correr o brincar como loco luego de comer, y pues es una vuelta (torsión) que da el intestino o el estomago cortando la circulación luego de la zona de torsión y supuestamente es un dolor agonizante. Lo siento Aki. (datos sacados de veterinaria no sé si se da en humanos como dije quería drama) pero por si acaso no corran ni brinquen como locos luego de comer mucho xD…**_

_**IAH: hay hikary estas loca, ahora los agradecimientos.**_

_**Chiry19: jajaj mori de la risa con tu comentario, y veo que ya hay conti de tu fic waa debo ponerme al dia bueno espero que te guste el cap cuidatee gracias por comentar**_

_**Kandrak: me alegra que te allá gustado tal vez dentro de dos capítulos habrá uno solo jackxcarly ^_^ gracias por comentar.**_

_**Ahome: jeje yo te ayudo con el mazo bueno ya pronto habrá venganza.**_

_**Lovely Wendy: jeje me alegra que te gustara, y si ya vez al pobre Yusei hasta lo tuvieron que drogar para que se durmiera (no hangan eso) tienes razón con lo de las relaciones es difícil y a veces feo pero esperomos que Aki y Yusei se reconcilien pronto y no te preocupes aun no matare a Aki.**_

_**Aki: aun a si aun estoy inconsciente me voy. **_

_**Anzu. En fin espero que este cap también te guste y que puedas comentar.**_

_**akiryo-kun: waaa apareciste estaba apunto de decirte que Ancio la conti de tu historia pero veo que ya actualizaste que bien! como ya dije debo ponerme al dia. Jeje ya viste lo que era el dolor bueno espero que te guste **_

_**Anzu: en serio muchas gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz esperen pronto el siguiente cap en el que aparecerán los padres de Aki, mejor escóndete Yusei… Yusei?**_

_**Mirai: shhh aun duerme.**_

_**Anzu: o si bueno esperamos sus reviews onegai cuídense matta neee…**_


	24. Secreto revelado

_**Hola hola lamento la espera planeaba actualizar la semana pasada pero enferme **_

_**IAH: íbamos a morir!**_

_**Anzu: ¬¬ bueno algo así, bien aquí esta la continuación espero que les guste**_

_**IAH: los personajes de yugioh 5ds no nos pertenecen solo los usamos por diversión.**_

_**Erase una vez nosotros.**_

_**Cap. 24**_

_**Secreto revelado **_

Crow prácticamente se dormía por segundos en una silla de la sala de espera. Cuando se quedaba dormido rápidamente despertaba para cabecear nuevamente. Eran cerca de las 5 y Aki aun no despertaba.

….

….

(Casa de los Fudo)

Yusei estaba tirado boca abajo en su cama mientras Kiryu dormía en el suelo, los ojos azules de Yusei comenzaron abrirse, aun estaba cansado pero igual se despertó.

-que paso, que hora es?.- - susurraba somnoliento, buscando con la mirada el reloj de su habitación.- -¡que! las ¡6!, Aki.- -dijo levantándose y cuando iba a caminar tropezó con el cuerpo de su amigo, quien también despertó debido a la patada que sin querer Yusei le había dado en un costado.

-auhg, pero que estas loco, que te pasa.

-el único loco eres tu, como se te ocurre dormirte en medio de la habitación.- -decía Yusei mas que despierto debido al golpe que se dio contra el suelo.

-lo siento anoche tenia mucho sueño.

-ya no importa, voy a cambiarme para ir a ver a Aki, mi celular donde esta? Crow no ha llamado?

-no, no ha llamado.- -menciono Mirai entrando junto con Misty en la habitación.

-que ya se cambiaron porque no nos habían despertado.- -mencionaba Kiryu poniéndose de pie.

-pues a eso veníamos pero se despertaron por si solos.

Los chicos se prepararon para regresar al hospital y relevar a Crow para que el también pudiera descansar, una vez en el hospital, Crow se despidió y dijo que regresaría mas tarde.

-adiós amor.- -se despidió cariñosamente Mirai, recibiendo las mismas muestras de afecto de parte de Crow.

Justo cuando Crow se fue el doctor encargado de Aki apareció.

-doctor como esta Aki?- -pregunto Yusei.

-pues la paciente ya recobro la conciencia y esta un poco adolorida y débil, pero eso es normal tomando en cuenta el tipo de cirugía que se le realizo.

-¿podemos verla ya?- -pregunto Mirai.

-si pero no todos a la vez, pueden pasar de dos en dos, no la fuercen a hablar mucho ok.

-si.- -respondieron los 4, Kiryu, Misty y Mirai voltearon a ver Yusei

-y bien que estas esperando.- -menciono Kiryu.

-yo no voy entrar.

-Queeee!

-pero… pero.

-que tal si al verme se altera no, no quiero que se altere, entren ustedes primero.

-no te preocupes hermano, hablaremos con Aki.- -Mirai tomo a Misty por el brazo y la halo hasta la habitación, dejando a Yusei y Kiryu en la sala de espera.

-¿estas bien?.- -pregunto Kiryu al ver a Yusei sentarse.

-si, estoy bien, no sabes cuanto me alegra que Aki despertara, como dije a noche no me importa si ella no me quiere volver a ver, lo importante es que ella este bien.

-no te rindas tan fácilmente, ella te quiere mucho y las chicas le explicaran lo de esa zorra.

-porque rayos no se quedo en Francia.- -suspiro Yusei

- lo siento viejo pero así es la vida. Y dime como esta la hermana de Akiko.- -menciono el peliplateado moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo.

-¬¬ podría golpearte hasta que quedes inconsciente sabes.

-vamos vele el lado bueno si, si esta linda, al menos te beso una chica linda.

-cállate si no quieres que le diga a Misty que estas preguntando por otra chica.

-esta bien me callo. Al menos ya no estas nervioso o si.

-estas loco, aunque ahora tengo mas ganas de golpearte que nervios.

-lo vez, no tienes que agradecérmelo.

-No lo hare.

….

(En la habitación de Aki)

Dos pelinegras se disponen a entrar a la habitación numero 212 del hospital de neo domino. Al abrir la puerta se encuentran con su pelirroja amiga, tumbada en una cama, los ojos de ambas se ampliaron al verla así, la piel de Aki ya era pálida antes, ahora prácticamente parecía un papel, sus ojos estaban opacos sin brillo alguno y se le notaba el cansancio y un poco de dolor en el rostro. Al ver a sus amigas la ojiambar trato de sonreír.

-Mirai… Misty.- - dijo débilmente, las mencionadas corrieron junto a la cama y abrazaron como pudieron a su amiga para no causarle dolor.

-Aki, que bueno que despertaste.- - menciono Mirai con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-si Aki todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti.- - confeso Misty limpiado una de sus lagrimas.

-gracias pero no deben preocuparse mas, yo estaré bien.- - decía Aki también con ganas de llorar

-y bien como te sientes.- -pregunto Mirai.

-un poco mareada y adolorida pero dice el doctor que es normal.

-ya veo.

-y los demás como están.- - pregunto Aki con curiosidad.

-tuvieron que ir a sus casas.- -menciono Misty.- -pero Kiryu y Yusei están afuera.- -Aki amplio los ojos al escuchar el ultimo nombre, recuerdos dolorosos de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente bajo la mirada y dejo su rostro de medio lado.- -ambos quieren verte.- -menciono la ojijade tocando el hombro de Aki con suavidad.

-Kiryu puede entrar… pero… pero Yusei puede irse a la…!

-Aki tienes que escuchar a mi hermano.- -rogo Mirai.

-no Mirai!- -menciono sentándose exaltada la pelirroja, apunto de llorar, pero en su vientre un dolor punzante la hizo tranquilizarse.- - auch.- -chillo regresando a su posición inicial. Tú no sabes lo que paso a noche.

-te equivocas.- - menciono Misty.- - todos sabemos lo que paso

-eh?.- - las observo Aki confundida.

-Aki dime viste quien era la chica con la que estaba Yusei?- -pregunto Misty, para Aki era doloroso recordar esa imagen.

-no, no lo se y ni me importa, lo importante es que me traiciono, la estaba besando.

-no, no fue así.- -interrumpió Mirai.

-como dices que no, si yo los vi con mis propios ojos.- -decía llorando.

-Aki cálmate.- - menciono Mirai.

-no la estaba besando Aki, mas bien ella lo besaba a él.- -aclaro Misty.

-y cual es la diferencia.- -menciono Aki furiosa.

-pues si hubiese sido otra chica si, pero se trataba de.

-¿que? de quien ¿Megan Fox? todos los hombres dicen que por ella si traicionarían a su novia, y de igual manera no lo perdonaría.- -termino la pelirroja haciendo un puchero.

- Aki recuerdas lo que te conté de la ex de Yusei.

-si pero ella ya se murió o no.

-si pero.

-a la que viste con Yusei a noche fue a Sherry.

- la hermana de…

-si.

-no me importa igual la estaba besando.

-Aki, Sherry le robo un beso a Yusei en el momento justo para que tu los vieras, no se te hace extraño.

Aki aun hacia pucheros y volteaba el rostro para no ver a sus amigas.

-hay Aki ya te había dicho que tuvieras cuidado con Sherry, esta obsesionada con Yusei y pues parece que va lograr que se separen.

Aki reflexiono en las palabras de Mirai, pero aun había duda.

-y ella como sabia que estaríamos ahí esa noche.

-ah eso fue por culpa de Bruno.

-¿Bruno? ¿Y el que tiene que ver en esto?- -Mirai se encargo de explicarle a Aki lo sucedido esa noche. Como Yusei y Jack la trajeron al hospital con Carly como polisón y ella era la que había escuchado del propio Yusei, quien había hablado sin saber que había nadie mas que el y Jack en la camioneta, y dijo que él había querido alejarse de ella pero antes de eso Sherry lo beso.

-así que Yusei no me engaño?

-no, lo hubieras visto, el pobre parecía un zombi, ayer no se quería ir.- -decía Misty.

-y sabes que el viernes no durmió pensando en un regalo para contentarte.

-y le tuvimos que dar una de mis pastillas para que se durmiera.

-¡ya! Ya entendí, Yusei es inocente.—menciono Aki frunciendo el seño, pues ya se estaba agotando de tanto hablar. Mirai y Misty sonrieron y le dieron un abrazo a la pelirroja.

-ahora deberías hablar directamente con el.- -menciono Mirai.

-esta bien.- - menciono resignada.

…

(Sala de espera)

-ya deja de comerte las uñas es desagradable..- -regaño Kiryu.

-no exageres.

-chicos…

Yusei y Kiryu se pusieron de pie.

-y bien ¿como esta?

-pues no se mira muy bien, pero logramos convencerla de hablar con tigo.- -decía Mirai dándole a su hermano una palmada de ánimo y halándolo desde la sala de espera hasta justo frente a la habitación de Aki

-si anda hablar con ella y hazla feliz.- - lo empujo Misty.

-esta bien.- - Yusei dio un suspiro y se disponía a entrar cuando.

-esa es, es la habitación 212.- -escucho la voz de una mujer que inmediatamente corrió seguida de un hombre hacia donde Yusei estaba parado.

-esta es la habitación de Izayoi Aki, cierto!.- -pregunto el hombre de voz firme y fuerte.

Los 4 chicos observaron al imponente hombre y a la hermosa mujer frente a ellos.

-s..si.- -respondió Yusei.- -la mujer les sonrió y volteo rápidamente para abrir la puerta y entrar seguida de aquel hombre.

Los 4 chicos se pegaron a la puerta para escuchar lo que sucedía dentro de la habitación.

-papá, mamá!.- - se escucho la débil pero sorprendida vos de Aki.

Los chicos sorprendidos seguían escuchando lo que podían.

(Dentro de la habitación)

-mamá, papá que alegría verlos.- -mencionaba Aki queriéndose sentar, pero el dolor se lo impedía.

-mi princesa no te esfuerces.- - consoló Setsuko acercándose a la derecha de su hija, mientras Hideo se coloco a su izquierda.

-mi pequeña, mírate.- -menciono Hideo dándole un beso en la frente a su hija.

-estaré bien papá, solo debo recuperarme.

-claro que si, te trataran como a una reina ya lo he ordenado y solo porque no tienen una mejor habitación…

-papá esta habitación esta bien, después de todo, no es que valla hacer mucho aquí.- -protesto Aki debido a lo exagerado que podía llegar a ser su padre.

-mi niña has crecido.

-mamá solo ha sido un año.

-ha sido un año 2 meses querida y eso es mucho cuando no estas cerca.

Aki se sentía feliz de ver a sus padres, después de ese tiempo, la abrazaban y la llenaban de amor, aunque se quedo pensando.

-¿papá, mamá?

-¿si?

-no había nadie afuera de la habitación.

-ahora que lo mencionas…- - pensó Hideo.- -había 4 jóvenes afuera, ¿los conoces?

-no se si sean ellos pero mis amigas acababan de salir.

-si habían dos chicas.- - menciono Setsuko.- -muy lindas por cierto, y dos jóvenes de aspecto raro.

-¿raro?.- - cuestiono Aki.

-si es verdad ambos tenían tatuajes en el rostro, uno de cabello plateado y creo que el que tenia el pelo negro con flecos amarillos quería entrar.- -menciono Hideo. Aki trago saliva y contesto.

-jeje si eran mis amigos.

-¡Tus amigos tiene tatuajes en el rostro!.- -dijo o mas bien grito Hideo.

(Tras la puerta)

(¬¬) Misty y Mirai observaban a los chicos con desaprobación, mientras ellos solo escondían sus ojos tras sus flequillos.

(Con Aki)

-no son malas personas papá no los juzgues.

-como quieres que no los juzgue, además, de donde los conoces si en tu escuela no van varones.

-el chico de pelo negro es el hermano de mi mejor amiga, el me trajo al hospital, según me dijeron.

-¿el hermano de tu amiga?.- - decía Setsuko.- -¿no fue el quien nos llamo?

-¿él les llamo?. - - interrogo Aki.

-si parece que él tiene tus cosas también.

-oh esta bien seguro que Mirai las guardara.

-¿y quien de las dos chicas era Mirai?.- -pregunto Setsuko a su hija intentando entablar una conversación con ella, después de todo tenia mucho tiempo de no hablarle directamente.

(Afuera)

-bueno parece que tendrás que esperar a que salgan hermano.- -menciono Mirai separándose de la puerta seguida de los otros tres.

...

…

-¿cuanto tiempo planean verla?.- -resoplo Kiryu, debido a que los padres de Aki ya tenían mas de una hora de estar dentro de la habitación.

-déjalos son sus padres después de todo.- -decía Misty mientras envolvía a su novio en un abrazo.

Media hora después los señores Izayoi salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los chicos.

-ustedes son los amigos de Aki?

-si.- - respondieron al unísono los 4 poniéndose de pie. Setsuko observo a la chica de cabello negro hasta un cuarto de su espalda con flecos amarillos que le enmarcaban el rostro, y que además poseía unos ojos azules y brillantes.

- Tú debes ser Mirai.- -menciono, para luego fijar sus mirada en el joven a su derecha, idéntico a la chica que había visto antes.- -y tu debes ser su hermano.- -ambos asintieron con la cabeza.- - perdón por pasar de lado anteriormente, yo soy Setsuko Izayoi y él es mi esposo Hideo Izayoi muchas gracias por cuidar de nuestra Aki.

-no tiene que agradecer.—respondieron ambos.

-yo también les agradezco, imagino que Aki estaba en su casa cuando ocurrió.- -menciono Hideo, los hermanos se miraron entre si y…

-la verdad señor es que habíamos salido a darle la bienvenida a una nueva amiga, no acostumbramos a salir tan tarde por la noche, pero cuando estábamos a punto de regresar a casa Aki se sintió mal y mi hermano y otro amigo la trajeron al hospital.- -explico la ojiazul, pensando en que lo mejor era no mentir.

-ya veo, bueno Aki dijo que quería verlos así que…

-¡señora Izayoi!- - Se escucho el grito a lo lejos, la vos de una chica.

-¿eh?.- - Setsuko levanto la mirada y observo a una chica de cabello largo acercarse a ella y abrazarla..- -eh pero?

-¿no se acuerda de mi? Soy Carly!

-¡Carly! Pero que sorpresa.

-lo mismo digo.- -menciono Carly saludando también a Hideo, los Izayoi estaban sorprendidos de ver cuanto había crecido esa chica que hasta hace un año era la única que correspondía la amistad de Aki.- -miren también esta.- -decía volteando para mostrarles a los padres de Aki que Bruno también esta ahí, pero el peli azul se encontraba escondido tras Jack.- -Bruno que haces ven a saludar.- -lo halo hacia el frente.

-hola señor y señora Izayoi.- -saludo nerviosamente.

-¡Bruno! Que sorpresa.- -saludo alegre Setsuko.

-si que sorpresa ¿que haces aquí?.- - cuestiono Hideo.

-mis padres se mudaron a la ciudad hace como 8 meses.

-yo me mude este año.- -aclaro Carly.- -ya podemos ver a Aki?

-si de dos en dos.- - menciono Setsuko. Observando la cantidad de visitantes que su hija tenia sonrió para si y pensó _"lograste lo que querías Aki"_

-Bien vamos.- -grito Carly halando a Bruno hacia la habitación.

Yusei se sentó de nuevo resignado a que quizá seria el ultimo en pasar.

El turno de Carly y Bruno había terminado rápidamente Anzu entro halando a Jack con ella, provocando nuevamente en un suspiro por parte de Yusei.

Los padres de Aki observaban la cantidad de amigos que su hija tenia, Hideo tenia una espina molestando en sus ser _"son 4 chicos, como los conoció?"_ Justo en ese momento observa entrar a otro chico quien se acerca al grupo de amigos se su hija.

-¿ya despertó?.- -pregunto el recién llegado.

-si Crow podemos verla nada mas de dos en dos.- -contesto Mirai.

-que paso con…- -creo estaba a punto de hablar cuando.

-waaa!.- -grito Mirai.- -pero que mal educada soy, mira Crow te presento a los padres de Aki.- -menciono la ojiazul, transmitiéndole a Crow que no preguntara nada sobre el problema de Aki con Yusei.

-mucho gusto señores Izayoi.

-saludo Crow.

-perdón por no presentarles a todos antes.- - menciono apenada Mirai.- -los que están adentro son Anzu y Jack ellos fueron compañeros de mi hermano en el instituto y pues la verdad nos llevamos muy bien entre todos.

-ya veo menciono Setsuko.

-ósea que las únicas que van a la academia Queens son tu, Carly y Misty.- - afirmo Hideo.

-así es señor.

Jack y Anzu salieron de la habitación para dar paso a la siguiente pareja.

-porque no entran Crow y Kiryu.- -menciono Mirai, Yusei sabía que su hermana lo hizo por algo así que no reprocho.

-oye entraras con migo?.- -pregunto Yusei a su hermana.

-no te preocupes tengo un plan.

La ojiazul le guiño un ojo a su confundido hermano, antes de que entrara Mirai le pidió a Crow que le dejara un llamada perdida cuando ya estuvieran por salir, así que como señal de que estaban por salir el celular de Mirai vibro disimuladamente. Era hora de poner su plan en marcha.

-señora Izayoi podría ayudarnos un momento.- -pregunto la pelinegra.

-claro niñas que quieren.

-vera la habitación de Aki parece un poco triste quisiéramos traerle algunos globos y flores para que se alegre.

-esa es una idea grandiosa.

-o no! Con la preocupación que traíamos no le compramos ningún presente a nuestra hija.- - hablo Hideo en tono culpable.

-nosotras podemos llevarlos a un lugar que es perfecto para comprar el regalo perfecto.—menciono convenciendo a los señores y llevándoselos para que Yusei pudiera estar a solas con Aki.

-regresaremos pronto.- - se despidió Carly.

Justo cuando se habían ido Crow y Kiryu aparecieron indicando que era el momento, Yusei trago saliva respiro hondo y se dispuso a entrar.

El ojiazul se adentro en la habitación, pudo ver en la única cama de la habitación a su no importa lo que los demás dijeran, hermosa novia, no parecía la misma de siempre por obvias razones, pero verla así le hacia querer aun con mas fuerzas estar junto a ella para protegerla.

-hola.- -saludo el tímidamente sin saber como mas empezar una conversación, en esos momentos.

-hola.- -menciono ella observándolo con semblante cansado.

-¿como te sientes?.- -pregunto acercándose mas a ella.

-pues no me siento bien, pero tampoco del todo mal.

Él le sonrió un poco y luego se entristeció, el chico se mordió el labio inferior, se acercó a la chica envolviéndola en un abrazo y con vos entrecortada le dijo.

-perdóname Aki, prometí no volver hacerte llorar y ayer no habiendo pasado ni un día de la promesa la rompí, pero te juro que yo no…

En ese momento Aki abrazo a Yusei y acaricio el cabello negro del chico que lloraba en su cuello.

-te creo Yusei, mentiría si te dijera que no estoy dolida pero sé que tu no me engañarías.

-por supuesto que no, es esa chica la que esta loca.

-lo sé, Mirai me conto su historia.

-que vergüenza.

-porque dices eso.

-no se dirás que clase de gente era con quien me juntaba.

-jajaja no claro que no, bueno no lo había pensado de esa forma.

-Te amo Aki.

-y yo a ti Yusei.

Ambos se inclinaron para darse un beso en los labios, y para limpiar todo rastro de aquella intrusa Aki profundizo el beso.

-eres solo mio verdad.- -menciono Aki rompiendo el beso

-por supuesto. - -afirmo Yusei, continuándolo.

-Aki hija!.

Ambos jóvenes rompieron con el beso y miraron sorprendidos a la recién llegada.

-Aki.

-eh… mamá.- -menciono Aki, mientras Yusei estaba casi tan pálido como Aki después de la operación.- -mamá es que…

-señora Izayoi no se moleste por favor.- -pidió Yusei inclinándose un poco ante la señora Izayoi.

-Aki estoy muy decepcionada.- -ambos jóvenes se observaron entres si con el miedo en sus ojos.- -no tuviste la suficiente confianza en mi para contarme que tenias novio.

-eh?.- -ambos chicos observaron a la mujer que les sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-no estas enfadada?

-solo porque no me lo contaste antes.

-no le molesta que seamos novios.

-claro que no niño, además no se porque pero me inspiras confianza.

-gracias.- -menciono apenado.

-mamá crees que si papá se entera.

-pues será mejor que sea nuestro secreto si. Gracias a dios que se quedo en el auto.

-ya ves.- -menciono Aki a Yusei, quien solo le sonrió.

-que te a dicho esta niña de nosotros eh? No te habrá metido miedo o si?.

-bueno mas o menos.- -menciono Yusei recibiendo un golpe en el brazo por parte de Aki.

-te encargo mucho a mi hija, pero te advierto si le llegas a romper el corazón.- - el semblante apacible de Setsuko cambien bruscamente por uno que infundía temor.

-mamá nos estas asustando.

-lo siento.- - sonrió de nueva cuenta.- - creo que deberías descansar un poco hija.

-estoy de acuerdo con ella Aki.

-esta bien tratare de dormir un poco.

Cuando Aki se durmió las chicas aprovecharon para decorar la habitación con los globos y las flores que habían traído, también los hombres ayudaron, en cosas como colgar los adornos en el techo y una que otra cosita.

-Y bien como te fue?- -pregunto Jack.

-la verdad yo diría que muy bien.

-no pudimos detener a la mamá de Aki para que no entrara.

-¬¬ si nos dimos cuenta.

-y que paso?

-entro justo cuando Aki y yo nos besábamos.

-uuu y?

-pues ahora ella también nos guardara el secreto.

-así que el problemas es tu suegro.

-pues yo creo.

-tu crees! solo mírale la cara yo estuviera aterrado.- - menciono Jack molestando a su amigo.- -aunque estas a salvo, por el momento el asechado es Bruno.

-jaja bueno eso es verdad.- -menciono observando como Bruno era interrogado por Hideo.

…

…

Dos semanas pasaron desde el incidente, Aki había vivido parte de esos días en el apartamento que sus padres habían rentado, con mucho cuidado al caminar Aki regreso a clases al instituto y sus padres tuvieron que regresar a América para seguir con los negocios.

El accidente entre Yusei y Sherry había quedado en el olvido y a petición de Aki Mirai no asesino a la rubia, ya llegaría el día en que ella por si misma saldara cuentas con esa tipa. Aki, Misty, Carly y Mirai se encontraban el patio disfrutando del receso.

-este fin de semana será el festival de febrero.- -Mirai le contaba a Carly acerca de las tradiciones, de como esa noche el año anterior ella se le declaro a Crow y Yusei a Aki.

-esa noche le puedes declarar tu amor a esa persona especial.—pregunto Carly.

-así es y si es persona te corresponde su amor será eterno. - - afirmo Mirai sembrando en el corazón de Carly la semilla de la ilusión.

_**Perdón si me comí letras o tuve errores de ortografía. **_

_**Ya esta avances del siguiente cap, habrán celos nuevamente pero esta vez por parte de Yusei, si Aki ya sufrió mucho, muy posiblemente habrá jackxcarly jeje y bueno espero que lean y dejen sus reviews **_

_**IAH: por cierto gracias por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior a:**_

Kandrak: gracias por comentar

Darkangel 2221: no te preocupes mas adelante Sherry pagara.

Chirly 19: jajaj vivir como el animal que eres me dio risa

Aki: ¬¬ sigue con los agradecimientos mejor.

Ahome: bien espero que te guste la conti. Gracia por comentar

Lovely Wendy: bueno aun no lo asesinan lo necesito vivo un tiempo más xD… gracias por comentar

Tatis GR: gracias por leer y comentar espero que t guste la conti.

_**Bien sin mas me despido y espero que les guste, espero sus reviews nuevamente gracias por leer. Matta neee…..**_


	25. No es lo que piensas

_**IAH: Hola a todos como están.**_

_**Anzu: primero que nada… perdón por no haber actualizado no tengo excusas T.T**_

_**IAH: bueno ya sin mas Yugioh 5ds no me pertenecen solo los uso por diversión **_

"_**Erase una vez nosotros"**_

_**Cap 25  
><strong>_

_**No es lo que piensas**_

(Punto de vista de Carly)

"_Es por la noche justo cuando la fogata se enciende y cuando los fuegos artificiales brillan en el cielo, ese es el momento en el que debes confesar tu amor"_

Esas palabras han estado en mi mente toda esta semana, porque no me las puedo sacar. Tal vez debería ocuparme en algo para que ya no…

-¡Carly!

-eh?.- -en cuanto voltee a ver algo muy duro me dio en la cara.

-Carly cuanto lo siento.- -se acercó Aki disculpándose.

-no te preocupes, estoy bien.

-pero en que piensas en medio de un juego de bolley ball

-yo eh? No lo sé.- - estaba confundida no quería estar en ese lugar pero que rayos me esta pasando, yo no soy así.

Después de clase las chicas querían que fuéramos a ver algunas tiendas para comprar papelería para la decoración del festival, pues a los segundos años nos correspondía prácticamente organizar el festival. Misty, Aki, Mirai y yo nos subimos al autobús para ir hacia el centro.

-creen que debamos colgar faros de los arboles?- -preguntaba Misty mientras escribía en una pequeña libreta que traía consigo.

-si seguro se vera lindo.- - di mi opinión.

-pero no creen deberíamos hablar con las del instituto de neo domino antes.- - menciono Aki, nos habíamos olvidado de eso.

-es verdad será mejor que hablemos de eso cuando lleguemos al punto de reunión.- - secundo Misty.

Misty se convirtió en la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, por lo que estaba en sus manos la coordinación de todo el evento, no me explico como ella hace para no colapsar.

-bien llegamos chicas.- - se levanto Mirai de su asiento.

Todas nos bajamos del auto bus para caminar dos cuadras, justo en la esquina se encontraba una cafetería la cual era el punto de reunión donde nos encontraríamos con las delegadas del otro instituto.

Cuando nos faltaba una cuadra para llegar nos encontramos con el novio de Misty y con Jack, mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte y una sensación incomoda invadió mi cuerpo, me temblaban las manos y sentía como también rápidamente se humedecían debido a que también comencé a sudar. Sentía todo esto cada vez que me encontraba con el, era el chico mas guapo que yo conocía, no podía evitar ver esas amatistas que tenia como ojos, y esa forma tan peculiar de peinar su cabello, si me lo preguntan Kiryu es el mas normal a la hora de peinarse solo que su cabello es largo, pero en cuanto a Crow, Yusei y Jack, jeje digamos que son únicos.

-Hola.- - saludaron ambos. Todas regresaron el saludo, yo me las arregle para no parecer una tonta y también regrese el saludo.

Los 6 nos dirigimos hacia el punto de reunión. Al entrar pedimos una mesa para esperar a las demás.

Pude notar como Jack platicaba con Aki, sé que ellos se llevan muy bien, aunque Jack estaba actuando diferente a como actúa con Aki si Yusei esta presente.

-Izayoi recuerdas el año pasado, también las acompañamos pero esa ves fue para que escogieran comida cierto.

-así es Jack, tu y Crow nos ayudaron con los pasteles que venderíamos.

Hablaban de algo que ocurrió el año pasado, no pude evitar sentirme… extraña… por alguna razón estoy… celosa, celosa de como Jack le presta mas atención a la novia de su mejor amigo… que a mi…

-y que me dices iras con yukata al festival este año.

-no lo se Jack.

-y que hay de ti Carly?.- -me pregunto haciendo que casi me ahogara con mi saliva.

-eh pues…. Yo… no lo se.

-apuesto a que te quedaría bien, Mirai y Aki usaron yukata en el festival del año pasado ellas pueden ayudarte, cierto.- - dijo regresando su atención a Aki.

-eh claro Carly si deseas puedo pedirle a Mirai y a Misty que nos ayuden con eso, ya que yo, pues aun no estoy muy familiarizada con eso.

-gracias Aki, si me gustaría.- -si Jack insistía en verla a ella con yukata, tal vez deba llamar su atención poniéndome una yo también.

Sé que Aki ama a Yusei, por eso no debo estar molesta con ella, pero yo hare que Jack se fije en mi sea como sea.

(Punto de vista normal)

Por la puerta de aquella cafetería entraron los que debían ser los encargados del instituto de neo domino cuatro portaban el uniforme de dicha institución y uno con ropa particular este ultimo de cabello color rojo. Una chica de cabello verde hasta la cintura, de ojos color miel, un chico de cabello negro hasta los hombros, otro chico peliazul y por ultimo una chica de cabello corto y de color azul, a la cual Jack recordaba muy bien.

-o no!.- -murmuro el rubio.

-que sucede Jack?.- -pregunto Aki

-no me digas que esa loca estará con ustedes.

Aki levanto la vista y diviso a aquella chica que había sido grosera con ella una vez en el instituto al que los chicos asistían.

-ATLAS-SAMA!.- - chillo la peliazul, tomando una silla y colocándola al lado izquierdo de Jack apartando bruscamente a Carly de su lado.- -no sabia que estaría aquí, me alegro mucho de verlo.

-eh… si vine a ayudar a mis amigas.- -dijo con indiferencia cruzándose de brazos y viendo hacia la nada.

Mikage clavo su vista en Aki quien inmediatamente sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

-oye tu pelirroja.- -Aki volteo a verla no del todo convencida de su acción.

-que!. - -contesto secamente.

-donde dejaste a tu novio, o no me digas que ya te dejo y por eso andas de…

-¡Izayoi!.- - hablo el chico pelirrojo que acompañaba al grupo, el joven rápidamente tomo una silla y la coloco al lado derecho de Aki a apartando a Jack de su lado, el chico tomo las manos de Aki y le dijo.- - me alegro mucho de verte.

-¡que rayos estas asiendo tu aquí!.- -se levanto Jack furioso por dos cosas, una el chico lo había empujado y dos… era Brave.

-iba a hacerte le misma pregunta.- -respondió Brave neutral, enojando aun mas al rubio que lo señalaba furioso.

-ustedes se conocen?.- - menciono sorprendida Mikage.

-por desgracia.- -contestaron Jack y Brave al unísono.

Carly observaba sorprendida, será que Jack se puso celoso de que ese chico Brave tomara las manos de Aki.

-y bien contesta.- -exigió Jack

-no tengo porque pero vine a ayudar a mi prima.- -menciono señalando a Mikage. Y poniéndose de pie para encarar a Jack.

-bueno! Creo que no estamos aquí para pelear cierto. - - menciono Misty en tono autoritario devolviendo la calma al lugar.

- bien así esta mejor déjenme presentar al equipo representante de la Academia Queens. - -Misty señalo a cada una de las presentes.- -ellas son Fudo Mirai, Izayoi Aki, Nagisa Carly y su servidora Misty Lola presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Espero que podamos trabajar en paz.- - dijo esto mirando severamente a Jack, Mikage y Brave.

-mucho gusto.- - contesto la chica peli verde pidiendo la atención de los presentes.- - ahora presentare al equipo representante del instituto de Neo Domino. Ellos son Mui Ryu, Fudo Bruno, Sagiri Mikage, y su servidora Amane Midori. Presidenta del consejo estudiantil, también espero que podamos trabajar bien juntos.

Una vez hubo terminado la presentación, la reunión comenzó llegando a un muy buen acuerdo entre las presidentas luego de casi una hora de discusión, a esta altura Kiryu se había dormido dos veces y Jack casi una, si no fuera por que Mikage se le pegaba a cada rato.

Carly estaba que no lo soportaba, estuvo a punto de decirle a esa tipa que dejara de tocar a Jack. Aki por su lado estaba tan incomoda como Jack, Brave le ofrecía pasteles o bebidas que ella cortésmente rechazaba.

-creo que por hoy eso será todo.- -menciono Midori.

-si esperare tu correo para saber que organización tendrán los grupos y yo te mandare uno con los míos también.

Al parecer no era necesaria la presencia de nadie más que de esas dos, ya que ellas solas organizaron las actividades, eran por así decirlo…. Perfectas para desempeñar su cargo.

(Punto de Aki)

Había pasado ya una hora y no fue muy agradable que digamos, y creo que no soy la única que tiene esa opinión, Jack tiene una cara… Sagiri ya debe tenerlo harto, por otro lado Carly no se mira nada feliz luego debo preguntarle que le molesta y bueno yo…

-Izayoi.- - cuando iras a la universidad de nuevo, no sabia que aun ibas al instituto, quien lo diría.

Este chico Brave estuvo hablando cada ves que podía, me sentía incomoda por lo que paso la ultima vez que lo vi, al menos esta vez Yusei no esta cerca.

-quien es tu amigo Aki?.- - me pregunto Mirai quien se paro cerca, puedo decir que eso de los celos es de familia.

-oh pues él es…

-mi nombre es Brave.- -saludo entusiasta.- -y tu eres.

-mi nombre es Mirai.

-mmm te me haces conocida

-ella es la hermana de Yusei.- -le dije tal vez así dejaba de hablarme tanto, supuse que el entendería que Yusei era celoso por lo tanto no insistiría en hablarme mas.

-en serio! Pero mira que extraño.- - en lugar de eso parecía que quería hacerse amigo de Mirai.

-extraño y eso porque.- -pregunto Mirai.

-porque tu pareces mas agradable que el, tu hermano esta loco sabias.

Mirai y yo nos volteamos a ver no entendíamos del todo.

-¡jah! Yo creo que el loco es otro.- -interrumpió Jack

-tu no te metas Atlas.

Ambos estaban sacando chispas casi como la vez en que Brave y Yusei se encontraron en la universidad el día en que nos peleamos.

-ya basta Jack será mejor que nos vallamos.- - mencione tomándolo del brazo y haciéndole señas a Mirai y a Carly para que nos fuéramos.

-adiós Brave.- - me despedí.

-hey suéltalo!.- -escuche el grito y luego como me golpeaban el brazo para que soltara a Jack, lo que paso después fue algo… que nunca pensé que pasaría.

Mikage había tomado el brazo de Jack, el tenia una cara de rabia, creo que estaba a punto de gritarle pero parece que Carly se le adelanto.

-¡suéltalo tu! Como te atreves a golpear a Aki.- -dijo apartando a Mikage de Jack, quien estaba igual de sorprendido que nosotras.

-y tu quien te crees loca cuatro ojos!

Mikage le grito a Carly quien estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero Misty y Midori intervinieron cada una tomo a su compañera de instituto y con mirada autoritaria detuvieron la disputa.

….

…

Después de eso nos dirigimos a casa de Mirai, nadie menciono nada en el camino, los del instituto de Neo Domino regresaron a presentar un reporte por lo que Bruno nos alcanzaría después.

-Aki.- -me llamo Carly de manera suave para que solo yo volteara a verla, caminábamos de tras de los demás hablando bajo.

-crees que Misty y Jack estén enojados por mi comportamiento de este día.- -me dijo apenada.

-no Carly no lo creo, pero déjame decirte que me sorprendió la manera en que me defendiste, por cierto... gracias.

Después de calmar a Carly llegamos a casa de Mirai donde nos debían estar esperando, Crow y por supuesto mi amado.

(Punto de vista de Yusei)

Aki llego junto con mi hermana, y los demás todos parecían actuar de manera extraña iba a preguntar pero en eso Misty se dejo caer en el sofá y suspiro diciendo.

-jum que día, planear lo que debemos hacer para el festival no es tan fácil como pensé.

Bien todos tenían cara de aburridos por la reunión que acababan de tener, al menos eso es lo que yo pensaba.

-hola amor.- -me saludo mi pelirroja, sentándose junto a mí.

-como les fue parecen cansados.- - comente.

-pues más bien aburrida.- -me susurro al oído, por lo que no pude evitar reírme.

-quieren comer algo?. - - Pregunto Mirai quien al recibir una repuesta afirmativa de los presentes, se llevo a Aki con ella para que le ayudara a traer algo de comer.

Ambas se fueron a la cocina, unos minutos después sonó el timbre, me levante a ver de quien se trataba.

(punto de vista normal.)

-Hola Bruno.-

-Hola Yusei que tal.

-bien, pasa todos están en la sala.

-gracias… oye hoy conocí a tu rival.

-¿rival? ¿A que te refieres?.- -menciono Yusei poniéndose serio

En ese momento Aki y Mirai regresaron a la sala.

-si el chico pelirrojo que estuvo todo el tiempo junto Aki.

-Bruno.—grito Mirai. Mientras Aki se le quedo viendo a Bruno como si fuera a matarlo.

-Aki! De que esta hablando Bruno?.- -pregunto enojado "_no conozco a ningún otro chico con esas características mas que a…"_- -¡Jack! Dime... era quien creo.

- pues si en el que estas prensando es Brave, si

-Aki creí haberte dicho que no quería que hablaras con el

-ah pues no te hizo caso.—menciono Bruno pasando al lado de Yusei para sentarse.

-¡no me ayudes tanto!.- - le grito Aki.

-y bien.- - menciono Yusei colocándose frente Aki con una mira fría llena de furia.

- no me veas así, yo no he hecho nada.

-y que me dices de hablar con ese idiota!

-y tu como sabes si hable con el de…

-¡no me importa! De que hayan hablado, ya te dije que no me gusta.

-y yo ya te dije que no me gusta que ¡me grites! Por lo menos yo no lo he besado.

-porque sacas eso pensé que ya había quedado en el pasado.

-pues no! Lo tengo muy presente Yusei Fudo…

-eso es una amenaza.

-para ti todo es una amenaza.

Ambos se gritaban mientras los demás los veían incomodos, buscando una oportunidad, ya fuera pera detenerlos, o para salir de ahí.

-ya basta! Yusei!.- - menciono Jack casi gritando.

-y tu porque te metes.- -grito Yusei.

-porque no es lo que tu piensas ¡Baka!.

-así entonces explícamelo tu.

-Jack no tienes por qué explicarle nada, si el no confía en mi no tiene caso que yo siga en este lugar.

-quieres confianza, entonces porque no me dijiste que lo habías visto.

-Yusei acababa de llegar.- - se defendio Aki

-y eso que!

-acaso si yo no hubiera llegado cuando Sherry…

-¡YA BASTA CON ESE PUTO TEMA! Yo ya te explique.

-n.. no ¡NO ME GUSTA QUE ME GRITES! ¡IDIOTA!

Aki respiro hondo y volteo para ver, la expresión de sorpresa que todos tenían, las miradas de sus amigos estaban fijas en ellos, en ella. Aki cerró sus puños y salió de la sala.

-¡A DONDE CREES QUE VAS!. - - Yusei la siguió hasta el jardín de enfrente.

-déjame sola.

-si te vas ahora mejor no regreses.- - dijo sin pensarlo cegado por el orgullo.

Aki amplio sus ojos, a los cuales forzaba para evitar que derramaran lágrimas, pero al escuchar esas palabras que el chico había pronunciado, sintió como su corazón se encogía y parecía estar siendo estrujado, estrujado por aquellas palabras que Yusei había pronunciado.

-sabes en el momento que estuve con Brave, ya me tenia harta preguntándome cosas, estaba incomoda porque sabia que tu no querías que hablara con el… pero sabes que, tal vez él tenga razón y tu estas loco, no me gustan tus celos.

-así que crees que ese imbécil tiene razón, entonces no sé que haces aquí, si no te gusta como soy puedes irte con el si lo deseas.

-Yusei!.- -menciono ella con tristeza

Él se arrepentía, se arrepentía de haber mencionado aquello, quería pedir disculpas, pero un tapón en su garganta se lo impedía, aquel maldito tapón no quería ceder, era demasiado fuerte, parece que su corazón no logro vencer al orgullo.

-adiós…

Aki se dio la vuelta y camino hacia su casa, muy en el fondo tenia la esperanza que Yusei la detuviera y se dieran la oportunidad de remediar las cosas, pero eso no paso, si él era orgulloso ella no se quedaba atrás.

-eres un idiota.- -se dijo así mismo.

-así es. - -menciono tras el Jack.- - si tu no la aprecias hay otros que si lo harán.- -le dijo con seriedad a lo que Yusei volteo para verlo pero Jack camino en la dirección que Aki había tomado.

-que crees que estas haciendo.- -dijo Yusei con furia, pero Jack solo levanto la mano y se despidió de él.

Mientras a cierta distancia Carly había observado lo que Jack hizo, ella se quedo pensando unos momentos para después caminar.

Jack llego a la parada del autobús donde Aki esperaba recostada en uno de los postes que sostenían la sombra.

-Izayoi.

-Jack, que sucede.

-puedo hablar con tigo.

-si es de Yusei no.

-pues no, no es de él.

-entonces?

-la verdad quiero hablar de mi,

Aki miro un tanto sorprendida a su amigo esperando que terminara de hablar.

-quieres venir a mi casa? Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

_**Bien espero que aun lean la historia les agradezco por sus comentarios en el cap anterior a:**_

**_Darkangel 2221  
><em>**

_**J****esus Dark the Kid**_

_**Dragon  
><strong>_

_**En serio muchas gracias espero que dejen su comentario gracias de ante mano por cierto con lo del final solo les digo fíjense en el nombre del capitulo jeje ya verán lo que pasa en el otro cap nos leemos matta neee…. **_


	26. Tambien me gustas

_**Hola que tal queridos y queridas! aquí les traigo la conti.**_

_**IAH: perdón por las faltas de ortografía y recuerden que yugioh 5ds no nos pertenece.**_

_**Érase una vez nosotros.**_

_**Cap 26**_

_**También me gustas**_

-Quería preguntarte algo…

Después de eso fuimos caminando hasta su casa. Tenia ya mucho tiempo de no ir a la casa de Jack creo que desde la navidad.

-pasa.- -me dijo abriendo la pequeña puerta de la cerca, entramos al jardín.- -sígueme.- - dijo para luego dirigirnos al jardín trasero, al llegar a dicho lugar Jack emitió un silbido seguido del cual aparecieron dos hermosos cachorros de Akita.

-kawaiii.- - chille dejándome llevar por la emoción que me causaban esos animalitos.

-te gustan.

-si son hermosos, de donde los sacaste.

-la perra de mi vecino tubo 5 cachorros y pues ya no podía mantenerlos mas tiempo así que les estoy buscando hogar.

-Jack, lo siento pero sabes que no me dejan tener mascotas en el instituto.- -dije cargando a uno de los cachorros para dejar que me lamiera la cara.

-lo se pero… también sé que te gustan los perros, y dicen que los perros son buena terapia, para las personas con problemas y pues…

-gracias…- - dije con sinceridad volteando a ver a Jack, mientras el perrito volvió a regalarme un beso.- - pero dijiste que querías hablar de ti. Dime que es lo que querías decirme.

-pues necesito que me contestes algo.

-haber dime.

-como te diste cuenta que te gustaba Yusei.- - mi cara se volvió roja al recordar la circunstancias en que me había enamorado y posteriormente declarado.

-bueno veras es algo que me es muy difícil de explicar.

-bien, entonces dime que te gusta que el haga, algo que te hace feliz lo que te hace seguir siendo su novia a pesar de…

-Jack no creo que Yusei y yo sigamos siendo novios. - -dije molesta de recordar lo que paso.

-ustedes siempre pelean y se reconcilian. Maldito Yusei es un suertudo.

-jah! No creas.

-Tiene suerte de que tu estés enamorada de él.—me quede en blanco, que era lo que Jack trataba de decirme.

-que quieres decir Jack.

-pues quiero confesarte algo.- -menciono sentándose en el pasto.- - hace un tiempo creí haberme enamorado de alguien, pero esta chica ya era feliz con alguien más.

-eso es algo triste. - - dije sentándome frente a el mientras ponía en el suelo al cachorro para que jugara con su hermano.

-si… la cuestión es que ahora creo haberme vuelto a enamorar, pero me da miedo confesarme, pero a la vez me da miedo que alguien mas vuelva a adelantárseme.

-pues no tengas miedo y confiésale tu amor.

-jejej que energía! Acaso tú le confesaste de esa manera tu amor a Yusei.

Un aura negra apareció alrededor de Aki.

-Jack no quiero hablar de eso, pero dime ¿quien es? ¿Es alguien de la universidad?

-… mmm no, de hecho es alguien que conoces.

- en serio!

-se trata de Carly.- -menciono de forma seria

-Carly! En serio Jack eso es genial! Sabes yo creo que también le gustas.

-en serio!. - -menciono lleno de emoción, podía verse la impaciencia en su rostro.

-sabes pensándolo bien ustedes son los únicos del grupo que no tienen pareja.

-si ya había notado eso.- -menciono con sarcasmo.

-jeje lo siento, pero no te preocupes Jack yo arreglare todo para que puedas confesarle tu amor a Carly.

-gracias…

Luego de eso voltee a ver a los cachorros que jugaban el patio.

-Lamento mucho no poder quedarme con un perrito.- -dije triste.- - siempre he querido tener uno

-lamento si te hice sentir triste, pero al menos puedes pasar un rato con ellos.

-si gracias.- - mencione poniéndome de pie para ir tras ellos.

-dime que nombres les pondrías?

-mmm.- -me quede pensativa dejando de perseguir a los cachorros.

-son hembra y macho.

-a la hembra Bonni y al macho… tiene cara de Sky

-buenos nombres ^_^

(Más tarde)

-gracias por dejarme ver a los cachorros

-por nada, puedes venir a verlos cuando quieras en lo que les encuentro hogar claro.

-si gracias.

(Punto de vista normal)

Aki regreso su casa dejando a Jack con los cachorros, Jack se disponía a entrar a su casa cuando.

-que haces aquí?

-la pregunta es que hacia Aki aquí.- - pregunto Yusei.

-por Dios viejo cuanto tiempo llevas aquí.

-mmm como10 minutos, y bien quieres quitarme a Aki.

-no

-entonces que fue eso que me dijiste antes de irte de mi casa.- -mencionaba Yusei enojado, se notaba que estaba luchando por no golpeara Jack.

-solo un consejo, pero de mi no tienes que preocuparte.

-como puedo estar seguro de eso.

-porque a mi me gusta otra chica, solo traje a Aki para que no estuviera tan enojada así que puedes agradecérmelo luego.

-soy un imbécil.- -menciono Yusei dejándose caer sentado.

-si lo eres.- -menciono Jack a su amigo

-como hago para remediarlo.

-pues cambia y no seas tan celoso, acaso no confías en ella.

-si confió en ella, pero no en los demás chicos que se le acercan

-pues al menos dile que trataras de no ser tan celoso.

-dime te dijo algo acerca de nosotros.

-dijo que ya no eras su novio.

-auch… rayos debo pensar en algo para remediarlo. Dijo algo más.

-bueno… veras.

(flash back)

Aki jugaba con los cachorros y sujetaba a Sky mientras le decía.

-que hermoso eres.- - mientras recibía lamidas.- - huy si tu eres muy lindo, y me quieres, y no me gritas, ni me hieres, y tampoco besarías a otras chicas verdad porque te entrenaría para que le arrancaras la cara a esa zorra! siiii.- -guau guau ladraba el cachorro como afirmándolo - - tu eres mas fiel y comprensivo que muchos…

O_O Jack solo observaba a la chica que estaba realmente furiosa se había desahogado con el perro mas sabia que el también había sido de ayuda para que ella liberara esa tención

(fin del flashback)

-así que prefiere a un perro.

-no idiota eso quiere decir que realmente esta muy enojada con tigo.

-todo por culpa de ese….

-no lo creo, el que la hiso enojar fue otro.

-si lo se pero.- - Jack se le quedo viendo a Yusei de una forma fría y molesto que le hiciera entender.- - de acuerdo por mi culpa.

(El sábado)

Aki estaba en el departamento de Carly ambas hablaban de como irían al festival.

-dime Carly yate has enamorado.- - preguntaba la detective Aki pícaramente.

-etto pues si supongo.

-como que supones dime es de por aquí o de donde vivías

-e no, él es un amigo, pero dime Aki crees que este kimono se vería bien con este adorno.

-si claro, pero no me cambien de tema, dime como se llama.

Carly se puso muy roja y tímidamente le dijo a Aki.

-me gusta alguien pero creo que es un amor imposible.

Aki se sorprendió un poco y pensó que tal vez Carly estaba enamorada de alguien mas que no fuera Jack, tal vez alguien mucho mayor que ellas.

-porque lo dices.

-porque creo que el esta enamorado de otra chica.

-pero no tiene novia o si.

-no que yo sepa.

-y dime lo conozco.

-…si

-quien es Carly por el amor de Dios.- -menciono sacudiéndola.

-ahahah Aki cálmate, es…. Jack. – Aki dejo de sacudirla y sonrió

- en serio!

-si pero como te dije no lo conozco muy bien, edemas creo que alguien mas le gusta.

-bueno solo el tiempo lo dirá.- -menciono Aki peinándose el cabello, siendo cómplice de lo que Jack planeaba hacer tubo que luchar con su interior para no gritar de alegría.

(En el festival)

Carly, Misty y Aki estaban esperando por los demás en un puesto de los muchos que había en el lugar.

-hola chicas… - - saludo Mirai seguida de Anzu, Crow, Kiryu, Jack y Yusei.

Todos se saludaron entre si Yusei trato de acercarse a Aki pero ella lo evadía constantemente.

-Aki escúchame.

-no me hables.

-por favor, escúchame.

-no quiero, aléjate de mi.

-Aki por favor, quieres que me arrodille en frente de todas estas personas… si quieres lo hago.

-no es necesario igual no quiero que me hables ni me avergüences frente a toda esta gente. - - menciono Aki con la mirada fría y sin ninguna intención de perdonar, para luego seguir caminando.

Yusei solo rodo los ojos y la siguió, no se daría por vencido, intento comprándole regalos, que ella ignoraba, le ofrecía comida, intentaba convencerla para que fueran a ver los fuegos artificiales pero nada la convencía.

Aki decidió refugiarse de él platicando con Anzu.

-puedo saber que sucede?.- - pregunto Anzu un tanto incomoda de estar en medio de los dos.

-mira Anzu-san vamos a ver esos conejos.- - menciono Aki halando a Anzu hacia el puesto.

-ok ahora si dime que sucede.

-estoy molesta con Yusei.

-y de que me perdí, todos parecían estar al tanto menos yo.

-es que el día en que nos peleamos todos estaban presentes menos tú.

-y fue algo muy grave.

-pues dime lo tu, te contare lo que paso. - -Aki le platico a Anzu lo sucedido mientras caminaban hacia un puesto en el que los demás se habían detenido.

Mientras Crow parecía disfrutar del festival.

-Mirai amor mira.- - bromeaba Crow mostrándole una mascara graciosa a Mirai.- -tiene tu cara.

La chica hiso un puchero y busco entre las mascaras.

-¡así!- -Menciono mientras buscaba, sacando una aun mas graciosa.- - entonces esta es tu cara la comprare para colgarla en mi cuarto y recordarte siempre.

-eso no se vale… mira mejor vamos con Kiryu y Misty parece que van a jugar con su suerte.

-ok.- - menciono la pelinegra mientras se dirigían al puesto en que se encontraban los demás, Carly y Jack observaban a Kiryu y Misty que no se decidían si jugar. El juego consistía en arrancar un papel de muchos que colgaban de numerosas cuerdas, cada uno numerado.

-que sucede.- - pregunto Crow llegando al lado de sus amigos

-Misty y Kiryu van a probar su suerte pero no se deciden por el número.- - menciono Anzu.

-a ti que numero te gusta amor.- - pregunto inocentemente la chica, el peliplateado levanto pícaramente las cejas y contesto.

-a mi me gusta el 69 amor!.- - seguido de las risas de los chicos presentes y un…

-oh!...- - inocente de parte de Misty.- - no creo que llegue hasta ese numero.- - menciono ignorante del doble sentido. Aki y las demás chicas solo podían fulminar a los chicos por la broma anterior.

-de que se ríen?. - - pregunto Misty viendo a todos.

-quieres que te diga.- - hablo Mirai.

-no le digas!. - - grito Kiryu, pero la cara de Misty mostro asombro y de repente tomo un color rojo encendido había comprendido la broma.

-¡ya veras Kiryu Kyosuke!.

Luego de que Misty golpeara a Kiryu y de que ganaran un pequeño pez en aquel juego, fueron a comer algo, mientras Yusei seguía intentando acercarse a Aki.

-¡Akii..i..i.i!.- - llamaba Yusei de forma desesperante, Anzu estaba prácticamente esposada al brazo de Aki por lo que ella ya estaba desesperada.

-Aki porque no hablas con el, mira realmente te apoyo mas a ti que a él en esto pero.

-gracias!. - -menciono con sarcasmo Yusei desde atrás de ellas.

-tu no te metas!.- -regaño Aki. - - déjame hablar con ella lo ves eres muy sofocante.

Yusei se enojo un poco pero obedeció a Aki se alejó un poco de ellas.

-como te decía Aki, tal vez deberían hablar con la cabeza fría, un poco mas alejados del problema, si él quiere disculparse, debe estar consiente que si lo vuelve a hacer entonces….

-entonces…?

-entonces tu decidirás lo que sucederá después, eso si tu lo deseas, dime ¿aun lo quieres?

-por supuesto!.- -Anzu sonrío ante la sinceridad de su amiga y a la vez de lo orgullosa que era esa pareja.

-bueno no dudo que lo quieras, hablen si así lo deseas y no vuelvan a pelear si.- - finalizo frotando la roja cabellera de Aki.- - debo irme Atem debe estar esperándome.

-Ok Anzu-san cuídate mucho.- - menciono despidiéndose Aki quien siguió a su grupo de amigas.

Pero llegado el momento de los fuegos artificiales las parejas que formaban sus amigos se juntaron para ver las luces juntos, incluso Jack y Carly que habían estado platicando toda la noche observaron juntos los fuego artificiales, dejando a Aki y a Yusei solos.

-Aki háblame por favor.

-Yusei ya déjame en paz, solo estoy haciendo caso a lo que me dijiste el otro día.

-lo dije sin pensar, perdóname si.

-no creo que lo nuestro siga por buen camino si tu no confías en mi.

-si confió en ti, en quien no… - - Yusei recordó lo que había dicho Jack.- - tienes razón debo controlar mis celos porque tu no hiciste nada, fui yo quien hiso el problema grande, pero comprende que mis celos son por que te amo y…

-igual no me gusta sentirme así, es demasiado sofocante.

Parecía que esta vez no iba poder convencerla, no quería perderla tenia que hacer algo.

-y si me das una semana de prueba, te mostrare que puedo controlar mis celos, y si te vuelves a sentir incomoda puedes mandarme a volar.

Aki se le quedo viendo con duda, no sabia si aceptar, pero por otra parte si lo dejaba ir era casi seguro que alguien mas se acercaría a él, y eso era algo que no le agradaba en absoluto y recordó la pregunta que Anzu le había hecho. - -"si… aun lo quiero"

-déjame pensarlo si, ahora quiero ver los fuegos artificiales.

Yusei observo a Aki, él había esperado todo un año para estar junto a ella en el festival, saco su celular y busco la foto que hace un año le envió Jack mostrándole lo hermosa que Aki estaba aquella noche, hoy era igual o quizá mas bella que aquella vez, él podía verla en vivo, pero en sus ojos esta vez se reflejaba tristeza, no así en la foto donde mostraba estar feliz.

El día siguiente seria difícil estar juntos ya que los alumnos de segundo año de los institutos organizan el festival, por lo que Aki seguramente no estaría libre hasta la noche.

Ya pensaría en algo para mañana, hoy era hoy, y solo se coloco aun lado de donde Aki estaba de pie, y se quedo observándola, admirándola pues ella opacaba el espectáculo que se llevaba acabo en el cielo.

(Domingo por la mañana)

Misty y los demás miembros del consejo estudiantil estaban muy ocupados coordinando las actividades de los primeros y últimos años, Aki y Mirai estaban en la entrada repartiendo volantes con la programación del día, Carly ayudaba con la decoración del bosque para por la noche poder realizar la tradicional fogata y quema de pólvora.

Mientras en la casa de Yusei todos los chicos se habían reunido para jugar videojuegos.

-si ganeeee! .- -grito Kiryu dándole una palmada en la espalda a Yusei quien debido a la fuerza del golpe y a su estado de animo golpeo su cara contra la mesa del centro de la sala.

-auch… a ver si con eso te despiertas viejo.- -menciono Crow tomando un poco de soda.

Yusei se levanto y le arrojo e control a Kiryu en el estomago.

-¡maldito!.- -dijo para cambiar de lugar.

-hey yo no tengo la culpa de que Aki-chan este enojada con tigo.

-jum ¬¬

(De regreso en el instituto.)

-como están las cosas con mi hermano.

-pues mas o menos sabes… mañana estaríamos cumpliendo un año de ser novios.

-si es verdad Crow y yo también.

-creo que seria bueno darle una…

-¡Izayoi! ¡Fudo! Apresúrense con esos volantes hacen falta mas en la entrada.

Ambas voltearon a ver y se dirigieron a la entrada.

(Por la noche)

Un chico se encontraba en la entrada del bosque dando respiraciones profundas, parecía estar sumamente nervioso, mientras una chica a su lado le daba ánimos.

-vamos amigo yo sé que tu puedes.

-si yo puedo… aug…

-que?

-tengo ganas de vomitar.

-ni se te ocurra Jack! Esa es solo un presión en el estomago debido a tus nervios.

-estas segura.

-sip… pero por si acaso hazlo antes de que Carly llegue.

-no… creo que ya estoy bien.

-jah no parece que Jack Atlas se fuera a poner así por una chica.

-ya no me digas mas que me arrepiento.

-anda la fogata esta apunto de encenderse, Carly debe estar por ahí ya que es parte de la comisión de encendido, anda y buena suerte Jack.

-gracias.- -menciono el rubio dirigiéndose donde Aki le había indicado encontrándose con la hermosa chica de cabellos largos y negros, quien miraba atentamente el momento en que la fogata encendió el fuego se reflejaba en aquellas extrañas gafas, pero Jack veía el fuego reflejado en aquellos ojos tan especiales que ella poseía llenos de un brillo indescriptible que lo hipnotizo he hiso que se acercara a ella y le dijera.

-Carly.- - la chica dio un pequeño brinco debido a que estaba muy ensimismada.

-Jack! Hola que tal.

-bi… bien sa… sabes quiero hablar con tigo.

-sucede algo.- - el corazón de la chica estaba latiendo como nunca, parecía ser que esto lo había soñado ya antes.

-si es que, veras… yo quiero…- - la chica se coloco frente a él, ella tenia sus manos temblorosas colocadas delante de ella, esperando lo que el chico tenia que decir. - - ¡yo!.- -menciono el y en arrebato tomo las manos de la chica uniéndolas con las suyas y clavo su mirada en la de ella.- - tu-tu me gustas mucho Carly.- -los ojos de la chica se ensancharon a mas no poder.- - me harías el hombre mas feliz si tu aceptaras ser mi novia.

Carly estaba estática, que era lo que seguía después, que sucedía en su sueño luego de que él decía eso, acaso sonaría el despertador o era todo eso la vida real.

-yo-yo debo estar soñando. - -balbuceo

-que dices.- - pregunto Jack confundido.

-es enserio.

-crees que bromearía con algo así.- -menciono exaltado.- -no sabes cuanto me costó encontrar el valor para decírtelo.

-si quiero.

-eh?

-¡tu también me gustas!, creo que va mas allá de gustar yo- yo creo que te amo Jack y si, si quiero ser tu novia.

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Jack y halando un poco la mano de Carly la junto mas a el para darle un abrazo.

-yo también Carly.- - él se separo un poco de ella para quedar de frente y poco a poco sus rostros estaban mas y mas cerca hasta que sus labios se unieron en un torpe pero lindo beso. Mientras cerca de la fogata la chica de cabellos azules derramaba una lagrima y apretaba con fuerza tanto su puño como su labio inferior.

(Punto de vista de Aki)

Todo esto me parecía un dejabu, el año pasado yo apoyaba a Mirai con su confesión, en esta ocasión era a Jack, pero de igual forma me volví a encontrar sola en medio del bosque, mientras la helada brisa de febrero acariciaba mi rostro, pensé en ir hacia la fogata pero también quería disfrutar de aquel clima que poco a poco se alejaba de la ciudad. Había otra cosa que anhelaba y me sentí triste, baje mi rostro mientras me disponía a abrazarme para conseguir un poco de calor, pero no fue necesario pues sus brazos envolvieron mis hombros desde tras mio, y pude sentir como su barbilla se recostaba en mi hombro.

-hola.- - dijo el con un poco de inseguridad en su voz

-Yusei.- - mencione en forma calmada, mientras colocaba mi mejilla cerca de la de él.

-perdón pero no podía soportar estar un segundo mas leo de ti.- - sonreí ante esas palabras y decidí soltarme de el para quedar de frente, me incline un poco y le dije al oído.

-me alegra escucharlo, porque yo tampoco podía esperar mas para estar con tigo.

(Yusei sintió clama y felicidad interna, lo que lo llevo a envolver a Aki en un abrazo fuerte, le planto un beso en el cuello, lo cual hacia sentir escalofríos a la chica)

Me encogí un poco ante el beso en mi cuello, él sabe que es uno de mis puntos débiles, luego tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese, el coloco sus manos en mi cintura y se inclino un poco mas hacia mi para intensificar el beso, siempre era el quien dominaba en eso, pero hoy no, yo también lo empuje hacia atrás y me atreví entrar en su boca con mi lengua quien por fin había ganado contra la suya.

-te amo.- -susurro contra mis labios.

-yo también te amo.- -susurre contra los suyos.

El amor que se confianza en este día dura para siempre cuanta la leyenda del festival de los institutos, no se si sea real, pero deseo de todo corazón que si lo sea, me aleje un poco del abrazo de Yusei y ambos volteamos a ver hacia donde estaban todos, junto a la fogata, el me tomo por la cintura y yo me recosté en su costado desde donde estábamos observamos la fogata, el baile a nuestros amigos, era de nuevo un momento especial en mi vida.

_**Gracias por comentar a:**_

_**DRAGON**_

_**Darkangel2221**_

_**Ahome**_

_**Chirly19**_

_**Jesus Dark the Kid**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios espero que les guste este cap. y pues que dejen mas comentarios xD...  
><strong>_

_**IAH: para el próximo cap veremos que paso con sherry y MIkage xD… haber que quieren que les pase algo bueno o algo malo? **_

_**Anzu: bueno espero que nos leamos pronto matta neee…**_


	27. Ayudandonos 1

_**Hola lo sé no tengo excusas tuve un súper bloqueo pero aquí está la conti corta pero es porque la dividí en dos porque quedo muy larga jeje**_

_**Bien yugioh 5ds no me pertenece.**_

_**IAH: disfruten el cap.**_

_**Érase una vez nosotros**_

_**Capitulo 27**_

"_**Ayudándonos parte I"**_

-No es justo- - lloraba la peliazul junto a la castaña.

-ya deja de llorar Mikage, con llorar no arreglas nada, lo que tienes que hacer es buscar la forma de separarlos.- - menciono con autoridad la rubia como si fuera una experta en el tema.

-Para que, si él ya la escogió a ella yo ya no puedo hacer nada.

-no seas estúpida, demuéstrale que tú eres mucho mejor que esa 4 ojos, ofrécele todo lo que un hombre desea y más…

-no crees que te sobre pasas Sherry.- - menciono Stephanie al escuchar la sugerencia de su amiga.

-claro que no si quieres algo luchas por ello.

-discúlpame Sherry.- -menciono la peliazul.- -pero la verdad no creo que tus métodos funcionen.

-entonces sufre para siempre y no hagas nada para cambiar tu patética vida, siempre serás desplazada y rechazada si no haces algo para cambiarlo.

-pues yo creo que Fudo sempai te odia más…- -tartamudeo Stephanie.- - después de lo que hiciste, lo has alejado aún mas de ti, si es que es eso posible, y tú no quieres abrir los ojos y darte cuenta de que eso no está bien.

Sherry abrió los ojos a más no poder se notaba la rabia en sus ojos.

-Pues quédate con tu opinión ya verán cuando yo este junto a Yusei y ustedes dos me darán toda la razón, ahora debo irme, Mikage si cambias de opinión puedo ayudarte, tengo algunas estrategias, debo irme a mi casa.

La rubia se fue dejando a las chicas en la banca del parque, la brisa helada de la tarde movía el cabello de ambas quienes se voltearon a ver, compadeciéndose de su amiga.

-Mika, tu sabes que ella está mal.

-Fanny, creo que casi comprendo a sherry, pero yo no soy capaz de hacer algo para dañar a Atlas-sama.- -la castaña escucho desahogarse a su amiga, sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer.- - he estado enamorada de él desde que yo estaba en 5° grado y el en 7°, claro que era un amor de niños, con el tiempo creo que me obsesione y llegue al punto de hostigarlo jeje. - - rio limpiando una de sus lágrimas.- -él tenía muchas admiradoras realmente todo su grupo las tenía, nunca me hiso caso por más que tratara de agradarle.- - culmino con vos entrecortada para volver a llorar en el regazo de su amiga, quien acaricio su cabello para consolarla.

(Academia Queens)

-La próxima semana se realizara la salida de los segundos años, iremos al monte Hoshi así que no olviden pedirle a sus padres que firmen su permiso, la que no tenga firmado su permiso no podrá asistir.- -mencionaba la maestra mientras la mayoría de la alumnas la ignoraba y hablan de cosas más importantes pera ellas.

-debemos llevar mucha comida para la noche.- -menciona Mirai emocionada.

-dicen que nos quedaremos en un hotel con aguas termales.- -menciono Aki. Mientras seguían ignorando a la maestra, pero la mujer menciono algo que hiso que todas le prestaran atención.

-bien por diferentes motivos yo realizare las parejas para la excursión.

QUEEEE!

-deben aprender a trabajar en equipo y lo más importante aprender a seguir instrucciones.

La mujer comenzó a mencionar los nombres de las parejas, a cada una de las cuales se les entregaría una lista para recolectar objetos en el interior del bosque que estaba a las faldas del monte,

-Mirai y Stephanie; Carly y Misty; Aki y Sherry…

En ese momento Aki sintió como si la hubieran bañado con agua fría, la peor noticia para ambas.

-no puede ser! Mencionaron al unísono la rubia y la pelirroja.

(Punto de vista de Aki)

Parecía que el destino quería divertirse un rato, de todas mis compañeras tuve que quedar con ella, no quise ni voltear a verla, tenía que estar junto a ella desde el segundo día de la excursión, que es cuando inician las actividades, imagino que, la incomodidad, el desprecio, el sentimiento es mutuo…

-mi más sentido pésame amiga.- -me dijo Mirai notando mi estado.

(En casa de Crow)

-¡a eso se le llama tener muy mala suerte!- - exclamo Crow al enterarse de la situación.

-cuanto lo siento Izayoi. - - dijo Jack que estaba muy abrazado con Carly.

-estarás bien?.- - menciono con preocupación Yusei, quien estaba a mi lado

-claro tratare de no matarla

-en verdad Sherry es tan mala.- - Bruno tuvo que defenderla por alguna razón era el único que quería tratar con la tipa.

-ni siquiera voy a responderte eso.- - mencione, Bruno esta consiente de lo que sucedió con Sherry el día que me operaron.

(1er día de excursión)

Todas estábamos muy temprano abordando los autobuses, estaríamos fuera de la ciudad por una semana, así que Yusei y los demás chicos vinieron a despedirnos.

-voy a extrañarte mucho.- -me dijo abrazándome.

-y yo a ti amor- - correspondí el abrazo, nos despedimos con un beso y un ¡te amo! Voltee para irme pero Yusei tomo mi brazo y viéndome a los ojos me dijo.

-ten mucho cuidado sí.

-si ^_^.- - respondí con una sonrisa.

(En el autobús)

-hey cuando visitemos el pueblo se Hoshi hay que probar los dulces típicos dicen que son muy ricos.- -menciono Misty, estaba leyendo el folleto turístico que nos habían regalado.

-yo quiero ir a las aguas termales.- - dije imaginándome sumergida en esa agua.

Así se pasó el tiempo platicando tonterías, riéndonos aburriéndonos y volviéndonos a reír, hasta que por fin a eso de las 4 de la tarde después de algunas estaciones en gasolineras y minisúper, pudimos divisar el hermoso monte Hoshi.

-llegamos al fin- -grito Mirai.- - mi trasero no podía soportarlo más.

Bajamos del auto bus y nos ordenaron para que pudiéramos entrar al hotel, por suerte aquí si podíamos elegir con quien dormir. Así que tomamos una habitación múltiple para las 4 y pues lo primero que hice luego de colocar mis equipaje en la habitación, que por cierto era una habitación típica japonesa, fue dirigirme al baño de aguas termales, pudimos relajarnos antes d ir a dormir no sin antes realizar una divertida pelea de almohadas.

(Al día siguiente)

Despertamos a las 6 de la mañana para estar en la entrada del bosque a eso de las 8 de la mañana ahí nos juntamos con la pareja que había sido asignada en clases.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del bosque Mirai se me acerco y me entrego una cajita de almuerzo.

-ten Yusei te manda esto, se esforzó en hacerlo no te llenaras pero sé que te lo hizo con mucho cariño^_^.- - me sonrió y se fue con su pareja, mientras yo logre ver a la mía creo que hice un puchero y me acerque a ella.

(Punto de vista normal)

-jum.- -mencionaron la pelirroja y la rubia al acercarse, mientras una de las maestras les entregaba un folleto. La mujer tenía el cabello verde hasta los hombros ojos color miel y vestía una chaqueta impermeable de color ocre como el uniforme del instituto, de hecho, todas vestían esa chaqueta.

-Leblang-san, Izayoi-san, esto es lo que tienen que hacer, como ya se les dijo antes por favor sigan las instrucciones y no se salgan del camino marcado en el mapa.- -dicho esto les dejo el folleto y siguió repartiendo los demás.

-escucha. – Hablo la pelirroja.- - no me agradas y es obvio que no te agrado, pero si hacemos esto rápido no tendremos porque soportarnos tanto tiempo.

-Odio admitirlo pero tienes razón, ¡trae acá!.- -menciono la rubia arrebatándole el papel a la otra chica.- - debemos buscar un caballo de madera, una pelota azul, un tazón café, un perro de peluche, un monedero morado, un trompo de madera, han dividido el bosque en 3 zonas hay 2 objetos por cada zona.

Sherry estudiaba el mapa mientras Aki observaba desde atrás, la chica trazaba con su dedo el camino que debían seguir, pero en un punto su dedo salió de la línea roja trazada.

-que haces no pensaras salirte del camino.- -regaño Aki.

-no me hables en ese tono, escucha es solo un atajo si seguimos el camino trazado nos tomara todo el día, y como tú misma dijiste no pienso pasar todo el día con tigo.

-jum pues lo mismo digo.

-si seguimos este camino, menciono la rubia trazando con un bolígrafo de tinta azul una línea en el mapa, lograremos recolectar los objetos para medio día.

Aki reviso con su vista el nuevo camino que Sherry había trazado.

-está bien no se aleja mucho del sendero principal.

-lo ves sabía que no eras tan estúpida como para no verlo.

-oye sin insultos, la que se merece insultos aquí es otra.

-si quieres decirme algo dímelo de una vez Izayoi! .- - Aki trago saliva ante la actitud salvaje de la rubia.

-n-no no soy como tú.

-jum, habla menos y camina más.- - dicho esto Sherry tomo el mapa lo doblo y lo puso en la bolsa de su chaqueta, ambas se introdujeron al bosque.

Las dos adolescentes siguieron el camino indicado hasta llegar a una encrucijada donde tomaron un camino no trazado, atravesaron el bosque pasando por arbustos y ciertos desniveles que el terreno tenia.

-bien llegamos.- - menciono sherry llegando a un punto de control

-valla que han llegado rápido.- - menciono la encargada del punto de control.- - que objeto les corresponde.

-un caballo de madera.- -respondió Aki.

-ok señoritas aquí está el objeto- - menciono la maestra de pelo corto entregándoles la figura de un caballo regordete tallado en madera.—ahora solo necesito sus apellidos.

-Leblang he Izayoi.- - menciono Aki a la maestra quien anoto sus apellidos en una hoja que indicaba el orden de quienes llegaban.

Las chicas continuaron el camino siguiendo al inicio el camino establecido para despistar a las maestras, pero al alejarse del punto de control salieron del sendero para adentrarse entre los árboles y arbustos.

El viento comenzó a soplar moderadamente, bajando la temperatura a una bastante agradable.

-creo que lloverá más tarde.- - murmuro Aki mientras observaba el cielo y se disponía a subir un pequeño bordo.

-que tanto murmuras Izayoi date prisa no quiero que la tormenta nos atrape en este deprimente lugar.

La pelirroja suspiro y siguió a la rubia de mala gana.

-llegamos.- -menciono victoriosa la rubia, se jactaba internamente de que su plan estaba dando resultado.

-valla como es que han llegado tan rápido han llegado aquí en la mitad del tiempo establecido.- - cuestiono la maestra creyendo extraño que llegaran al segundo punto tan rápidamente.

-Sherry y yo hacemos mucho ejercicio estamos acostumbradas a un ritmo rápido ^_^.- - mintió la pelirroja para que la maestra no sospechara.

Las chicas tomaron la pelota azul y siguieron el camino.

-bastante lista y mentirosa Izayoi, eres una digna rival.

-cállate no puedo creer que mintiera así.

-es el instinto de supervivencia, lo conozco muy bien.- - hablaba la rubia cuando el viento comenzó a soplar con más intensidad disminuyendo la temperatura drásticamente, haciendo que ambas chicas se abrazaran a sí mismas. Mientras las gotas de lluvia se hacían presentes.

-genial ya comenzó a pringar.

-creo que deberíamos regresar al camino.- - menciono Aki.

-mmm tal vez tengas razón lo haremos en el siguiente punto de control, ya habremos hecho la mitad.

-regresemos ahora.- - pidió Aki.

-no podemos.

-¿Por qué no?

-porque no sé cómo hacerlo.- -menciono Sherry observando el mapa.- solo trace la línea para salir en el otro punto, sería más peligroso si nos desviamos ahora y ya avanzamos mucho como para regresar.

-mmm.

Aki y sherry siguieron caminando la lluvia se intensificaba ambas cubrieron sus cabezas con la capucha de sus impermeables, Aki estaba por pasar un bordo cuando una roca se desprendió haciendo la caer, recibiendo un raspón en su rodilla.

-¿estás bien?.- -asomo sherry desde arriba del bordo.

-eso creo.- - respondió poniéndose de pie y alcanzado a su compañera.- - ¿cuánto falta para que lleguemos?

-déjame ver.- - Sherry saco el mapa tratando de cubrirlo de la lluvia, pero fue en vano el mapa ya estaba mojado y el agua en sus manos lo mojo aún más. - -¡oh no! Estúpida lluvia.

-guarda el mapa sherry.- - menciono preocupada Aki.

-hay ya se echó a perder de todas formas.

-y ahora que hacemos?

La lluvia era cada vez más intensa y la visibilidad de las chicas era cada vez menos.

-no se puede ver el camino Sherry. - - Grito la pelirroja preocupada, quien caminaba tras la rubia y tenía que gritar pues la tormenta era muy fuerte como para que su compañera la escuchara sin gritar.

- tu solo sigue caminando llegaremos a algún... aaaaah.- - grito de la rubia, alertando a Aki quien se adelantó un poco para encontrarse en la orilla de un barranco.

-Sherry- - grito Aki desde arriba observado a la chica de ojos verdes que luchaba por sostenerse para no caer. - - Sherry resiste.

Aki tomo a Sherry por la cintura eh intento halarla hacia ella misma

-Izayoi no me sueltes. - - chillo la rubia sujetándose a las muñecas de la pelirroja.

- -No te sueltes. - - halaba con fuerza la pelirroja.- - Sherry trata de empujarte con las piernas.- -pidió Aki.

La rubia trato de empujarse con sus rodillas pero la lluvia había vuelto más resbaladiza la roca provocando una fuerte fricción entre la roca y la rodilla de la chica.

-Ahhh! MALDICION!- - Sherry sintió como su piel se desgarraba contra la roca y sujeto con más fuerza a Aki quien saco fuerza de quien sabe dónde y halo hasta que Sherry saliera del agujero y ambas cayeron al suelo.

-Te encuentras bien?

- si solo me duele un poco la rodilla

- debemos encontrar un refugio

Para la suerte que habían tenido era raro que encontraran refugio.  
>Pero ahí estaban ambas; las enemigas mortales compartiendo refugio adentro del tronco hueco de un enorme árbol ambas temblaban de frío.<p>

- Tengo hambre- - menciono Aki

-No trajiste almuerzo?) 

-No... Pero ahora que recuerdo.- - Aki saco de su mochila el paquete que Mirai le había dado por la mañana- - si se ve delicioso. 

-Tú lo preparaste?

-No Yusei me lo mando con Mirai.

-Ya veo. - - menciono la rubia sacando un sándwich de su mochila. - - Rayos - - Menciono tomando entre sus manos el mojado sándwich.

Aki observo de reojo; se sentía extraña jamás creyó que llegará a sentir empatía por aquella chica que intento separarla de Yusei; la pelirroja dio un suspiro y volteo para ver a Sherry justo, cuando el estómago de la rubia dejaba escapar un gruñido.

Frente a los ojos de Sherry se encontraba el deposito del almuerzo de Aki.- -quieres un poco.- - menciono Aki neutral.

Sherry se sintió furiosa, y no lo oculto pero un gruñido de su estómago volvió a delatarla

- Yo etto; gracias- - menciono la rubia tomando un pequeño pulpo hecho de salchicha

-no hay de que- - menciono Aki para luego comer una bola de arroz. Aki observo el cielo- - parece que no dejara de llover en un buen rato.

-Eso parece.- - Sherry también observaba las grises nubes así como los relámpagos que surcaban el cielo frecuentemente.

Mientras en los puntos de control se había soltado el caos por parte de las maestras quienes no comprendían como podían faltarles dos de sus alumnas.

- ¡como que no están!. - - mencionaba exaltada una de las mujeres

- es muy raro ambas fueron las primeras en pasar por los do primeros puntos de control

- lo q quiere decir que ellas no seguían el mapa. - - menciono el maestro de educación física; quien era un hombre alto de mediana edad con cabello castaño y de ojos verdes.

- que está sucediendo? - - Mirai observaba desde lejos; habían sentado a todas las alumnas en una gran sala del hotel. Cada una sentada junto a su pareja.

- parece q falta una pareja- - susurro una chica de cabello azul

- así es confirmo otra llegando a sentarse junto a ellas.

- chicas he venido para preguntar por el número de celular de Izayoi y Leblang

-¿qué? ¿Porque qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- - pregunto exaltada Mirai.

-cálmate Fudo.- - exclamo la chica.—lo que pasa es que esas dos no aparecen por ningún lado, y ya se llamó por megáfono en todos los alrededores de la zona de actividad.

-pero no puede ser Aki es muy buena siguiendo mapas y…

-Sherry es buena con los atajos.- - interrumpió Stephanie cabizbaja mientras se levantaba de la esquina en la que se encontraba sentada.

-¿qué quieres decir?- - Mirai volteo, clavando su impaciente mirada en la pobre castaña que de nuevo comenzó a tartamudear.

-e…es…es que Sherry no es buena para seguir ordenes menos bajo presión.- - menciono refiriéndose al hecho de estar emparejada con Aki.

-esa tipa….

-y bien pueden darme sus números sí o no?

-o claro.- - respondieron ambas proporcionando los números y luego intentando comunicarse con ellas.

_**Muchas gracias por leer espero que les guste y la conti la subiré el viernes para darles tiempo de que lean y dejen sus reviews **_

_**IAH: Por cierto gracias por sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior a:**_

_**Dragon **_

_**Brenda**_

_**Tatis GR**_

_**Kuroi no Hane**_

_**Shira 2000**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios espero que lean y comenten este cap también cuídense muchooo matta neee…**_


	28. Ayudandonos 2

_**Ajah ya vieron que si el viernes xD… me sorprendo yo misma.**_

_**-Yusei: eso es porque ya tenías más de la mitad del capitulo**_

_**Anzu: bueno lo importante es que ya está la conti disfrútenla-**_

_**Érase una vez nosotros**_

_**Capítulo 28**_

_**Ayudándonos parte 2**_

Mientras en el bosque la oscuridad de la noche se hacía presente

-ya anocheció.- - menciono la pelirroja abrazándose a sí misma

Ambas se habían quitado los impermeables quedando en sus blusas normales y un pans húmedo por la lluvia.

-maldición el maldito frio no se quitara si la maldita lluvia no deja de caer de una maldita vez.- - grito sherry desesperada.

-casi ya no puedo ver nada.- - menciono Aki volteando a ver fuer a de su refugio, y la situación empeoraba dentro de este, ya que la visibilidad era aún menor.

-tendremos que pasar aquí la noche.- - menciono con resignación la rubia colocando sus manos sobre su rodilla herida, cuando recordó que había algo en su mochila que podrían utilizar

-tengo esta lámpara, podemos usarla para iluminar cuando ya no haya nada de luz, y para mientras.- - menciono volviendo a meter sus manos en su mochila.- -sí.. que bien no está del todo mojado.- menciono sacando un cuaderno y cortando las algunas hojas secas y con un encendedor le dio fuego a estas.

Las chicas lograron matar el frio por unos momentos ya que Aki saco uno de sus cuadernos también para hacer que el fuego viviera un poco más.

La mañana llego y con ella un espesa neblina, la lluvia había cesado el bosque estaba completamente empapado y en calma, y en el enorme tronco hueco la luz del sol revelaba dos cuerpos tumbados muy juntos abrazándose, así lograron dormir las chicas.

Los ojos ámbar de Aki se abrieron para ver que la luz del día se hacía presente y con evidente entusiasmo prosiguió a despertar a su compañera.

-Sherry, Sherry despierta ya amaneció.

-mmm. - - los verdes ojos de la rubia aun adormitados se clavaron en Aki quien la movía de los hombros para despertarla.

-ya, ya basta ya estoy despierta.

-entonces levántate y busquemos el camino de regreso.

Ambas salieron del refugio, Sherry estaba muy adolorida de su rodilla, pero no podía mostrar debilidad ante su rival así que con mucha dificultad trataba de caminar al paso de Aki quien a pesar de tener un raspón en su rodilla este no parecía afectarle, claro era de menor gravedad que el de la rubia.

Las horas pasaban y la neblina se disipo dejando ver el mojado suelo del bosque lleno de hojas podridas y ramas húmedas.

-que deprimente.- - mencionaba la rubia mientras el hambre se hacía presente en ambas chicas.

Era ya pasado el mediodía y las chicas no habían podido encontrar ningún sendero, caminaban sin rumbo esquivando los árboles, hasta que llegaron a un barranco de unos 4 metros de profundidad.

-sigamos recto.- - menciono Aki.

Sherry observo la espalda de Aki que se alejaba del barranco y luego observo el fondo del mismo, sus ojos empezaron a ponerse cristalinos y las lágrimas asomaron quebrándola al fin.

-¡NO! No es justo! Hemos caminado por horas solo para encontrarnos con este estúpido barranco y ni señas de un sendero ya no quiero más, quiero quedarme aquí.

-Sherry sigue caminando sí. - - menciono Aki con aura sombría y rostro cansado, claro ella también ya estaba cansada lo suficiente como para no aguantar ese tipo de berrinches.

-no ya no, quiero quedarme después de todo ni siquiera tengo un motivo para regresar.- - Aki volteo para verla.- - a menos claro que tú te mueras aquí, así me quedaría el camino libre.- - esto último no lo dijo muy convencida.- - pero eso no va a pasar, por eso, sigue tú, yo ya no quiero caminar. - - lloraba y dejaba caer con fuerza un patada Asia el suelo.

El suelo estaba aún mojado y gran parte de este se desprendió arrastrando a Sherry con él.

-¡Sherry!.- - exclamo Aki asomándose al barranco. - -¡Sherry!.- - hablo mientras bajaba con cuidado, por suerte la tierra se acumuló creando una superficie sin llegar hasta el fondo.

Aki se colocó junto a la rubia que se encontraba boca abajo, Aki movió un poco a Sherry y esta comenzó a levantar su rostro de la tierra.

-déjame morir en este lugar sí.

- no puedo hacer eso, por más ganas que tenga.- - menciono mientras ayudaba a la rubia a sentarse.- - no puedo dejarte.- - Aki estaba tranquila, si las dos perdían la cordura en ese lugar entonces tal vez no saldrían de ahí.

-Eres rara…- - Sherry dijo esto un poco molesta, pero en su interior aliviada.

-vamos, hay que subir.

(En los grupos de búsqueda)

Mirai había avisado a su hermano de la situación, la encargada de la excursión había intentado comunicarse tanto con los padres de Aki como con los de Sherry pero al parecer no lo había conseguido.

Para el amanecer los chicos habían llegado al monte Hoshi para ayudar en la búsqueda de las dos estudiantes extraviadas.

Algunos guías que conocían bien la zona se integrarían a los grupos de búsqueda para evitar que alguien más se perdiera.

-Jack.- - menciono Carly abrazándolo, su rostro era de preocupación

-Yusei.- - menciono Mirai acercándose a su hermano, ambos se observaron con preocupación hasta que Mirai se arrojó a los brazos de su hermano.

-ya tranquila vamos a encontrarla.- -menciono Yusei lo más calmado pudo, aunque por dentro también se moría de preocupación.

Crow, Bruno y Kiryu, estaban junto a Misty quien les explicaba cómo habían coordinado realizar la búsqueda.

Los grupos estaban formados y la búsqueda dio inicio a las 7 de la mañana.

(Con Sherry y Aki)

Ambas se pusieron de pie tratando de subir, Aki se sujetó de una saliente que se desprendió regresando al fondo. Sherry volteo para verla.

-¿estás bien?

- sí, ahora te alcanzo…

Sherry estaba ya en la sima, Aki aun escalaba adolorida por la fricción y el golpe de la caída anterior. Estaba a punto de llegar a la sima cuando la tierra en la que apoyaba uno de sus pies comenzó a desprenderse.

-ahhh!.- - alcanzo a decir pero Sherry la sujeto de la mano antes de caer de nuevo al agujero saliendo por fin de este.

-gracias…

Ambas caminaban con dificultad, aun sin rastros de un sendero definido, sus rostros, que antes de entrar al bosque eran bellos y como de porcelana, ahora estaban cubiertos de lodo y de cansancio. El camino estaba lodoso en algunos tramos, haciendo más difícil el caminar de ambas.

-tengo hambre.- - el estómago de Sherry emitía ruidos que segundos después fueron imitados por el de Aki.

-ni lo menciones.- -Aki sujetaba su barriga, podía sentir como su interior pedía comida.

-¡qué clase de bosque es este! No he visto si quiera un árbol frutal.- - la frustración de Sherry era evidente.

-seguro oscurecerá pronto y ahora si no podremos calentarnos.- -Aki tenía razón eran ya más de las 5 de la tarde y la noche estaba cada vez más cerca.

-tengo una idea - - menciono Aki.- - y si hacemos una fogata verán el humo y nos encontraran.

-no hay nada que quemar, anoche usamos todas las hojas, y en este lugar todo esta aun húmedo.- - menciono Sherry revisando con la mirada los alrededores.

-ya veo.- - pronuncio decepcionada Aki.- - ya no… ¡YA NO AGUANTO MAAAAASSSSS! .- - el grito de la pelirroja fue tal que las aves en los arboles alzaron vuelo.

-sí que gritas.- - decía Sherry mientras quitaba sus manos de sus oídos.

-¡Aki!.- - se escuchó tras los arbustos

Ambas voltearon a ver en la dirección que venía el sonido, Aki sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y se llenaba de alegría.

-ese es…- - intento mencionar Sherry.

-Yusei…- - interrumpió Aki- -¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS!.- - grito.- -anda Sherry Grita también-

Ambas llenaron sus pulmones preparadas para gritar

-¡POR AQUÍ! ¡HOLA!

-¡Sherry!

-esa es la voz de Bruno.- -menciono contenta Aki.

-¿Bruno?.- - Sherry estaba feliz a pesar de que la voz de los chicos aún se escuchaba lejos.

-¡BRUNOOOO!... ¡YUSEEEIIII!.- -Aki grito con todas su fuerzas.

-¡AKIIII!.- - ahora si la vos de Yusei estaba más cerca.

Las chicas lograron ver a 5 personas que se acercaban a ellas, Aki corrió hacia ellos, lanzándose sobre su novio, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-Yusei, Yusei, Yusei.- -Aki abrazaba al chico mientras frotaba sus mejillas en las de este.

-Aki que bueno que estas bien.- - Yusei abrazo con fuerza a su novia, tomo sus mejillas con ambas manos y le planto un beso en los labios. El abrazo duro bastante tiempo, ambos cortaron el beso para fijar la vista en los ojos del otro, felicidad y alivio se reflejaba en los ojos de ambos.

Sherry se dejó caer, no se había movido desde que divisaron a los chicos, ahí sentada en el suelo dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-¿estás bien?.- -escucho, moviendo sus ojos hacia arriba y divisando el aliviado rostro del chico peliazul.

-si.- - menciono feliz

-Es hora de regresar- - menciono el guía perteneciente al grupo.

-Sí, es bueno ver que están bien.- - menciono el maestro de educación física

(En el hotel)

Las chicas fueron atendidas para curar sus heridas y se les proporciono bebida y comida, además de su tan ansiado baño.

Ambas estaban solas sentadas en una sala lejos de los demás, por la puerta entra la directora del instituto una señora de edad, de rostro severo, con el cabello ya blanqueado por los años. Y también entro el maestro de educación física.

-bien niñas me alegro que sus heridas ya estén tratadas.- - menciono la mujer sinceramente.

-gracias.- -mencionaron ambas.

-bien señoritas.- - hablo en hombre.- - quiero que me digan cómo fue que se extraviaron, donde está su mapa.

-etto..

-Vera. - - hablo Sherry. - -era un poco más de medio día y nos faltaba más de la mitad de camino para llegar al siguiente punto de control, la verdad estábamos cansadas ya que corrimos un poco para llegar a los primeros dos puntos. - - pero en ese momento a mí me dieron ganas de ir al baño no podía aguantar más, así que salimos el camino… para… usted sabe…- - menciono sonrojada la rubia, Aki solo podía ver lo magnifica actriz que era Sherry.

-sí, si continua menciono el maestro también sonrojado.

-pues como la señorita que soy, busque un lugar oculto para poder hacer lo que tenía que hacer, así que al tratar de salir del agujero me resbale, mi compañera se lastimo su rodilla tratando de sacarme- - menciono volteando a ver a Aki.- -luego comenzó a llover y el mapa se mojó quedando inservible.- -la mentira de Sherry continuo era perfecta como si la hubiese planeado por días.

-ya veo creo que cometimos un error, los mapas deberían ser de un material más resistente al agua y no solo una hoja de papel impresa.- - así se creyeron la historia culpa de un pobre mapa que desde el inicio fue violado.

-estamos muy contentos de que todo ala terminado con su rescate y que estén sanas y salvas, con algunos golpes, pero al fin y al cabo vivas mis niñas. Las dejaremos para que descansen.

Sherry y Aki tragaron saliva la culpa no era de nadie más que de ellas por no obedecer las órdenes dadas

Tanto la mujer como el hombre salieron de la habitación y unos momentos después asomo Yusei.

-¿cómo se sienten?

-bien.- - respondió Aki. Sherry solo bajo la mirada ya que Aki se puso de pie y fue a encontrarse con Yusei ambos salieron de la habitación dejando a Sherry sola hasta que alguien más entro.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?.- - Sherry levanto la vista y observo a aquel chico, compañero de su amiga Mikage, el chico al que había usado para saber al club que irían la noche que le robo un beso a Yusei.

-bien… y pues me duele un poco la rodilla.

-¿quieres salir?

-¿para qué? Para ver a esos dos juntos no gracias, la que debería estar ahí a fuera con el soy yo.- - estaba enojada pero sin fuerzas será que estaba perdiendo la esperanza.

-Dime…- -Bruno tenía la voz entrecortada quería decirlo, quería decirle, tomo aire y por fin.- -¡Dime una sola cosa linda que Yusei allá hecho por ti¡.- - menciono el chico arrodillándose quedando ambos a la misma altura y tomando a la rubia por las muñecas obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

-¡NINGUNA!.- -grito poniéndose de pie y bajando la vos para decir lo siguiente—pero con Aki-oneesan era de lo más lindo y yo… yo sabía que ella no se lo merecía, yo quería ser a la que él le llevara regalos y le dijera cosas lindas,… yo quería ser ella…- - dijo sin retener más las lágrimas, Bruno soltó su agarre haciendo que Sherry se llevara sus manos a su rostro mientras se agacho hasta quedar sentada sobre sus piernas, llorando como nunca lo había hecho ante alguien.

Bruno se agacho para quedar a su lado.

-Sherry…

-¡Cállate!

-Sherry no digas eso, no quieras ser alguien más, sé que tú tienes tu lado bueno y divertido, lo he visto cuando llegas a visitar a Mika-chan al instituto.- -Sherry aun llorando pero escuchaba lo que el peliazul le decía.- - acaso… acaso odias a tu hermana?

Ella se quitó las manos de su rostro y con los ojos bien abiertos observo las palmas de sus manos cubiertas de sus lágrimas y maquillaje.

-yo… yo como podría odiarla, ella era perfecta.- - menciono sin retirar la vista de sus manos.- - ella me amaba.- -dijo subiendo su vista para ver a Bruno.- - era hermosa, una buena estudiante, muy talentosa, pero… pero también muy estúpida!.- - hablaba feliz de su hermana.

-¿porque dices eso?.- -cuestiono Bruno.

-¡jah! Ella… ella era muy hermosa y le sobraban pretendientes, pero se enamoró de un imbécil, un vago que se saltaba las clases y que hacía con ella lo que él quería, a veces la veía llorar en su cuarto… y… y cuando me veía reía como si nada pasara, también la vi muchas veces cubrir moretones de su rostro y brazos con su maquillaje.

Bruno se sentó junto a ella y siguió escuchándola.

- cuando mi hermana empezó a salir con Yusei yo fui muy feliz, hablaba de él como si fuera el hombre perfecto, cuando iba con sus amigas a recogerme al colegio se quedaba en una esquina platicándoles a ellas sobre su nuevo novio. Imagine a Yusei como todo un príncipe y enserio me alegre de que él estuviera con mi hermana. Pero ella siempre hablaba de el en una esquina y en voz alta o en algún lugar donde sus compañeros pudiera oírla, solo quería poner celoso a Dan. Mientras yo sabía que Yusei se estaba enamorando de ella. En ese momento la imagen perfecta que tenia de mi hermana se vino abajo. Por culpa de Dan ella faltaba a sus clases y seguía manteniendo buenas notas a causa de favores o de copias de sus compañeros, aun así ella seguía siendo el centro de atención en la familia, aun así ella tenía a alguien que la quería. Y yo cuando finalmente conocí a Yusei, pensé que no era justo para alguien tan lindo como el ser engañado por ella y trate de convencerlo de que ella no valía la pena, que yo si podía valorarlo.

-Sherry las cosas no funcionan así.

-Bruno yo tenia que hacer algo porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, estoy enamorada de él, porque ¡no lo entienden! no se puede elegir quien te gusta o a quien amar.

-yo creí estar enamorado de Aki mucho tiempo, y si, también intente separarla de mi primo… pero ya vi que eso es imposible, ellos se aman y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo.

Sherry miro al suelo en decepción.

-supongo es porque no lo has intentado con todas tus fuerzas, si tú te quedas con Izayoi yo podría.

-no… no Sherry, yo ya renuncie a Aki, y sabes, al no estar aferrado a una obsesión pude darme cuenta que es cierto el dicho que dice que hay muchos otros peces en el mar.

-¡ah sí!

-si rubias y de ojos verdes.

-tonto…- - Sherry se sonrojo y su corazón latía rápidamente

-Sherry permíteme a mí hacerte feliz.

Los ojos de Sherry se expandieron para ver a Bruno quien tomaba sus manos y fijamente miraba a sus ojos suplicando una respuesta.

-yo… yo… no sé qué, porque?

-porque me gustas, y quiero que seas mi novia.

-O.O tu novia!

-claro.

-etto… eh pues yo.- - Sherry se puso nerviosa después de todo ningún chico le dijo antes que la quería como novia, pero tampoco a ningún chico le había abierto su corazón así como se lo abrió a Bruno este día contándole todo lo que le causaba dolor.- - yo aún no puedo darte una respuesta.- -Bruno bajo la cabeza en decepción.- - pero solo puedo decirte que creo que tal vez, también podrías gustarme.- - aparto la vista haciendo un puchero. - - el rostro de Bruno se ilumino, eso que le había dicho ella ya era un avance.

_**Anzu: muchas gracias por leer, sherry sufrió caídas y raspones aunque al final la dejare ser feliz. Recuerden que a veces el mal humor de una persona se debe a problemas que uno ni se imagina.**_

_**IAH: gracias por su comentario en el capítulo anterior a **_

_**Tatis Gr. Si los dos son waaa tan lindos xD… gracias por comentar.**_

_**De nuevo gracias por leer espero ser merecedora de sus reviews cuídense matta neeee….**_


	29. Estoy Segura

_**Érase una vez nosotros**_

_**Cap. 29**_

"_**estoy segura"**_

Hace tiempo que Sherry y Estefany no visitaban a Mikage en el instituto, Fany convenció a Sherry de ir a visitarla, Sherry no ha hablado ni visto a Bruno desde el incidente del viaje escolar y de eso hace ya 4 semanas.

-Mika-chan!- -saludo Fany

-Chicas que bueno verlas, vamos tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Bruno observo como las chicas se alejaban hasta llegar a la sombra de un árbol donde tomaron asiento para platicar, el peli azul no sabía si acercarse a la rubia, desde la vez que le confeso su amor no había más que cruzado un hola con ella, ella le dijo que le daría una respuesta pero no sabía cuándo, había pasado ya un mes ¿no era tiempo suficiente?, sus emociones estaban al límite por un lado esperaba guardando la esperanza de que Sherry le correspondiera, pero en ocasiones le parecía mejor que lo rechazara de una vez para acabar con la ansiedad que lo atormentaba. Una vez más decidió no acercarse a la rubia y dio media vuelta resignado a seguir esperando.

Sherry había observado a Bruno desde el momento en que tomo asiento, algo muy dentro de ella quería que el chico se acercara para hablarle, pero la otra parte sabía que si se acercaba era porque quería una respuesta y no sabía aun que responder, pero en cuanto vio que el joven dio media vuelta y se marchó su corazón se entristeció, ¿será que acaso ya sabe cómo responderle al chico?

La rubia dio un largo suspiro de resignación, suspiro que capturo la atención de sus dos amigas las cuales estaban como siempre sentadas una a cada uno de sus lados.

-¿y ese suspiro?- -pregunto Mikage

-de que hablas- -trato de tapar Sherry

-si a quien veías?- -cuestiono de nuevo dirigiendo la mirada al lugar al que hacía pocos segundos la rubia tenia fija la mirada.

-que! Yo no, yo no veía a nadie. - -el sonrojo que se apodero de su cara impidió que las chicas le creyeran.

-acaso estabas viendo al chico peliazul?- -pregunto Stephanie ella si había notado a Bruno desde un principio y sabía que su amiga estaba nerviosa de acercarse al instituto, así que decidió preguntarle de una vez.- -Sherry acaso te gusta Bruno?.

-¿Qué? No claro que no de que hablas eso no es verdad como me va a gustar él.

Sherry estaba tan nerviosa que se olvidó de respirar al tratar de defenderse, sus amigas se observaron dándose una leve sonrisa entre sí, llegando a una conclusión.

-¿porque no nos cuentas, que es lo que te está pasando?

-Nada Mikage- - respondió cortante la rubia.

-Sherry acaso no confías en nosotras.

Sherry frunció el ceño y observo como sus amigas le clavaban una mirada que exigía una explicación.

-(suspiro) está bien les contare.

Sherry relato a sus amigas lo ocurrido el día en que se fue rescatada junto con Aki y todo lo que Bruno le dijo, les conto que había estado pensando al respecto.

-¿y qué pasa con Yusei? ¿Ya no lo quieres?

-no es eso Fany lo que sucede es que no se, las palabras de Bruno siguen resonándome en la cabeza y realmente no entiendo que es lo que siento por Yusei y que es lo que siento por Bruno.

-pues ordena esos sentimientos de una vez.- -Mikage parecía estar un poco molesta. - -no todas tienen la oportunidad de tener a alguien que te comprenda, acéptalo Yusei no te quiere y no te querrá en cambio Bruno si te quiere y te ha dado el tiempo suficiente ya, no es justo que lo sigas asiendo esperar, allá tú si lo dejas ir, pero después no te quejes cuando él se halla olvidado de ti y este con alguien más.

Sherry abrió los ojos como platos no se había puesto a pensar en que eso podía pasar.

-la verdad es que…- -Sherry hiso una pequeña pausa.- - es que cuando Bruno me dijo que me quería, me sentí muy bien, nunca nadie me había dicho algo así y se siente muy bonito.- -finalizo entrelazando sus dedos y con una sonrisa.

-entonces que piensas hacer?- -Mikage se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

-¡No me presiones! No sé ni cómo darle la cara, hace un momento él estaba ahí- -señalo el lugar.- - parecía que se acercaría pero no lo hiso no crees que ya no quiere hablarme.

-Sherry él te está dando el tiempo que tú le pediste, no se acercara, la que se tiene que acercar eres tú.

-Fany tiene razón Sherry si es un caballero esperara hasta que tu decidas hablar con él, pero tampoco debes hacerlo esperar más de un mes.

Sherry agacho su rostro sentía tanta vergüenza no podría hablar libremente con él, respiro hondo y se puso de pie.

-de acuerdo.- - hablo mientras sentía como los músculos de sus piernas perdían fuerzas.

-bien vamos a buscarlo.- - le sonrió Fany animándola.

Las tres se pusieron en marcha no sabían exactamente donde debían buscar a Bruno, buscaron primero en el salón bueno ahí solo pudo entrar Mikage pero no pudo localizar a Bruno, buscaron en la cancha, en el gimnasio, en la cafetería y en el patio pero Bruno no estaba por ningún lado, resignadas las tres chicas dieron un largo suspiro, aunque la presión en el estómago que Sherry sentía había disminuido un poco otra parte de su ser estaba inquieta quería liberarse necesitaba ver a Bruno hoy.

-Mikage ¿tú sabes dónde vive?.

-lo siento Sherry pero no lo sé.

-ouh.

-¿y qué hay de Mirai?

-¿qué tiene que ver Mirai?- -cuestiono sherry

-Mirai es prima de Bruno ¿no?

-¡tienes razón!- - Mikage y Fany rieron al ver la emoción de su amiga.

-entonces porque no vamos a su casa y le preguntamos.- - sugirió Fany.

-mmm porque no me haces el favor de ir tú.

-¿yo? Pero yo no sé dónde vive.

Sherry tomo del brazo a Fany y le hizo una seña a Mikage para que la siguiera, una vez estuvieron frente a la casa de Mirai sherry se ocultó tras un auto al notar que en la entrada de la casa se encontraban Yusei y los demás chicos.

-Es en esa casa.- -le dijo Sherry a Fany- -anda y pregunta si esta Mirai y luego le preguntas a ella donde vive Bruno.

-eeeeh pero, pero.

-porque no se lo pregunta directamente a ellos.- -señalo Mikage.

-no, ellos no la conocen ellos verán que llevas el mismo uniforme que Mirai y le llamaran sin rodeos.

-pero y si me pregunta para que quiero saber.

-pues le dices que no es asunto suyo.

-ah sí, con más razón no me lo dirá.

-tu sabrás que hacer ahora veee…

Estefany fue lanzada por sherry directamente al centro de la calle por lo que tuvo que apresurase a cruzar. Se adentró en el patio delantero hasta acercase a los chicos.

-hola buenas tardes.- -saludo.

-buenas tardes.- -saludaron los chicos

-hola en que podemos ayudarle señorita.- -se acercó Kiryu demasiado.

-ya Kiryu la vas a espantar. - - regaño Crow-

-¿se encuentra Mirai-san en casa?

-¿Quién la busca? - - cuestiono Yusei cruzándose de brazos, esa chica se le hacía conocida.

-mi mi nombre es Estefany y soy una compañera de clases, tengo algo muy importante que preguntarle a Mirai-san.

-ven con migo te llevare con ella, enseguida regreso chicos.- -Yusei guio a Fany hasta el patio trasero donde Mirai y Aki se encontraban.

-Mirai te buscan.

Yusei dejo a la chica con su hermana y su novia y se retiró del lugar. Mirai y Aki observaron con incredulidad a la chica.

-Hola.- - saludo tímidamente.

-¿Estefany que haces aquí?

-veras Mirai-san tengo algo muy urgente que hablar con tu primo Bruno, y pues no lo encontré en el instituto, me preguntaba si tú me harías el favor de darme su dirección.

-déjame llamarle para ver si está de acuerdo eh.

-etto eh… sí.

Mirai saco su celular y le marco a su primo.

-Hola Bruno hay alguien aquí que quiere hablar con tigo.- -Mirai le entrego el teléfono a una sonrojada Fany

-hola Bruno-san etto, soy Estefany la amiga de Mikage-chan

-oh hola, que necesitas.

-etto, veras necesito decirte algo personalmente y me preguntaba si podría ir a buscarte a tu casa o si prefieres que nos veamos en otro lugar…

-si quieres podemos vernos mañana en el instituto…

-¡NO! Etto quiero decir no en serio Bruno-san necesito hablar con tigo hoy mismo.

-eh?

-por favor encontrémonos en el café que esta frente a la fuente del parque si

-de acuerdo si es tan importante.

-claro no te arrepentirás.

Fany cortó con la llamada y le entrego el teléfono a Mirai.

-muchas gracias en serio se los agradezco mucho, nos vemos en la escuela. - - se despidió provocando que Aki y Mirai se observaran confundidas solo para terminar con un.

-que rara es.

-sí que crees que quiera decirle a Bruno?

Fany corrió de regreso hacia donde la estaban esperando Sherry y Mikage

-¿y que paso?.

-nos esperara en el café que esta frente al parque.- -tomo aire para concluir.- - mejor dicho tú lo esperaras ahí Sherry.

-¡eeeh! ¿No me acompañaran?

-creo que Fany tiene razón nosotras seriamos mal tercio.

-pero, pero y si no sé qué decir.

-tranquilízate, creo que será mejor si solo están ustedes dos.

Sherry decidió creerles a sus amigas y se pusieron en marcha hasta el dichoso café, una vez ahí las chicas le desearon suerte a su amiga y se retiraron del lugar.

-llámanos esta noche ok.

-suerte amiga.

Punto de vista de Sherry.

Oooh no sé qué hacer, estoy tan nerviosa, será que estoy tomando la decisión correcta. Estaba metida en mis pensamientos, cuando su presencia me hiso regresar a la tierra, entro en el café y cuando me vio pareció sorprenderse se acercó hacia mí y me dijo.

-tú no eres Fany.

-lo sé tonto.

-y bien que es lo que querías decirme. - - tomo asiento frente a mí, mi corazón estaba acelerado y mis manos empezaron a ponerse húmedas.

-veras yo, yo le pedí a Fany que se contactara con tigo.- - apreté el vaso con mi cappuccino helado

-así, y ¿para qué?- - de nuevo la pregunta, Bruno parecía no estar para nada nervioso a diferencia de mí que si pudiera saldría corriendo, pero no, dije que debía decírselo hoy mismo.

-veras, creo que te tengo la repuesta.

-¿crees?

-está bien si, te tengo una respuesta.

-pues te escucho.- - me dijo calmadamente y con una sonrisa en sus labios que me hiso sentir algo… algo que no puedo explicar.

-pues eh estado pensando en ti y…- - el solo hecho de decirle que había pensado en él hiso que mi cara se pusiera caliente seguramente estaba roja como tomate.- - y en lo que me dijiste, la verdad sentí muy bonito que alguien dijera que sentía eso por mí. - -le dije finalizando con una sonrisa.

-pues es la verdad. - - respondió el llenándome nuevamente de esa sensación nueva y agradable.

-pues mi respuesta es que creo que también me, m m me gustas.

-¿crees?- - repitió nuevamente, asiéndome sentir un poco mal.

-está bien porque me haces esto.

-pues es solo que yo estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti, pero tú me estás diciendo solo que crees que te gusto. - - abrí los ojos con sorpresa y pensé ¡que exigente es!… eso… eso… creo que eso me gusta.

-me gustas. - - le dije.

-y tú a mí.

Mi corazón latió a un mas, me estaba diciendo que le gustaba y no parecía estar nervioso, estaba seguro de lo que sentía por mí y eso me hacía sentir tan feliz.

Ese día me convertí en su novia y el en mi novio, ¡mío!, no lo podía creer tenía un novio solo para mí, no de mi hermana, no de nadie más, mío solamente.

Caminamos porque se ofreció a llevarme hasta mi casa, de camino nos encontramos con esa chica de anteojos raros.

-¡Carly!.- - (¬¬) si ella. Bruno corrió junto a ella luego de gritar su nombre y le dio un abrazo, demasiado amistoso debo decir, algo en mi hervía de furia, porque rayos la abraza así.- - mira te quiero presentar a mi novia.

-um.- - la chica volteo para verme y me dedico una mirada de odio, yo no me inmute obviamente podía ver su fría mirada a través de esas gafas tan raras pero yo no me dejaría intimidar.

-si ya la conozco, Bruno.- -Carly se soltó del abrazo de Bruno y le dedico una mirada de cariño. - - ten cuidado con ella si.- - le dijo para luego voltearse y de nuevo verme como la peor de las cosas y luego se marchó.

-discúlpala si, yo espero que pronto se les pase.

-lo que ella opine me tiene sin cuidado, pero lo que no me agrada es que la abraces de esa manera.- -dije tomándolo por el cuello de la chaqueta.

-cálmate si es solo una de mis mejores amigas.

-si pero no me gusta si quiera que la toques…- - ¿porque le hablaba así? ¿Qué era eso que sentía? ese dolor en mi pecho de ver a Bruno abrazándola.

-oye yo no puedo prometerte que no les daré mas abrazos, así soy yo, nos es como si fuera a besarlas o algo así.

-eh.- - confundida voltee a verlo.- - ¡claro que no! Yo no lo permitiría.- - le dije furiosa, Bruno me sonrió y me envolvió en sus brazos.

-no te preocupes a la única a la que quiero besar es a ti.- - me sonroje a mas no poder y me separe inmediatamente de él.

-ehh pero, pero. - - el me tomo por la cintura y me acerco lo más que pudo a su cuerpo y me dio un beso fugas.

-yo también puedo robar besos.- - me dijo con una sonrisa.- - pero solo a mi novia.

Yo me quede observando el suelo con tristeza. Recordé el rostro de Izayoi cuando me vio robándole aquel beso a su novio. Bruno solo abrazo a su amiga y yo me sentí celosa y triste… ¿cómo se sintió Izayoi en ese momento?

-Bruno ¿tus amigas me odian?

-mmm no creo que te odien.

-deberían de.

-¿porque lo dices?

-porque soy de lo peor.- -El me abrazo nuevamente y acaricio mi cabeza.

-no digas eso.

-es la verdad.- - le dije aferrándome a su espalda.- -yo hice algo muy malo

-yo también fui cómplice lo recuerdas.

-no tu solo… - -Bruno no me dejo terminar de hablar.

-sí, si soy tan culpable como tú, yo te dije donde iríamos esa noche, yo quería que apartaras a mi primo de mi amiga y colabore para causarles daño, yo sabía que sentías algo por Yusei y pensé que si tú estabas con él, Aki se fijaría en mí.

-pero eso fue lo que yo te dije la noche en que nos rescataron.

-sí, lo sé, pero la noche en que Aki y Yusei se pelearon paso algo muy malo, pude ver el dolor que Aki sintió al pensar que Yusei la engañaba, y pude ver el dolor y la desesperación que mi primo sintió al pensar que Aki no le creería. Ellos se aman y el dolor de creer que se perderían mutuamente es terrible y me di cuenta que no podía hacer nada, que si de verdad quería a Aki la dejaría ser feliz y así es, ahora es solo mi amiga y nada más.

-supongo que ahora también comprendo a Izayoi, no tanto como lo que yo le hice pero supongo que debió ser muy doloroso.

-has pensado en pedirles una disculpa.

-eh… pues no nunca se me había cruzado eso por la mente.

-pues yo te propongo que lo hagamos juntos.

-qué y eso porque.

-pues aparte del hecho de liberarnos de la culpa también esta eso que tú dices, que no les agradas mucho que digamos.

-jum

-jeje y pues tú eres mi novia ahora, y pues nuestro grupo es muy unido y de vez en cuando salimos a divertirnos, y a mí me gustaría que tu vinieras con migo.

-¿y si aun así no me aceptan?

-no son tan malos ya verás.

- en serio

-bueno eso creo.

Le di un golpe en el hombro a lo que el respondió con un ataque de risa que luego me contagio a mí, jamás creí que llegaría ese día pero le dije que le ofrecería a Yusei y a Izayoi una disculpa, supongo que esas son las verdaderas cosas que uno hace por amor.

_**¡HOLA! Bien pues sé que no tengo perdón por tardarme tanto, pero no no voy a dejar esto sin final aunque debo decir que sus comentarios me reviven, asi que espero que no me castiguen tan fuerte y dejen su opinión, sugerencias, insultos por tardista, pronostico del mundial, donde creen que este el avión etc, de nuevo gracias por leer no agradeceré a cada uno por falta de tiempo pero en serio se los agradezco **_

_**IAH: nos leemos luego matta neee….**_


	30. Incrédulos a verdades

_**Érase una vez nosotros**_

_**Cap. 30**_

"_**incrédulos a verdades"**_

-¿Qué se supone que hacen?. – interrogo Mirai al entrar en la cocina de su casa.

-estamos comprobando si es verdad que Kiryu ha aprendido algo en su escuela.- -respondió Crow despreocupadamente para luego colocarse al lado de Mirai

-¡Ya verán incrédulos! ¡les callare la boca de una buena vez!. – reclamaba un furioso Kiryu mientras cortaba velozmente algunos vegetales.

-¡Tu También Anzu-sempai! - - menciono un tanto sorprendida Misty al observar a la castaña.

-por ningún motivo me perdería esto.- -respondió alegre formando el símbolo de amor y paz con sus dedos.

-y ustedes que hacen aquí tan temprano.- - pregunto Yusei al observar al grupo de colegialas que acababa de entrar en la cocina.

-nos cancelaron las clases de la tarde, parece que hay un problema con las tuberías.- - respondió Aki acercándose para enrollarse en el brazo del muchacho.

-Genial así ustedes también podrán comprobar que no miento. - - decía Kiryu felizmente mientras colocaba los vegetales ya picados en una sartén.

-sabemos que no mientes.- -decía Carly alegremente colocando sus manos tras de sí y posicionándose junto a Jack.

Kiryu sonrió ante lo que Carly había mencionado mientras seguía mezclando los ingredientes pero luego sus rostro feliz cambio a uno de confusión pronunciando un simple ¿Eh? Y volteando a ver a Carly nuevamente.

-si Misty nos contó lo que hiciste para ella la otra noche en su cita.- - afirmo la chica de anteojos, luego Carly, Mirai y Aki suspiraron mencionado al mismo tiempo - - Fue tan romántico….

A lo que Jack, Crow y Yusei observaron con asombro y un poco de enojo a Kiryu mientras los tres soltaban al unísono un incrédulo - - Eeeeeh! .- - quizá estaban molestos con Kiryu porque algo que el realizo, hizo suspirar a sus novias.

-Eso no puede ser verdad.- -rabio Jack

-están bromeando no es así chicas.- - Menciono una incrédula Anzu colocándose delante de las chicas.

- No todo lo que dicen es cierto.- -defendió Misty a su novio, mientras se cruzaba de brazos de forma muy seria, cosa que duro poco pues al instante comenzó a reírse como una loca y luego a casi llorar.

Todos la observaban expectantes a que terminara de hablar, pero Kiryu hablo primero apartándose de la cocina.

-Amor que te pasa.- -se posó junto a ella.

-E… es… es que es la primera vez que puedo alardear de algo que haces.- -menciono limpiándose una lagrima mientras todos se echaban a reír, todos menos Kiryu y Misty que aun lloraba.

Mientras todo esto ocurre en casa de los Fudo, otra escena se vive en un apartamento muy lujoso.

-¿aquí es donde vives?.- -un sorprendido Bruno observaba la hermosa sala en la que se encontraba

-así es, bienvenido.- -menciono sherry regalándole una sonrisa.- - mis padres llegaran en cualquier momento así que siéntate y relájate.

-es fácil para ti decirlo.- - Bruno trago saliva era el momento que tanto había temido , ese dia después de que Sherry saliera de clases el iría a su casa a solicitar permiso a sus padres y oficializar su noviazgo, así como Sherry había pedido.

….

….

-No lo puedo creer.

-Anzu me debes $10.- - exclamo Jack

-¡Que! Pero aun alguien puede enfermar debido a la comida.- - se quejó la castaña buscado una salida.

-Eso no es cierto lave y trate todo de modo impecable, así que págale a Jack, aunque… porque rayos apostaron por algo así.

-Lo sé, lo sé solo bromeaba.- -dijo Anzu sacando un billete de $10 he ignorando totalmente lo último que Kiryu había dicho.- - La verdad es que estuvo delicioso bien hecho.- -menciono Anzu sinceramente era el turno de Kiryu de llorar y luego restregarle a Anzu que lo había felicitado, por lo que recibió un golpe en el estómago de parte de la castaña.

….

….

Eran ya las 5 de la tarde en Neo Domino City y el cielo estaba despajado una suave brisa se paseaba por la ciudad mientras en uno de los muchos bancos que se encuentran dentro del parque central se encontraba una pareja la chica se veía un poco aliviada mientras que la cara del chico no se veía tan relajada.

-Ya lo ves, no tenías por qué preocuparte tanto, al final todo salió bien con mis papas.- -la hermosa rubia peino con su mano izquierda su brillante cabello enviando hacia tras la porción que segundos antes le estorbaba en su hombro.

-jeje si tienes razón.- -trato de mostrarse convincente el peliazul.

-oye creía que estarías más feliz ahora que nuestro noviazgo no es un secreto.

-de que hablas si estoy feliz.

-espera…- -Bruno trago saliva.- -no me digas que aún no les has dicho a tus amiguitos.

-pues…

-pues

- pensaba decírselos hoy

-así y cuéntame que les dirás.- - sentía curiosidad, nunca antes ella había tenido una relación con alguien, la cosa empeoraba al saber que su novio era integrante de un grupo de amigos muy unidos a quienes ella consideraba sus enemigos, bueno para ser exactos solo veía de esa manera a Mirai y a Aki.

-la única que lo sabe es Carly.

…

…

Ya es de noche y la mayoría de las casas están en completa tranquilidad

¡QUEEEEÉ! Si la mayoría no todas, y que casa podría ser la excepción si no la casa de los Fudo

-¿Como que tienes novia?

-¿Si dinos quién es?

-¿La conocemos?

Las chicas preguntaban cómo locas casi con el mismo tono chillón con el que habían gritado anteriormente al enterarse de que su tranquilo amigo había comenzado una relación y a todas les rebalsaba la curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba, bueno a todas menos a la pelinegra de anteojos raros que en esos momentos no estaba presente.

-ya guarden silencio y déjenlo hablar.- -ordeno Jack quien aún podía escuchar un zumbido después del grito de sus amigas.

-pues respondiendo a las preguntas anteriores, si, si tengo novia, pues creo que si la conocen.- -menciono el peliazul de forma insegura.- - y pues les diré quien es mañana cuando se las presente.

-genial mañana no tendremos clase así que podremos saber de quién se trata.- -menciono Mirai como siempre muy entusiasmada.

Bruno mostro una sonrisa forzada, sabía que algunos no tomarían a bien su noviazgo incluso tenía un poco de miedo, pero recordar a Sherry le hacía llenarse de valor.

El día llego a su fin, mostrando los primeros rayos del sol de nuevo día, mientras la temperatura subía poco a poco hasta eso de las diez de la mañana.

-así que no les dijiste que era yo.

-no.

-no te culpo, tú los conoces mejor que yo… pero Bruno.

-Sherry solo inténtalo sí.

-ash es que no entiendo porque ellos lo tienen que aprobar.

-no te equivoques, no lo tienen que aprobar.- - Sherry se le quedo viendo algo sorprendida.- - solamente tienen que saber y conozco a Aki y ella y Mirari no han mencionado nada malo de ti desde la vez que se perdieron en el bosque.

-no me lo recuerdes… pero en serio y si ellas te odian después de esto.

-jeje entones eso querrá decir que no eran mis amigas, aunque Mirai es mi prima no sé si cuenta.

Sherry sonrió por lo bajo

-así que se trata de ella.- - Sherry y Bruno voltearon sorprendidos al escuchar la vos del rubio que se acercaba con su chica tomados de la mano

-Jack, Carly- - saludo Bruno con una sonrisa.

Carly observaba de forma seria a la Rubia a ella no se le había olvidado lo que Sherry le hizo a Aki

-Esto debe ser una broma.- -menciono con odio la chica de anteojos mientras soltaba la mano de su novio y se cruzaba de brazos.

-porque debería bromear con algo así.- - comento Bruno con un semblante amigable, él sabía que si contestaba en el mismo tono en que Carly le había hablado, las cosas no marcharían bien.

Bruno y Sherry se había encontrado una hora antes de la establecida paras los demás, pero al parecer Jack y Carly también habían pensado igual

-porque sabes lo que le hizo a nuestra amiga Bruno, creí que no hablabas en serio la última vez que nos vimos, porque estas con ella, ella es una mentirosa, una oportunista que…

-no es cierto.- -Sherry se defendió.- - podre haber hecho las cosas mal en el pasado pero no estoy con Bruno porque sea una oportunista, estoy con él porque… porque.- - la cara de Sherry comenzó a tornarse de un color rosa pálido hasta que de forma rápida cambio a un rojo intenso, por lo que aparto la cara furiosa.

-¿porque?.- - cuestiono Carly levantando las cejas y dedicándole una fría mirada que atravesaba el vidrio de sus anteojos.

Sherry aparto la vista de la pelinegra encontrándose con la aún más fría mirada de Jack.- -y tu porque me miras así.- - cuestiono enojada.

-¿te miro cómo?- - escupió Jack totalmente neutral.

Bruno coloco un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sherry y le susurró al oído.- -no te asustes esa es su mirada normal.- -Sherry se rio por lo bajo.

-¿Que es lo gracioso?, estoy esperando una respuesta.—Carly estaba irritada no confiaba en la rubia, Carly desarrollo ese sentimiento hacia Sherry solo con la historia que Mirai les había relatado.

-bueno, realmente no tengo porque explicártelo niña, pero te lo diré, Bruno se ha preocupado por mí y pues de cierta forma se ha ganado mi cariño.- -menciono acercándose con los brazos cruzados y encarando a Carly y de forma autoritaria le dijo- - así que como ya sabes él es mi novio y para aclarar mejor las cosas no me gusta que las demás sean tan cariñositas con él.

-Cof cof..amitampoco.- - tosió Jack cerca del oído de Carly, la pelinegra se sobresaltó y se sonrojo un poco.

-eeeh! Yo no sabía.- -se defendió volteando a ver a su novio.- -Jack creí que no te molestaba lo lamento.- - tomo las manos de Jack, mientras que a Bruno no le quedo más que sentirse un poco extraño en medio de aquella situación.

-hey porque me ignoras aun no termino.- -Sherry hizo que Carly la volteara a ver

-si claro, lo siento continua.

Sherry estaba un poco sorprendida esa chica se disculpó y le siguió poniendo atención que no se supone que estaba enojada con ella- - bien pues creo que he dejado en claro que no estoy jugando ni aprovechándome de los sentimientos de Bruno, es más estoy aquí por él.

-Como así, explícate.- - Sherry desviaba la mirada buscaba las palabras, se sentía avergonzada como si su orgullo estuviera siendo aplastado, y de pronto dejaran de ejercer presión solo para luego romperlo de una sola vez.

-Bruno quiere que ustedes estén enterados de lo nuestro, yo hubiese preferido no involucrarme nunca más con su grupo, nunca he necesitado de nadie más, bueno nadie más que Mikage y Stephanie.- - mencionaba mientras recordaba a sus amigas si había alguien verdaderamente especial en su corazón eran esas dos, a pesar de que no las trataba como se lo merecían ella sabe que las quiere. - - pero él me dijo que ustedes eran muy unidos y que hacen muchas cosas juntos, no quiero que excluyan a Bruno de esas cosas solo porque esta con migo, si yo no soy aceptada, como ya lo he mencionado no me importa, pero no quiero que dejen de lado a Bruno.

-nunca haríamos eso. - -menciono la vos de otra chica, que se colocó justo a la izquierda de Calry, la recién llegada venia acompañada de un joven de considerable altura y de cabellos plateados.

-Misty, Kiryu.- -saludo Carly con una de sus sonrisas tan características.

-así que se trataba de ti eh.- - Kiryu hizo una mueca que termino formando una leve sonrisa.

Sherry dirigía la mirada hacia los ojos dorados del joven ella ya conocía a Kiryu y a Jack sabía que ellos están neutrales ante el tema, ellos parecían siempre tan ajenos a su existencia, había sido una molestia tan grande que seguro llegaron al punto de pretender que la rubia no existía.

-eh si.- - dijo ya sin ganas de seguir hablando ahora habían cuatro y faltaban más, no estaba acostumbrada a estar con tantas personas, es mas no le gustaba, comenzaba a irritarse, decidió voltearse para colocarse al lado de Bruno, aún tenía su actitud arrogante consigo, no permitiría que se dieran cuenta que estaba incomoda.

-pues ya quiero ver la cara de Aki y Yusei.- -soltó Kiryu en tono de Broma, a lo que Misty tenía una mirada furiosa por lo que dejo ir su codo con toda su fuerza al estómago del chico quien solo soltó un sonido de agonía y menciono un triste. – eres tan cruel.

Misty sonrió y se dirigió a la nueva pareja. - - escuchen no creo que lo tomen con la mayor de las alegrías pero tampoco significa el fin del mundo, ustedes son libres de hacer lo que quieran siempre y cuando no implique lastimar a alguien más.- - menciono haciendo énfasis en lo último.

-claro.- - mencionaron Bruno y Sherry al mismo tiempo. Misty era muy madura la más madura en el grupo seguida por Jack.

-Bien pues creo que llego la hora.- - señalo Jack señalando a las dos parejas que se acercaban.

En cuanto estuvieron cerca pudieron encontrar una cara nueva entre sus amigos, parecía que Aki, Yusei, Mirai y Crow se habían quedado mudos, solo veían sin parpadear a la rubia a la cual le costaba un poco respirar.

-antes de que digan algo.- - empezó Bruno.- - se que ya la conocen, pero ella es Sherry Leblang mi novia.- - termino mientras rodeaba con sus brazos los hombros de la chica.

-debe ser una Broma.- - Articulo Mirai incrédula ante la escena.

-eso ya lo dijo ella.- - menciono Sherry mientras señalaba a Carly.

Aki y Yusei se voltearon a ver para luego encarar a la nueva pareja y dedicarles algunas palabras.

-Espero que vallan en serio.- - menciono Yusei

-Conozco a Bruno Sherry y sé que sus sentimientos son sinceros así que lo único que voy a pedir es que no lo lastimes. - - termino dedicándole a la novia de su amigo una sombría mirada.

-Porque todos me repiten eso.- - Reclamo Sherry ganándose la aséptica mirada de todos los presentes.- - ok, ok ya les he explicado que no lo hare.- - menciono volteando su rostro, que más podía hacer, siempre había mantenido su imagen de mujer orgullosa y ahora que era lo que quedaba de aquella Sherry. Aunque pensándolo bien si eso era lo que tenía que hacer para pasar más tiempo al lado de Bruno bien valía la pena.

Ese día por la noche.

Todos estaban camino a casa iban en grupos repartidos en dos autos, en uno de ellos Misty, Crow, Mirai, Aki y Yusei.

-Este fue un día raro.- - menciono Mirai cruzándose de brazos.

-cierto.- - afirmo Misty

- pero no la pasamos tan mal- -hablo Aki recordando los sucesos del día.

-pues ustedes dos son los que deberían estar menos conformes con la situación.- -Hablo Crow refiriéndose a Yusei y Aki

-Pues a mí me da igual siempre y cuando no se vuelva a meter entre nosotros.- -opino Yusei quien detuvo la marcha del auto debido a una luz roja.

-opino igual.- - menciono Aki volteando hacia su novio.- -siento que la conozco un poco mejor desde que nos perdimos en el bosque y ya casi no me molesta dirigirle la palabra, aunque si no fuera novia de Bruno no me molestaría no hablarle nunca.- - termino cruzándose de Brazos y causando que todos sus amigos rieran un poco.

Yusei estaciono el auto afuera del instituto dejando ahí a Misty y Aki, quienes rápidamente se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

-parece que mañana se reanudan las clases.- - menciono Misty tomando una hoja de información para luego pasársela a Aki.

- sí parece que ya solucionaron el problema. Bueno que pases buena noche.- - se despidió de Misty dirigiéndose a su propia habitación.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos de la llegada de las chicas al instituto cuando una fuerte explosión puso en alerta a todas las chicas del dormitorio Queens.

-pero que rayos fue eso.- -se escuchaban las voces por todo el edificio de dormitorios, mientras el agua comenzaba a colarse entre las paredes.- -Oh no.- -mi computadora.- - mi ropa.- - se escuchaban diversas quejas.

Minutos después todas las chicas estaban en el patio del instituto, todas estaban acompañadas de sus mochilas y otras maletas con sus cosas. Incluidas Misty y Aki quienes esperaban sentadas y abrazadas a sus almohadas en aquella fría noche esperando a que los encargados les informaran que hacer.

-esto es horrible.- - Suspiro Misty mientras enterraba su cabeza en la almohada que sostenía en sus rodillas.

Aki volteo hacia el despejado cielo que mostraba las hermosas estrellas, se sentía raro estar en el patio de la escuela tan tarde.- - míralo por el lado bueno esta noche el cielo esta hermoso.- - Misty volteo hacia su amiga he imito su acto dirigiendo su vista al cielo cosa que algunas de las chicas que se encontraban alrededor también imitaron.

-me pregunto dónde dormiremos ahora.- - finalizo Misty.

_**Anzu: Hola, Hola bueno espero que el capítulo allá sido de su agrado, me disculpo por la demora en serio la tesis me estuvo matando pero ahora ya estoy libre y feliz.**_

_**IAH: esto está llegando a su fin no sabemos cuántos capítulos más pero ya casi **_

_**Anzu: queremos agradecer por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior a:**_

_**armony men **_

_**V3G3T4**_

_**Neko Tatto**_

_**michelle-guzman**_

_**AngellaCaballone**_

_**Leonidas-leo: Eres un adivino :D**_

_**DarkAngel2221**_

_**icedragon29.**_

_**Muchas gracias ha todos espero que nos leamos pronto matta neeee...**_


End file.
